


Dark Repercussions

by Jessiikaa15



Series: Repercussions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dark, Death, Dominance, Gore, Horror, Insanity, Manipulation, Multi, No Morals, Rape, Slaves, Submission, Torture, Violence, light bashing, ooc, power, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 167,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has found out that the light has been keeping A LOT of secrets from him that push him over the edge. He returns to Hogwarts after the death of his godfather seemingly unaware of the light's manipulations, but in the shadows the notorious assassin Sang Lys has arose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys, this is originally posted on FFnet, but I was advised to post it on here because of it's content. I hope you like it :)_**

** Dark Repercussions:  **

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own anything apart from the plot,_ **

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don’t like that sort of thing then this story really isn’t for you,_**

**_Current word count; 2262_ **

** Chapter 1: **

 

Striding through the dark halls, Sang Lys smirked as everything seemed to still in thick fear. Midnight black cloak billowed behind him as he went, shadowed hood covered his head showing only a coal black mask that occupied the top half of his face. The mask was plain except a blood red lily covering the left eye, and Avada green eyes pierced through showing power; freezing terror in to your very soul. Although heavily cloaked, it was easy to tell that the body was lithe, sharp and deadly with grace that of a cat on a silent prowl. Throwing open the great doors, the figure glided up the centre of the room looking towards the only other occupant of the grand room.

"Ah Sang Lys, just in time. I had thought you would be late assassin," A chilled voice rang out and Sang Lys raised an eyebrow even if it couldn’t be seen. The assassin Sang Lys was known for his eventful torture sessions and no mercy, when he came after you he gave no signs and left no evidence, he was someone who interested Lord Voldemort greatly and that’s why they were working together. The Lord and the assassin left via side door to a study, Sang Lys threw up locking and silencing spells with a flick of his wand and he dropped himself down in front of the desk kicking his feet up showing his black basilisk hide boots. He let out an undignified sigh causing the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow now he had removed his snake like Voldemort guise.

"Trouble young assassin?" Voldemort asked with a smirk, the assassin pulled of his masked and threw Voldemort a withering look.

"One would think being a trained assassin I would have some patience, but apparently spending time with you has made me have a very low tolerance for fools." Running his hands threw his midnight black hair that stood out against his snowy skin, his full red lips curled in to a sneer of disgust.

"Soon I think I will end up killing the mudblood or the blood traitors, it makes me laugh how they think I’m going to fight their pathetic battles for them as they sit back and spend my money."

 

**_Flashback:_ **

****

**_Harry was walking in the dark corridors of Hogwarts under his cloak trying to clear his head when 3 very familiar voices came in to his hearing range._ **

**_"Now that Black has been dealt with the boy is in the perfect position to be moulded for death in the upcoming battle." Dumbledore said in a low voice, Harry’s interest perked 'what was going on?' he thought curiously. Hermione’s voice interrupted his musings,_ **

**_"Are you sure that Harry won’t catch on that Sirius was set up for death?" She asked worriedly and Harry’s breath hitched, that couldn’t be true could it?_ **

**_"I’m sure as long as you keep him ignorant we can marry him to young Ginevra and when he dies in battle all his money even the stuff he doesn’t know about will go to her." Dumbledore replied in a matter of fact tone, by now Harry was fuming._ **

**_"What is the estimated fortune Potter holds and what about us will we still be paid monthly?" Ron questioned intently._ **

**_"Potter is the richest person in the whole wizarding world as he doesn’t know that his mother was a pureblood with a lot of money and an heir to two of the founders same with his father and yes Mr. Weasley you will still get your monthly 5,000 galleons as long as you and Miss Granger continue your excellent spying and dumbing him down as his so called relatives are doing a fine job of beating him in to submission that is all that is required of you. The only thing left to do is remove Lupin from the equation but that will wait until he has a tragic accident."_ **

**_"Ok sir, as Potter is coming to the order this year when will out private meeting be with all the trusted members?" Hermione simpered and the sound made Harry feel sick, he listened to them arrange their meetings and watched as they split. Harry decided there an then that he was going to unleash the hell he kept bottled up and bring everyone who stood against him down, they would pay a steep price and wouldn’t know until it was too late; summer was going to be interesting._ **

****

**_End Flashback._ **

****

"Is keeping up the perfect, ignorant Gryffindor act a problem?" Mocked the Dark Lord, Harry hissed in agitation.

"Well you have been gathering yourself a name taking out high standing members of society, I believe it’s time for you to be announced to the elite and the lower ranks. Especially when you took out Umbridge, I must say even I was impressed." Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded taking out his tongue bar he held it out.

"Make this in to a portkey and I’ll activate it with a parcel password to come here." Voldemort hissed _Portus_ and tapped the bar with his wand and it glowed vibrant blue. Screwing it back in to his tongue and grinning viciously at the Lords repulsed look, Sang Lys slipped on his mask and strode towards the door, turning back he said,

"For my opening ill bring you the heart and eye of Emmeline Vance." And apperated to Sirius’ bedroom of No. 12 Grimauld Place. As the new owner of No. 12 he had the ability of coming and going and practicing magics all he pleased. Since 3rd year Harry had been training himself secretly in all magics, muggle weapons, martial arts and gymnastics until now he was the perfect weapon: silent and deadly. He sad started training because of Sirius, his godfather was determined that Harry was going to have the best chance of surviving the war and he drew up an intense schedule for Harry to follow, and he did religiously. It had paid of miraculously and he was thanking his stars for his godfathers quick thinking, especially now.

Immediately after he had overheard the dear headmaster, he called in a favour with Dobby and had been training in a non-aging time room in the ROR so had advanced to the level of skill as the Dark Lord with expert knowledge of torture. After years of being dominated and controlled by everyone Sang Lys had a fetish for dominating people in all ways: Sexual was his favourite, owning them, controlling them just to destroy them. Pulling up the hidden slot of the wardrobe, Harry stowed his Sang Lys attire away and sealed it with his personal password in Parseltongue. Sitting heavily on the bed thinking of the upcoming day, it was going to be a hard day shopping with the scum, he had changed the way he dressed and he was 'getting his eyes fixed' even though he had already had it done. One thing he was going to do was pick up was a snake, he wanted one so he would have it; he made sure he always got what he wanted now. He was glad that the Dark Lord decided on tomorrow or there may have been some suspicious deaths, Harry was rudely pulled out of the violent deaths he was planning by the mudblood's know-it-all grating voice.

"Harry you have to come out, I know Sirius death was hard on you, but staying cooped up in his old room is not good." Harry was up and had wrenched the door open before she finished her sentence.

"Have you thought for a second that it may actually be helping me Hermione? Well next time come back when you have something decent so to say, now leave and don't come back till tomorrow. Even if you do I won’t answer; goodbye." Harry hissed venomously, slamming the door in her face, he threw up the most powerful locking, silencing and repelling wards he could manage so now even Dumbledore himself would not get the door down.

He checked the time and realized if he didn’t get moving he wouldn’t be able to have any fun, donning his cloak Sang Lys strapped all of his weapons to his body and headed out to take his anger out on some poor unfortunately order member. Apperating to a dark, desolate hilltop Harry slipped on his mask and headed to the hidden cottage just behind the trees. Sang Lys entered silently as always and he ran a quick scan over the entire building picking out all the wards and making a mental note of them in his mind. Creeping up the stairs, he went to the only bedroom smirking at the peacefully sleeping body, he flicked his wand slamming her in to the wall and she woke with a scream of pain.

"Evening Miss Vance." Sang Lys called cheerfully walking over to her and sticking her to the wall.

"W-w-who are you?" She stuttered and Harry stood right in front of her pulling back his hood so she could see his infamous mask.

"Sang Lys," She breathed terrified and San Lys grinned maliciously.

"Oh good I am known, now why don't you be a good little girly and tell me all the safe houses for the order?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I won’t tell you anything." She hissed.

"I was hoping you would show some backbone, it makes it so much more fun." Casting a quick 'Crucio' he held it for 30 seconds and raised an eyebrow, but Emmeline just spat on the ground at his feet, Sang Lys smirked and took out his sharpest knife. He cut off her pyjamas so she hung exposed on the wall, he ran the tip of the knife down her body then slowly cut around her left nipple until it hung loosely by a thread of skin, she bit her lip to stop from crying out, but had no such luck when he did it to the right.

"I still won’t tell you." She gasped drawing in ragged breaths, Sang Lys shrugged and proceeded to slice off different parts of flesh, her screams washing over him relieving some of his pent up tension. Running his fingers in the blood streaming down her body, Sang Lys sighed in pleasure,

"Anything to tell me yet?" He questioned tilting his head, but she shook her head so he pulled her from the wall and stuck her down bent over. Sang Lys proceeded to take her roughly slicing her back with every thrust causing her to scream in pain, when she hit her peak he continued to pound in to her until he had finished making a final deep gash along her breast. Kneeling beside the now quivering, bloody mess, Sang Lys put the knife against her newly deep tearing.

"P-please I’ll tell you what you want, just stop." She cried desperately, Sang Lys ran his tongue along her ear.

"How many safe houses are there and who do they belong to?" He breathed in to her ear causing her to shiver and cringe away.

"There are 11 including HQ, but I only know who 6 belong to. There is The Burrow, Shell Cottage and Muriel’s house all from the Weasleys. Dedalus Diggle’s house in north London, here and Lupin cottage in Kent, but his is forced, he didn't want his cottage to be used, but Dumbledore made him so his is used the least."

"There now pretty girl, that wasn't so hard was it?" Sang Lys asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Now who is involved in the private order meetings with Weasley and Granger?" She shook her head and Harry sighed throwing water over her he then rubbed salt in to the open cuts relaxing to her shrieks.

"F-f-fine Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger, Me, Moody, Diggle and Snape, that’s all I know I swear." She wailed pathetically, he rolled her over and straddled her waist. Leaning down, he brutally cut out her eye grinning in to her screams and pleas, dragging the knife until it rested above the place of her heart, Sang Lys withdrew a small mallet and chisel as he was cutting through the flesh she passed out, but Sang Lys awoke her with a quick 'Enervate'. He ripped her chest open and chiselled her ribs with glee and pulling them out and scattering them on the floor, he plunged his hand in to her now open chest ripping out her heart laughing manically as Emmeline Vance gave one last piercing scream and was still. Sang Lys conjured up an ornate black box with a blood red lily on the lid and place the eye and the heart inside, using her blood he wrote;

 

**_Silent and deadly_ **

**_I come in the night,_ **

**_I'm taking out your forces_ **

**_And leaving a fright!_ **

**_I know you_ **

**_You know me,_ **

**_The light aren’t so light_ **

**_Now darkness is free._ **

 

Sang Lys placed a blood red lily above his message and signed it underneath with elegant script, picking up the box, Sang Lys headed out a happy person as he drew his hood to cover his mask. Moving silently through the tress, he found a stream and washed the blood off of his cloak, casting a quick drying charm, he threw it back on and apperated back to No.12. Hiding his Sang Lys guise in his hidden compartment, Harry check the time and was surprised to see it was 2:30am, removing the wards surrounding the door he snuck in to the kitchen to grab some food and headed back to Sirius' room. Harry wolfed down his sandwich, put his pyjamas on and went to sleep looking forward to the evening that fast approached.

 

**First chapter up and running :)**

**Thanks,**

**Jessiikaa***

**P.S. There is a side story that goes with this fic, you can find it on my profile and it’s called: How Sang Lys Met The Dark Lord. Feel free to check it out and drop a reviewXD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dark Repercussions:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own anything apart from the plot,_ **

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don’t like that sort of thing then this story really isn’t for you,_ **

#Parseltongue#

**_Current word count; 3323_ **

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

 

Harry sighed as he trudged down Diagon Alley with the weasels and mudblood, the day was dragging and he could feel his temper steadily growing as they entered Madam Malkins, Harry went straight over to the dark green and black robes.

"Harry what are you doing, that’s Slytherin colours?" Ron shook his head and went over to a nasty maroon and gold robe that, in Harry’s opinion, looked like someone sicked on it. Ignoring Ron, by thinking about painful ways to kill him slowly, Harry picked up some robes and got sized up for new school ones. After he had fixed the damaged inflicted by his loving family, he had grew to an impressive height and physique, unfortunately with the training he had done his body was even more impressive so he was forced to wear a glamour concealing his height and lowering the physical side. Plus his eyes stood out too much in their natural colour so he had a glamour on those as well to keep them emerald green.

Paying for everything, Harry waited outside to go to Flourish and Blotts', in the shop he noticed two very distinguishable blond heads and smirked letting a bit of Sang Lys out, _pretty_ he thought as he went to gather his book list. He walked passed the two Malfoys and they sneered at him as predicted, Harry couldn’t help himself and so he smirked and raised an eyebrow elegantly walking towards the counter, he noticed the flash on confusion in both sets of icy steel eyes at the gesture and his smirk grew. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was too busy looking around to be guarding him so he snuck out of the store well aware of the Malfoys following him 'discreetly'. Walking in to pet store, Harry shook his head as he walked to the snake tanks and saw a flash of blond from the other side of the store, a beautiful black snake, 6ft long with emerald green eyes, caught Harry’s attention so he walked over to the tank.

#Here we go again, sssome other dense human comes over to ssstair at me.# The snake hissed and rolled it’s eyes, Harry just laughed.

#Well I don't know about dense, but I have come to look at you, you’re simply beautiful.# Harry replied and grinned when the snake looked at him in obvious shock.

#A speaker?# Harry nodded.

#Would you like to come with me? That tank can't be too comfy and I can even give you a chance to use your venom if you have any.#

#Yes I will come and venom please, I am a Magical Black Mamba, one of the most venomous snakes in the world, and I will grow over 8ft long, as long as there are rats master I will be happy using the venom as a bonus# She informed him in a somewhat haughty tone, Harry reached into the tank letting the snake slide up his arm and wrap its self around his torso and settled her head in the crook of Harry’s neck so she was hidden. Walking to the counter, Harry threw a pouch of gold on it,

"I'm taking the mamba." Harry said blandly and went to walk out when the clerk stopped him.

"Says who?" The man sneered, Harry turned back confused and saw in the corner of his eye Malfoy Jr smirking so he went back the counter.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked sweetly.

"A nobody who thinks they can come in and demand a snake." The clerk spat, Harry grinned and flicked his fringe out the way revealing his scar, the man’s eyes went wide.

"M-Mr Potter sir o-of course you can have the snake, y-y-you don't even need to pay for it. Here, t-take your gold back sir," The man pushed the gold back in to Harry's hand and bowed his head in awe, Harry shrugged and walked out the store throwing a vicious grin at Malfoy on the way out. Hurrying back to the book store, he was relieved to see he wasn't missed, the rest of the shopping passed quickly he stocked up on potions because he got an O on his OWL and they went to get his eyes ‘fixed’ before heading home. Harry went straight up to Sirius' (Now his) room and dumped his stuff, he quickly apperated back to the alley to pick up his pre-ordered dark arts books from Knockturn before going back so he wasn’t missed. He cast a few spells charming to books to look like Quidditch and unimportant subjects unless told what the book was, he pack everything in to his trunk then took the first DA book (Dark Arts: Painful Curses and Hexes) sat down and started to read. He was impressed, there was a few he already knew, but he majority were new and he would have to find someone to experiment on; half way through the book his new snake decided to make its presents known.

#Master I want to thank you for taking me.# She hissed gratefully, Harry smiled his first true warm smile in a while.

#It’s fine, I've decided to call you Poison I think it’s appropriate.#

#Thank you Master I like it, I think I’m going to stay in my earlier place.# Poison slid back down to her hidden place.

#I am going out later in my guise as Sang Lys, I’ll explain after, but I need you to stay hidden at all times until I say its ok to come out.# Harry felt Poison nod against him and settle back to finish the book. At 7:30 he went down for his dinner with a great amount of reluctance, he ate silently nodding at appropriate places when people insisted in involving him in useless conversation and as soon as he finished he washed up his plate and went to leave when something popped in to his head.

"When’s Lupin going to be here?" Harry asked in a flat monotone keeping his face blank, apart from yelling at Hermione the previous day he had kept his voice flat at all times, it made them believe he was suffering with grief which was far from the truth. He did miss Sirius, loads at that, but he couldn’t be free to mourn his godfather until they paid for their crimes. He was too filled with anger and hate to give the man the amount of respect he deserved and Harry knew as soon as this was over, he would remember Sirius properly and do him justice.

"He will be here for the meeting tomorrow and with the guard to take you to the station the morning." Molly told him, Harry nodded and went to leave biting back the sneer for the comment on his ‘guard’.

"Harry dear, are you sure you’re ok? We're all here if you need anything." Mrs. Weasley asked kindly, Harry internally sneered, but kept his face blank and gave a curt nod walking straight up to his room. Only when he was free did the sneer he had be forcing back come forward, how dare they fake their concern when they were the ones responsible, he would make them burn. Stopping on the way up at a locked door on the 3rd floor, Harry wondered what was in there. He knew that no one had managed to get through the door it was the only room they couldn't get in and they had all tried; except him, placing his hand on the handle he said clearly.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Black request access to this room." He stated clearly. The handle shone a brilliant gold and the door swung open, Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around and was shocked to see a substantial library, books on everything from basic household charms to the darkest of arts. Grinning, Harry took out a book called; Blood: What you can do with it. It was filled with uses of different bloods in potions to spells that can make blood boil. An ornate clock on the far wall showed Harry it was 8:15, Sang Lys was due at Voldemort's lair at 10:30 so Harry sat back and read a few books.

At 10 he left the room locking it to everyone, but him he headed up his room to jump in the shower, drying his hear so it fell smoothly to his shoulders Harry removed his glamour so his eyes so they returned to their original AK green colour and his build went back to 5ft 10" well-muscled but lithe. He put on black skinny jeans with a black button shirt letting Poison slide up his arm and around his torso to settle in the crook of his neck, throwing up the wards he slipped on his cloak and mask and portkeyed to Voldemort’s manor. Striding through the halls silently Sang Lys paused when he came to the meeting room smirking Big entrance he thought as he threw open the grand double doors, multiple curses came his was so he threw up a bubble like shield so they all bounced off. Sang Lys saw the Dark lord roll his eyes and grinned under his hood, walking up the centre of the room slowly, Sang Lys stood next to the throne and drew multiple gasps. Sang Lys drew back his hood revealing his infamous mask the death eaters paled and stepped back _Sang Lys_ was breathed throughout the room causing Harry to grin maliciously.

"My faithful followers as you can see we have a new member, I'm sure you have all heard of the assassin Sang Lys!" There was a murmur of 'yes my lord’ through out the room and Harry heard more than one person stutter, "He has joined me as an equal and you will address him as Master Sang Lys or Master for short. If you fail us he will take pleasure in the punishment even more so than myself." The Dark Lord hissed menacingly causing the death eaters to pale even more, it was one thing to have the Dark Lord punish them, but he at least valued some of their services. Sang Lys would willingly break any one of them without a care, his work was quickly becoming legendary and no one was stupid enough to bring that wrath to themselves.

Sang Lys looked around the room quick impressed, he hadn’t properly witnessed a meeting yet and he was quick amazed at the sheer masses of the Dark Lord’s followers. He knew that this wasn’t all of them, the man had alliances with numerous other people and creatures as well as his unmarked supporters like healers, it was very much secretive and expertly planned, but if there was one thing that Harry had learned about Voldemort then it was the man had a keen attention to detail and he was meticulous in his planning; now that he was sane that is.

The Dark Lord had admitted that back in first year when he had tried to retain the stone that he hadn’t been in his right mind, not that Harry blamed him, spending 10 years as a disembodied spirit would do that to the best of people. Dragging his attention back to the room, the assassin watched with interest as Voldemort gathered information and dished out orders during the meeting, it was amazing to see the co-ordination between them with such numbers. Surprisingly, there were no punishments to be handed out and Sang Lys bit back the urge to pout, he would have been up for a bit of torture; he could use a new bitch.

"Elite stay the rest dismissed." Voldemort barked and they piled out quickly. Once the final DE left shutting the doors, the elite removed their masks showing Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Izar Nott and Severus Snape. The Dark Lord sat back within his throne and the snake-like glamour he wore melted away revealing a handsome 30yr old man, he looked like an older version of Tom Riddle, but the bright crimson eyes stuck with him.

“Yesterday, our new assassin went out hunting,” Voldemort told them and there was nothing nice about the smiles that came to either leader’s face. Bellatrix looked delighted at the mere thought of sadism and happily clapped her hands,

“Where did he go My Lord?” She asked in excitement, Voldemort shot her a somewhat fond smile.

“I believe he paid a visit to one of the order members,” He said and she laughed, the others looked interested and Sang Lys smirked, turning to the Dark Lord, the assassin produced the box with the eye and heart in,

"I bring gifts." He said in an icy voice handing over the box and startling the elite, "The heart and eye of Emmeline Vance as promised." He opened the lid to reveal the contents much to the Dark Lord’s amusement, Bella stood on her tiptoes to see in to the box and Sang Lys grinned at that.

"Well done, any information or did you get carried away playing?" The Dark Lord asked mockingly, Sang Lys grinned viciously causing the elite to step back minutely at the bloodthirsty look that entered the green eyes.

"Well I did have fun; she had pretty screams and even let me write in her blood to sign my name!" Sang Lys answered sweetly, he adopted a dreamy expression as he remembered the nice message he left for the order to find. "But of course I got information out of her, she just needed some... Ah _convincing_." Voldemort chuckled making him seem more sinister some of the elite looked a little worried at that, it was never good when the Dark Lord chuckled.

“Do go on,”

“Well after I cut her and she still didn’t answer my questions I had to resort to a more drastic form of questioning,” Sang Lys sighed in a very put upon manner, “I was even polite too,”

“The disrespect is astounding,” Voldemort drawled amused at the assassin’s antics.

“Tell me about it, so obviously I continued to question her.” Harry smiled revealing white teeth, “I do so love breaking people.”

“And she spoke I presume?”

“Oh yes, 11 safe houses including the Headquarters. 6 are know, 3 from the blood traitors, Diggles place, her place and the wolf’s cottage.” Harry informed him and Voldemort’s eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room.

“Brilliant work assassin, brilliant indeed,” He murmured softly, Sang Lys mock bowed.

“I do try,” they both turned back to the elite and Sang Lys could see that they were impressed.

"Lucius anything too report?"

"No nothing my Lord, only I saw Potter acting suspiciously sneaking out of Flourish and Blotts away from his guard, he bought something in the animal store and he used his fame to get a deal out of it." He told his Lord, Sang Lys smirked and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"It seems the golden boy is up to something." Voldemort’s observed with a small smirk, Sang Lys hissed under his breath angrily causing the Dark Lord’s smirk to stretch.

"Nott? Dolohov?"

"Nothing my Lord," They said in uniform.

"Severus,” Voldemort turned to his spy, “What is that old fool up to?"

"The same as usual, there is a meeting tomorrow before Potter goes back to school and Dumbledore is getting frustrated with the boy because he locks himself in the mutts room and has it warded so tight that even Dumbledore can't break it." The Dark Lord nodded.

"We will have another meeting after the order meeting tomorrow, I want you all here at 10pm the latest." Voldemort ordered. "Severus I want you to suggest they check on Vance tomorrow, claim you've heard that our new assassin has gone after her. Make sure Dumbledore knows that Sang Lys is with us or the assassin here will be unhappy and will have to have a new toy to play with." The Dark Lord left the threat open, but everyone knew what it entailed. Sang Lys stepped down from the throne platform with each movement poised and dangerous, he walked slowly around each of the elite pausing when he reached Lucius.

"I do like to play." He hissed in to Lucius' ear causing the older man to shiver in pleasure, ‘so he likes being played with I can use that wonder if Tom would give?' Sang Lys thought as he moved round to Severus and breathed in the man’s ear.

"And I need a new toy." Walking back up to the throne Sang Lys smiled. "My my my you do have some pretty people here, the perfect toys for me." Tilting his head to the side in child-like innocence. "Can I have one?" The Dark Lord shook his head making Sang Lys pout.

"But I want a pretty new toy." Sang Lys whined sounding like a spoilt child.

"No you cannot have one of my elite." Sang Lys huffed and crossed his arms petulantly. "Unless they fail me of course," Clapping his hands Sang Lys strolled gracefully back to his position leaning elegantly against the throne grinning like a sadistic Cheshire cat. Voldemort waved out the elite and rose out of his throne leading to the study through the side door. Throwing up the security spells again Sang Lys whipped of his mask still grinning, kicking up his feet again, Harry relaxed back in to the chair the Dark Lord rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Couldn't resist a flair for the dramatics I see." He sighed.

"Me? I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry replied seriously before snickering, Lord Voldemort shook his head.

"Pretty people?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, Sang Lys nodded.

"I wanna new toy." He sulked.

"Well I might let you play with Lucius for your good information." The Lord stated Harry grinned manically.

“Wanna see?” Harry questioned sitting forward.

“Need you ask?” Looking in to Voldemort’s eyes Harry brought the memory of Emmeline Vance forward pushing it in to the Lords mind and they sat back and watched.

"Were you in a particularly angry mood?" The Dark Lord asked with a smirk, Sang Lys shrugged.

"I had to deal with a know-it-all mudblood telling what to do and then I had shopping with the poor to look forward to the next day. Sue me for taking out my anger." Harry said blandly.

"That memory proves your dramatic streak, but your mark I am impressed with. I might let you play tomorrow, see how I feel." He mused and Harry nodded pleased, it would brighten up all the meeting he was set to attend to if he could have fun with the Malfoy Lord. Oh how much Harry would love to dominate the prestigious blond, "Where’s Nagini? I brought her a friend." Sang Lys said and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"I assume this is what you were doing when Lucius spotted you?" Sang Lys nodded.

#Poison come out my beauty# Harry hissed opening his cloak letting the large snake poke her head out and curl round his neck.

#Yes master?#

#Nagini come!# Voldemort hissed to his familiar.

#Another speaker Master?# Poison asked and Harry nodded as Nagini slithered in and up her Master’s chair.

#Master you called?# She hissed as she nuzzled Tom.

#Sang Lys has brought you a friend her name is Poison.#

#Go have fun Poison, Nagini will show you around I'll be back tomorrow girl.# Harry watched as Nagini and Poison slid of together, Sang Lys rose placing his mask back on his face.

"I’ll be back tomorrow with same time as Snape and I'll try and get in to the private meeting," Voldemort nodded and Harry apperated away.

 

**Chapter 2 is up!!**

**Jess***


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dark Repercussions:_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own anything apart from the plot,_ **

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don’t like that sort of thing then this story really isn’t for you,_ **

#Parseltongue#

**_Current word count; 4618_ **

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

 

The day before school dragged by far too slowly for Harry. When it was finally time for the order meeting Harry was physically biting his tongue to stop himself from snapping or making comments. Walking in to the kitchen he checked he had his invisibility cloak on him whilst trying to ignore Ron unsuccessfully.

"It’s about time they let us in these meetings don't you thinks mate?" The red head said with enthusiasm, Harry nodded and internally groaned when Ron opened his mouth to speak again, luckily Remus spotted him and ushered him over. Nodding to the twins as he past, Harry thanked Merlin for small miracles as Ron and Hermione were forced to go to the other side of the room, Harry was tucked in to the tiny gap between Remus and the wall and for once he was pleased he had to wear a glamour.

"Thank Merlin you’re here, I thought I was going to hurt someone." Harry breathed in relief, Remus raised an amused eyebrow and Harry shook his head.

"We need to talk after this and it’s important." Harry continued in a voice low enough that only Remus werewolf hearing would catch and was pleased to see Remus nod discretely, Dumbledore stood up when everyone had entered.

"Welcome everyone,” He greeted in his parody of a grandfather image, it made Harry sick to think he fell for that once, that he believed the old man actually cared for him. Now he knew it was hard to see how he fell for it in the first place, Harry could see it in his eyes, the smug glee when people looked up to him mixed with the feelings of control and the pleased glow that lit up the too bright blue eyes when ever the aged headmaster would turn his gazed upon Harry; he hated him.

“First off Tom has been quiet, there have been a decrease of death eater attack and it seems after the incident at the ministry he is laying low.” Harry’s fist clenched at the mention of the ministry, how dare that bastard bring that up, how dare he stand in Sirius’ house and pretend he cared for the man he had set up to be murdered. Harry wanted to hurt him, he wanted to rage and storm and rip them all apart, but he knew he couldn’t, he had to calm down and with difficulty he focussed back on Dumbledore’s words.

“The main problem is the assassin Sang Lys who has been taking out some major names including: Thickness, Runcorn and Umbridge. He is coming to be known throughout the country for his brutal torture ways, the assassin is especially fond or sexual tortures." There were multiple gasps throughout the room and Harry bit back a smirk with difficulty, Dumbledore was displaying him in such a nice light it was almost making him blush. The group began to mutter about the assassin and Harry could practically feel their fear, how they thought they could stand against the Dark if they couldn’t even talk about them without being terrified Harry didn’t know, it would be their undoing eventually. Dumbledore let them speak for a while observing them all from the head of the table, somewhere he didn’t belong, and when he had seen enough he brought the attention back by turning to Remus.

"Remus, how is it coming with the werewolves?" Dumbledore asked kindly, Harry caught the look of disgust carefully hidden and by the equal amount of disgust in Remus’ brown eyes so did he.

"It’s not Albus,” He said with a tired sigh, he looked down as if he was ashamed, but Harry didn’t buy it for a second and looked at his pseudo uncle in curiosity as he continued to speak. “I've tried everything in my power and none of them seem to be coming around. Voldemort (shuddered went around the room) is offering them more than we can ever and with Greyback running around as an Alpha it’s becoming impossible for me to set foot in some werewolf territories." That was a complete lie Harry surmised, there was something about how it was said and how Remus was stood that gave him away to Harry. It seemed the werewolf wasn’t in Dumbledore’s pocket as much as Harry thought, he had hoped that he wouldn’t be, but Remus had always seemed too thankful to the old man for allowing him to go to school. It was how Dumbledore manipulated the marauder, playing on weaknesses was how Dumbledore worked best and Harry had every intentions of doing the exact same thing when the time came.

"That’s unfortunate." Dumbledore said pensively, he turned to his spy as did Harry. Snape puzzled him because he hadn’t been able to work out what side the potions master was truly on and it was incredibly frustrating, Tom was also unsure which wasn’t in the least bit reassuring and Harry was determined to find out where Snape stood once and for all, he didn’t like the man and he would have pleasure in breaking him if he could. "Severus?" The potions master drew himself up a bit to look at Dumbledore, he was slunk in the shadows as per usual and it set him up to have an eerie look.

"I do not bring good news headmaster,” He began in his usual silky draw, “The assassin Sang Lys had joined the Dark Lord." Snape was forced to pause when people gasped in horror, his famous scowl quickly shut them up so he could continue and Harry swore he caught a brief flash of desire within Remus eyes.

"He was introduced last night and spoke to the elite."

"What’s he like?" Asked Mrs. Weasley tentatively and her sentiments were echoed around the room, Snape sneered at them, but Harry did see the slight shudder that ran through the man.

"He is mad; the Dark Lord said that if we fail him then we are to be at Sang Lys' mercy as a new toy. Sang Lys said the Dark Lord had 'Pretty people' and that he wanted a new toy and he loved to play." Nearly everyone in the room was staring open mouthed at Snape and majority were looking ill, the only people who didn't look disturbed were Snape, the twins, Dumbledore, Remus and Harry who was trying very hard not to laugh. It wasn’t his fault that near all of the elite were purebloods and from good lines, they were extremely attractive, so strong and powerful, perfect for him to break in to perfect toys, any of them would look beautiful screaming under him. The thought brought a delicious shudder to his spine, it looked, to the room, as if he was in fear and was brushed off.

"That’s just..." Granger left the sentence hanging, and most of them agreed.

"Also there are rumours that Sang Lys has gone after Emmeline Vance." There was a chorus of 'no's' after Snape said this,

“When was this Severus?” Remus asked in his soft voice, the potions master looked at him in anger and slight trepidation and Harry wondered if he was the only one who could see Remus’ desire.

“Yesterday is when I first heard of it wolf,” He snapped and Harry made a mental note of Snape’s acerbic behaviour towards Remus, he would regret that. Remus nodded like he suspected so and Harry raised another eyebrow, Remus shook his head minutely and looked up and Harry nodded getting the message.

“This is grave news indeed, we will have someone check on her to be sure, it could merely be a rumour.” Dumbledore said staying positive for the crowd, they brightened slightly at his reassurance and Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly, it wouldn’t be too long until not even Dumbledore could reassure them.

"What does he look like?" The twins asked together, Harry looked at them, but they were looking at Snape. “Yeah, does he really have _the_ mask?” Snape nodded,

"He wears a coal black mask with a blood red lily covering his left eye, he always had it on and his hood up on his black cloak. You can just tell he has midnight black hair, pale skin and AK green eyes that seem to glow." Snape told them and the twins nodded exchanging looks, Harry saw Dumbles eyes flick towards him and forced a look of puzzled concern on his face. Dumbledore rounded of the meeting by sending people to check on Vance’s safe house and dismissing everyone apart from Granger, Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Diggle and Snape. Harry walked out with the rest pulling Lupin to the side he whispered,

"Go up to Sirius' old room tap the door and say ‘Marauders take care of their own’, sit in there until I come up lock the door behind you and please trust me." Harry looked at him imploringly and Remus nodded. Throwing on the cloak and hiding his presents with a flick of his wand, Harry slipped back in to the kitchen before the door closed. Harry watched silently as Dumbledore put up silencers and sensory wards.

"Right the first thing is we can put the plan to get rid of the werewolf in to action soon, he is obviously not helping and to have complete control of Potter he has to go. I cannot make the same mistake twice look at how Riddle turned out and that blasted boy has been a thorn in my side ever since." Everyone in the room nodded and Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously, oh hell no, they were not taking Remus from him, Remus was _his_ uncle and Harry would not have his last family member be destroyed by Dumbledore and his power play. The old man just added another reason for Harry to end him right there, it made his laugh how they stood and criticised the dark because they were ‘evil’ when they could stand there and plan the death of someone who had lost everything to serve their cause, it made Harry sick, it made his need for revenge grow and he realised he was actually shaking with rage.

"We've been trying to talk to him, but he has become prone to have temper fits and today he rushed straight over to the wolf blanking us again only acknowledging the twins." Weasley scowled and Harry rolled his eyes at his patheticness, Granger continued where he left off with her own complaints. "I went up to get him out of that room and he took my head off acting like a poor grief ridden child." Harry nearly hit her, he wouldn’t mind breaking her in the end, might even give her to Rabastan, the man did so love breaking mudbloods.

"Yes and all he’s doing is sulking and trying to make people feel sorry for him, I mean we made sure he had as little contact with Black as possible so I dunno what his problem is." Ron sighed.

"Well I think he is selfish, he knows he has to finish this war so he should be doing something about it." Granger huffed and it took all of Harry's practiced control not to hex her, painfully.

"Well you are back at school tomorrow so you had better try harder, I want weekly updates and keep him naive as possible." Dumbledore ordered and, like to puppies in Harry's opinion, they nodded, turning to Snape he spoke again.

"I would like you to work on a temporary magic dampening potion and if the rumour of Emmeline is correct we will be changing to the main safe house the one that only we know about as it is likely she may have cracked under the torture so all files and 'dead' people on Toms hit list will be moved to Godric’s Hollow to the cottage." The bastard was using his house, the man had some fucking nerve on him and Harry clenched his jaw shut, Snape nodded.

"The rumours are true Albus Sang Lys handed a box to the Dark Lord with her heart and eye in it, he was quite happy to inform the elite how he ‘broke’ her." Dumbledore grimaced and the others looked sick, Harry smiled at the memory using it to calm himself down.

"If that is the case we will know tomorrow, Alastair who have you been tracking?"

"Dolohov is my next target trying to take out the inner circle." The rest of the meeting was just a cover of what had already happened; Harry snuck back out of the kitchen with Granger and Weasley heading straight to his room. He was pleased to see Remus was sat on his bed reading, smiling slightly Harry came in throwing up his wards and sat down.

"How have you been?" Looking at Remus properly he realized his 'uncle' looked terrible, Remus sighed.

"I'm ok I guess."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Moony you look like shit so cut the crap." Harry said flatly and Remus smiled sheepishly, but Harry didn't stop there.

"Why did you lie to Dumbledore about the werewolves?" Remus' head snapped up.

"How did you know?" Harry just looked at him as if to say 'are you kidding me' the older man sighed.

"It’s hard to explain cub, just I'm tired. Dumbledore has changed and it’s not for the better. I used to trust him, but I don't, not any more. I overheard some things and they don't add up, now with Siri gone I'm worried about you Har, you’re all I've got left." He told him gripping his head in a frustrated manner, he wasn’t looking at Harry so he missed the pleased smile that came to the dark haired teen.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked and Remus nodded. Harry went on to explain everything he had heard and what had been going on, but didn't tell him about Sang Lys yet, Remus was pacing and growling.

"That old fool, I didn't think he would go this far and doesn't he know that after what happened with Voldemort that he shouldn't meddle, but no apparently not well it’s too late now he has to be stopped so he can't do it again he’s messed up to many lives." Remus stopped seemingly remembering Harry was in the room.

"What do you want me to do cub?" Harry looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly and Harry got the 'are you kidding me' look back at him. Harry went to speak but Remus interrupted him,

"So Sang Lys who’s the next victim." He asked with a raised brow. Harry gaped openly he started to speak, but words were not coming out.

"If you’re looking for how I know, one I can smell your knives and the blood mainly Vance’s on them in the room. Two, Sang Lys means blood lily, and three you were trying desperately not to laugh as Snape gave his report. Add that to the fact you story is missing gaps because you wouldn’t know as much as you do if you weren’t the assassin himself; so I repeat what do you want me to do?" Remus asked, when speech had returned he finally managed squeak out.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“You forget that I'm a werewolf Harry, I've known you’ve been getting darker since third year and when you came back here for the summer you were practically black.” Remus pointed out, “You are all I have left and I don’t care what you do, I don’t care who you do it too, as long as you are ok.”

“Thank you Moony,” Harry said softly, this was better and he could have hoped for and now he could guarantee his uncle’s safety.

“Where were you after the meeting?” Remus questioned moving on to more important things, Harry’s expression went black and he hissed.

“Dumbledore and his most loyal merry men had a second meeting.” Harry told him and Remus’ eyebrows went up.

“What was it about?”

“Nothing much, talking about how they set up Sirius, planning your early demise, working out they are going to stop me turning out like the Dark Lord.”

“THE BASTARDS ARE PLANNING TO KILL ME!” Remus yelled half in anger and half in alarm, “This is not good, not good at all. I knew he would resort to something like this, how could he not after Siri, he needs control of you.”

“Exactly, however I will not allow them to take you from me.” Harry stated with so much conviction that Remus believed him.

“So what’s the plan oh great and mighty assassin?”

“Master will do,” Harry sniffed sticking his nose in the air, Remus cracked up.

“You’re an idiot,”

“Yeah I know,” Harry agreed with a grin, he looked at the clock and yelped, “Shit, I had somewhere to be 20 minutes ago,” He hopped up removing his glamour as he rushed for the bathroom, he came out looking like the feared assassin Remus knew and the werewolf blinked.

“It is understandable why Severus was terrified of you.” He noted and Harry smirked from beneath his mask.

“I'm like that, and I did notice your reaction to said potions master, anything you would like to share?” Harry asked innocently, he handed Remus a plain black mask and a black hooded cloak which the marauder immediately donned.

“What can I say, he is someone I would like to get to know.” His usually brown eyes flashed amber and Harry had no doubt on just how Moony would like to get to know the man.

“Well depending on how this meeting goes, you might just be able to _get to know him_ exactly how you want.”

“This is looking better already,” Remus commented, “Where are we going?”

"Well as they're plotting to 'get rid of you', I'm making you disappear so you are safe and giving you someone you can have an intellectual conversation with about all that theory crap you’re in to.” Harry told him,

“You’re taking me to the Dark Lord aren’t you?” He sighed and Harry grinned, grabbing Remus' arm he port keyed to the lair walking the long way to the study.

"Stay here and do not take of that mask no matter what, it’s unlikely, but if anyone comes in and asks you just say Master Sang Lys put me here."

"Ok cub, I hope Tom doesn't mind me reading his books, go play." Remus muttered as he wondered towards the book cases already completely enamoured and completely absent from the real world. Sang Lys shook his head amused and headed back to the meeting room throwing open the doors he walked up to stand next to the Dark Lord.

"It is nice of you to join us.” He hissed clearly irritated, Sang Lys shrugged.

"Severus report,"

"The wolves are completely loyal to you, none of them are moving to the order. (Voldemort nodded.) They have all heard of Sang Lys (Said assassin cleared his throat) Master Sang Lys and were very afraid when I told them he had joined our cause my Lord." Severus explained with his head bowed submissively. "Also they know to check on Vance, Dumbledore is getting angry because Potter isn't in his pocket as much."

"Is that all?" Voldemort demanded and Snape gave a sharp nod. Sang Lys tilted his head to the side and held up a hand to stop Voldemort from talking to which the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. This was his proof and he was in slight disbelief, Snape was a traitor and he had just signed himself over as a pet, Sang Lys had plans for the potions master which almost made him want to cackle. Walking slowly, with illegal grace, Sang Lys made his was over to Snape circling like a vulture around fresh meat.

"I have just got a new toy." Sang Lys hissed happily.

"Oh." Voldemort asked in a whisper.

"Severus here is lying."

 

**_Snape.POV_**  

 

Sang Lys stalked towards me with unnatural grace walking around me until he was by my ear.

"I have just got a new toy." He hissed gleefully, I started to worry, the Dark Lord said he would give us to the assassin if we failed but he couldn't know. The Dark Lord looked at me.

"Oh." He whispered to calm for my liking, I kept my eyes down, but I was internally panicking.

"Severus here is lying." I checked my shields they were up fully as usual, how could he possibly know.

"Severus?" The Dark Lords voice was barely audible, but it was deadly calm.

"I do not know what you mean master Sang Lys." I stated in a low steady voice.

"So you didn't have a second meeting with the old man?" Sang Lys asked mockingly and I cursed in my head how the hell did he know about that, well at least he doesn't know what went on in there.

"It was unimportant." I said.

"I think I will be the one to decide that." The Dark Lord hissed venomously and hit me with a _Crucio_. The pain ran through me, but it wasn’t left on for long which I was thankful for.

"There was no-" I was cut off by the crazy assassin who was practically bouncing.

"Digging yourself a grave." He sang happily I looked up questioningly.

"So you’re telling us that Dumbles isn't planning to get rid of his only wolf? He doesn’t want Potter to turn out like our Lord with his meddling so he’s having his so called friends spy on him? He isn't moving the main safe house to the Potter cottage in Godric’s Hollow with all important files and the alive but 'dead' people that our Lord wants dead or that Dumbles wants you to create a potion and finally that Moody’s next target is Dolohov because he’s trying to diminish the elite?" Sang Lys listed everything off and I paled; I was a dead man. I was on the floor writhing in pain before I could think, screaming out in agony of the ‘Crucio.’ I didn't hear. The Dark Lord cut the curse.

"As much as I want to kill you right now, I can't." The Lord hissed my head snapped up.

"Sang Lys, meet your new toy."

If regained any colour as I rose to my feet I just lost it the assassin's main method was purely sexual and I had no doubt that I would be subjected to things along those lines.

** End Snape.POV. **

****

"Sang Lys meet your new toy," Sang Lys face lit up as Snape paled even further, he now resembled a sheet of paper. Sang Lys walked over and stop in front of Snape, tilting his head to the side innocently and said in a sweet childlike voice.

"Can I play now?" At the Dark Lords nod, Sang Lys moved lightning quick dropping Snape to his knees arms tied tightly behind his back, conjuring a cane he ran it down Snape’s face then went on to circle the knelt man flicking the cane sharply on random body parts.

"Who am I?" Sang Lys demanded as he continued to circle his toy like a true predator.

"Sang Lys," Was the answer he got which was the wrong answer, he whipped the the can across Snape’s face sharply causing a hissed intake of breath.

"Wrong answer,” He stated in a somewhat bored tone, “Now I ask again, who am I?"

"Master Sang Lys." Snape said and the assassin smirked, running the cane down the man’s body Sang Lys said sweetly.

"Correct now that wasn't so hard was it Snape." When there wasn't a reply he whipped him again.

"Was it Snape?"

"No." Hit him again, but harder.

"No Master."

"Good next question, why are you being punished?"

"Because I lied Master." Stroking Snape with his cane Sang Lys said mockingly.

"There’s a good boy your learning." He continued patting his head like a dog, he circled around so he was directly behind Snape and he leant down so he could whisper in his ear.

"Last one for now, who do you belong to now?" It was said in a deadly whisper but everyone heard clearly.

"You Master." Sang Lys hit him across the face again, but with strength enough to draw blood causing the usually composed man to whimper.

"Who do you belong to? Say it louder." Sang Lys yelled.

"You Master." Snape shouted, Sang Lys whipped his face again spraying blood with impact and getting a cry of pain.

"Say it louder, who do you belong to, I want everyone to know you belong to me! Scream my name." The assassin demanded he heard a sharp intake of breath from Lucius and smirked.

"I belong to you Master Sang Lys." Severus screamed Sang Lys hit him a last time with enough force to send Snape to the floor with a yell. Banishing the cane he grabbed the fallen man by his hair dragging him up to his feet.

"Yes you do belong to me and would do well to remember that. I am everywhere, I can find out anything and if you run I will find you. I own you and now you’re going to take my mark." Taking out his wand and a knife, Sang Lys cut the man’s robes on the right shoulder making sure to break skin getting a gasp. Placing the tip of his wand below the right collar bone he closed his eyes and focused his magic, a small grunt signalled it had worked, a blood red lily bloomed to Snape’s neck, 'Sang Lys' elegantly written underneath.

"Dumbledore will know nothing of this you will keep coming when you feel the Lords mark burn unless I tell you not to and even in the unlikely event that I die the mark is permanent so you will always be mine. One last time, who do you belong to?"

"Master Sang Lys." Running his nose along Snape’s jaw line through the blood Sang Lys grinned viciously.

"Mine." Sang Lys stepped back and looked around he saw a scared looking elite except for Lucius who was looking flustered with his fists clenched in his robes and a pink tint on his pale skin, turning to look at the Dark Lord he looked amused Sang Lys smirked and strolled over to Lucius.

"Lucius," He hissed in the blonde’s ear causing a shiver.

"Did you like that Lucius, did you like my show?" Sang Lys purred running his tongue along the older man’s ear causing him to shudder in pleasure.

"Do you want to be owned Lucius?" He breathed, licking the man’s neck and then blowing on it getting the man to whimper.

"Do you want a master?" Sang Lys kissed then bit his neck and latched on causing a small moan to escape the prestigious blond before he clamped his mouth shut, releasing him Sang Lys blew on the pink/red mark that he made. He bit Lucius' ear lobe and lightly ran his teeth across his jaw stopping just below the man’s lips, Sang Lys stepped back making the slightly quivering man to groan near silently.

"Don't worry Lucius, I'll be back." With that the assassin turned and strode back to his place perching on the arm of the throne. The Dark Lord was smirking in clear amusement dismissed his elite everyone apart from Severus left; Lucius practically ran from the room.

"You may go Snape just remember I will know and that was just the warm up." The potions master turned and left quickly not looking back.

 

**Chapter 3!** **  
**

**Jess***


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dark Repercussions:_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own anything apart from the plot,_ **

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don’t like that sort of thing then this story really isn’t for you,_ **

#Parseltongue#

**_Current word count; 8700_ **

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

 

“That was rather eventful for a meeting,” Sang Lys commented with a smirk, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes and rose gracefully from his throne.

“I have a sinking feeling that I will never have an ordinary meeting now that you are a round.” He drawled and the assassin shot him an innocent look.

“I have no idea what you mean,” he said before smirking again, “Ah good memories,”

"Have fun did you?" Voldemort asked rhetorically, Sang Lys grinned and answered anyway,

"That obvious?" He laughed at Voldemort’s exasperated expression and skipped towards the study,

"You licked my head death eater in to a mess and whipped one in to submission." Voldemort muttered shaking his head, Sang Lys shrugged.

"I like to do my best, oh and don't draw your wand and go Crucio'ing anyone because I brought a guest." Sang Lys remembered. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at that and the assassin rolled his eyes, they went in to the study to see and masked figure with his feet up on the desk absorbed in a book.

"I see you’re comfortable." Voldemort drawled looking at the person who was sat in his chair reading his book like he owned the place, something the Dark Lord did not appreciate.

"Hmmm," The man hummed paying absolutely no attention whatsoever to the people who had just entered the study, Sang Lys bit his lip to stop his laugh at the look on Toms face.

"Are you going to move?" It was said as more of a demand than question with more than a little bite.

"Yeah one minute, I'm reading." Remus muttered waving Voldemort off like an insignificant annoyance, Harry lost it then and burst out laughing as the Dark Lord gaped at Remus in utter disbelief. Remus looked at Harry who was on the floor laughing and then to Voldemort who was staring at him with his arms folded looking like he was about to curse him, Remus went to go back to his book when he realized what he had saw and leapt up dropping the book on the desk, causing Harry to laugh harder.

"Uh Har remember how you didn't want me to die." Remus hissed keeping his eyes on Voldemort’s every move, not the best light to get introduced to the all powerful Dark Lord who was more than a little curse happy.

"Oh Merlin,” Sang Lys gasped clutching his sided, “That was so funny." He pulled himself up off the floor still snickering. "One minute I'm reading, best line ever said to Tom." The Dark Lord threw him a filthy look, the man’s hand twitched with the urge to curse something much to Harry’s amusement.

"Uh sorry about that," Remus said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Voldemort nodded and took his seat making Remus take a few more steps back.

"Ah uncle Moony you finished my night." Harry sighed happily, he wiped his eyes and grinned when Remus scowled.

"Oh yeah _Master_! Who do I belong to?" Moony mimicked snidely.

"Hey!" Sang Lys exclaimed indignantly,

"Scream my name; I want everyone to know who you belong to." He copied and Sang Lys punched him in the arm, Remus yelped rubbing his arm.

"Careful cub that hurt I'm getting old." Remus groaned in apparent pain, Harry raised an eyebrow not buying it for a second.

"Oh please you’re a wolf; you’re like a walking muscle." He pointed out dryly.

"I know, but it’s funny." The wolf snickered and got a whack around the head, Voldemort cleared his throat.

"Well sorry to interrupt this lovely exchange, but I believe introductions are in order." He said in a bland tone, but was clearly amused at the pair.

"Awh is the ickle Dark Lord Tommy getting bored." Harry said in the baby voice that Bella was famous for, he got a blasting hex thrown towards his head that he batted away with his hand.

"Brat," Tom sighed rubbing his temples.

"Yup, but I'm also pretty amazing." Sang Lys grinned causing Voldemort to roll his eyes.

"Anyway Tom this is Remus Lupin, my honorary uncle and werewolf. Uncle Moony, this is the feared, terrifying, all-knowing, all-powerful Dark Lord Voldemort also known as Tom." Sang Lys explained grandly indicating each person,

"Harry, must you call me that." Whined Voldemort, Harry just said 'Golden Boy' causing Tom to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I suppose I will have to get used to it, I have no doubt it will catch on.” He sighed in a really put upon manner, “At least you got the rest of it right,”

“The ego is showing again Tom,” Harry said motioning around the room, the Dark Lord shot him a ‘shut up now’ look and Harry responded with his own sweet expression.

“I can see this is going to be fun,” Remus commented with a grin, Harry laughed,

“Of course Moony, you’re going to have a whale of a time.” They both started laughing as Tom dropped his head to the desk with a groan.

“Another one, may Merlin have mercy.”

“Come on, where’s your sense of excitement and joy?” Remus asked and Voldemort looked up with a blank expression.

“It died,” He stated in a tone dryer than paper, Remus snickered in to his hand as Harry laughed outright.

“On to more Sirius matters,” Remus hit him around the head and Harry grinned, “You need an alias Moony,”

“Might I suggest Vilkas?” Tom said and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

“Vilkas?”

“Yes, it is Lithuanian for wolf,” He told him and Harry cracked a grin.

“I like it,”

“How in Merlin’s name do you know Lithuanian?” Remus asked in disbelief, this time he was shot blank looked by both Tom and Harry,

“I know everything,” Tom said at the same time Harry said,

“He knows everything,”

“Oh wow,”

"Don’t worry, you’ll learn soon that Tom is a walking encyclopaedia and if he doesn’t know it then it either isn’t worth the effort of finding out or near impossible to do so.” Harry said surely and Remus blinked before shrugging. Sang Lys took of his mask and shook out his rapidly growing hair it was reaching his back now, Remus followed and they sat down.

"I'm guessing this is the wolf the old fool was going to get rid of?" Asked the Dark Lord, at the nod he got the feared wizard got up and approached Remus who automatically stood and backed away.

"The man looks like crap." Tom stated.

"Gee thanks, makes me feel great." Remus muttered sarcastically.

"What’s he been doing for the past few years Harry?"

"Um the usual shit Dumbles has people doing, being sent out on useless missions, teaching, being a werewolf on the wolfsbane potion."

"Hmmm," Voldemort took out his wand, which made Remus pale slightly, and started tapping Remus body chanting under his breath, when he had finished the wolf was surrounded by a bright light. The light faded and behind it left a man who looks 10 years younger and healthier, a man who was 36, but looked 32 instead of 48, a man who looked down right gorgeous.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry breathed totally amazed; Tom conjured up a mirror and passed it to the confused wolf.

"Sweet mother of Circe,” He gasped in awe. "Thank you."

“It was a spell I created to counter over exposure to dark magic, the werewolf mutation is a brand of dark magic therefore is included and as you can see it was successful.” Tom explained, “You seem to have accepted your wolf, so the effects of the transformation will be next to none and your body will heal at a much quicker and better rate.”

“It’s amazing,” Remus said amazed,

“This is the spell that restored your looks then,” Harry added impressed,

“Yes, it was a surprisingly difficult one to create, but I refused to look like a human-snake hybrid,”

“Yeah, it wasn’t the best of looks,” Harry agreed,

“It was down right hideous,” Tom corrected with a shudder, “I only use it for my lower death eaters for fear,”

“Understandable,”

“Back to the meeting, it seems that Severus isn’t loyal.” The Dark Lord said and Harry nodded.

“That’s why you had your little fun,” Remus said,

“Yes and then went on to lick Lucius Malfoy in to a whimpering mess leading to him practically running out the room." Voldemort smirked.

"I would pay to see that." Remus sighed happily Harry shrugged.

"It was so not my fault, the man was practically begging to be dominated and like I said before he's pretty.” Sang Lys defended,

“And you like the thought of breaking Lucius Malfoy to your will,” Remus muttered; Sang Lys didn’t disagree.

“If Severus was willing to hide so much information then it leaves me to believe that there is much more to the order that I am as of yet unaware off.” Voldemort said, “You are the inside link as of now, and Vilkas and I can discuss past actions to his knowledge, but a little information digging might me necessary.”

“If it’s possible, I can try and scoop it out of Weasley’s mind, it seems he and Granger have been in on it from the beginning and he’s to dumb to have a hope at Occlumency.” Harry mused,

“As long as it is undetected that is fine, the last thing we need currently is you being found out to be adept at Legilimency.”

“Have faith oh Dark One.” Harry said and Voldemort rolled his eyes. “Anyway the main reason Vilkas is here is that if Dumbles is targeting him he needs to be hidden and I was going to go and 'Take him out' as a personal message to Potter, that way it seems more legitimate when he disappears. Then I can add Vilkas to my team and have him live here near the library."

“There’s a library here too?” Remus asked in interest,

“Of course, where else am I to put my books?” Tom said as if it was obvious, Remus looked around the room in shock and Harry could see what he was thinking. Tom’s study walls were lined with books except where the doors and fireplace was, there was hundreds in this room alone and most people wouldn’t guess there was also a substantial library in the manor too.

“But what about these books?”

“These are merely my personal collection and my first additions,” Tom waved him off, Remus looked as of he had died and gone to heaven.

“The library is nearly the size of Hogwarts, Tom had the room expanded.” Harry thought he should add and watched with amusement as Remus eyes glazed slightly. Both of them were nightmares when it came to books and both should have ended up in Ravenclaw instead, they were like kids in a candy store when they got a new book, Harry thought they were mad.

“I see no problem with your suggestion,”

“Wonderful, welcome home Moony,” Harry said cheerfully,

“You have an unusually cheerful attitude tonight,” The Dark Lord commented, “It’s strange,”

“I'm basking in the afterglow of the meeting and trying to make it last for as long as possible, tomorrow is going to be a very long day.” Harry explained,

“Ah back to the castle, but you have everything in order to be able to come and go as you please yes?”

“Yep, chamber, Honeydukes, Willow and RoR.”

“Its quite amusing to think Dumbledore believes his knows everything about that castle,” Remus said with a shake of his head, Harry scoffed and so did Tom even if he wouldn’t admit to doing something as undignified as scoffing.

“Fool,”

“Agreed,” The three of them discussed the final details of the 'take out' and San Lys got up to leave with great reluctance.

"This is a two way mirror, I have the other it saves you coming here all the time if I give you a mission or you have something you want to do." The Dark Lord said handing him a silver locked which was about the size of an egg.

"Thanks, but you do know I'm going to wake you up at stupid times just because I can and shout in it just annoy you right." Sang Lys replied grinning as he place the locket around his neck.

"Unfortunately yes I am aware, but please refrain from doing so too often." The older man sighed as he only got a grin.

#Poison come,# Sang Lys hissed and Remus jumped as a beautiful, large, black snake slithered in winding up Harry’s torso settling her head in the hollow of his neck.

"I'm going to try and hide from them tomorrow on the train, it should be fun to see them rushing up and down the train looking for me Harry ginned before he became serious, slipping in to Sang Lys he continued. "I hold you personally responsible for my uncle’s safety, if anything happens to him while he’s within your manor, just imagine Sang Lys coming after your forces instead of the order."

"I don't take well to threats." Voldemort stated coldly and Sang Lys shrugged.

"I don't take kindly to my remaining family being hurt so I suppose everything will be good." He countered equally as cold, Remus watched in slight awe as the Dark Lord nodded bending slightly to the assassin’s will, it was a sight he never thought he would bare witness to and made a mental note of how amazing his cub was. The Dark Lord finally relented to the assassin because he may be the most feared wizard in the world, but if Sang Lys came after his forces the war would end very quickly.

"I bid thee farewell." Harry did an exaggerated bow and swept from the room mask in place looking as scary and deadly as Sang Lys was. The Dark Lord and Remus exchanged looks as the assassin left, but they chose not to comment on it, the Dark Lord rose and motioned for Remus to follow him. The werewolf cast a disappointed look at the book he was reading before getting up and following him, Tom rolled his eyes and summoned the book for the wolf who grinned and clutched it like a priceless jewel much to the Dark Lord’s amusement.

“I would advise you keep your mask on throughout the manor, many of the death eaters come here to train, especially my elite.” Tom told him,

“You know I wouldn’t think you would live in a place like this,” Remus said looking around, the manor was very classy, but it held a homely warmth which was completely unexpected being in the ‘Dark Lair’.

“Harry removed my skull decorations and blood splatter,” Tom said dryly and Remus chuckled.

“I would believe that if he wasn’t more likely to add to the blood and gore.”

“Point,” they climbed up the first staircase, Remus was shown the training room, the ritual room, the lounge in which the elite used and the sun room. The next floor there were many bedrooms, he was shown the boundary of where the Dark Lord had wards to stop others going in to his completely private domain and then Remus saw the library.

“I don’t think I’ll be needed a room,” He said in a absent voice, there were books upon books on anything he could possibly want or need, it stretched back beyond his vision and Remus believed he had died.

“As much as you would like to live in here, you do need a room which is the door opposite,” Remus looked at the door and then to the library, he seemed to be having an internal debate before nodded somewhat reluctantly.

“Thank you,”

“You are free to roam, but keep your wand on you at all times and if you need anything there are elves about.”

“Ok,” Remus pushed open his door and stopped in shock. The room was the size of his entire cottage, it was decorated in different tones of blue and grey, there was a huge 4 poster bed pushed against the back wall surrounded by 2 large windows and the furniture was a neat dark wood, and Remus was pleased to see 2 book cases with books on them, there was a door that was left open revealing an en suit and there was a grey sofa in front of the fire.

“What in Merlin’s name is that?” Remus got out with great difficulty, this was beyond his mind, even Sirius’ master room wasn’t this big.

“Hm, it is rather small, but you wished to be close to the library,” Tom said and Remus shot him a look of disbelief.

“Small,” He repeated faintly, “This room is bigger than my cottage.” The Dark Lord blinked in shock, he looked at the room and blinked again.

“Your cottage is very small then,”

“Your definition of small is very different to the normal person,” Remus informed him seriously,

“No, your definition of large is different to a normal person, my chambers are at least 3 times the size of this and I believe them to be average.” Tom stated and Remus just mouthed wordlessly at him before he got it together.

“There’s something wrong with you.” Remus said and Tom sniffed,

“I am perfect, I am the Dark Lord,”

“Wow, that was something,” Remus drawled, “I can see what Harry means…”

“Just be thankful and go read,” Tom ordered imperviously and swept of down the corridor, Remus snickered and vanished in to his new room, he could definitely see himself getting used to living here.

 

* * *

 

 Harry went straight to bed when he got back because he knew he would be woken up early in the morning and as he guessed he was woken up at 7. He stomped down the stairs ignoring everything he came across and grabbed some toast from the table before stomping back up the stairs, he could hear the usual bustle of everyone trying to get everything packed and ready and not for the first time did he wonder why they didn’t pack the night before. Munching on the toast Harry smirked today would be interesting; he went to the wardrobe and drew out the outfit especially for the day.

Jumping in the shower, he had a time to relax under the water before he was out and he dried himself off, he put on skin tight, black skinny jeans, white muscle tee with an emerald green and black check shirt, black plimsolls and ran his hand through his hair pushing a frying charm through his hand. Harry went in to the bathroom and glamoured his hair so his had two bright green streaks in his fringe with silver tips, he applied light kohl around his eyes to highlight the green he added a lick of mascara to flick up his eyelashes and a strawberry balm on his lips. He stepped back from the mirror he admired himself; he looked good even with his glamour on.

"Harry we're leaving now, come on." Mrs. Weasley shrieked up the stairs, grinning Harry grabbed his trunk (with Poison in) Hedwig’s cage (she'd flown on ahead) and headed out when he reached the bottom of the stairs everyone stopped and stared.

"Harry?" Ron questioned.

"What on earth are you wearing and your hair?”

“Clothes and what's wrong with my hair?” He ran his hand through it for emphasis,

“What would Sirius think about this change Harry?" Harry didn’t even grace that with an answer and walked towards the door.

"Are we going?" Harry sighed the order shook themselves out of there stupor.

"Remus seems to be missing, but we don't have time to sort that out now." Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"Remus is missing, since when?" Harry questioned alarmed, he mentally added they wouldn’t be seeing Remus for a while.

"He was supposed to come this morning, but no one has heard of him, I'm sure he’s fine." The adults grabbed on to the students, Mrs. Weasley with Ron, Granger with Shacklebolt, Ginny with Moody and Harry with Tonks apperating to the platform. As soon as he was released, Harry pulled his trunk to the end of the train, people stopped and openly gaped at him, but he ignored it all as he jumped on the train and went to the snake territory. He found an empty compartment and pulled out a black hooded cloak, a DA book and Poison letting her take her custom place before throwing on the cloak pulling the hood up and shrinking his trunk. Harry put the trunk in his pocket sat down and kicked up his feet; he was engrossed in the book when the compartment door slid open revealing Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bullstrode.

"These seats taken?" Malfoy asked, underneath his hood Harry grinned and he shook his head retracting his feet so he was sat in a ball, but still comfortable. They filtered in, getting comfortable and placing their trunks in the racks, Harry knew it was only a matter of minutes until the questions, and he was proved correct when Draco looked over.

"So who are you?" He asked not rudely, Harry was still grinning under his hood because he had just found his first set of entertainment within the school.

"I'm in your year, you figure it out." Harry replied evenly, "But before we continue this I need to ask someone a few questions." They looked confused, but he threw a silencer around himself opened the locket and enlarged it.

"TOM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What? No need to yell Merlin child." The man in the mirror scolded, Harry just shrugged.

"I managed to get away from them on the train and I hid in the snake pit, but am currently sat with DE spawn, shall I tell them I joined the dark?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, your going to need to get away from you spies, Merlin knows what will happen if we left you to it." the man muttered the ending earning him a 'Hey' from the teen.

"Can I tell them how high up I am or if I'm Sang Lys?"

"Tell them you’re high up as you have an issue with domination and you can tell them about Sang Lys if you can keep them quiet."

"I do not have an issue with domination." Harry practically screamed indignantly.

"Um cub you kinda do." Remus appeared over Voldemort’s shoulder.

"Fine be that way, see if I talk to you." Harry huffed and shut off the mirror placing it back around his neck and banishing the silence muttering about know-it-all Dark Lords and interfering werewolves.

"What house are you in?" Parkinson demanded and Harry sighed; they were not going to like this.

"Gryffindor," Silence then-

"WHAT!" A collective shout throughout and Harry rubbed his ears.

"Oookay no need to deafen me." Harry muttered.

"What’s a lion doing in the snake pit?" Pansy sneered.

"Hiding in my rightful place where no-one would think to look." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Rightful place?" Blaise joined the conversation now and Harry looked at the dark Italian in appreciation, Blaise was a fine specimen of the human race, someone Harry wouldn’t mind getting to know. That was an idea, there were many possibilities for that and something Harry was going to look in to; a pretty, obedient, new toy. He shook himself out of the image coming in to his head and answered the question.

"Yup I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but I begged the hat to put me in Gryffindor, Mistake I'll tell you."

"Who are you hiding from and your opinion of the Golden Trio?" Theodore’s turn to speak and Harry smirked.

"Granger is a know-it-all mudblood who needs to learn her place and learn when to simply shut the fuck up. Weasley needs to take his head out of his ass, get some more money and grow the hell up. Potters different, he wears a mask that no-one sees through he keeps a lot hidden like magical ability and personality who he really is. As for whom I'm hiding from weasel and mudblood."

"Why did you beg to be put in the lion’s den?" Millicent asked with a shudder, Harry smirked; he knew this was going to give him away.

"I had met an obnoxious blond who was bragging about being in Slytherin whilst sneering at the first person to ever show me kindness and second the 2 people I met before I got sorted told me how Slytherin was the evil house and it was all dark. Then said blond decided to come in and insult my first friend." Harry said all this looking directly at Draco even though the blond could not see his face.

"Potter?" He gasped in disbelief, Harry drew back his hood grinning.

"At your service," Harry mock bowed flicking back his hair and he rose causing Poison to become aggravated.

#What is your issue, here I am trying to sleep when you come along and move me from my comfortable position and now I will have to come out and stretch.#

#Such a drama-snake,# Harry hissed rolling his eyes as he opened his cloak and let the 6ft snake unravel and slide down on to the seat.

"Don't mind Poison she’s just huffy because I moved." When he didn't get a reply he looked up to see everyone was mixed between gaping at him or the very large snake.

"You’ve changed, a lot. Nice hair very Slytherin." Theo commented.

"Have you gone dark?" Malfoy asked him, but he was still eying the snake wearily the question roused everyone else's attention.

"Of course I've gone dark."

"What made you see the 'light'" Malfoy questioned,

"Apart from being put in a place where I'm beaten for breathing and called by the name freak, finding out my so called friends have been stealing my money for the order and being paid out of it to spy on me and also having my dogfather and uncle set up for death with one succeeding. I have a sadistic side; I like to kill people." Harry explained flatly which resulting the teens staring at him wide-eyed.

"That would turn someone dark." Blaise said weakly, the others nodded apart from Pansy who seemed unsure.

"Well you can't be that high up as we haven't even been marked yet, I bet the Dark Lord barely knows it you." She huffed snootily, Harry smiled chillingly.

"Doubt me do you Parkinson?” Harry asked coldly, she would be in for a surprise, “Fine I'll prove that I'm the Dark Lords right hand man."

"Sure you are." The girl sneered.

"I'll even show you he lets me get away with whatever I like." Harry continued.

"Whatever the Dark Lord forgives nothing, it must be perfect you can't prove anything." Harry's grin widened.

"You’re fault." He pulled out his locked and enlarged the mirror again.

"TOM!!" He yelled in to the mirror, Voldemort appeared again.

"I swear if you call me that one more time and I'll Crucio you as soon as you arrive." The Dark Lord shouted.

"Awh did I hit a nerve." Harry snickered.

"Brat,"

"Yup, but you like me so I'm allowed."

"Well take that as a lucky card for you, now what do you want I am a busy man I have raids to plan."

"What! You should be thanking me, you hate paper work! According to you it’s not in job description of being a Dark Lord."

"No it’s not now what do you want?"

"Well I explained and some people do not believe my position so I am here to ask you what I should do about it, but then I had a genius plan."

"Well,"

"Can I come get Nagini for a couple of hours?"

"My familiar?" Harry nodded eagerly unaware of the astounded audience he had.

"Let me get this straight,” Tom began with no short amount of scepticism. “You want to come to my manor, pick up my familiar and go back to the train."

"Pretty much yep,"

Silence

"Fine," He sighed

"Thank you thank you thank you." with that the mirror shut off. Harry got up threw his hood back on and said.

"Be right back." hissing the password to the portkey (Sang Lys) he disappeared landing in the Dark Lords study, he cheerfully waved to the man (who rolled his eyes at the teen) as he walked by to gather Nagini.

"I'll bring her back tonight. Thanks." He apperated back to the train he landed in his space with the snake wrapped round his middle.

"I cannot believe you went and got the Dark Lords familiar, better yet I can't believe he let you." Draco said in shock, Harry looked at Pansy who was looking at him in awe.

"Screw that he called the Dark Lord Tom and is not dead." Pansy breathed.

"He hates that and its funny when he throws blasting hexes and crucio's at me and well Nagini keeps Poison company, but with this damn glamour on I will struggle carrying them both of them, lemme try. #Poison Nagini come beauties.# Harry took off his cloak completely and let both snakes wind their way around settling their heads on each collar bone.

"Well this may be a tad awkward, but it with my robes on it should be ok."

"This is gunna be amusing to watch as were eating." Snickered Blaise and Harry threw him a withering look.

"Gee thanks for that." Harry said sarcastically.

"Why do where a glamour?" Nott asked curiously.

"To hide my eyes, height and physique, it would give away my position if I would walk round school in my normal appearance because in the DE's I have a different name and no one knows apart from Voldemort (flinch) and Vilkas, the elite doesn't know who I really am either, but know my eyes and build and as our potions master is an elite who may be a spy it wouldn't be good to alert him, just in case he goes to Dumbles."

“Uncle Severus is a spy? Is he insane, why would he do that?” Malfoy exclaimed, “I wonder why father didn’t mention it,”

“No idea,”

“Are you sure it’s Severus?” Theo asked him and Harry nodded.

"Yes he was holding valuable info, but he is being punished." Harry’s grin was ferial as he said this.

"Who’s your alias name?" Pansy asked.

"No can do you gotta work it out yourself, but anything said in this compartment today you won’t be able to repeat anyway."

"WHAT!"

"I put a secrecy ward up so when you leave you can't repeat anything just in case you know." Harry shrugged.

"A secrecy ward, I've never even heard of it." Millie said confused.

"No you wouldn't have I made it." Harry replied evenly

"Definitely changed Potter," Blaise muttered.

"Potter are you suicidal or a masochist?" Malfoy asked slowly.

"No why?" Harry replied confused.

"I just realized you said its funny when the Dark Lord throws blasting hexes and crucio's at you?" The blond said to him and Harry grinned.

"It is, remember I said I wear a mask and hide my abilities and stuff, well I said its funny when he throws them he has yet to hit me." This caused more gaping and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look throw a curse you know not including AK and I'll show you what I mean. Zabini and Nott you may want to raise a strong shield just in case and don't worry the carriage is warded." Harry explained and they quickly complied, Malfoy got up and levelling his wand he called, _Sectumsempra._ The sickly curse rushed towards Harry who looked bored as he flicked it away with his hand.

"Again,"

 _"Incendio."_ This time the flame curse came and Harry caught it in his hand and crushed it causing jaws to hit the floor.

"Wow." Millicent breathed and nods went around Harry opened his mouth to speak but froze suddenly.

"Shit weasel and mudblood are coming." Harry pulled out his trunk opened it and fished out his invisibility cloak.

"I would say don't say anything about me, but you can't so don't look in this direction." He ordered and with that Harry threw on the cloak and disappeared under it just in time as Weasley pulled open the door.

"Where is he Malfoy?" Ron demanded. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow 'just like his father' Harry thought.

"Who weasle?" The blond sneered.

"P-Harry." He sneered back.

"Tell me why I would know where Potter is? You're the shadows, now please remove yourselves."

"We've checked the train and we can't find him so you must know." The red head scoffed.

"I don't, now leave." Malfoy replied icily. Like his father, pretty too, Harry thought.

"We'll get you for this Malfoy." Ron spat and slammed the door closed stomping away.

"I associated with that for 5 years; well at least Voldemort was right I do have some issues. I need to take this glamour off for a bit." Harry murmured more to himself that anything, running his hand across his body Harry sighed as he felt the magic melt away, revealing his toned lithe body 5ft 10" height and AK green eyes that shone with power.

"That’s better,#how’s that Poison? Nagini?#

#Much better Master,#

#Much better youngling,# He rolled his eyes at the name Nagini had given him, apparently it didn’t matter that he was a feared and trained assassin, he was still a ‘youngling’ and so she was going to still call him that. Tom thought it was hilarious until she has responding that he was ‘her little Tom-ling’, Harry had honestly thought he was going to die where he had laughed so hard at that, he had laughed himself absolutely stupid and the memory was something that still brought a blush to the cool, collected Dark Lord.Everyone was staring at him again, he caught Malfoy’s eye and the blond paled drastically as he looked in to Harry’s eyes.

"I-I know who y-you are." He stuttered in obvious fear, Harry thanked his brains for creating the ward and raised a brow.

"My father told me about a new introduction, the right hand to the Lord, loves torture sexually being his favourite, but he doesn't see it as torture he sees it as playing and the Lord promised him a new toy if one of the elite messed up. This person has his own mark, but the detail my father stressed was the AK green eyes the shone with power." Harry crossed his arms with a smirk, he knew he was definitely figured out now.

“My father said the same thing, he stated that it was…” Theo trailed off and his head snapped around to Harry paling as he did, Harry’s smirk stretched.

“Do go on, it pleases me greatly to see fear.” He drawled his tone darker and smoother than before, Malfoy swallowed a few times seemingly collecting his voice.

"The assassin, Sang Lys," Malfoy breathed barely audible, the Slytherin’s gasped turning towards him and Harry smirked viciously.

"Well well Malfoy jr figured it out, daddy will be proud unless he's too busy to talk that is." Harry had slipped in to Sang Lys now. He moved so he was sat directly in front of Draco.

"I wonder if it’s in the genes or is it just the elder Malfoy likes this." Sang Lys looked directly in to Draco’s eyes playing the memory of what he did to Snape, no one in the compartment seemed to breath as their eyes were locked, pulling out Sang Lys was pleased to see the younger blond flushed and gripping the seat hard.

"So it is in the genes then." Sang Lys said softly, he showed the teen the memory of giving Lucius a bite and grinned evilly when Malfoy bit down on his lip to stop from making a noise.

"This year is going to be better." Harry said happily looking around the compartment where he saw pale faces and one flushed.

"It’s time to change." Harry sighed flicking his wand making his glamour reappear and his uniform was on with the snakes settled, he folded his invisibility cloak in his pocket. By the time everyone was ready the train had pulled up,

"I trust no one will give me identity away by acting different?" Harry asked coldly.

"Of course not," they got out in a rush,

"Good or you might end up as one of my new toys and I do love to play." Harry said sweetly with a chilling smile that caused the occupants to shudder, with one last glance Harry hopped of the train walking gracefully towards the carriages.

"Hey Nev, Luna."

"Hi Harry." The chorused brightly, the three of them jumped in to the nearest carriage and settled.

"I like the new look, its nice." Luna said in her own dreamy manner.

"Thanks, it’s a shame others don't think that." Harry sighed.

"Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked and Harry nodded.

"I don't know how you deal with them all the time Har, especially with Ron’s obvious jealousy." Neville shook his head.

"Hermione is too closed minded to be a good friend I think, if it’s not in a book it’s not right and that will be her downfall." Luna continued.

"I know and this year is going to be different, no hiding abilities this year and with that I doubt they will be around me a lot.” Harry said, “I found out some things that really made me open my eyes and it’s changed me." Harry explained. "And you too guys, no hiding who you really are." They traded unsure looked before giving him nodded replies, they sat discussing their holidays and Harry conveniently left out most of the details of his until he was convinced they were on his side. It wouldn't take long Harry thought as they piled in to the great hall, he headed to the Gryffindor table with Neville and they sat down. Harry barely kept his disgust in when Ron and Hermione sat down and Neville didn't look too happy about the seating arrangements either, but hid it quickly.

"Harry where were you? We looked for you, but you vanished." Granger hissed.

"I was sat in a compartment just like everyone else."   

"We looked in all of them and you weren't there, so where were you?" She demanded.

"Does it matter where I was? I was on the train obviously because you saw me get on and I'm here clearly in front of you. Have you ever thought I might've not wanted to be found? Now shut up scolding and demanding me like I’m a small child that needs to be baby sat, I would like to go to bed without a head ache thank you very much." Harry spat venomously.

"Don't speak to her like that, she was just asking, we were worried and you usually tell us were you would be." Ron said angrily. Harry laughed humourlessly.

"Oh yeah so worried it took you till the last hour to notice I wasn't there, and I'm so sorry I don't tell you everything in my life Ron, but don't you think that’s a little hypocritical for you to expect that?" Harry scoffed just as angrily.

"We were worried and we do tell you everything." Ron said shortly, but his ears were going red giving him away, Harry snorted,

"Of course you do,” He said seriously. “So tell me, when did you start shagging?" Harry asked loudly drawing attention to them.

"H-h-how did you know that?" Hermione stuttered red faced.

"Oh I get it, you thought just because I was in my room I didn't pay attention, please I would be dead if I didn't have great sense and notice things others didn't. Now if you don't mind, I would like to end this conversation because I have better things to talk about than your great friendship to me thanks." With that Harry turned to Neville who was trying valiantly not to laugh at the shocked faces of majority of Gryffindor table, Harry raised an eyebrow at him and he caved, bursting out laughing which Harry joined in to. They calmed down as Prof. McGonagall came in for the sorting placing the hat on the stool it burst in to song:

_I may just be a hat_

_But I know more than anyone_

_We had a beacon of hope_

_So innocent and young_

_To see us through these dark times_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_For lies have been heard_

_With betrayals impure,_

_The sorting hat is what I am_

_And the sorting I am for_

_I will give you a house from your mind_

_And from your core,_

_For Slytherin valued cunning,_

_Ravenclaw for the smart_

_Gryffindor are the brave,_

_Hufflepuff tell none apart,_

_Loyalty is everything_

_As the one who was betrayed_

_Strikes back to those who we’re trusted_

_And they should be afraid_

_It’s too late now; the deeds are done_

_My warning to those who sold out a friend_

_The lies in the light- beware they know_

_This year may be your end._

 

The hall was silent and Harry was gaping at the hat, who winked at him discreetly, the hat was singing about him; how on earth that bloody thing got its information Merlin only knew. He was brought out of his thoughts when the hall burst in to applause, shaking his head he tuned out the sorting as Ainsbrough Jenny went to Ravenclaw. Harry sat thinking about how true the message from the hat was, he internally groaned as Dumbledore got up with his fake grandfatherly smile and it took all his self-control not sneer or scoff at the man.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I have 2 words; dig in." The hall broke in to applause as the feast appeared, Harry grabbed a bit of what he liked and wolfed it down quickly, he didn't realize he was so hungry. He and Neville had a small conversation about their OWL's, he had received an O’s in herbology and potions E's in DADA, charms, transfiguration and CoMC, A's in astronomy and history failing only divination with a D. Harry himself got O's in DADA, potions, charms and transfiguration, E's in herbology, astronomy and CoMC and failed history and divination, so they were set to do the same subjects. They both had a laugh at Ron’s appalling grades as he only passed 4 things with E's and A's (DADA charms CoMC and transfiguration), Harry shifted uncomfortably because of the snakes and caught Blaise chuckling at his predicament, he conjured up parchment and a quill and wrote _'your evil for laughing you know. H.'_ Harry them made it appear directly in front of the dark Italian who laughed harder and harry got a message back. _'Yeah but it’s funny because you can't do anything about it_. _B._ '

 _'Sure about that?.H.'_ and smiled mischievously when the teens head snapped up to look at him questioningly, under his breath Harry hissed.

#Poison go over to the Slytherin table and slide up Blaise leg and come back but I’m going to charm you invisible ok, don't touch anyone else#

#Yes master.#

Muttering the incantation he discreetly let the snake go all the while grinning at Blaise, Harry kept his eyes locked until the Slytherin stiffened signalling that Poison had arrived, Harry started laughing quietly to himself and Neville looked at him funny.

"I'll explain later." Nev nodded.

 _'That. Was. Evil.B.'_ Harry grinned and nodded letting Poison slide back in to her position without anyone noticing. The feast came to an end and the headmaster rose again much to Harry’s chagrin.

"A few start of term notices before we head to bed, I would like to introduce the new DADA Professor Tonks." the was medium applause Harry was shocked to see Tonks’ dull brown hair and plain brown eyes, she looked depressed and Harry had a feeling it was because of a certain missing werewolf

"Also I would like to remind students that the forbidden forest is in fact forbidden and in these darks times we must stick together fight for what’s right and help each other out. The dark will win if you are not true to your words, right now off to bed chop chop."

"What’s the password?" Harry asked Hermione stiffly.

"Belladonna," He nodded and rushed off, Dumbledore’s words had royally pissed him off. Using all of his shortcuts and passage ways he was at Gryffindor tower in record timing, muttering 'belladonna' to the fat lady he rushed up to his bed, whipping of his robes he donned his Sang Lys guise. He secured his hangings so no-one could touch them before he enlarged his trunk taking out the map, he locked his trunk and headed out under his invisibility cloak going straight for the second floor. Opening the COS was easy, he called for some stairs and went down closing it on the way, as soon as he was in the main chamber he portkeyed out knowing he was outside the old man’s radar. Landing in the study again, he released Nagini who slid down and curled up in front of the fire along with Poison who followed her, Sang Lys walked throw the halls of Riddle manor with his cloak billowing behind him striding quickly towards the duelling room. He set up 10 dummied and let go of his frustrations, slashing through the expert dummies like they were first years until he realized this was not helping so he released his magic letting it explode out blowing out the windows destroying all the dummies and imploding a whole wall. Hurried footsteps signalled Voldemort and Vilkas had heard and they they both came through the doors and froze.

"What in the name of Merlin have you done?" The Dark Lord yelled being the first to stop gaping at the missing wall.

"Dumbledore, with a side of weasel and mudblood," Growled Sang Lys.

"Cub what happened?" Remus asked gently.

"I hid from them on the train and got a freakin' earful of 'where were you we were worried you should tell us' and then the hat decides this year it’s going to sing about me and then the saint headmaster finishes his great speech with in these dark times we need to stick together, the dark will win if we're not true to our words. I mean who the fuck is he kidding, him and his fake grandfatherly smile. How I fell for that god only knows I must have had some serious issues." Harry ranted until he slumped down taking deep breaths.

"That man is a fool and will be disposed of this year but first of all I have a wall missing and several windows I mean seriously what the bloody hell did you do I get angry but that had never happened." Voldemort exclaimed.

"I let my magic out." The 2 men's jaws dropped.

"Why are you not tired? You should be on the floor from magical exhaustion." Tom demanded and Harry shrugged.

"I've never been normal, come on we need to fix the wall and 'take out' Remus." The three of them fixed the wall and windows and Harry and Remus got a body from the dungeons, they apperated to Remus cottage and Sang Lys scanned the area for people.

"Right we need to gather all your sentimental belonging because we can replace everything else, you know I'm loaded. Plus we need to get you a Vilkas guise." Remus just nodded, he had given up arguing with the teen about money, he was just as determined as his father and godfather. In the cottage they packed up all photos and the rare/hand-written books, Sang Lys placed the body on the bed and torched the house with Remus’ order medallion in there as he wouldn't need it. Sang Lys threw up his mark and message:

_Your numbers are falling_

_I'm killing them off._

_You don't seem to care_

_You just scoff_

_Faking your kindness_

_Feigning you smile_

_It won’t last long_

_I'll see you in a while._

They disaperated away leaving the cottage flaming behind them, both masked figures walked through the manor to the room Remus had been given. Harry whistled in appreciation at the grand room and Remus nodded as he put away his things.

“Massive right?”

“Yes, but very nice,”

“According to Tom, it’s small.”

“Yeah, but there’s something wrong with him,” Harry pointed out,

“Thank you,” Remus exclaimed, “I pointed this out yesterday and he just told him to be thankful and go read.”

“That means he hasn’t got anything intelligent or cutting to send back at you so he throws orders instead.” Harry said with a grin, “Man is like a child sometimes, I don’t know why people think he’s terrifying.”

“Because he is terrifying, your outlook on like is rather skewered Harry.” Remus explained gently and Harry got a look of understanding on his face.

“That explains so much,” He said in wonder, Remus shook his head and they headed back to the study.

"How did it go?" The Dark Lord asked them, he was sat back with a glass of firewhisky in his hand and he passed one to Remus. Harry thought the stuff was disgusting and took the offered Vodka, he had brought his own drink because the Dark Lord refused to venture out in to the muggle world.

"Easy enough, we torched it and sent my mark up with a delightful message." Sang Lys shrugged.

"The only thing we need to do now is get me a Vilkas guise." Remus explained.

"I was thinking black mask with silver outline and a black cloak with silver stitching." The assassin suggested and the older men nodded.

"So cub let’s see the new look." Harry took of his cloak showing his tight clothes and dark colours, but it was the hair that drew attention, in the low light the green streaked fringe was practically glowing the same AK green as his eyes.

"Nice I bet you caused a stir." Remus snickered.

"Oh yes it was kinda funny." Harry laughed.

"What happened with the Slytherins?" Voldemort asked.

"Well I’m thanking my lucky starts I’m smart." Harry huffed, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I had to take off my glamour for a bit because if I wear it for too long it flickers and gets uncomfortable and I looked at Malfoy Jr and he figured it out with info from Lucius." Harry told him with a shrug.

"So who knows?"

"Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Bullstrode, but thanks to my genius they can't say anything to anyone even each other." Sang Lys grinned mischievously.

"What did you do?" The Dark Lord sighed.

"I found out that wanting to be played with and dominated is a Malfoy gene not just a Lucius thing, created a secrecy ward stopping them from speaking about me with anything to do with me being dark or Sang Lys etc. and threatened them to not treat me different openly."

"So it works then." Sang Lys nodded.

#Poison come beauty, it’s time to leave# Harry let the snake wrap around his torso.

"Until next time fine sirs when I bring you information I bid thee good day." and Sang Lys disappeared in a swish of black cloak.

"Am I the only one marginally concerned about what happened today?" Remus asked Voldemort.

"No, I just pray that he can get away fast enough or he may wipe out Hogwarts unintentionally."

"True, am I the only one who is questioning his exit,"

"Yes you are." Remus shrugged.

"Ok then I bid thee farewell." And he swept from the room leaving behind an amused dark wizard.

 

**Jess***


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dark Repercussions:_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own anything apart from the plot,_ **

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don’t like that sort of thing then this story really isn’t for you,_ **

#Parseltongue#

**_Current word count; 5421_ **

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

 

Sneaking back in to school was too easy. Luckily for him the Gryffindor common room was empty when he arrived so he went straight up to dormitories without a worry, he changed under the safety of his cloak so he definitely wasn’t seen. Harry stowed away his Sang Lys guise and locked it safely in his trunk with his invisibility cloak and the marauders map, he made sure to layer it in wards that would alert him if someone so much as brushed against the box in which it was hidden. Settling for sleep, he sighed thinking about the next day, he had no doubt that it was going to be a long day, but he would grin and bare it. Harry was awake and dressed by 7 the next morning, he woke Ron too, but left before the red head could engage him in conversation which would no doubt want him to hurt someone in the close vicinity, preferably Weasley himself, and Harry walked down to breakfast with Neville leaving Poison asleep in his bed. When Ron and Hermione finally arrived, both Neville and Harry had finished eating and Prof. McGonagall was handing out time tables.

"Why didn't you wait mate?" Ron asked grumpily

"Because I did want breakfast this morning and when I woke you it was 7:30 and I was hungry." Harry told him dryly. Neville rolled his eyes at Harry who shook his head looking at his timetable; he grinned.

"So Nev you up for giving Snape a heart attack?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh I think we can manage that." He replied mischievously.

"What have you got?" Hermione asked.

"Double potions followed by charms then transfiguration, you?"

"Same, but I can't believe you got in to potions. Did Dumbledore have a word with Snape to let you in?" She questioned in her usual tone of superiority, one that greatly grated on Harry’s nerves, Harry gaped at her while Neville gave her a look of disbelief.

"No Hermione I didn't, I got an O thank you very much and so did Neville, thanks for the vote in confidence." Harry hissed when he had finally picked his jaw up, fuming he got up and stormed out the hall with Neville following shaking his head, he couldn’t believe the nerve of the girl. The two boys walked up to the tower gathered there books and walked to the dungeons in silence.

"Harry I say we go all out." Neville whispered as they drew closer to the classroom.

"Ok your on, I'm working with you as I may end up hexing Hermione, I cannot believe she thought I would go to Dumbledore to get me in to potions" Harry exclaimed, Neville just patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically. The stopped outside of the classroom and Hermione approached.

"Harry I'm-" Harry cut her off.

"Don't talk to me Hermione I can't believe you, do you even know me?" She went to speak again, but Snape threw open the door and ushered them in, Harry had never been so happy to see the man in his life.

"This is NEWT potions and I will not take blunders and mistakes, if you are here you got an O in your OWL. Some of you I question that, but unfortunately it is the truth." Here he threw Harry and Neville pointed looks, the two Gryffindor’s exchanges hidden smirks; people were in for a shock.

"We have a double period so you will be attempting the draught of living death” Snape told them easily holding the class silent, “You only have time for 2 attempts so just in case some of you decide to display how truly inept you are at potions I have laid out parchment and if you fail you will write a 2 ft. essay on where you went wrong. Well what are you waiting for, GO." Snape barked out in his usual snarky manor, Harry imagined whipping him in to submission again and grinned as he went got his ingredients.

"Right Nev, are we going for shocks or full blown heart attacks?" Harry muttered as they reached the cupboard together, Neville grinned.

"Full blown heart attack I think, they deserve it." The boys went back to their cauldrons and made a show off putting their books away.

"Potter, Longbottom what do you think you are doing?" Snape demanded as he swooped down on them, Harry was beginning a mental note of Snape's every move for the future.

"Well we were going to make the potion before you interrupted us.” Neville said as he lit his fire, “Sir,” He added like it was an afterthought and Harry shoved his fist in his mouth as he lit his own fire to stop himself making a sound.

"10 points for you insolence Longbottom and to make the potion you need the instructions."

"No I don't believe we do sir." Neville said defiantly.

"10 points for defiance and if you two think you’re so brilliant fail this and you both will have a week’s detention." With that he swept away snapping at the rest of the class who were staring at Neville wide-eyed. Harry and Neville worked silently throughout the potion never missing a step and completing it perfectly, they bottled it up in several phials with clear labels on them and placed one on Snape's desk with the rest going in their bags. They quickly cleaned their stations and spoke in low voices, they pointedly ignored the looks they were receiving and planned their actions in their next classes,

“If we keep it up it’ll be fun, just picture Granger’s face when we both wipe the floor with her easily.” Harry whispered and Neville snickered obviously picturing it, neither of them noticed that Harry had called Hermione by her surname.

“This year is set to be much more eventful,” Neville muttered and Harry smirked.

“You have no idea Nev,” They were dismissed and they were the first out of the room finally giving in to the laughter they had been suppressing.

"We will have to do that more often, their faces." Neville gasped.

"Snape’s face when you said he interrupted us was something I would pay to see again." Harry coughed out. They ate a quick lunch before heading to charms and Harry sat with Neville ignoring the looks thrown his way when he got the spells correct faster than Hermione who was glaring daggers at him, her look transferred on to Neville when the other lion got the spell seconds after Harry; like it was their fault. In transfiguration when Prof. McGonagall congratulated Harry on his O, Ron and Hermione were practically spitting with rage and jealousy, something both Harry and Neville found highly amusing, they were starting animagi and Harry already had his form (Black phoenix mistaken light animals because there in the phoenix family but there dark and violent.) but didn't mention it quite yet. At dinner Harry carried on ignoring his 'best friends' continuing to speak to Neville when Prof. McGonagall came over.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley you are needed in the Headmasters office straight after dinner please." She told them and Harry bit back a groan, he didn’t want to be dealing with the Order of the Flaming Chickens tonight, he nodded though because it would be highly suspicious if he would have complained. Muttering a quick goodbye to Neville, Harry ran to the tower using his shortcuts to dump his bag and fish out his invisibility cloak so he could get to the second meeting, he stroked Poison and headed to the Headmasters office to do the tedious task of guessing the password.

"Lemon drop?" No luck.

"Acid pops." He didn’t have time for this.

"Ice mice." Harry really hated the man behind the statue.

“Blood pops?” Apparently not, Harry continued this until he finally yelled,

"Oh I don't know Liquorish wand!" And the gargoyle leapt aside revealing the moving staircase, when the old fool was finally gone Harry was going to make sure the password was never a sweet again, Tom wanted to be the headmaster so he had hope. Fuming and mentally counting in his head, Harry hurried up and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Harry rearranged his face to a pleasant curiosity and pushed open the door, nodding politely to everyone in the room.

"Good evening Harry,” Dumbledore greeted warmly, “Where are Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?" Harry shrugged and took a seat looking around he feigned interest.

"Where’s Lupin?" Harry asked after he had looked around the room twice establishing Remus wasn’t there.

"We will wait for- ah here they are." Dumbledore smiled as Weasley and Granger entered the room followed by McGonagall.

"Sorry headmaster, it’s usually Harry that guesses the password." Ron said stiffly throwing Harry the evil eye as if it was his fault, Harry just rolled his eyes when the red head had turned away.

"Today we have some unfortunate news; we have found the remains of Emmeline Vance." Dumbledore said gravely causing gasps, Harry's eyes widened in anticipation about his art work, he wondered who had to go and find her, he had made sure it was preserved for them to see and his message was so kind.

"What do you mean remains Headmaster." Molly asked tentatively and many others were looking at him warily, Dumbledore sighed slowly and Harry focussed on the man waiting to hear about it.

"It was a horrific sight; she had been brutally raped and had multiple knife wounds. Her eye and heart were removed whilst she was alive and her ribs were scattered through the room. This was indeed the work of the assassin Sang Lys." Dumbledore explained sadly and Harry relished in the description of his work it was a pretty good one he thought. They didn’t mention the blood splatter or the carvings he had given her, but he could forgive the minor details this once.

"How do we know it was Sang Lys?" Moody demanded gruffly and Harry was internally indignant, of course it was his work it was genius.

"Sang Lys left a message written in blood and signed it, it seems the assassin has established a mark." Dumbledore explained and Harry fought hard not to grin when Snape’s right shoulder twitched, he decided to warm the mark alerting his toy that he was around because he felt particularly vindictive, he bit his tongue to stop his snickering when Snape’s eyes widened slightly and he rolled his shoulder.

"What was the message and what is the mark." Dedalus Diggle piped in nervously.

"The mark is a blood red lily and the message was a poem, it read: Silent and deadly, I come in the night I’m taking out your forces and leaving and fright. I know you, you know me, the light aint so light Now darkness is free." Dumbledore told them all, whispers broke out at the poem and Harry bit back a grin, they were scared of him and now they knew his calling card, they would know what to watch out for and what to expect when they saw it.

"What does it mean Albus?" McGonagall asked the headmaster, she was paler than normal as was the rest of the group, it made Harry feel warm.

"I do not know, but we will work hard to find out exactly who this monster is and destroy him." He stated and there were fierce nods throughout the room, Harry mentally scoffed, he would get them before they got him.

"Headmaster, where is Remus?" Tonks asked softly, Harry noted the metamorph cared for the werewolf a great deal and he would have to speak with Remus about it, the aged Headmaster sighed.

"I'm afraid the assassin was at work again.” He answered her and Harry set forward quickly.

"What, what happened now?" Harry demanded making himself sound worried, Dumbledore eyed Harry uneasily.

"We found Remus’ cottage burned to the ground with the remains of his body left everything else destroyed, with the assassin’s mark and another message."

"NO!" Harry and Tonks yelled in despair, Harry dragged his knees up to his chest and fake sobbed in to his hands, but he couldn't manage tears as he was trying not to laugh as he knew exactly where his uncle was, so there was only one thing for it. Gritting his teeth, Harry cast a strong stinging hex to his groin bringing instant tears to his eyes making them stream down his face.

"What was the message?" Tonks demanded through her tears, her hair was glowing a fiery red showing her anger and Harry knew that he wasn’t faking it.

"Your numbers are falling, I'm killing them off, you don't seem to care, you just scoff, faking your kindness, feigning you smile, it won’t last long, I’ll see you in a while." Dumbledore recited calmly, Harry could see the old man was secretly pleased that Remus was dead, it made him sick that he could throw someone away like they were nothing, someone who had stuck by him through the first war and placed himself in so much danger under his order. The old man was a glory hunter.

"Why, why didn't you protect him?" Harry yelled letting the tears flow down his face for everyone to see, he was in a great deal of pain so it wasn’t that difficult to keep them going. Dumbledore gave him a sad, and fake, look,

"Harry it was an unexpected hit I-." Harry didn’t let him even bother with the useless excuses, even if Remus was alive Harry didn’t want to hear the man pretended he cared and so he cut him off.

"Unexpected! We have wands! You could have warded or even fidilius'd his house, but no, the last member of my family lost to your bloody Order, all of them gone and I'm sick of it." He shouted at the man jumping to his feet in his rage, with that he turned and wrenched open the door and slammed it shut, snickering in his hand and thanking his lucky stars he didn't limp or wince when he left the room, Harry threw on his cloak and waited silently for the meeting to finish. When the door opened again signalling the end of the meeting, Harry slipped in and went to a dark corner of the office so he wouldn’t be noticed, he was surprised to see Snape wasn't in the room and wondered why the potions master wasn’t needed.

"Well, the good news is that we don't have to dirty our hands removing the wolf from our problem." Dumbledore said somewhat happily, Harry bit back a snarl.

"That’s good, but I wonder sir if this will push him away?" Hermione queried.

"It shouldn't. Once he comes around and realises he has no one but you two he will be fine, plus the fake prophecy that both Potter and Riddle believe in is still on his mind and he knows that he must fight. When he dies it will be for the greater good and you both will be known for you outstanding devotion for the boy-who-lived. The prophecy was faked to rid ourselves of Voldemort with some worthy sacrifices, I had young Severus overhear it deliberately and I didn’t remove Pettigrew when I discovered he was the spy because Voldemort had to go, now we have still got the boy, but we can use this to our advantage." Dumbledore explained. Harry was mad, scratch that he was fuming and his mind was slowly clouding over from rational to kill.

His parents died because of Dumbledore’s games, for the greater good; the man just signed his death twice over. Harry felt like he had been kicked in the stomach and his vision blurred, his parents, he had got past the Dark Lord killing them because it was war and the man was honest in his intentions, he had always said those who apposed him would be killed and Harry got that, it was the unwritten rules in a war; you knew you could be killed. He had turned his hatred towards Pettigrew because the rat had been a friend, he had the ones who had truly killed them because he had been trusted and he handed them over without a second thought. He had been the reason that his parents had been taken from him and he had been the one to fate him to the Dursley’s loving care.

Then he had discovered that Dumbledore had kept Sirius away from him, Dumbledore had been the one to make sure he had suffered along with Pettigrew even if none of them cast the curse. But this was something different, this was beyond what he could comprehend, Dumbledore created the target on their heads, Dumbledore had kept Pettigrew around to leak information to the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had oversaw everything leaving him with nothing and it was too much for him to understand. Their voices drifted back over and Harry tried to focus on them pushing his mental anguish to the back of his mind,

"Even with him knowing the fake prophecy, his reaction today shows he might not be that submissive anymore." Moody bit out.

"How has he been today?"

"In potions however much I want to I couldn't fault him, both him and Longbottom made a perfect draught of living death without instructions." Hermione ground out.

"In charms and transfiguration he was perfect again McGonagall even congratulated him on his perfect O." Ron spat.

"He even completed the spells first." Granger said angrily.

"I want to know where he got all this talent from, are you sure the magical bind you placed on him hasn't failed?" Ron questioned and Harry stumbled, it was like a physical blow to him, he needed to leave, he had to get out before it was too late.

"No of course it hasn't failed I put it on myself." Dumbledore snapped.

"Well we will have to dumb down his studies, bring him in to Quidditch things like that." Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I will see you both next week after the order meeting again but we will have to mix these meeting up or he will notice." Harry snuck out with Weasley and bolted back to the tower using as many passageways as he knew, he ripped through the portrait all and up to his dorm. Harry didn’t realise he was crying when he fell in to the room, but Neville did and was alarmed to see his friend in such a state.

Harry tripped over to his trunk and tugged out a small black box and he threw on tight navy jeans, a black shirt and his black basilisk books, he donned the invisibility cloak again and ran back out using the map. He was so out of it he didn’t see or notice anyone, his breath was coming in short, harsh pants and he got to the second corridor as quickly as possible. He didn’t even bother with stairs when he opened the chamber, he just jumped and closed the sink as he rushed down the pipe, and as soon as he was on his feet he was opening his box and throwing on his guise. Harry portkey’d away when his mask was in place and when he landed in the study it was apparent to Remus and Tom that there was something wrong with the teen, he was stiff as a board and his hand were shaking.

“Harry cub, what’s wrong,” Remus asked him worriedly, that seemed to be it for the teen because he choked out a sob and just collapsed. Remus was at his side in an instant as was Tom, but Harry barely noticed them as he gripped his head crying for everything he had lost, everything that had been stolen from him because of a meddling old man.

“Harry, what is it?”

“He took them from me,” Harry got out, “He took everything from me,” the adults exchanged worried glances,

“Have you come from an Order meeting?” Tom asked calmly and Harry nodded,

“He set them up, he used them for his won goals to rule. They were simply worthy sacrifices for the Greater Good.” Remus has a very bad feeling about this, he didn’t want to believe it, but he asked anyway.

“Who?”

“My mum and dad, he created the prophecy to destroy Tom and he had it overheard on purpose, he knew they were going to be killed and he planned it. He knew the rat was the spy, but he didn’t do anything because he had already planned everything.” There was a double intake of breath,

“He what?”

“Everything was set up by him, the prophecy, the leak, Sirius, the Dursley’s, school, everything.” Harry’s voice had calmed slightly, but his mind was flashing with memories, everything that had happened to him was running in his mind and it was then the rage came. Dumbledore had taken everything from him, Dumbledore had ruined the beginning of his life because he was seeking power, Dumbledore planned his game so it would pan out exactly how he wanted, but Harry wasn’t playing anymore. He would crush them, he would destroy everything they held dear until they all had nothing; he would win.

He had stiffened up alarmingly and Remus was more than a little wary, the Dark Lord knew exactly what was going to happen as he felt the growing rage through their link and he wisely backed away motioning for Remus to do the same. Just in time because Harry’s magic came out in his anger and he gracefully got to his feet, cold rage was rolling off of him and his eyes which were usually a vivid AK green were now a flat black.

“I’ll kill them,” He said in a icy hiss, “I’ll kill them all,” he vanished in a swarm of magic. He appeared in Privet Drive, Sang Lys took out his wand and proceeded to blow up all the cars brining people out screaming, where he just sliced them down with a flick of his wand. 7 aurors appeared making Sang Lys laugh manically; he engaged them in a fierce dual taking out 4 and injuring the others.

He ripped through the street destroying everything in his wake and he paid extra attention to number 4, he made the house catch fire and grinned when the whales and the horse ran out yelling. He brought his wand down in a slashing motion and laughed when Vernon was split down the middle and he was forcefully turned inside out, Petunia screamed for her husband and Dudley was crying. He turned to his beloved cousin next and he used the imperious curse to make him beat himself to death while Petunia screamed herself hoard, laughing loudly and twirling in the centre of the flames, Sang Lys brought her attention to him and he gave a cheerful wave,.

“YOU MONSTER,” She shrieked and he laughed again.

“I know, and you helped create me.” He told her skipping over, she scurried back Sang Lys smirked, he took off his mask and faced her, she paled and began stuttering.

“Y-y-you!”

“Goodbye Aunt Petunia,” Harry told her with a twisted smile, he flicked his hand as her intestines were ripped from her body, he relished as she screamed and screamed and began choking on her own blood. Sang Lys waved and ran off sending more fire curses to make sure everything was truly on the ground, he threw his mark in the air with a glowing red message underneath:

**_Closer and closer_ **

**_But I'm still outta reach_ **

**_I came and I went_ **

**_And yet you don't teach_ **

**_The boys not so hidden_ **

**_I found his family you see_ **

**_So much for protection_ **

**_You’ll never stop me._ **

With one last manic grin Sang Lys apperated away landing in the centre of London, he caused 4 explosions and went about cursing and spraying blood covering himself in it, he didn’t care that his hair was soaked or his cloak was sodden; he needed to hurt. He bounced around enjoying the screaming and the chaos, he stopped in front of the London eye and he threw up his second mark and message:

**_I’ve come out to play_ **

**_You’ve angered me_ **

**_They disrupted my fun_ **

**_I had to leave you see_ **

**_Now the blood will spill_ **

**_People will die_ **

**_You’ll know it’s me_ **

**_Just look in the sky._ **

Disapperating to Godrics Hollow, Sang Lys threw out curse after curse, destroying the peaceful village that he used to call home before Dumbledore destroyed him, he sliced through many witches and wizards releasing all of his anger and sorrow that had built up. Some order members arrived and Sang Lys blasted through them like they were insects. He sent up a 3rd mark and message directly above the graveyard of his parents as a reminder for Dumbledore:

**_You take out your own,_ **

**_When they don't play your game_ **

**_Now I'm helping_ **

**_It’s just the same_ **

**_Your lies are twisted_ **

**_Your reasons are fake_ **

**_You betrayed your own_ **

**_Now a monster is awake_ **

Dumbledore had created what he was today, so Dumbledore would pay Harry thought viciously, Sang Lys waved cheerfully as aurors appeared just as he disaperated. He chose his final place and landed in Hogsmead, ripping through the town eagerly letting the screams run through him making him feel alive. Sang Lys ploughed through the people streaming on the street getting sprayed in blood and loving every minute of it and he was grinning wildly as the order turned up. Throwing a blasting hex at Moody, cutting curse at Shacklebolt and AK'ing Podmore, Sang Lys threw up his final mark and message:

**_Death at your doorstep_ **

**_I'm closing in_ **

**_Your betrayal caused this_ **

**_Dark will win_ **

**_You should have kept to the truth_ **

**_But you didn't you lied_ **

**_Secrets are spilling_ **

**_You better hide._ **

Grabbing two unconscious witches Sang Lys apperated to Riddle manor just as Dumbledore arrived at the scene. He dragged the woman to the dungeons shackling them to the wall and taking there wands, he walked back up to the study and whatever conversation they were having before was silenced when he walked in. He was a sight stood in the doorway, there was blood running from him freely and his eyes were still extremely dark, there was a twisted smile on his face which wasn’t in the slight bit reassuring either.

"What on earth happened to you?" Remus asked.

"Check the paper tomorrow and you will see, I vented my anger." Sang Lys sighed happily.

“Do you feel better now?” Tom asked him,

“Yes, I feel refreshed. I won't be ok until Dumbledore and his pricks are being tortured under my wand, I look forward to the day I break them.” Harry said tilting his head slightly, he took of his mask and wiped the blood of which was running down his face.

“What else did you find out in this meeting?” Remus asked carefully, he didn’t know what he would do if there was anything more that night, he had already ripped though many dummies with his wand and his bare hands. Fury had coursed through him like never before, it was one thing to hear that the old man had set up Sirius, but to find out he had planned everything, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, it was beyond unforgivable and Remus was counting down the days until Dumbledore would be a broken old man. He had also saw first hand what happened when the Dark Lord got angry, the man completely lost his temper and more then a few things exploded in his rage, Remus was amazed and terrified as he saw the raging magic whip around the man and tear through anything it came in to contact with. He was brought out his musings by Harry’s ice cold laugh, it was down right chilling and his eyes flared back to their AK green,

“Dumbledore spoke about another of his bright ideas,” Harry told them, he was smiling, but there was nothing pleasant about the expression. “And I discovered that he thought it a good idea to place a magical bind on me.”

"He. Did. What." Tom hissed fuming, his eyes were glowing they rubies in the low light and his magic was beginning to flare around him.

“Oh yes,”

“He could have killed you, he could still kill you.” Remus snarled furiously, his eyes were shining amber as the wolf came forward.

“It has to be removed as soon as possible.” Tom got out with difficulty, “The old man has gone further than even I thought he would,”

“He, I haven’t even got any words for him.” Remus shook his head, he was clenching and unclenching his fists in a bid to control his rage.

“Are you going to be able to go back to the school without killing the old fool?” Tom questioned and Harry nodded,

“I'm alright now, it just came at a shock.”

“I second that.”

"On a more cheerful note Moony, you’re officially dead." Harry mentioned.

"Oh the joy," Remus called sarcastically.

"Well my acting skills were something else." Harry laughed falling back to himself, he hadn’t forgotten what Dumbledore had done, but he was unable to do anything until they had everything else in order, until that point he wasn’t going to dwell on something he had already lost.

"Throwing on the waterworks for this old wolf did you." Remus snickered and Harry winced.

"If only it was that easy."

"Wasn't it? Usually your acting skills are amazing." The Dark Lord complimented and Harry looked at them in despair.

"I couldn't bring the tears but I knew I must, th-there was -no other way."

"What did you do?"

"I was for a good cause I needed the tears and I tried every trick I knew."

"What! What did you do?" Remus asked frantically. Harry looked down closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Strong stinging hex to the groin," He whispered falling to the floor dramatically; both men winced looking at him as if he had grown second head and third arm.

"Are you mad?" Voldemort questioned in disbelief, Harry shook his head slowly grimacing.

"Cub," Remus began slowly sounding as if he was in pain. "Stinging hex mild or strong to that area should NEVER happen especially self-giving." He put a lot of emphasis on the 'never'.

"I know, but it brought the necessary tears and I managed to walk out without wincing or limping. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make for the needed situation,” Harry said solemnly, “Anyway what’s between you and a lovely metamorph by the name of Tonks then Moony?" Remus went pale.

"Shit, Tonks." The wolf cursed.

"What about her?" Voldemort asked.

"She’s like my little sister, I was he rock when Sirius went, she hates Dumbledore and the Order with a burning passion and was only there because of me, I don't know what she will do now, she’s kinda unstable." He explained rubbing his face.

“Unstable?” Tom repeated,

“Yeah, the Black blood didn’t miss her out.”

“Wonderful, another Bella on our hands.” Tom drawled pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry couldn’t help snicker at that, Bella may be Tom’s favourite, but everyone knew she was insane.

"She’s teaching this year, but I like her and I don’t want Dumbledore deciding she’s also expendable, right let me sort it." Harry muttered walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" Tom called after the retreating figure.

"To release my pent up frustrations, shower and go back to school." Was the shouted reply he gave and they exchanged looks.

"Torture some people who got in the way then."

"Pretty much, back to planning raids?"

"I suppose, one would think that there wouldn't be so much paper work to do but no that's all I seem to get." The Dark Lord sighed as he and Vilkas went back to the sheets of parchment they were working over.

“He will be ok, won't he?” Remus asked Tom after a few minutes, the Dark Lord didn’t answer immediately,

“I think as long as he has something to work towards them he will be fine,” He said eventually, “However, he’s going to have many triggers and we have to hope that they don’t occur at the school.”

“Praying to Merlin then?”

“Pretty much,”

“Wonderful,” Remus sighed,

“Dumbledore does that,” Tom pointed out, and Remus nodded; the old man would pay for his crimes.

 

**Chapter 5 XD**

**Jess***


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dark Repercussions:_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own anything apart from the plot,_ **

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don’t like that sort of thing then this story really isn’t for you,_ **

#Parseltongue#

**_Current word count; 8,446_ **

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

 

Albus Dumbledore was known as being the greatest wizard since Merlin himself. He prided himself for being in control and working every situation to benefit himself in some way. He had worked for many years to grow his reputation and image to the point where he was barely questioned at all, many people didn’t even think before complying to his wishes and that was just how he liked it. There was no use in having subjects that didn’t listen to him. Dumbledore believed that he was destined to lead the wizarding world in to a great future where he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, would control and rule as the greatest wizard ever. He had been planning his future since the defeat of Grindlewald, Gellert had been foolish to believe that he could take over in such a way, but that was no longer important; he had removed such an obstacle. He had worked his position through the school to the top spot, there was no point in being minister as they asked him because at the school he was educating the generations and teaching them to conform to his ways. The minister spot held to much criticism and debate where Hogwarts was a separate entity entirely.

He projected his grandfatherly image to the students and had them looking up to him as a great and powerful man that deserved nothing but the utmost respect and cooperation. Then he came. Tom Riddle. Back when he was still the transfiguration Professor, Tom Riddle never trusted him, he never looked up to him, he never idolised him like everyone else and young Tom was powerful. With each year his power grew and so did the people surrounding him. Riddle built up a network of powerful contacts and people flocked around him, he was to be the youngest Minister to date people said, he would change the world they said; and Dumbledore could not allow that. He tried to squash the boys personality, tried to have him broken by the abusive orphanage he lived in by sending him back year after year, but it didn’t work. Each year Riddle came back more determined to excel, and that was when Dumbledore began to panic.

If Riddle became minister or even high up within the ministry it could ruin everything Albus had been building up, he needed a minister that was malleable to his words and suggestions so he began to plot. Riddle handed him a perfect opportunity when his views began to spread, mumbles that Dark magic should be allowed, that magic was free, Dumbledore immediately countered it and Riddle became evil. After all if the great Albus Dumbledore claimed that someone was a Dark, evil Wizard then it _had_ to be true and they descended in to war. The war was not something Albus was expecting. He had severely underestimated Riddle and his people, his army and because of that Albus was loosing. He couldn’t have that. He refused to relinquish his hold over the wizarding world, it was his kingdom and only he would rule over it and a perfect plan came to him in the shape of a fake prophet names Sybil Trelawney and a death eater.

A few spells and a mild compulsion and a prophecy was made leading Riddle to the Potters. It was a little sacrifice on his behalf, but it was worth it and the Potters simply didn’t fit in to Albus new world. That child of theirs was just too powerful, at the age of 4 months he was showing strong magic and it was just too much of a risk to have that child in his world. So leading Riddle to the Potters was like killing two birds with one stone and he didn’t have to get his own hand dirty with murder. He wasn’t expecting the boy to survive, and he had to do some quick thinking. Young Sirius Black was easy to set up and place far away in Azkaban with no one the wiser, Albus Dumbledore said he was the secret keeper so he was the secret keeper and Remus Lupin was a werewolf and that new legislation just went through so he couldn’t have the child. A magical block and an abusive home and the boy would become the perfect weapon.

He paid the relatives to make him weak and when he arrived at Hogwarts he was in the perfect position to look like the caring grandfather, he sent Hagrid to invoke trust, paid the Weasleys to state a case for the light and introduced the Granger girl for her love of authority. Severus was perfect to put the boy down and he was the great headmaster for allowing him discrepancies. Under his guidance the boy flourished just how he wanted him, he performed well when confronted with challenges and he was becoming the perfect ‘Saviour’ and soon to be Martyr. Then Black came again. Albus cursed the blasted boy for doing the impossible, he escaped Azkaban and went after Pettigrew, and in the end told the truth to the boy. Luckily Granger had her timeturner and he was able to bring endless trust back to him from Potter, Black and Lupin by allowing them to go back and ‘save him’. Albus could have gotten a trial for him, it was as simple as saying he wanted to re-evaluate the evidence, but he simply didn’t want to. Having Black in the boy’s life would undo all of his work at squashing the boy’s personality and power, with the magical block firmly in place the boy couldn’t fight back with wandless magic.

He did allow him to see Black as little as possible and it brought him more trust and admiration, but Black got to demanding and forward so he had to go. Riddle was another problem that arose, that damn boy wouldn’t leave well enough alone, but he served to put enough anger in Potter to have him want to fight. What Albus didn’t expect was for him not to be listened to. Cornelius got too big for his boots and denied his claim, he was the gall to not listen to the great Albus Dumbledore. His reputation was being torn apart and he had to work all of his best supporters to rally for him. They invaded his school and slandered his name, all the while giving Riddle time to build up his base. And then the Potter boy started to have visions; it was perfect. He sent him to Severus to have the connection opened more to get the heads up, Riddle lured him to the DoM and Albus saw the perfect opportunity to get rid of his mutt problem.

A strong compulsion to go to the DoM, and a small tripping jinx and his problem was solved. The boy was distraught and so was the werewolf, but he was becoming a problem too. The wolf believed that as Black was gone then it was his duty to take care of the boy. Albus sent him on useless and dangerous missions hoping he would die or be seriously injured, but the wolf came back every time and eventually stopped being useful at all. The Potter boy was becoming insolent and pulling away because of the wolf so the wolf had to go, they needed their martyr and couldn’t afford for hard work to be wasted. Weasley and Granger had done a marvellous job of dumbing him down, making think he had to save people and loyally ‘following’ him in to ‘adventures’, and the wolf was ruining it. The plans for the wolf were being mapped out when this assassin rose. Whoever they were they were causing too much trouble, but he was never seen and no one knew anything about him; he came from no where.

It made it all the more important to keep Potter on a tight leash. The Assassin did him a favour by removing the wolf for him, but it didn’t have the desired effect at first, the boy had the cheek to shout at him, Albus Dumbledore, and then storm out. He had put Weasley and Granger back on to him more strongly, he needed the boy totally under his control so when the time came and the boy died in battle, he, Albus Dumbledore, could finish the fight against Riddle and be seen as the greatest wizard of all time. He had planned everything and nothing could go wrong, he was Albus Dumbledore, and he would rule because he couldn’t possibly fail.

 

* * *

 

Down in the dungeons Harry was trying out some new methods of torture. He had chained one woman to the floor naked and woke her up, Sang Lys pulled out a bottle filled with a clear liquid and smiled down at her when she began to struggle and cry out.

"This is a bottle of muggle acid; it burns through pretty much anything." He said happily and laughed when she went white with fear. Spilling drops on her bare flesh, Sang Lys grinned in to her screams, he poured some in her open mouth and watched fascinated as it burnt through her tongue and the back of her throat causing her to spit out her own tongue and blood. It was amazing how fast it actually worked and he made a mental note to have the twins run some experiments with it, he was sure they would have a lot of fun with the stuff. Sang Lys carved in to the coughing, spitting, screaming witch opening up her flesh with glee. Using a _Reducto,_ Sang Lye broke the witch's legs, arms and ribs, then with _Diffindo_ he cut off her limbs, unfortunately she finally died of blood loss and Harry sighed. Waking up the second witch he laughed when she screamed at the sight of her friend, she was crying and begging him and Sang Lys relished in it, he loved it when the needed begged him, it drove him to a need. He waved his wand and she fell to the ground, she scrambled back from him all the while begging and pleading, Sang Lys stalked over removing his cloak as he went.

“Come on pretty,” He cooed softly, she whimpered and backed herself in to the corner; wrong move. He dragged her away kicking and screaming, Sang Lys grinned viciously and straddled her easily pinning her wrists above her head.

“Please don’t do this,” She cried and the assassin smirked,

“That’s right, beg for me.” He said and she wailed, Sang Lys ripped her robes away and ran his tongue up the exposed flesh.

“Come on pretty beg for me.” He squeezed her left nipped harshly making her cry out and plead with him, he let his head fall back in pleasure. Sang Lys licked and bit all the way up her neck and forced his tongue in to her mouth, she tried to stop him by biting him, but he loved the sharp pain and groaned.

“I'm going to make you scream,” He whispered in her ear, his voice was like a soft caress before he took her harshly ripping in to her mercilessly making her scream out in pleasure/pain. Sang Lys continued to pound into her after she hit her peak, when he was finished he pulled out and cleaned himself up. She curled up in to a ball crying, but he couldn’t have that, he wanted to see his work to he yanked her up and stuck her against the wall where he could see the cuts and cruises from the brutal rape. He took out his knife and carved ‘Whore’ in to her arm and sealed the wound so it would scar, when he was satisfied he smirked and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

“You make lovely screams,” He told her, “I think you will make a perfect whore.” He laughed at the look of despair in her eyes, and with one last forced kiss Sang Lys left sealing the door shut to only his magic. Walking up to one of the many bathrooms, Harry called an elf and ordered his clothes to be ready in 20 minutes so he could leave on time, he hopped in the shower washing out the blood in his hair and of his body having a relaxing soak. By the time he got out his clothes, cloak and mask were laid out in mint condition and Harry grinned. Getting changed fast, Sang Lys made his way back to the study,

"Feeling better now?" Tom asked without looking up from his papers.

"Much, your elves are really good by the way and I cannot wait for the paper tomorrow." Harry replied happily.

"Did you do anything to Snape tonight?” Remus asked and Harry shook his head.

“No, he wasn’t in the meeting so I doubt he knows.” Harry told him, “But, I think I must visit him and make sure his lesson is still drummed in. I can't have a disobedient toy now can I? Imagine if I were to give him away and he was insolent.”

“That would be truly awful,” Tom drawled amused.

“I wouldn’t mind teaching him a few things.” Remus stated with a predatory look in his eyes, Harry smirked.

“I’ll remember that Uncle Moony.” He said and Remus grinned showing too many teeth, Harry laughed,

“You’ve been corrupted already,” He said, “I blame Tom,”

“I am a perfectly normal, upstanding citizen I’ll have you know.” The Dark Lord told them seriously, Harry and Remus both looked at him incredulously before cracking up. Harry laughed until tears ran down his face and he bent over clutching his sides,

“I can't breathe,” Remus gasped practically rolling,

“Oh Merlin,” Harry choked, “That is almost as funny as the time when Nagini-,”

“Ok we don’t need to mention that.” Tom interrupted quickly, he was blushing fiercely and Harry had another round of laughter.

“What was said?” Remus said in interest, if it got the Dark Lord blushing them he wanted to know, Harry turned to his uncle with a sly grin and Tom shot him a look with no small amount of begging in it.

“Sorry Tom, but the pack has no secrets.” Harry said in dismay and he looked down as if he was upset, he soon looked up with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Nagini still likes to call me Youngling,” He cut his uncle’s snort of laughter off with a light glare and Tom was looking anywhere but at him, Harry smirked. “Tom thought it was hilarious,”

“I kinda is,” Remus pointed out and Harry kicked him,

“I told you,”

“Shut it Tom-ling,” Harry said and the man’s face flamed, Remus looked at him and Harry grinned.

“Nagini believes that the terrifying, great and powerful Dark Lord over there is still and I quote you on this ‘Her little Tom-ling’.” Harry told him, Remus didn’t seem to be able to comprehend that at all because his expression was completely blank.

“Her little Tom-ling,” He repeated and when Harry nodded he looked at the Dark Lord who was practically glowing by now, and then the marauder lost it. Harry couldn’t help but join him and Tom threw him a look of death.

“I hate you,” He stated and Harry nodded,

“I know,” he got out. Said snake slithered over from the fire and up her masters shoulders hissing her greeting, Harry had to bite his fist when she actually called him Tom-ling and he received a stinging hex to the head.

#Who is the new person Master?# She asked him looking at Remus.

#It’s a member of the assassin’s team and his uncle,# he informed her, she slide down and up on to Remus who didn’t seem to know what to do with the massive snake who was making herself at home on him.

#Master didn’t tell me he had gotten a puppy,# Harry violently choked on his drink and it sprayed out of his nose, he looked at the snake not quite believing his ears as Tom laughed.

#Excuse me?# He asked as she began cooing over Remus, not that the man could understand.

#Such a pretty puppy, Nagini will look after you# She hissed petting him with her tail, Harry couldn’t handle that and broke, Tom was already in fits and Harry decided that Nagini was better than anything if you wanted a laugh.

“Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what she said?” Remus sighed looking at the to wizards who were practically helpless with laughter.

“Pretty puppy,” Tom repeated before cracking up again, Remus balked and looked at the snake in horror.

“Please no,”

“Nagini will look after you,” Harry added trying and failing to stop his laughter, Remus blushed and groaned.

“I think we should agree that this should remain in this room.” The werewolf said,

“I am making no promises,” Harry and Tom said together,

“Fine, the marauder in me will be prepared.”

“You’re snake is brilliant Tom, I can't wait until Poison develops more.” Harry's said leaning back and cleaning up where his drink was sprayed.

“She has been with me since my school days, she has a rather _unique_ outlook on the world.”

“I’ll say,” Remus scoffed and Harry grinned, he got up and placed his mask back on his face.

“Do you think it will be possible for me to borrow 3 of the aurors you have locked up?” Harry asked Tom,

“Why?”

“Well I may have killed my family and I don’t want Dumbledore knowing about it yet, I want him to think his blood wards kept them safe.”

“Yes, there is the edited Polyjuice potion in stock within the labs, it lasts a week.”

“I thank you,” He went to leave, but remembered something, "Oh don't touch the cell being used, it’s part of my torture. Now unfortunately I have to leave, I'll mirror you about my plan on Tonks and mirror me when you’re calling a meeting."

"Ok and I'll keep you informed with Vilkas' training."

"Training?"

"I decided as you wanted him to be safe I would train him to the highest standard in all magics and you can work on the arts and weapons."

"Ok sounds good and if I'm not here for the rest of the week I will be here at the soonest available time so you can remove the magical bind.” Voldemort nodded.

"Bye cub."

"See ya!" And the assassin was gone. He ran down to the dungeons and imperio’s the first three aurors he came across and he grinned when all three of them gained the usual glazed look in their eyes, he led them up to the lab where he grabbed the entire stock and made a note to replace it when he had the time. He took the prisoners back to Little Whinging and noted that there were ministry employees doing clean up at the end of the street, he bolted to Number 4 under disillusion and hacked handfuls of hair from each of the Dursley’s bodies. He quickly repaired the house as it was only charred in a few places and vanished their bodies, he fed each one of his prisoners a phial with a hair in and watched at they morphed in to his relatives. He cleared traced of magic from the house and made them go in and in to the window as if they were in fear, he waited until the aurors, he noticed how it was Kingsley directed to them.

“Did you see what happened?” He asked them in his usual calm voice,

“One of your people came and destroyed everything,” ‘Petunia’ answered shrilly,

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, no thanks to you freaks.” ‘Vernon’ growled, “I always said taking that boy in would be the worse thing we would ever do.”

“That wards kept you safe.” Kingsley told them ignoring the previous comment, “There’s nothing to be done now,”

“What if he comes back?”

“Did anything happen to your house?”

“No, it seemed to bounce away,”

“The wards keep you safe, if he comes back then you will be perfectly safe in this house.” He stated,

“I have a job, I earn my living and I want to take my wife on holiday. I won't have you people telling me where I can and can't go.” ‘Vernon’ raged,

“You are quite able to go about your daily life Mr Dursley and you can take a vacation if you wish, I doubt the Assassin realises there were any survivors.” Harry smirked from where he was stood, he could get rid of the fake Durselys with Dumbledore believing them to be ok; it was perfect. When he was sure the street was clear, he ordered the fakes not to leave the house until he came back and he slipped out heading back to school. In Hogwarts, Harry went straight to the Room of Requirement because he had no intentions of going back to the tower that night. Walking past the wall 3 times he thought about a room to sleep in and as predicted a door appeared for him, he mentally thanked the castle for being so damn awesome and pushed the door open. Stepping in, Harry was impressed, there was a large dark wood king sized bed and the rooms décor was cool blues and greens. Closing his eyes and concentrating, his uniform and a set of pyjamas appeared, grinning he changed and settled down to sleep and he slept soundly that night having dreams of the reactions tomorrow. Before he left the room in the morning, Harry made sure his glamour was up and secure, changing it slightly to give him a paler tired look. Harry checked the map on the way back to the tower and was relieved to see Ron and Hermione were still asleep making it easy for Harry to dash upstairs and stow away his Sang Lys gear.

#Poison where are you?# Harry hissed quietly, careful not to wake anyone.

#Here master I made sure I was not seen.#

#Good precious I'll get some chicken to eat.#

#Thank you master.#

"Dobby,” Harry called quietly.

"Dobby was called Harry Potter sir,"

"Can you bring me a bowl of raw chicken please?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir anything for you." The small elf popped away, reappearing quickly with a small bowl of chicken.

"Thanks Dobby, I really appreciate it." And the elf disappeared with a loud crack causing Neville to wake with a start.

"What, who, where." He squeaked whirling around wildly then tumbling out of his bed making Harry burst out in giggles.

"Nev are you ok," Harry gasped between giggles.

"Ugh ow I don't like waking up this way. What was that?" The fallen boy groaned.

"That was Dobby leaving he brought me a bowl of chicken." Harry explained.

"Why on earth would you want chicken at 6:30 in the morning Har?"

"I-uh. Umm can you keep a secret?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not. #Poison come.# Harry held his arms up as the great snake slithered up winding around his torso settling in her place. Harry walked over to Neville slowly showing the large beautiful snake.

"Wow Harry she’s gorgeous." Neville breathed. Harry grinned.

"Thanks."

"Can I touch her?" Nev asked uncertainly.

#Neville is safe ok you can show yourself to him and only him in school at the moment ok.#

#Ok Master I will go to him and note his scent.#

"She’s going to make a note of your scent ok so just hold still." Neville nodded. Poison slid down Harry’s arm and on to the other boy winding herself around him in the same style she did on her master.

#I like him.# She hissed happily sliding back down back to Harry’s bed and curling up in the charmed warm sheets, Harry placed the bowl of chicken next to her warning her not to get used to being fed chicken.

"She likes you." Harry said causing Neville to beam happily. His expression changed and he looked at Harry in concern which put Harry on edge,

“Are you ok?” He asked and Harry blinked.

“I'm fine, why?” Neville shifted slightly before gaining composure,

“Well I saw you yesterday, you seemed pretty upset about something, actually you looked completely out of it, and I was worried, you usually don’t let things get that bad.” He explained and Harry’s eyes widened, he hadn’t realised he had been that bad.

“Oh that, I just found something out and it was a shock is all.” Harry told him and Neville frowned for a second before he nodded.

“Well as long as you’re alright.”

“I'm fine now, thanks though.” Harry shot him a grateful smile knowing that Neville wouldn’t say anything. The two teens made their way to an early breakfast, planning what they would do in lessons when Ron and Hermione rushed over.

"Harry where have you been, we've been so worried." Hermione said. Harry brought up his sad demeanour and thought about the pain of the stinging hex making his eyes water.

"I needed to be alone, I went to the RoR and I must of fallen asleep I'm sorry." Harry muttered despairingly lowering his head so they wouldn't see his smirk.

"Oh Harry! Don't worry we know this must be so hard but were her for you."

"Yeah mate." Ron put in.

"Thanks guys just give me a bit of time; I’ll let you know if I'm going off somewhere next time." They both nodded, as they started eating their breakfast the owls swooped in bringing the mail and paper. A sudden hush broke out on the hall as students and teachers alike caught sight of the glaring headline:

**_ Assassin Sang Lys leaves ministry in a mess! _ **

Underneath was a picture of a haunting lily shining in the night sky above a glowing written message.

**_Last night the notorious cloaked assassin, Sang Lys, went on a mass killing spree muggle and magical with aurors not even getting a hit on him. After creating a name for himself by taking out some of the ministries top Employees and becoming famous from using brutal torture, the feared man ripped through central London, Little Whinging Surry, Godrics Hollow and Hogsmead killing close to a hundred and injuring 45. Many are now in fear of The Assassin as he has created devastation, but the aurors, who we look at to protect us didn’t even cause him a scratch of damage, people are wondering if they will be safe if the law enforcement cannot stop him. After he made his presents known by causing explosions and striking down civilians, he threw his very own mark and terrifying messing in to the air for all to see. There seems to be a personal message though as he wrote 'The boys not safe, I found his family you see.' in the rumored area of where the boy-who-lived resides and then he hit Godrics Hollow, where Lily and James Potter tragically lost their lives in the attack by He-who-must-not-be-named, throwing a mark and message directly above their gravestones stating; 'Now a monster is free'. What happens now? Is there someone else out to get our hero? How will Mr. Potter react to The Assassin’s work? What will he think about the message about his parent’s graves? With rumours that Sang Lys has joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names all we can do now is hope the assassin will be caught and brought to justice before anyone else gets hurt._ **

**_P.3. For the full messages left by Sang Lys._ **

**_P.4. On the deaths of James and Lily Potter._ **

**_P.5. Who has be taken out by the assassin and the methods used._ **

"This is sick." Hermione whispered horrified amongst the shouts and exclaims throughout the great hall, all of the teachers were looking grave minus Snape who looked pale and Tonks who looked as if she couldn't care less.

"Who could be such a monster?" Ron demanded and had mutterings or agreement. Harry noticed Neville kept quiet.

"What about your family and your parent’s grave' Harry, doesn't it sicken you?" Harry shook his head.

"There are no words for people like that in the world."

"It’s vile, I feel sorry for you mate." Ron said in a would be sympathetic voice.

"What does he mean in the message he left above my parents graves?" Harry asked worriedly, he noticed Ron and Hermione exchanged quick uneasy glance before covering it up.

"I dunno mate who knows what a sicko like that means." Ron said quickly.

"It’s obvious he’s trying to mess with your mind Harry." Hermione stated Harry just nodded.

“Mr. Potter,” McGonagall called coming over, she was clutching a paper in her hand, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Yes Professor?”

“The Headmaster would like to see you.”

“Ok,” He finished his breakfast and left the great hall, he had a feeling he knew what this was going to be about and he mentally smirked. He had another round of guessing the password and rode the staircase up to Dumbledore's office, he entered looking nervous and worried and Dumbledore gave him a reassuring, grandfatherly smile.

“Good morning Harry, I'm sorry to take you from your breakfast, but I feel as if this couldn’t wait.” He said and Harry nodded.

“Its fine headmaster, is this about Sang Lys?”

“Yes, as I'm sure you read the paper this morning and I wanted to reassure you that your family is fine, if a little shaken about the ordeal.” Harry released a huge, and very fake, sigh of relief and made a point of slumping in his chair as if a weight had been taken from him.

“Thank Merlin for that,” He said gratefully, “I didn’t know if they would be ok or not, I mean I know we don’t get on that well, but I would never wish them dead.” Harry said and mentally added he would just kill them instead of wishing it. Dumbledore seemed pleased with that answer because his eyes were twinkling brightly and he smiled slightly,

“Yes, it seems the wards I placed around the house when you were young protected them and now I am sure you realise the importance of you returning there.”

“Of course Professor,” He said surely,

“I do have a touch of bad news however,” Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him warily again, “I'm afraid to say Aribella didn’t survive.” Harry blinked at that, he hadn't realised he had killed Figg, but it was a welcome advantage because now he didn’t have a worry about No. 4 being watched all the time. He made his eyes widen in horror and his head dropped in dismay, Dumbledore sighed sadly,

“Yes, it is devastating and it just shows the true nature of the Dark more then ever,”

“I don’t know what to say headmaster,” Harry murmured quietly,

“It is ok my boy, it is understandable and I have no doubt it has come as a shock to you.”

“Why would he do this?”

“No one except he knows the answer to that question Harry,” Dumbledore said gravely, “Now I believe you have lessons to be getting to,”

“Good morning Headmaster.” Harry left the office and grinned, he happily skipped down the stairs and made his way to transfiguration masking his face in to a troubled expression for his spies; fools. He spent the day acting as if he had lost a puppy and it was beginning to grate on his nerves, Harry was happy to vanish in to his bed that night and he felt his locket warm up signally Tom was calling him.

“Good evening Tom-ling,” Harry greeted cheerfully, he thanked his stars that Tom couldn’t curse him through the mirror, Remus wasn’t so lucky and Harry heard the pained yelp when he was hit with an overpowered stinging hex for laughing.

“Don’t be mean to the puppy,” Harry chided and grinned when Remus appeared in the picture glaring at him.

“You made the paper,” Tom said choosing to move in from the name calling, Harry pouted for a second before grinning when the Dark Lord held up the paper.

“It is a rather flattering article, is it not?”

“Brilliant show cub,”

“I do try,”

“Speculation will start now and it will be easier for them to scare.” Tom commented, “I’ll send some of the lower ranks out on a raid.”

“Perfect, I’m going to try and keep my temper for the rest of the week and I look forward to seeing the raid results.”

“What did the old fool have to say?” Tom asked him,

“Not a lot, just saying that my family survived and that Fig was killed.”

“That makes things easier for you, without her watching then I doubt they will replace her because you’re not there.” Remus said and Harry nodded.

“Happy accident me thinks,”

“I'm going to the library, don’t forget Tonks,” Remus told him and vanished from view.

“Him and his books,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“There is nothing wrong with appreciating a book.” Tom stated and Harry shook his head.

“Yeah, but both of you would easily forget to eat and drink given the opportunity and sometime I think I might need to remind you that books are not people.”

“Go to bed.” Tom cut off the mirror and Harry laughed at that, he tucked the locket away and curled up snickering, the Dark Lord could be so petulant when he wanted to be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of week flew by with Harry and Neville blowing teachers away with their 'new found talent'. Harry kept in daily contact with Tom and Remus and Tom sent the DE’s out like he said he would, they had made the papers and people were speculating about the two attacks, they were wondering if there was any link between the two and Harry found it all very amusing. He hadn't managed to make any leeway with Tonks however, Harry was quickly becoming frustrated at the lack of ideas he was coming with and in result he was finding it increasingly difficult to put up with his shadows. He had vanished in to the RoR to stop himself killing them after one particularly gruelling day and he prayed to Merlin that he would gain some patience. The order meetings were plain after the attack had died down with nothing interesting being discussed in the private meetings. Voldemort didn't call another meeting until half way through Harry's fourth week at school and he still hadn't made any gain with Tonks, he was at a loss, but now he had to shake off his 'friends'.

"Guys I'm going out for a bit just want some peace." Harry said quietly.

"Ok Harry we understand." Granger replied gently. Harry went up to the dorms gathering his invisibility cloak map and the shrunken box that held his assassins attire, he put on tight black jeans, black muscle long sleeve tee with black leather fingerless gloves and his basilisk boots tossing on his school cloak over the top and gathering Poison. On his way out Ron and Hermione threw him pitying looks that angered him to no end. Quickly disappearing underneath the cloak, Harry found the first clear way to the second floor and dashed off. Removing his glamour and changing in the chamber, he placed his school cloak, map and invisibility in his Sang Lys box before shrinking it down again and apperating away. Gliding up to the meeting room, Sang Lys threw open the doors making the crowd part for him as they regarded him with no small amount of fear and he relished in their heads bowed submissively, 'Master Sang Lys' was murmured through the room as he took his place next to the Dark Lord.

"Now we are all in attendance." Voldemort threw Sang Lys a pointed look, but he merely smirked and raised one shoulder in an unconcerned manner, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"After the great work of our assassin I think it’s time we hit Diagon Alley confirming he is with us." This statement was met with cheers and claps from the DE’s.

"You will be called on the day of the hit and the direct plans will be handed out before we leave.” Voldemort told them, he began to order them in to different units under the control of different members of the Elite. It still impressed Sang Lys that the Dark Lord could work with such a large crowd so easily, he worked and ordered them in a way that made it look effortless, but Harry knew that to be different. He watched Tom sort through the quickly and hand out orders to the elite members who took control when they had been told what was expected, the only one who wasn’t give a group was Bella and she seemed pretty put out about that fact.

“You have your units now go, elite stay." The elite stepped forward removing there masks as the lower circles left.

"Nott, Dolohov?"

"Nothing my Lord," Dolohov muttered,

"I have managed to place the Imperius on the minister’s assistant Percy Weasley my Lord." Voldemort's eyes lit up and Sang Lys clapped happily.

"Well done Nott I am most impressed." The Dark Lord said softly, his eyes were glowing with the possibilities and he turned to the assassin.

"Sang Lys?"

"This is most impressive Nott, I do believe you deserve a reward."

"Thank you my lord, Master Sang Lys I am most honoured I have impressed you both." The man said humbly and Sang Lys could see he meant it, the elite especially were unbelievably dedicated to the Dark Order.

"Sang Lys do you have any ideas we can award for this achievement." Voldemort asked smirking and the Assassin grinned.

"Why I believe I do." Sang Lys strode from the room and to the dungeons where his whore was, burning the corpse of the other he prowled over to the cowering figure dragging her across the floor by her hair.

"Walk now." He demanded pulling her up to her feet, tugging her down the corridor. Throwing her against a wall suddenly, Sang Lys forced his tongue in her mouths and she screamed pulling back he grinned slapping her hard across her face.

"Now pretty girl you should be happy that your being upgraded from common whore to a gift to a very good death eater." He told her and if anything she looked more terrified. Yanking hard on her hair again, he caused her to fall back to the ground and, ignoring her cries and pleas, Sang Lys continued to drag the witch to the meeting room dumping her at Nott Sr’s feet.

"There we go, she’s all yours do what you wish, she was one of my personal whores so do use it well." Sang Lys said showing the carving before he made his way back to his place.

"Thank you Master," Nott cried bowing to Sang Lys.

"Bella,” Tom caught her attention and she looked up reluctantly, the only female elite member was previously looking down at the floor with a definite air of sadness around her.

“Yes My Lord,” She even sounded depressed.

“I want you to plan the raid on Diagon ally basing it on my plans I have already made." Voldemort instructed and Bellatrix eyes lit up.

"It would be an honour my Lord." She replied happily easily switching back to her usual self now she knew she had a more important job to attend to, Tom obviously noticed because he smiled ever so slightly at her response and Harry shook his head. Sang Lys stepped forward and walked down towards her, she lowered her head slightly to show submission, but not too much so she looked weak; he did like Bella.

"She is one of your best fighters?" Sang Lys asked as he completed his regular circling.

"She is, plus the most loyal I do believe." Voldemort stated Bella preened at the compliments.

"I wonder if you could do me a favour dear Bella?" Sang Lys questioned stopping in front of the only female death eater.

"What do you require Master Sang Lys?" She asked,

"I will be bringing another and she will need training to be able to be on my team, she will be masked and her name will be Espia. I want her trained to the best of your ability when I bring her here."

"It would be my pleasure Master Sang Lys."

"Good." That would save him having to make multiple trips if he got Tonks onside, if he eventually came up with a plan it shouldn’t be to difficult, especially going on what Remus said about her.

"Lucius, Severus, anything new?" The Dark Lord inquired.

"No my Lord, Fudge is as ignorant as ever to my bribery, but has yet to pass the new werewolf laws." Lucius sighed and Tom nodded.

“It is not to be to surprising, there is many who would oppose such a law and no doubt the old fool is using his influence.” He murmured and Harry tilted his head, he hadn't heard about the final law that they had decided on because had had grown tired of Tom and Remus bickering about it. He turned his attention back to the room where Tom was looking at his toy,

"Nothing new my Lord, Dumbledore is trying everything to get Potter securely back in his pocket and sending out everyone to gather information about Master Sang Lys." Voldemort nodded. Sang Lys went over to his toy.

"Severus I have a question. The school day there was an order meeting on the evening, why were you not in Dumbles private meeting?"

"I was not aware there was a private meeting Master." Sang Lys caressed the older man’s face smirking as Lucius threw Severus a jealous look. Walking over to the aristocratic blonde with a hungry look in his eye Sang Lys grabbed Malfoy Sr hair and pulled him in to a searing kiss. Sang Lys dominated the kiss and Lucius submitted easily, the assassin broke it off trailing kisses licks and bites along Lucius jaw and down his neck still with his fist in his hair.

"Do you want another master Lucius?" Sang Lys breathed then nibbled the elder’s ear lobe gaining a small whimper.

"I can own you Malfoy." Biting down hard on his neck Sang Lys sucked on the pale skin causing a moan of sheer pleasure to escape Lucius, Sang Lys yanked back the older Malfoy's head by his hair making him hiss still in pleasure. Trailing more kisses licks and bites, he stopped on Lucius Adams apple listening to the man panting, smirking Sang Lys started sucking on the sensitive spot getting another louder moan from the usually composed blond with a definite note of more want. Pulling his head down sharply, he drew Malfoy in to another dominating kiss making sure his tongue explored every part of the blonde’s mouth. He was just about to force him down to his knees when a voice interrupted him,

"Sang Lys," Voldemort called amusement clear in his tone, the assassin broke off and looked at Lucius who was breathing hard, steely grey eyes were dark with lust and his face flushed, he made a sight for the assassin who felt the desire to completely dominate the Malfoy lord rush through him.

"Don't worry Lucius I haven't finished yet, just for today." Sang Lys murmured to the blond releasing the man’s hair and strolling back to his place, if he didn’t leave him there he would have had him; screw the consequences.

"Dismissed," Voldemort waved them of and Sang Lys snickered as Lucius Malfoy practically apperated out of the room, Nott Sr took his reward by levitating it out of the room behind him; he was still grinning.

"Snape before you leave there are things I wish to tell you. The meeting I mentioned earlier I found out quite a few interesting things,” Sang Lys told him, “You know of the prophecy?"

"Yes." He received a sharp slap.

"Still not ingrained is it? Try again, you have heard of the prophecy?"

"Yes Master." Snape ground out and got another slap.

"Now now don't be rude, you were the one who told the Lord of it?"

"Yes Master."

"So imagine my shock when I found out it was fake." This caused the potions masters head to snap up.

"What?" He received a slap.

"Don't speak out of turn, but yes it’s fake created by Dumbledore to trick the Lord in to going after the Potters; did you know it was fake?"

"Of course notm" Snape snapped and Sang Lys lost his temper slightly by knocking him to the floor.

"You forget your place and who you belong to." Sang Lys hissed. "I am your master through your mistakes, you belong to me now and you will treat me with the utmost respect. Who do you belong to?"

"You Master, I am sorry master that I forgot my place."

"Good, so you are sure that you did not know that it was a fake."

"No master I would never betray my Lord like that." Sang Lys nodded.

"Leave." Snape walked quickly from the room.

"You know I'm going to start banning you from elite meeting." Voldemort commented as he rose and led the way the study, Sang Lys stared at him wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" He gasped, Voldemort smirked.

"Well if every time you see poor Lucius you’re going to jump him, the man will never be coherent and I can't stop him from coming so…" Tom trailed off as they entered the study where Remus was sat reading again.

"But- but you can't do that!" Harry stuttered. Remus looked up.

"I can and I might." Tom stated,

"But he’s pretty." Harry wailed falling in to the seat next to Moony.

"He may be, but 15 minutes you had him; 15 minutes. I'm surprised you didn't have him on his knees!" Tom exclaimed.

"I was getting there, but I was interrupted." Harry grumbled crossing his arms.

"What have you done now Har?"

"WHAT! Uncle Moony, you’re supposed to be on my side." Harry protested indignantly, but Remus just looked at him.

"I was only having a bit of fun jeez." Harry said tugging at his hair.

"Fun! Harry the man nearly apperated from the room he moved at such a speed." Tom pointed out. "Plus you said yourself you nearly had him on his knees and Merlin knows where that would of went."

"He tastes good." Harry tried weakly, both men shook his head.

"Fine I'll try not to attack him next time." Harry sighed throwing his hands up in defeat.

"And in turn I won’t ban you from the meetings." Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Moony I’ve decide to keep the original idea for you’re Vilkas guise of a black mask with a silver outline and a black cloak with silver stitching.” Harry said removing his own and tossing it down. “When we go on missions and stuff your mark will be a copy of mine, but in silver signed Vilkas."

"Ok cub, but how do I make the mark."

"Well this is a piece of genius, it’s like the _Morsmordre,_ but different because I created it to fit me uniquely. So you say the incantation with your specific colour, for example," Harry took out his wand.

" _Monitionem lilium sanguinem,_ " He flicked his wand upwards and his mark in his usual shocking blood red appeared.

"But if I were to cast your version I would say this, _Monitionem lilium argentum._ " Repeating the wand movement an identical mark rose up, but in eerie glowing silver

"Then to get the words underneath like I do it’s nearly the same just _Monitionem lilium sanguinem signati Sang Lys._ It’s easy because once you know it you don't need to say, I've compressed it so all you have to do is think of your guise name and the mark will appear, but it adds affect if you say it out loud." Harry explained, “The spell tunes in to your magic so once you have cast it will all the words you need only your guise.” He flicked his wand again only saying _Sang Lys_ and his mark came up correctly,

"I'm impressed with that Har especially as its silent."

"Try it Moony." Remus flicked his wand up muttering the full incantation and the eerie silver lily rose up with the same elegant scripted writing underneath, but Vilkas instead of Sang Lys.

"Nice."

“Now try it will just your guise name,” Harry said and Remus repeated the spell only using his name and the same lily rose up to join the others on the ceiling.

“Perfect,”

"That’s all well and goodm but I don't particularly want these hanging on my ceiling thanks." Tom said sarcastically.

"Right well to take it down its _Evanescunt omnes admonitio_ and it takes down all marks within a mile." Harry said simply as the glowing lilies faded in to nothing.

"I want you back here Friday night." Voldemort said.

"Why?"

"To remove the bind, you’re going to need the weekend to adjust and it is dangerous to keep it on any longer, especially now you are using much more advanced magics at a much higher quantity."

"Ok, sounds like a plan,” Harry agreed, “How’s the training coming along?”

"He is nearly done, he is surprisingly easy to teach and has a huge theory background in most things. I'm going to test him out against some of the lowers that pass through here so you have until then before he’s ready to run on martial arts and weaponry." Tom told him and Harry nodded.

"Martial arts I'm fine with it’s the weapons that I'm not too good with." Remus added,

“That’s fine, we can assess what needs work when the time comes.” Harry said,

“It shouldn’t be too far in the future,” Tom said,

"Good, well I need to get going, I'll come back next week after the order meeting with your weapons belt and we will go through it." Harry stated as he go up and replaced his mask, "Well fine sirs I bid the good day until the fifth day eve." And apperated out with a jaunty wave,

"That child is bizarre," Tom said.

"Oh so now you wonder about his exit." Remus muttered as he headed for the library.

"Well what do you expect with that!" Riddle exclaimed following, Remus just shook his head.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dark Repercussions:_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own anything apart from the plot,_ **

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don’t like that sort of thing then this story really isn’t for you,_ **

#Parseltongue#

**_Current word count; 6801_ **

**_ Chapter 7  _ **

 

Checking the map when he landed in the chamber, he changed and left at a run throwing over the invisibility cloak as he went. Falling through the portrait hole 5 minutes to curfew, Harry collapsed in to a chair pretending to pant.

"Where have you been mate?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch -pant- pitch." Ron grinned and Hermione eyes shone, gullible fools Harry thought.

"Well I'm off to bed, me and Harry have potions first thing and it’s bound to be a complex potion." Hermione sighed.

"There not that bad Hermione, I mean we did brew polyjuice in second year." Harry said.

"True.” She conceded, “Where have you been getting all this talent from Harry, it’s amazing, but unexpected."

"Well I finally took your advice Hermione, I studied hard and went over all of the previous books and this years and everything comes easier." Harry gave her a small smile, internally laughing at the lie she gave him, it was obvious they were both jealous.

"Well good, I'm glad you’re taking your studies seriously." Hermione’s eyes betrayed the truth and Harry had a difficult time not smirking.

"I'm going up as well, you coming Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure mate be up in a bit." Harry shrugged and climbed the staircase, locking his shrunken Sang Lys box safely in his trunk, he dug out his hidden weapons belt and shrunk it down placing it with his Sang Lys stuff. Climbing in to bed Harry made up his mind; he was talking to Tonks tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

Potions, Charms and Herbology passed quickly and Harry noticed a lot of difference with Neville, more so than just the better skills, he was darker in a way and it caught his interest. Harry actually liked Neville and if he could truly be sure of the other teens thoughts and ideas then it would be so much better, he would hate to have to go against him and he was going to do everything to make sure Neville switched to the dark. It didn’t even have to be an active role, just sympathise and not fight with the light, that way he could put a tag on him to keep him safe with the DE’s, he would watch him some more and they try and speak to him. He had be mentally working on what he was going to do with Tonks and even though he was completely out of ideas and had no clue on how he was going to approach the subject he had decided that he as just going to do what he did best; improvise.

This was why he and Tom worked so well together. The Dark Lord was a planning genius, he could plan everything perfectly down to where people would be stood when the plan was executed and more often than not it would pan out exactly how he planned it to. It was the complete opposite to Harry who couldn’t plan anything for the life of him, whenever he tried it just went wrong and in the end he just got frustrated and gave up. He could, on the other hand, think on his feet. Throw him in to a situation and his mind seemed to always think of a way out or a way around the problem, something Tom was not so good at because the man was a complete control freak and when something didn’t go how he planned it, it seemed as if his common sense shut down.

It was a match made in heaven. Together they had both sides of the coin, but at the current time Harry was wishing he was a little better in the planning technique, there was so many things that could go wrong, but he wasn’t turning back. Finally defence rolled around and today they were mock duelling.

"Right the rules are no lasting damages, no unforgivables, wands only.” Tonks told them standing in front of her desk, Harry thought she looked as if she wished to be anywhere but in the classroom at the current time and he had his fingers crossed the Black blood was running strong; Remus had said she was unstable.

“When I call you up, go on to the raised platform. Winners go to the right and the losers go to the left. First we will have Weasley and Abbot." Ron and Hannah’s dual didn't last long, he got her with a well-placed disarmer, next was Hermione and Dean with Hermione crushing him and it went on, Harry tuned out until Neville was called to face Parkinson. Their duel lasted the longest so far, both were pretty powerful and they were exchanging spells for a good 10 minutes until Neville shielded then threw a stunner over his shoulder catching the Slytherin of guard.

"Well done Nev." Harry grinned patting him on the back. He was up next and he was facing Nott. Harry smirked dropping in to his stance, he was going to make short work of this and by the looks of things Theo knew it as well.

"I do not stand a chance." Nott said shaking his head, Harry grinned.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Ready, GO!"

" _Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Incarcerous, Stupefy_." Harry threw of the spells at half his usual speed so his spies didn’t go and report his ‘new found skill’ to the headmaster, he added another silent stunner and disarmer, he was impressed Nott managed to block and dodge the spoken spells, but didn't notice in time the silent ones and fell; the whole duel lasted 30 seconds. Nott was enervated,

"Nice Potter nice," The snake smirked as Harry mock bowed.

"I do like to impress got an image to keep ya'kno." Theo nodded almost invisibly as he walked of the podium, the winners continued to duel until it was the final 4; Neville, Draco, Blaise and Harry. Draco and Blaise was good with the Italian falling to a silent stunner, Harry enjoyed his with Neville who has some pretty good talent, but Harry got him with an _Incarcerous_ , Blaise and Neville duelled for 3rd and 4th with Neville just winning as his stunner hit Blaise before Blaise's hit him. Finally it was Harry and Draco, they both knew who was going to with, after all if you duel the Dark Lord and come out at an impasse you can beat a teen, but the duel was fun. Harry played dirty by using a lot of prank spells, but as soon as Malfoy caught on he threw some of his own and after a nicely placed disarmer from Harry, declaring him the winner, the boys walked away looking quite funny. Harry had pink hair and where his green streaks once were they were now a luminous orange, his robes were canary yellow and his shoes were flashing different colours. Draco wasn't fairing any better, his usually perfect hair was a mess and Weasley red, his robes were the Gryffindor red and gold and his skin was blue.

"Potter, how the hell do I get rid of this."

"Ah yeah about that," Harry began sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Malfoy demanded.

"They ain't gunna wear off for a few days."

"Define 'few'."

"3."

"Three days!" The former blond yelled.

"Well I can sort the skin and the robes it’s the hair that’s gunna stick."

"Well its bloody good your hair is stuck like that as well isn’t it." Malfoy growled. After fixing majority of the damage the two teens grabbed their bags and left, Harry froze.

"Damn need to speak to Tonks." He cursed and span round heading back to the class thanking his stars she didn't have a class. He walked back in shutting and locking the door throwing up his most powerful wards and a truth spell and scanning the room for listening spells, luckily he found none.

"Harry nice show out there today, but what are you doing?" Tonks was looking confused.

"Thanks. I wanted to know how loyal you are to the order honestly and don't worry, I swear I won’t judge if you say you want to run off and join Voldemort." Harry said to her and watched as her face took on a confused and then pensive look.

"Well if I'm being totally honest I was only in there this year because of Remus, he’s like an older brother; my rock. I was thinking about leaving because now he’s been taken out by that assassin I don't care. The order is twisted now, certain things are happening and I don't like it and now Remus is dead and I have no one, it might be worth me joining the dark at least I would have a use and not be lied to. I'm a Black and as much as I tried to hide it, I am dark, I can feel it and holding it back is only going to work for so long. I'm sorry Harry, I know your all for the light, and its nothing against you because I do like you and don’t want you dead, but I can't continue like this." Tonks ranted and then looked shocked at what came out, but Harry wasn't. He had been hoping she would say something like that, and it seemed as if Remus was right; this was perfect.

"What if I told you Remus wasn't dead, but hidden safe because old Dumbles was going to take him out so he could stay in control of me?" He asked her slowly, he was very pleased when her hair went a fiery red and her eyes flashed.

"WHAT!"

"Oh yes I heard it from the horse’s mouth, he also set up Sirius and my parents death and has a magical bind on me." Harry explained almost casually, Tonks wasn’t taking it well, her hands were clenched in to tight fists and her hair was practically glowing in her rage.

"That bastard!" Tonks yelled. “What in Merlin’s name is he thinking? Does he think he could get away with that shit.”

“Apparently he does, he has a few people working with him who are in on it as well.” Harry told her and she growled.

“Let me guess, Weasley and Granger are in on it as well as Snape and Moody.” She bit out and Harry gave her a round of mocking applause.

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner,”

“I can't believe him, your parents, _Sirius_ , I mean how?” She gave him an almost lost look and Harry shot her an understanding smile.

“He cursed Sirius in to going to the ministry, he made it so he would be in the very centre of the battle and when he arrived and saw that Sirius was much more talented than he thought, he cast a tripping hex on him to fall through the veil. It took me a while to remember, and I had to have help to go through my memories to pick it out, but I remember seeing it now, but I had thought it was Bellatrix until that point.” Harry explained,

“So Aunt Bella didn’t kill him, I didn’t think she could have. If there is anything that the Blacks stand for its family, even when she was duelling me she only hit me with low level dark arts and my mother was originally disowned. It was unlikely either of them were fighting to kill.” Tonks mused and Harry agreed,

“They were both laughing as they fought,”

“Doesn’t surprise me,”

“As for my parents, there was a prophecy, it was what the Order was guarding last year, and it said that I had ‘the power the Dark Lord knows not’ and I had ‘the power to vanquish him’, it was a direct map to my parents and it was the reason the Dark Lord went after them.” Harry told her and she went pale.

“He didn’t,” She breathed and Harry grimaced.

“Oh yes, one fake prophecy and to top it off he knew Pettigrew was the spy.”

“He’s going to pay for this.” She hissed and Harry saw the manic glint that was a common trait in all the Blacks, it was the same one Bella got before she went wild and it was exactly what Harry wanted to see.

"What can I do to help extract your revenge?"

"I thought you would never ask. I'm Sang Lys welcome to my team." Harry held out his hand grinning.

"You’re Sang Lys!” She gasped in shock, her eyes lit up in amazement, “The crazy assassin that no one has been able to touch.”

“The one and only,”

“Oh Merlin, this is unbelievable.” She said shaking her head,

“Good or bad?”

“Very good, nice work my friend nice work." Tonks smirked and Harry laughed.

“I do try,”

“Is it true that the elusive assassin has joined the dark?” She asked and Harry nodded.

“Yep all true.”

“What about the Dark Lord, does he know who you are?”

“Tom, yeah he knows, had a great laugh about it actually. I think I made the man’s year when I first showed him who I was, I didn’t know whether to be alarmed or impressed that I made him laugh.” Harry tilted his head before shrugging, Tonks was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

“Great laugh,” She repeated faintly and Harry grinned.

“Tom’s brilliant, wait until you actually meet him.” Harry said and she paled.

“I'm good thanks,”

“It’ll be fine, you can ask Remus, he gets on brilliantly with the man.”

“There’s something wrong with him.” She stated and Harry burst out laughing, she shot him a strange look and he shook his head.

“Don’t worry, you had to be there.”

“Ok then,”

"Well make sure your free Friday night." Harry said as he walked to the door.

"Why where are we going?" Tonks questioned.

"We are going to get you a trainer for the dark arts to get you up to speed so you can be on my team and see Remus.” Harry told her,

“Right, do I need anything?”

“No, only your irreplaceables,”

“Got it,”

“By the way you name from now on is Espia." With that he left making sure she couldn't breathe a word even if she wanted to, not that he doubted her, but he had spent way to much time around the unhealthily paranoid Dark Lord and now he couldn’t help it. Tom didn’t seemed to see the problem he had, but Harry thought that triple layering his personal study in high-powered wards when there was no one else in the manor was slightly excessive. He made his way back to the tower to drop his books back before dinner, he ran in to Neville who was coming out and the other teen looked up.

“There you are Harry, you vanished.”

“Sorry Nev, I had to talk to Tonks about duelling technique,”

“So you can beat us more easily,” Neville joked and Harry laughed.

“You know I could do that anyway.” Harry said and Neville rolled his eyes.

“We know that, but people don’t.”

“Yeah and that’s what makes it fun.” Harry said seriously.

“Agreed, but we could have done better if we wanted too.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you that.” He conceded, “But there was no point putting on too much of a show when we could keep most of it hidden until it’s needed.” Harry pointed out.

“Ok, you win,”

“I know, its because I'm amazing,”

“Shut up Harry,”

“Love you too Nev,”

 

 

* * *

 

On Thursday evening he snuck out of school and went deep in to Knockturn alley, there was a little shop that sold made and sold personalized masks and cloaks; he got his there. Sang Lys strode in to the shop walking straight to the counter pulling on his hood slightly to show his infamous mask as the clerk came out.

"Ah Master Sang Lys you have returned,” He murmured, “It is an honour to have been the one to make your famous mask." The assassin smirked.

"I do appreciate it greatly and now I need of 2 more masks and cloaks, no doubt I will be back, but for now I need 2 more cut like mine both black, one with a silver outline the other a purple outline. I want the same spells as mine; voice distort, charmed stick and make sure there the only ones to take it off. I doubt it will be a problem as mine was perfect, cloaks I want both black, but one with purple stitching and silver stitching for the other, large hoods, the same spells, shadows and basic shields. Preferably if I could take them with me today it would be ideal and you know I pay well, I will return in an hour or so?" Sang Lys ordered, and the clerk nodded eagerly.

"It will be done sir." Sang Lys left going deeper in to the alley and entering a hidden shop, it was possibly the best shop he had ever found filled with weapons of all kinds. Not many knew this part of Knockturn, the alley itself went back further than comprehension and it was only on a lucky chance that Harry had ended up down here, he thanked what ever stars were shining down on him then.

"Ah Master Sang Lys, I wondered if you would be back." Said a voice from the shadows, Sang Lys smirked under his hood, the person who ran this place was never seen, but he had everything.

"Indeed, I have a large order and I want them today. I want 3 colt 45's black and a 9mm black with ammo, silencers and chuck in a couple of blanks, 3 ka-bars black and 12 throwing knives same as last time steel. I also want 2 of the weapons belts I had as well as the 2 daggers I purchased recently, this time one set deep black blade with purple handle and the other black blade steel handle coloured silver.”

“I have what you wish,”

“How long?" Sang Lys inquired.

"Take it with you now Master Sang Lys."

"Great." The assassin pulled out a large pouch of gold and threw it to the still hidden man. There was a flux of magic and his order appeared on the counter, Sang Lys smirked and shrank his purchases down,

“No doubt I will return,”

“I look forward to it Master Sang Lys,” he left walking back and stopping in one more store.

"Can I help you?"

"I need 2 pairs of black basilisk hide boots with silencing spells in place, a woman’s size 5 and a men’s size 10. Also 2 wand holster, 2 wrist knife holders and 4 ankle knife holders all basilisk and all anti-summon and anti-detect preferably tonight." He said staying in the shadows. The shop assistant rushed round gathering everything, Sang Lys shrunk it down and paid leaving a nice tip. Heading back to the mask store, he went in and found the mask and cloaks beautifully boxed up.

"I will see you again I am sure." Sang Lys said as he handed over the gold. Apperating back to school via the chamber, he hurried back through the corridors under the cloak changing as he went, in his dorms he stashed his purchases in with his Sang Lys stuff and jumped in to bed. Opening his mirror, once he made sure his hangings were safe and warded, he called for the Dark Lord.

"It’s 2:30am." Voldemort stated.

"I know I just got in."

"What in Merlin’s name were you doing?"

"Shopping," Harry said simply.

"Right, of course, how stupid of me," The Dark Lord muttered tiredly, Harry laughed at that, Tom was amusing when he was tired and he was not a morning person.

"I know."

"Brat," Tom muttered and Harry grinned.

"I thought I would let you know that tomorrow I’m bringing a guest and I want you to have Bella there."

"So you got through to Tonks then."

"Of course, never doubt the master now I'm going to sleep like a sane person, Merlin knows what you’re doing up." Tom just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Until tomorrow," And shut of the mirror. Harry replaced it around his neck and settled down, tomorrow was going to be fun.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry’s lessons passed quickly, he was starting to get a little jittery and it was showing.

"Will you please sit still Harry, what is up with you?" Hermione snapped when Harry began pacing again.

"Sorry I need to get out, I’ll be back later." Harry said going to gather his stuff. He picked up the shrunken box checking everything was packed, placing Poison on Neville’s bed with a note asking the boy to look after her, Harry headed out throwing on the cloak as soon as the portrait closed. He walked quickly and quietly to Tonks' office, on the way he saw Luna walking down the corridor on her own bare foot and in very short clothes. Harry took the time to appreciate her in detail and he liked what he saw,

"Hello Harry." She said looking at him; Harry whirled around and pulled of the cloak.

"Is it broke." He asked stupidly making the girl giggle.

"No, I sensed you coming and now you’re off to see Prof. Tonks, I'll let you go." She moved over to him gliding with grace he had as Sang Lys and kissed him full on, naturally Harry deepened the kiss.

"We would be good together you know, but not as a serious relationship, more of an aid, I can work with that." And she left almost dancing away, Harry had honestly given up trying to work out anything she did, he just wrote it off as Luna. Shaking out of his lust induced stupor, Harry threw on the cloak again and carried on to Tonks' office, He didn't knock just went in throwing up his strongest wards as he pulled of the cloak.

"Ready to hit the road Espia?"

"Of course, Harry?" Tonks raised an eyebrow at him and Harry looked down.

"Ah yeah, 2 seconds," He pulled out his box and un-shrunk it, he placed the three weapons belts on the desk and loaded them. Taking of his glamour he placed his knives on his wrist and ankles, wand on the right wrist and pulled on his boots over his skin tight jeans and knives. He strapped on the leather belt putting his ka-bar on the right with his 9mm, the colt 45 in the back with another knife and 2 knives on the left, he strapped his 2 daggers on his back magically and put his mask and cloak on. Sang Lys looked over to see a gaping Tonks.

"Oh wow, do I get some?" She asked eagerly causing the assassin to grin.

"Of course Espia your one of mine now." He loaded Tonks up in the same way as him minus the 9mm, he transfigured her clothes in to black skinny jeans, black vest and leather jacket, he handed her the boots that slid on and moulded nicely to the shape of her legs. Finally he pulled of her new black cloak and mask which he placed on her.

"Now only you can remove these items, they are your Identity, they are your security and they are your protection. I will tell you the rest when we get to your new home, as such we need to get to your quarters and bring everything which is important everything else will be replaced I'm freakin' loaded." She nodded and they left. Walking silently down the corridor, Sang Lys kept his eyes on the map and they reached the rooms safely, Espia made short work of her important things.

"Right there’s a tapestry opposite of a group of wizards on a flying carpet, the password it 'espionage' and it brings you out on the second floor, I'm going to trip the wards so go through and run to the girls bathroom, I'll be there as soon as someone sees me." Espia nodded and left, Sang Lys destroyed the place making the wards go off as he cast an unforgivable, throwing up his mark on the wall with a message:

**_Another down_ **

**_I'm still here,_ **

**_Your losing forces,_ **

**_But shed no tears,_ **

**_There just pieces_ **

**_In your chess game,_ **

**_You say the dark is evil_ **

**_But, the light's just the same._ **

Grinning Sang Lys took off just as the teachers came.

"You won’t find her body not even a part." Sang Lys cackled as spells shot towards him, he span on the spot flinging on his invisibility cloak making it look like he disaperated.

"How did he manage to disaperate?" Dumbledore fumed to the other teachers who were looking around in shock, Sang Lys smirked as he crept towards the tapestry muttering the password he snuck through leaving the teachers oblivious. He ran to the bathroom straight to the chamber.

"Espia come." They both entered the chamber and Tonks stopped in shock.

“Is this what I think this is?” She asked looking around the room in awe.

“Welcome to Salazar Slytherin’s secret chamber,” Sang Lys told her, “The legendary Chamber of Secrets.”

“Wow, this place is amazing,”

“It is rather grand,”

“I'm in a place of legends, wow,” Harry rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm, he grabbed his newest team member and portkey’d to Riddle manor straight to the study.

"Tom, Vilkas?" Sang Lys called and was met with silence, he rolled his eyes and turned to Tonks.

“Well, this is Tom’s study,” He said and she looked around in interest.

“Not what I pictured the feared Dark Lord’s study to be,”

“He likes his books,”

“Just like Remus,”

“Exactly,” Harry shook his head, “That wolf and his books, its unhealthy for both of them.”

“Both seem to forget about people I take it,”

“Yes, it’s crazy,” Sang Lys exclaimed, “But I suppose I am not one to judge, come on they're in the library.” He made his way up to the library Espia following and he pointed out the important rooms that she would need to know.

"Really must you always read?" Sang Lys questioned as they walked in to the library and saw both men absorbed in books.

"Sang Lys, you are earlier than expected and who it this?" The Dark Lord asked.

"This is Espia the one I want Bella to train, she is the newest member and I brought my full weapons and I'm here to suit up Vilkas with his full weapons and guise." Sang Lys stated as he walked over and pulled said man up.

"Do you mind?"

"No you’re on my team now so you get the pleasure of listening to me." Sang Lys grinned as he transfigured the man’s clothes on to similar on his except smoky jeans. He repeated the process of placing all the weapons on as well as the cloak and switched masks from the plain black to the black and silver. He made Vilkas and Espia stand next to each other.

"From now on you will be known to everyone outside this room as Espia and Vilkas; members of my team. I will personally train you to handle the weapons and we will be the best of the best. This attire is your identity; it is your security and your protection. No-one, not even myself, can remove the cloak and the mask, it must be done by yourself even if your placed under the strongest _Imperius_ it will not come off, you must be in your mind to do so. No doubt there will be more members of the team soon and they will also receive training, Espia you will be trained by Bellatrix she will not know who you are only you are on my team, she will train you to the best of her fighting abilities in the dark arts as you don't need anything else; that will start tomorrow. Tonight we will be using the weapons and after we will be removing the magical bind the headmaster kindly put on me." Harry explained and he turned to the Dark Lord who was watching intently.

"Coming? I want to see what you've done with Vilkas." Voldemort nodded and led the way to the training room. Sang Lys conjured up 3 target boards and 3 human like dummies,

"I know you know how to use a knife." He said holding up his ka-bar. "I use it mainly for torture as it doesn’t throw well and if someone is close enough for you to stab in a fight they are too close." The two nodded.

"I strapped 6 steel knives to you, those are for this." Quick as lighting Sang Lys flung 3 knives at the target hitting dead centre on all. They looked at the targets impressed and Harry smirked, the knives suddenly vanished from the targets and they blinked.

“Where’d they go?”

“It’s a spell I created and it’s blood based,” Sang Lys told them, “Each knife is blood locked to you and they will always return to you, this spell works in such a way that as soon as the target is dead/critical then the knife will come back. So if you hit an artery the knife will return near instantly, however if you drop one in the hear of the battle the knife will return to it’s holster if has been dormant for longer than 5 minutes.”

“Very impressive creation assassin,” Tom muttered and Sang Lys grinned,

“I do try,” He said, "Now the daggers are back up, how they're strapped is so you can reach back instantly and fling them if you’re out of knives. More than likely you will never use them but you can't be too careful, I've learned never to rely on just my magic hence the weapons and extensive martial arts; though the arts help in duelling because it helps you dodge. Finally we have my favourite; guns." Sang Lys eye lit up and he had a crazy glint. He whipped out the colt 45 and with silencer and fired 2 times at the dummy hitting it between the eyes and heart.

"Instant death just more painful," Sang Lys said happily.

"Just how painful are they?" Espia asked and the two men nodded in silent asking, in a flash Sang Lys fired 3 more times hitting each of them in the arm making sure to miss anything vital, there were 2 cries of pain and a sharp intake of breath.

"That painful," Sang Lys extracted the bullets and heeled them.

"We will also work on pain." Sang Lys grinned evilly as he got 2 groans. For the rest of the night they worked on knife throwing, Vilkas having the upper hand with his honed senses, but neither was as bad as he was when he started. By the time they called it quits they were both hitting close centre, Bella came in just as they were finishing.

"I was summoned my Lord, Master Sang Lys." She said as she bowed to each man.

"Ah yes Bella you are the Lords best and I have brought the one I want you to train. Her name is Espia, I want you to teach her every piece of dark arts you know and make her as good as fighter as yourself do that and you shall see yourself greatly rewarded." Sang Lys said and she nodded proudly,

"Yes Master."

"Espia, with Bella she will train you to her level, good luck as she will be working on your pain thresh hold as she is the only one, as well as myself, who can with stand the Lords cruciatus without crying out. Bella bring her with you at the next meeting as I will be introducing them."

"Ok Master Sang Lys." The two women left leaving Sang Lys, Vilkas and Voldemort to head to the study, the assassin threw himself down removing his mask after locking the door.

"Nice Har, I like it." Remus stated copying his leader.

"It was rather impressive." Voldemort said as he sat gracefully at his desk rolling his eyes as Harry kicked up his feet.

"Not bad yourself Vilkas, good skills on the knives and once you mastered that the guns will be easy."

"So who is she?" Remus questioned and Harry gaped.

"Did you not see her face?"

"No, we kept on out masks and she didn't see mine because you magically switched them and the masks distort our voices."

"Oh crap well we won’t see her until the next DE meeting which isn’t scheduled until 3 weeks’ time when we go to raid Diagon. Well it’s a bit late now, but that was Tonks." Remus froze wide-eyed.

"That. Was Tonks."

"Yep we had a good chat and she was thinking about joining the dark as it was, but I saw her potential so I wanted her in my team." Harry explained.

"Well now she will be trained by one of the best. Shall we get the bind off, I know how, but I don't know how much has been blocked and with Dumbledore you never know what you will find. You are already incredibly powerful now as you are able to do little bits of wandless magic like batting away spells and catching them, but you cannot use it as well as myself." The Dark Lord mused; he made a sweeping motion clearing the room pushing everything to the walls. Harry stood in the middle of the room.

"More than likely you will pass out with the power flux so I’ve put a cushioning charm on the floor." Harry nodded and led down, even with the charm he wasn't falling over. Voldemort began chanting and Remus gasped as Harry was surrounded by an AK green pulsing glow, when the Dark Lord finished the light flared blinding them, when it died down Harry led still eyes closed.

"Well we will have to wait until his body adjusts." Tom sighed.

"How much was blocked?"

"By the blinding light; a lot." Voldemort deadpanned.

"Ah who let the hippogriffs in?" Harry groaned stupidly making Remus laugh and the Dark Lord chuckle. Harry got up and rolled his shoulders with his eyes closed.

"So how do you feel?" Tom asked, Harrys eyes snapped open and both men’s breaths hitched.

"Whoa!" Remus breathed.

"What!" Harry demanded alarmed.

"Your eyes cub, they're, if possible, a brighter AK and actually swirling."

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed. "I just hope my glamour covers them."

"Show us what you can do them!" Remus said and Harry shot him a strange look, shrugging to himself he thought about a drink and suddenly the whole desk was filled with every drink muggle and magical alcoholic and not; everyone’s jaw hit the floor.

"Well that’s new." Harry said his voice an octave higher than usual; the others nodded mutely, clearing his throat Tom said,

"Drink anyone?" Making everyone laugh.

"Uh Har, what did you do?" Remus questioned.

"I only thought about a drink." Harry said shrugging.

“Your magic is fluxing, until it settles it will to impossible things, but you will adapt I'm sure.” Voldemort explained and Harry nodded.

"Try casting a simple spell." Harry raised his hand _Lumos_ a blinding light erupted out of his hand.

"AHHHH NOX!" Harry yelled shocked, he pulled out his wand and muttered _Reducto_ pointing it at the door an ear shattering boom sounded out finding Harry on the floor and a whole where the wall used to be; debris scattered everywhere.

"My wand. Look. At. My. Wand." Harry gasped holding up a single singed red and gold feather and a splinter of wood.

"My wall again! What in Merlin’s did you cast?" Voldemort snarled.

"It was a simple _Reducto_ , it wasn't even a blasting hex and now I don't have a wand." Harry yelled back.

"A _Reducto_ , A _REDUCTO_! Why the hell would you do that?"

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know how much power I had!" Harry exclaimed.

"Potter you just conjured up a desk full of mixed drinks by thinking of a drink, you then blinded us with a simple _Lumos,_ common sense tells you not to something like that." The Dark Lord growled.

"Yeah well the wall can be fixed." Harry huffed.

"How, it will take ages and this is my private study." Voldemort demanded.

"Oh I dunno _Reparo_." Harry said sarcastically waving his hand at the damage, Tom and Harry stopped their arguing to gape at the wall; fixed and perfect again.

"Well that sorts that out now Harry, what were you saying about your wand?" Remus decided to butt in now grinning. Harry held up the feather and wood.

"This is my wand." He stated deadpanned.

"I think you need a new one." Remus pointed out.

“Ya think?” He snapped glaring at the snickering werewolf.

“Dumbledore must have blocked your magic before you were eleven,” Tom said and Harry hissed,

“The bastard, I can't wait to ring his neck.”

“It’s a feeling we share I assure you.” Tom told him and Harry sighed, he pulled himself up off the floor and went to fix his robes only to find they were already in mind condition.

“This is going to take some getting used to.” He muttered to himself, “When will this settle?”

“I am unsure, you have had the bind on for at lease 6 years and it seemed to be a large block, your body is going to take some adjusting to the influx of power and your magic is going to be reshaping itself to what it should have been.”

“So I have to be extra careful for a few days,” Harry grumbled, “Wonderful,”

“I would stretch to a week,” Tom said and Harry groaned.

“Damn you Dumbledore,”

“You will need to replace your wand, but do not forget to glamour it to keep it hidden. Dumbledore is rather fascinated that we had brother wands.”

“There goes my safety net, I just have to reply on my mad skill.”

“Go and get a wand Harry,”

“Sir Yes sir,” He snapped to attention and Tom rubbed his temples.

“Why did I agree to this, why?” He sighed and Harry laughed,

"Well I'll be off to get me a wand see ya." And he apperated out.

“You know, he’s going to be the death of me.” Tom said to Remus,

“Have a drink, it’ll take your mind off of it.” He said seriously motioning to the desk full of drinks, Tom shot him a dry look and left the room much to Remus amusement. Sang Lys went straight to Knockturn alley to get a custom wand, slipping on his mask and securing his hood, Sang Lys went deep in to the alley again stepping in to a shop that looked closed. An old man, ancient would be a better term, came out from the back, he was slightly hunched, but had an aura of power around him.

"Master Sang Lys, an honour to meet you sir." He greeted softly, the assassin just nodded.

"I need a wand my other exploded after I had a power intake."

"Of course come this way, I will constructed a wand from scratch." Sang Lys followed the man through and was led over to an empty desk.

"Right to gather the correct wood you need to say vocare lignum quod est ius meo virgae."

"Vocare lignum quod est ius meo virgae." Sang Lys said and 2 woods appeared on the table.

"Next vocare core augendae mea!" Again Sang Lys copied the phrase and 3 items appeared on the table.

"Right now some extremely powerful wizards can have a gemstone at the hilt of their wands, Ollivanders don't do them, but I find it helps, the phrase is: vocare gemma pares potestatem." For the final time Harry repeated the phrase and an emerald appeared next to the wood.

"I am most impressed Master Sang Lys, basilisk venom soaked ebony and alder wood with the near extinct black phoenix, the only dark one of the phoenix family, (Harry smirked that explained his animagus) Hungarian horntail heartstring and thestral hair freely given, such a strange mix, but ultimately powerful. Plus with an emerald gemstone this may be the strongest wand I have ever made." The elderly man expressed his awe; he bowed out of the room with the materials and 15 minutes later he returned. He held out a beautiful deep brown wand 12 1/2 inches, Sang Lys grasped it and warmth, stronger than his holy wand, spread through him, he waved it in a long sweeping motion bringing AK green sparks erupting from the tip.

"Thank you, this is truly amazing." Sang Lys happily handed over a pouch of gold and left apperating back to the chamber, he switched clothes and went to the RoR to spend the night getting reacquainted with his magic.

 

**Chapter 7 up and finished, hope you like it guys 8D.**

**Jess***


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dark Repercussions:_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own anything apart from the plot,_ **

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don’t like that sort of thing then this story really isn’t for you,_ **

#Parseltongue#

**_Current word count; 8051_ **

**_ Chapter 8  _ **

**__ **

Running back to the tower in the morning, he threw his stuff in his truck securing it with all his passwords and jumped in the shower, thanking Neville for his snake sitting skills he hurried down to catch the last of breakfast. Today he was wearing dark green skinny jeans, white top and grey shoes under a casual robe and cloak, as soon as he stepped over to the table he was ambushed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny 'I wondered when she was going to make her move' Harry thought grimly.

"Oh Harry we were so worried about you, with the Sang Lys attack." Ginny simpered in a nasally voice, Harry just held in a grimaced instead he looked shocked.

"Sang Lys attack! What? when? where?" The three of them looked at him as if he was insane.

"Last night, here in the castle! Where the hell have you been mate?" Ron exclaimed.

"RoR again, if you ask it just right you can have anything. I decided I wanted to relax by the pool last night so that's what I did, I made sure I couldn't be disturbed and I woke up late that's why I just got here." Harry told them, Ginny rubbed his thigh.

"Don't worry Harry." She tried to purr in to his ear with her hand getting higher, try being the correct word as it merely sounded as if she had a cold.

"Uh Gin what are you doing?" Harry asked uneasily. If she didn’t remove herself from him in the next 5 seconds he was going to vomit and/or curse her, neither was recommended in the middle of the great hall.

"Don't worry no one can see."

"Uh yeah I can't do this, I'm sorta seeing someone." Harry said pushing her hand away, he made a note to talk to Luna to back his story.

"What!" Came his three shocked replies, they didn’t bother to keep their voices down either and he bit back a glare.

"Who," Gin demanded looking furious, Harry was tempted to tell her to jog on because it wasn’t anything to do with her, but it wasn’t like him to do something like that so he stopped himself. Harry looked up to see Luna walking over.

"Who what, Ginny," Luna asked as she sat down on Harry's lap much to the boys amusement, automatically his arms went up to circle her waist and his hand rested high up on her thigh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, some slut already has her claws in him." Ginny hissed viciously and Luna raised an eyebrow in a very Slytherin gesture Harry internally applauded, this was set to brighten his dreary days in the castle.

"Oh I didn't realize you had such high opinions of me Ginevra." Luna said icily, oh how Harry loved Luna at that point.

"You're seeing him." Hermione shrieked attracting the attention of half the hall, many stopped what they were doing to look around and Harry could have slapped her as whispers broke out when they caught sight of his and Luna’s positions.

"Gee thanks Hermione let the hall know." Harry bit out standing up and dropping his toast.

"Sorry just lost my appetite." He strode from the hall pulling Luna with him in the entrance hall, Luna kissed him again and Harry mentally grinned, he could get used to this.

"I only came to say good morning and I get insulted by that gold digging bitch." Luna said all traces of her usual dreamy self gone, Harry knew she put most of it on and it was around a select few that she was completely herself. People tended to forget that Luna was sorted in to Ravenclaw because of her dreamy persona, he had always seen through it though and when he asked her why she did it he had remembered her blank shock, it was quite amusing. She hadn't thought anyone would ever see the real her, she had built it up because many picked on her for her father’s paper and it was easier to act crazy and have people avoid her than deal with all of the taunts and jeers, and so she created Loony. Luna never would have guessed someone would approach her without hate because that was all she had known since she had arrived in the castle, but Harry did and that was how they had become so close, Neville was thrown in because the other Gryffindor had stuck with Luna even with her crazy mask and when he didn’t leave she slowly started to bleed it away. Harry grinned at her and stole another kiss.

"Well I'm glad you came over when you did, she decided to make it today when she starts touching me, I was going to fill you in to back me up, but you came over." Harry shuddered.

"I'm off but I'll see you later." After another searing kiss she glided off, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and walked off to the dungeons. Coming up to the Slytherin common room Harry said the override password that got you in to all common rooms and snuck in. Slowly creeping up to the dorms Harry walked to the 6th yr. and was surprised to see they had individual rooms, lightly tapping on Malfoy's door he heard shuffling from inside and the door swung open.

"Who-" Harry cut him off.

"How many people do you know with invisibility cloaks Malfoy?"

"Potter!"

"Yes now please let me in I'm bored." Malfoy stepped aside and let Harry in, shutting the door Harry threw up his strongest wards along with the secrecy one.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Malfoy demanded and he threw himself on to his bed, Harry looked around the room it was nice it had a chair and desk but Harry snapped his fingers and a black leather sink in chair appeared and he jumped in sitting cross legged.

"I'm a trained assassin who sneaks up to kill people; I can get in to Slytherin common room." Harry said as if it was the weather, Malfoy merely shook his head.

"Ok fine what the bloody hell you doing here, it may just be me but I remember we have been enemies for the past 5 years after you turned down my friendship first year."

"Ahh don't remind me of the grievous error I made at 11 but you could of been a little nicer and as true as that all is I thought we could rectify that seeing as we are on the same side and believe it or not we have a lot in common." Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh and I'm bored."

"Sure why not, nice attack last night by the way."

"Well I do try my best, do you know any cleaning spells for the best materials" Harry asked looking at his thigh with distaste.

"Why."

"Weaslette touched, well stroked my leg."

"Why on earth would you let her do that?" Malfoy exclaimed looking at Harry as if he had an extra head.

"It wasn't my fault she was coming on to me." Harry wailed putting his head in his hands.

"Coming on to you." Malfoy whispered horrified and Harry nodded dismally.

"She was pissed when she found out I'm 'seeing' someone." Harry snickered,

"She called the girl I was seeing a slut to Luna when I just happen to be seeing Luna."

"Luna Lovegood? The crazy girl." Malfoy asked incredulously.

"The crazy act is about as fake as me this year and let me tell you that girl is hot, besides its nothing legit she is more of a possession."

"Anyone else who has a mask as thick as yours?" Harry grinned.

"Nev."

"Longbottom?"

"Yup haven't you notice he's excelling."

"Yeah you both nearly gave Sev a heart attack." Draco chuckled.

"I’ll make it up to him, I have… _plans,_ " Harry grinned viciously as his eyes glazed over while Malfoy shook his head, he loved his godfather, but he couldn't believe Sev would betray the Dark Lord so whatever punishment he got was deserved. For the next couple of hours the teens got on like a house of fire talking about unimportant things like Quidditch and school to the war and his work as Sang Lys. Harry got a mischievous look on his face and Draco was immediately on his guard whatever he was thinking couldn't be good.

"Why are you looking like that it's completely freaky?" Draco asked him eyeing the assassin wearily Harry just grinned.

"Is Blaise around?" Harry questioned the blonde who looked surprised but nodded.

"2 doors down, why?" Harry's answering smile didn't comfort him in the slightest the assassin rose elegantly and vanished his chair.

"I think I will be creating some  _entertainment_  for myself." Harry stalked out of the room and Draco shuddered at what entertainment consisted of; he didn't know whether to be envious or worried.

Harry dropped his glamour and glided to Blaise' room he felt the wards around the door and smirked he unpicked them and slipped inside throwing up the tightest wards her knew, Harry melted in to the shadows before Blaise noticed him. The dark Italian was immersed in a book but the way the light hit him made Harry lick his lips hungrily, Sang Lys could see Blaise moaning underneath as he dominated him and he wanted that; Sang Lys always got what he wanted. He stepped out of the shadows silently and lent against the wall with his arms crossed, with all his working out from his martial arts without his glamour Harry had a hell of a body; hell he even looked good with the glamour on.

"Zabini," Harry called making Blaise jump out of his skin and fire of a particularly nasty bone breaker, Harry was impressed with the reflexes and caught the oncoming curse with his right hand.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Blaise snapped in shock, Harry merely raised an eyebrow pushing himself of the wall, Blaise took in Harry's appearance and his eyes widened before darkening with lust.

"Blaise I am an assassin." Harry said as if it explained everything and it did, but Blaise shook his head.

"What are you doing here especially as Sang Lys." Blaise rephrased clearing his throat a little, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted some fun and you looked like someone who could give me just what I wanted." Harry explained his voice taking on a seductive tone, Blaise swallowed.

"What makes you think I could give you what you wanted?" Blaise asked somewhat nervously, Harry smirked and stalked forward like a predator to its prey, eyes darkening slightly when he saw Blaise hit the wall, he stopped in front of the Italian placing his hands on the wall caging him in.

"I know you can give me what I wanted." Harry breathed huskily causing Blaise to shudder.

"I- I think you have the wrong person." He managed to stutter out, Harry shook his head, looking directly in to the Slytherin's eyes he released his magic letting it flow making it feel enticing.

"I think I have the perfect person." Blaise' eyes dilated, but he still shook his head.

"I won't be one of your toys." He told him, but didn’t sound very sure of himself, something Harry noticed and he smirked leaning in.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked breathing in to Blaise's ear, the Italian shuddered and Harry licked the shell of his ear.

"I- I," was all he got out before he released a small moan of pleasure as Harry licked his neck and dragged his teeth along Blaise' jaw.

"You know you want it." Harry told him grinding against him causing friction, Blaise moaned and Harry smirked.

"Do you want it?" Sang Lys was coming out to play now.

"I-," Sang Lys latched on to Blaise' neck and sucked hard also grinding their erections together, Blaise' groan became desperate.

"Please." He whimpered and Sang Lys smirked in success.

"What do you want?"

"Anything please,"

"Tell me what you want." Sang Lys demanded grinding again.

"Fuck me." Blaise gasped out and Sang Lys grinned, he crushed their lips together. Sang Lys demanded entrance with his tongue to explore Blaise' mouth and dominated the kiss, he pulled Blaise over to the bed and pushed him down so he was bent over. Sang Lys vanished Blaise' clothes and grabbed his erection pulling and stroking relishing in the moans and pants coming from Blaise, he slicked his fingers wandlessly and pushed one in continuing the hand job he was giving. He added another making Blaise hiss, but when Harry made a scissoring motion the snake arched as Harry hit his sweet spot. Sang Lys slipped in a third finger stretching the muscle then pulled out Blaise whimpered at the loss, Harry vanished his clothes and thrust in with one quick motion, when Blaise had relaxed Sang Lys started moving. Sang Lys picked up pace slamming in to him hitting Blaise' prostate again and again and Blaise was moaning in pleasure which made Sang Lys speed up turned on by the needy sounds.

"Harder," Sang Lys slowed down and Blaise whimpered in need.

"Harder what?" Sang Lys hissed fisting his hand in the teen’s hair.

"Please harder." Sang Lys smirked and sped up relishing in Blaise' moans.

"I'm gunna c-," Blaise panted but Sang Lys gripped the base of the snakes straining member.

"You won't cum until I say you can." Sang Lys growled as he continued to pound in to the other teen, Blaise was nearly keening in need making Sang Lys smirk.

"Please I need to cum." Blaise gasped out Sang Lys scratched all down his back as he thrust in.

"Beg, beg for your release."

"Please I need it please."

"I'm you Master now beg me, you have to want it." Sang Lys grunted as Blaise whimpered.

"Please Master let me cum." Sang Lys released the teens cock and Blaise exploded screaming out arching up, his walls clamping down on Harry who followed suit yelling out in release; he pulled out after regaining his breath. Placing the tip of his finger just behind Blaise' left ear he placed a mini lily there marking him as owned.

"You belong to me now." Sang Lys breathed in his ear, Blaise just nodded too worn out to speak, Sang Lys smirked cast some cleaning spells and got dressed he slipped out of the room going back to Malfoy's.

"I need my cloak as I don't want to have to kill all the Slytherin's." Harry explained to the raised eyebrow.

"Have fun?" The blonde asked.

"Indeed." Harry ginned and disappeared under the cloak, it was only 4:30 so he went to the RoR walking past the wall three times he thought clearly about wanting a room where he could practice all magic without being detected. Walking in he was met by a shocking sight, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood wands draw, but what caught Harry was the spell that came out of Neville's mouth.

" _Crucio,_ " Harry reacted instantly.

" _Aurea Praesidio_." A golden shield engulfed Luna just as the curse hit rendering the torture useless, both heads snapped round.

"Harry!"

"It isn't what it looks like." Neville said hastily noticing Harry’s eye brightening in his fury.

"No, then prey tell me what is going on before  _I_  start throwing curses." Harry hissed motioning over Luna, no one touched or harmed what was his; Luna ran to his side.

"Don't worry Harry I said he could cast it on me come on we will explain." She reassured which calmed him slightly, but not very much, he didn’t care if Luna said he could, that was no longer her decision to make. Harry closed his eyes and thought up some chairs; pulling Luna down on to him he kicked his feet up on the table and looked towards Neville.

"Well." Harry drawled with a slight bite, Neville fidgeted a bit before speaking.

"Right," Neville took a deep breath. "Well after last year at the ministry I decided that no one stands a chance at living unless we actually learn everything so I started learning the dark arts along with everything else. But as I started learning I started thinking about the light and dark and it's not that different, it's like Sang Lys said in his message last night; everyone says the dark is evil, but what makes the light any different? Everyone concentrates on the killings happening in the dark and the bad stuff like what happened to our parents, but no one mentions when the light kills. They kill death eaters and dark wizards who have families and people who care for them, everyone assumes that because they kill there these unfeeling people well it's not true. The light is so twisted these days you don't know whether you're coming or going, they look at me and scoff thinking I'm nothing important and if they find out you like the dark arts or are a killer you’re shunned, I mean who cares if I like killing people, who cares if I like bloodshed and torture as long as I get the job done and you can't accept that then I'm sorry." Neville ranted pacing back and forth arms flailing.

"What's your take on this Luna?" Harry asked keeping in his laughter, this was a very pleasant turn of events for him and the words he had been waiting for. He didn’t even need to convert the other teen!

"I feel the same as Neville, unfortunately I have a much more sadistic side, I heard that Sang Lys cut out Emmeline Vance's eye and heart and I liked it." She said in a matter of fact tone that almost made Harry grin. "Also the lights not the same and Daddy agrees."

"So let me get this straight, 2 of the people who went with me to the ministry to fight the dark are now practicing dark arts and like killing people as well as bloodshed." Harry said making himself stay serious.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds worse, but yes." Neville sighed despondently, his shoulders slumping.

"How much do you know and what do you know?" Harry questioned.

"Not much compared to the death eaters, but a lot more that saint Granger. We’re self-teaching so it's a slow process, but we’re both advanced in muggle fighting and got the basics on knife throwing." Luna told him, her pretty face sneering at the mention of Hermione.

"You really don't like Hermione do you?" Harry asked amused.

"No she's a narrow minded cow." Luna stated with conviction, Harry thought there were a few other choice words that could be used for Hermione, but he kept that to himself.

"So what do you plan on doing when the light find out?" Harry wondered.

"Well if were shunned from the light for being dark I'm sure we can find a place in the dark, this is war and we will use the side which is actually making a difference and currently it's leaning towards the dark." Neville stated with steely determination something that pleased Harry greatly, he made a quick decision in his mind and grinned.

"Well that makes my life easier then." He told them, and Neville looked puzzled, Harry was under the suspicion that Luna already had an idea of what was going on; she just knew stuff.

"What?"

"There's a lot you don't know about the light." Harry growled angered by the mere thought, they looked at him questioningly so he explained everything that he had found out from the using to the fake prophecy all of Dumbledore's manipulations and the deaths he caused.

"That that that ugh there are no words." Neville growled out infuriated.

"Oh I know, but I'm thinking, Voldemort went after my parents on the info of the fake prophecy your parents were attacked on the same night by orders of him but he was acting on the prophecy." Harry picked Luna up and placed her on the chair as he got up pacing and muttering.

"Yeah so?" Neville asked confused.

"Voldemort ordered that attack on the prophecy, you're the other child of the prophecy born as the 7th month dies of parents who have thrice defied him." Neville nodded still not getting it.

"Voldemort thought me or you was a threat to him because of the prophecy, he came for me and sent his best and most loyal after you, Dumbledore created that prophecy to lure Voldemort out." Neville's eyes widened and he let out a string of curses.

"Dumbledore's the reason we both have no parents." Neville hissed and Harry nodded grimly.

"So what are you going to do Harry knowing you you've already got or using a plan." Luna said with a knowing look in her eyes, Harry shot her a fond smile and tilted his head.

"What would you do?"

"I would seek revenge; make myself everything they didn't want me to be." Neville said in a tone that suggested he was planning on doing that very idea, and Harry smirked.

"Could say that," He conceded,

"I would embrace everything I had been hiding and then go to the opposite side." Luna stated with a smirk growing on her features, Harry grinned rather viciously.

"Could say that,"

"Come on Harry tell us." Neville whined,

"If you think about it you will know I'm sure Luna already knows."

"Caligo Master and I like shades of blue." Luna bowed with a wicked smirk that looked unusually at home on her face, Neville's head snapped round.

"Sang Lys!" Neville breathed in awe, Harry clicked his fingers and removed his glamour.

"Let's train."

 

* * *

 

Harry drew up a list of the stuff they needed to cover and when they were going to train, it was immense, but both of them got determined looks and nodded, he told them that they would be using the time room he used or they would never get everything done and anything they could do on their own should be done, but it must be discrete. They kicked of that night and got so in to it that they completely missed dinner and didn't return to their common rooms until well past 12, Harry and Neville collapsed in to bed straight away so when they were woken at 6am by the other boys neither of them appreciated it.

"Why the hell do you choose today to get up early?" Harry snarled practically falling in to the shower, he checked his glamour was carefully placed and threw on his uniform stalking out grumbling to himself. It didn't take Neville long to catch up and he looked about as cheerful as Harry felt, they walked in silence to the great hall and only when Harry had consumed enough coffee to fuel the entire year was he in a respectable mood, by then the rest of the school had started to arrive. Harry's eyes zeroed in on the 6th year Slytherins and he could not contain the full blown grin that found its way on to his face as Blaise came in walking extremely stiffly. Said boy's eyes were darting everywhere and when he finally looked in his direction, Harry couldn't help but smirk when Blaise wouldn't meet his eye. Just because he had a sadistic side Harry made the tiny mark burn as a reminder then he shot the boy a flash of pleasure from the previous day, Harry licked his lip hungrily when Blaise shuddered.

Over at the Slytherin table Blaise was containing his wince when he sat down, he had never felt so thoroughly fucked in his life, it felt so good but he was feeling it today. He felt elated and disgusted with himself at the same time, elated because the sex had been great and he had been chosen by Sang Lys, disgusted because he wanted more, he wanted the assassin to come and repeat the day before; _he wanted to be his toy._ It was like a need had awoken in him and he knew without a doubt that sleeping with anyone else would not be enough, the assassin wouldn’t be matched at Blaise got a thrill when he remembered that he had been marked by him.

The tiny lily behind his ear branding him like a common whore, it should have repulsed him, made him furious that someone had dared mark the heir to the Zabini fortune, but it didn’t and that was why he was disgusted. He _liked_ the mark, he _liked_ the thought of the assassin coming back and he bit back a groan; he was screwed. He had been extra careful that morning as he didn’t want to broadcast what had had happened, but he couldn't help the tiny hiss that escaped him when he reached over for some juice. Draco who had been watching his friend carefully didn't miss the stiffness or the hiss, but he didn't want to ask him what was wrong, especially in front of everyone so he put it to the back of his mind for now. They were eating quietly when Blaise turned his head and Draco caught the distinct red lily that was showing through the well placed hair. Draco choked on his drink drawing attention to himself but he didn't care, he was too busy staring at Blaise wide eyed, Blaise looked confused before going completely stiff and scratching the mark. The blond got up and walked out with a look towards Blaise that said 'follow me now', as he was walking out he looked towards Harry who was smirking and rubbing behind his left ear. Blaise caught up with Draco but wouldn't meet the blonde's eye and kept shifting uncomfortably until Draco sighed.

"Let me see." Blaise pulled back his hair revealing the blood red lily behind his left ear.

"You've been slag tagged." Draco said bluntly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Blaise snarled a bit too harshly, but Draco understood.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked him but Blaise' shoulders slumped.

"There's nothing I can do."

"So you're going to be his walking whore?" Draco snapped.

"I have no choice besides it's not that bad." Blaise told him, Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Not that bad?" Draco said slowly as if to say Blaise was insane.

"It felt so good Dray so unbelievably good, and it's done now."

"So you're just going to let him come and go as he pleases?" Draco questioned incredulously, Blaise sighed and shrugged.

"What choice do I have, I belong to him now."

"Yes you do." A chilling voice rang out both span around in time to see Harry gliding down the corridor without his glamour, he stopped next to Blaise who's head dropped in submission, Harry smirked it was a good idea to put the minor submission charm in to the mark.

"I see you're admiring Blaise' new label."

"Admiring wouldn't be quite the word I would use." Draco replied bitingly, Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not, I personally think it looks rather good."

"You would."

"Of course, I like to see what belongs to me." Harry said licking the mark enticing a shudder from the dark haired teen, Draco's eyes widened at the notion.

"Most would believe it an honour that I would take the time to keep them as toys, usually I would use them then torture them to death I find it appealing, but I can see use in Blaise." Harry told them with a chilling look on his face making Draco step back.

"An honour," The blond repeated weakly, just then Luna danced her way down the corridor to Harry's side tucking herself under his arm.

"Of course it's an honour but Master why didn't I get a mark?" Harry frowned and tilted his head again.

"Did I not mark you? Huh well I can't be having that." Harry mused and pressed his finger behind her left ear.

"Thank you Master." With that she skipped off and Harry grinned.

"Are you sure she's not crazy?"

"Perfectly sure, now Malfoy you don't have a problem with who your friend here belongs to do you?" Harry asked bringing his magic forward making his eyes glow and swirl, Malfoy Jr seemed to remember just who he was and went sheet white.

"O-of course not," Harry smiled showing his teeth in a threatening gesture.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to be the one to explain to daddy why he couldn't find your body." Harry said sweetly and he left re-applying his glamour leaving the two snakes with there thoughts.

 

* * *

 

For the next 3 weeks Harry worked Neville and Luna to the bone. They both had incredible skill and power so be brought them up to near his level, they could both last in an intense duel with all aspects included (knifes, guns and wands) for 30 minutes before Harry had them down. They both could withstand his cruciatus without screaming, throw knives and shoot to his standard, with all the enhanced training Harry had subjected them to their appearances had changed dramatically. Neville had become muscled and sharp instead of the rounded boy he used to be and Luna had toned up defining her curves nicely, Harry taught them how to perfect glamours so to the outside world they looked the same. Harry had a lot of fun with Luna who was quite adventurous with her sexual ways and seemed to take vindictive pleasure in flaunting their 'relationship' in front of Ginny. They both knew it was nothing in it as Luna belonged to Harry, but as Luna liked to point out; Ginny didn't need to know that and it was funny to see her reaction every time Luna would walk over straddle Harry to kiss him senseless for 10 minutes. Harry was impressed to see how the girl could bend and she let him own her so everything was working fine. Harry had to make another trip to Knockturn and purchase there stuff, Neville's cloak being black with orange stitching and black mask with orange out line and Luna's was black cloak and mask with blue outline/stitching. Harry done the same process of kitting them up, teaching them how to raise the mark and to sign it with their new alias'. During this time he had many trips in teaching Espia and Vilkas there weapons and making sure there martial arts were up to his standard but he had yet to see them duel.

"Welcome Caligo (Luna blue mark) and Cien (Neville orange mark) to my team you will meet the others soon, I have a raid tonight, but I'm not staying long or we all would be going." Sang Lys stated.

"Tonight I'm going to the muggle world to get ear pieces for us then we can communicate over distance without being caught, I will be back in an hour or so hide your guise and one of you looks after Poison for me."

"Yes Master." They replied in unison, in there alias' it was all business and Sang Lys was in charge but outside they all got on fine. Harry used his cloak to get to the chamber and port keyed over; he arrived early and went to the practice room where Espia, Vilkas, Bella and Tom were.

"Right I have 2 more for my team who have completed there training and can last with me at my best for 30, not as long as I want but that's better than most. Espia, Vilkas you're not going out tonight, I have something planned for later and when I go tonight I'm only hitting one causing a mess and throwing up my message, this is strictly DE tonight."

"Yes master." Sang Lys nodded.

"I'm also picking up some extra items for our kit so tomorrow at 6:30 you both will apperate to the CoS and will meet the new members and we will be planning our outing as such do not be late." Sang Lys ordered.

"Of course Master."

"Continue your usual routine I will see you tomorrow." With that he walked to the study to wait for the Dark Lord, he didn't have to wait long.

"So new members again?"

"Indeed it's surprising who isn't so light, but when we hit it's going to be a magnificent sight." Sang Lys smirked.

"What do you have in mind for Bella's reward?" Sang Lys questioned.

"Well she has planned this raid well, but I gave her limits I was thinking about letting her run free take who she wants so on."

"Good, I'm sure she will enjoy it! I want the Weasley twins unharmed and at all costs." Sang Lys stated as they rose to meet the DE's, the plans dished out and they all left, it was still early evening so it was quite busy. As soon as he landed Sang Lys relished in the screams and explosions, he chuckled at Bella making the most of her free rein. He threw a few spells blasting his way through the alley laughing manically as people fled from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the twins being apperated off and he grinned, using the portkeys he created to the sealed dungeons he threw them on the unconscious people. Grinning madly when the aurors and order came waving merrily he threw off his mark and message:

**_The rumours are true_ **

**_We came here to say_ **

**_Believe what you heard_ **

**_I've come out to play_ **

**_I have joined the dark_ **

**_It was easy to see_ **

**_They were winning before_ **

**_Now they have me!_ **

Signing it, Sang Lys apperated back to the manor dungeons where he marked all of the prisoners which were his, then he apperated to muggle London transfiguring his clothes to dark red jeans and a white top. He went straight to buy 7 wireless ear pieces for his team and he charmed them to be connected to each team member, they would need only think of the person they wished to speak too so when they went out on missions they could speak and plan over distance. He had learned to charm muggle items with Sirius, he godfather had a weird obsession with experimenting on things that could be adjusted to work magically and he had given Harry the original idea for the earpieces, it was something Sirius was going to do so they could speak to each other when anything was on their minds.

They had to work extra on them though because Sirius had pointed out that it would become extremely awkward if they could hear everything the other was doing, Harry had enough knowledge of what his godfather was like to know that he did not want to listen all the time and he had hastily agreed that charming them to work with thoughts was a good idea. It was a surprisingly simple charm after he added the rune, they would need to add a drop of blood to have it locked on to them, but otherwise everything would work. After he went to Knockturn where he collected 2 more sets of weapons and then got 2 more cloaks and masks all black but one with green stitching/outline and the other with white. Heading back to school, he switched clothes, shrunk everything down and was in the great hall for when Ron, Hermione and Ginny came down for dinner. Harry noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there and internally grinned, he hoped Bella had fun.

"Harry have you heard there's an attack on Diagon ally!" Hermione exclaimed frantically.

"No but I figured it was something big as Dumbledore isn't here, I hope everyone is alright." Harry sighed.

"The order will be fine just like always." Ron stated uncertainly, like he was trying to convince himself. Harry barely contained rolling his eyes, if Bella was using he free rein to her full advantage there was going to be a few injuries.

"I have homework to do." Harry huffed getting up. "I'll see you in the common room yeah?" The three nodded as Harry walked off, in the tower he sat in his favourite chair and finished all of his homework. As he wasn't hiding anymore he found it stupidly easy and the teachers were becoming amazed at his work, he couldn’t bring himself to hold back and his magic felt strange when it hadn't been used properly, he guessed it was an after effect of the magical bind. Sighing, there wasn't much to do until everyone was asleep when he could go and find where the twins stood, he wanted them on his team badly and he had a funny feeling that they would be rather willing to join him. They were the black sheep of the Weasley family after all, add to the fact that Harry had not missed the rather vicious side the two seemed to have, it was pretty amusing sometimes. For the rest of the night he held pointless conversations with his 'best friends' whilst trying not to vomit when Ginny laid it on thick, he played chess with Ron and discussed his studies with Hermione.

At 11:30 he and Ron headed to bed feigning tiredness, he drew his hanging tight warding them as he changed back in to Sang Lys, he was really getting tired of this but he couldn't act until he had the perfect team. Harry wanted the twins because they worked perfectly together and with him, they were already skilled to near his level which is why he was puzzled that they were caught so quickly. Donning the invisibility cloak and map, Harry snuck out locking his curtains for what seemed like the thousandth time, portkeying as soon as he was in the chamber; he strode purposely to the dungeons. The DE guard bowed as he entered the cells.

"I hope my marked cells have not been touched." Sang Lys said coldly.

"Of course not Master Sang Lys," They murmured he nodded walking to the furthest cell, he unlocked it and shut it behind him warding it against everything including his secrecy. Looking at the twins he was shocked to see both their heads bowed respectfully.

"Master Sang Lys." They said in unison, well this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Well you have respect it seems, I want you on my team." Sang Lys said flatly, both twins grinned.

"See George, I told you our little Harrykins wouldn't leave us behind." Fred said joyfully nudging his twin,

"Right you are Fred, but I did think at one point he would think we were like the other betraying bastards." George agreed nodding his head, Harry gaped and felt his face to check his mask was still firmly there; it was and the twins snickered.

"Awhh Fred, I think we shocked him."

"Well George, I do believe that no-one was supposed to know it was him."

"Well I'm insulted brother! How could he think that we wouldn't recognize our own brother?" Both twins shook their heads sadly, Harry was bewildered, but took of his mask.

"I don't even want to know how you knew, I've given up caring how you 2 know stuff but I want you on my team. Your trained by myself so I know you have the skills so what so you say?" Their faces broke out in to identical evil grins.

"It would be an honour master." They said in unison. Harry went through the same process of kitting them up and handing them there cloaks and masks (white mark Fred and George green mark.)

"Welcome Cruor (Fred) and Ensis (George) to the team." Sang Lys led them out of the cell and up to the library where Vilkas and Espia were sat.

"Espia, Vilkas." Sang Lys barked they both jumped up.

"Master," He nodded.

"Well as it's just us I think we can relax on the whole formalities but say hello to the last members of the team Ensis and Cruor. Guys this is Vilkas and Espia." Closing the door and throwing up a ward so that only the Dark Lord could enter he took of his mask and mask sitting down grinning as Tonks, Lupin, Fred and George took of their masks and hoods shocked to see the others in the room.

"Remus!"

"Fred!"

"George!"

"Tonks!"

“George!”

“Fred!”

“Remus!”

“Nymphadora!”

“DON’T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!”

"Guys as amusing as this is, I think Tom is on his way and I don't think he will appreciate the yelling." Harry laughed as the Dark Lord threw the door open and strode in stopping as he took in all the occupants of the room.

"Harry!" Tom whined as he sat down, Remus and Harry snickered as the others gaped at Voldemort, they weren't used to seeing the cold, dark, evil lord so relaxed or out of his Voldemort guise.

"Awhh has poor Tommy had a hard day." Harry asked with a fake pout, he caught the cutting curse in his hand and tossed it back at the Dark Lord who merely crushed it. Everyone in the room, except Remus who was far to used to the spell throwing by now, looked wide-eyed at this obvious display of power and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Wanna duel?" He asked Voldemort excitedly and the older man grinned, Harry walked over to a panel in the wall and tapped it with his wand, it slid open and he walked down the dark corridor which led out to the practice room.

"How on earth do you know about that?" Tom asked shocked, Harry grinned.

"I know everything." He said modestly making the older chuckle, Fred, George and Tonks were still looking shocked at Voldemort.

"Guys you don't have to look so shocked. No he doesn't look like a snake all the time just for the lower ranks and no he's not a murdering, torturing, psychopath all the time. And put your masks back on just in case." Harry told them smirking.

"Well you got to admit it is weird to see if all you have ever been told is this stuff." Tonks muttered.

"Come on Tom lets show 'em something to remember." Harry called grinning as he rushed to the platform.

"Deal, wands only, no AK’s first one down same as usual yes?" He confirmed and Harry nodded. Both fell in to elegant duelling positions as Remus came in the middle as judge.

"Ready, go!" He barely had time to move before the first spell flew. It was silent in the aspect of no words were said, bright lights, flashes and bangs soared threw the air always missing there target. The duel lasted 45 minutes before Harry lost his wand, but it didn't deter him he just used his wandless ability, catching the Dark Lord of guard when the man cast a  _Crucio_ that would of hit him square on, but he threw up the shield he created;  _Aurea praesidio_ making a golden shield cover him like it did Luna back in the RoR. Using Voldemort's shock to his advantage he cast a quick  _Expelliarmus_  followed by  _impedimenta_ and  _stupefy_ ending the duel. He woke up the man up straddling his waist resting inches from his face when Voldemort's eyes snapped open.

"Whatcha doing down here Tom." Harry grinned as Tom groaned.

"I cannot believe I got taken down with a disarmer, temporary freeze and a stunner." The Dark Lord groaned and ran his hand through hair, he looked back at Harry not even flinching at his close vicinity; apparently he was used to the assassin’s strange behaviour.

“What are you doing?” He asked and Harry grinned.

“Sitting on you,” He answered and Tom nodded.

“Why?”

“I thought it would be an interesting way to wake you up,” Harry said,

“I'm awake now,”

“I know, I'm talking to you.” Harry said seriously and Tom rolled his eyes.

“That was a key for you to get off me,” Tom stated and Harry pouted.

“But you’re really warm.” He said childishly and Tom let his head fall back with another groan.

“Sometimes I wonder about you.”

“Awh thanks, I'm glad to know I'm on your mind.” Harry said brightly, Tom rolled his eyes and got up forcefully pushing Harry to the floor.

"I'll never live this down." He sighed dramatically; Remus patted him on the back sympathetically.

"In your defence Harry did throw up a shield that blocked a Crucio wandlessly and as blocking the unforgivables is supposed to be impossible…." Remus stated with a pointed look at Harry who shrugged.

"Come on uncle Remy, nothings impossible and if you must know I created it."

"That was awesome." The twins yelled and Tonks nodded.

"I do try but the best part was the shock on Tom's face." Harry laughed as the Dark Lord jab his wand sending a blasting hex at the assassins head.

"Next time we should make a rule of no personal creations." Remus said with a grin, both Harry and Tom looked at him horrified.

"Why would even suggest such a thing?" Harry asked shocked.

"There would be no duel, I would estimate 3/4 of the spells used today were personal." Tom said in the same tone, Remus rolled his eyes as the twins and Tonks looked at the lord in awe.

"You have created that many spells." Tonks gasped then paled as she realised she just butted in to  _the_ Dark Lord’s conversation.

"Um s-sorry," She muttered looking down, Tom smirked before rearranging his face to a cold mask of fury bearing down on Tonks.

"How dare you interrupt my conversation with your needless questions, of course I have created many spells," Tom hissed and Tonks went sheet white,

"I am the Dark Lord, you dare doubt me?" Tonks squeaked in fear.

"N-n-no, I-I Just-," That was as far as she got before Remus and Harry lost it and burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin, you squeaked I mean you actually squeaked in fear." Harry gasped out clutching his sides.

"That was brilliant, you should have seen your face." Remus snickered wiping away tears, Tonks looked bewildered then she looked at Tom who was grinning and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That's so unfair." Tonks whined when she realised she'd been had, she huffed and crossed her arm petulantly which made Tom chuckle.

"I had to make sure I was still terrifying, can't have my reputation fading out." Tom told her with a smirk, Harry grinned.

“Shame you have me and Vilkas to remind you that you’re not.” He said slyly, Tom glared at him.

“I think you’ll find I can be terrifying if I so wish.”

“Yeah until we remember Nagini,” Remus muttered with a grin, he yelped and only his superior speed stopped him getting hit with a particularly nasty castrating hex.

“I can have it so you are neutered,” Tom threatened and it would have been more effective if he wasn’t ever so slightly pink, Harry was barely containing his mirth and Remus was torn between humour and horror.

“Terrifying it is then,” the werewolf agreed and Tom nodded.

“There,”

“That didn’t count, you were mean.” Harry said and Tom shrugged,

“Dark Lord,” Tom countered,

“Can't use that excuse anymore,” Harry denied and Tom raised an eyebrow,

“Yes I can,”

“You’re impossible,” Harry stated rolling his eyes.

“Dark Lord,” Tom said again and Harry groaned.

"I have to go as I have planning to do and as there is a full meeting at the CoS tomorrow I need to tell the last members of the team." Harry said as he got up, turning to the Dark Lord he threw him a dazzling smile causing the man to groan.

"What do you want now?" He sighed and Harry positively beamed.

"One room for the twins, they can't go back until the end of this or the order will get suspicious."

"Fine," Voldemort sighed, Harry smiled winningly.

"I don't know where people got the idea you were a murderous raving lunatic, you seem quite kind and docile to me." Harry ducked dodged and ran as an onslaught of curses flew at him.

"Brat," Voldemort yelled after him.

 

**I hope you like it, this is still one of my favourite chapters!**

**Jess***


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dark Repercussions:_ **

****

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own anything apart from the plot,_ **

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don’t like that sort of thing then this story really isn’t for you,_ **

#Parseltongue#

**_Current word count; 5223_ **

**_ Chapter 9; _ **

 

Harry finally caught up with Luna at 5 in the evening where he told her to meet him and Nev in the second floor girl’s bathroom at 6 dressed ready; she nodded and skipped of after kissing him. Harry changed and snuck out with Neville under the cloak; Luna was already there so Harry wasted no time in leading them down to the Chamber of Secrets.

"We need to clear this place, make it decent for meetings." Sang Lys ordered at the two immediately got to work on clearing the debris caused from second year, cleaning and making it look decent so instead of looking like the dreary, wet, mouldy chamber it used to it now looked like a grand hall. At exactly 6:30 there were 4 cracks and 4 cloaked figures appeared in the middle of the chamber, Neville and Luna fell in line and they waited silently to be addressed.

"Welcome,” Sang Lys greeted in an expressionless voice, “First things first; introductions. Vilkas is silver, Espia is purple, Caligo is blue, Ensis is green, Cruor is white, and Cien is orange. To the outside apart from the Dark Lord these are your names, we work as a team and tonight we are going on an expedition of some sorts." This statement caused some mutterings.

"It’s a test of sorts to see if you can stomach my work. You all know what I'm known for and I will not have my reputation shattered because someone can't handle me cutting out someone’s heart." Sang Lys stated bluntly, he was pleased to see that no-one turned a hair at that statement. He wanted to make sure they were ready, he wanted to know that they were truly in this because once they got in to this there was no going back and he was not risking everything for people who were willing to turn away at the sight of blood. Harry drew out the ear pieces and set them up on each member of his team using their blood to connect them to the same channel. He walked to the end of the chamber and muttered in to it.

"Can you hear me?" He got 6 startled yes' in reply, walking back towards them he smiled.

"These will be our way to communicate on missions, I've charmed them so you have to think of who you want to speak too and if you want to speak to everyone just think all, now we are going back to the manor straight to the dungeons." Sang Lys went to his marked cells, he moved all of his prisoners in to the large end cell, looking at his team he raised an eyebrow.

"Do your worst." Sang Lys watched impressed as they carved, slashed, cut, sliced and hexed the prisoners. Sang Lys grinned as multiple screams echoed around the cell and he surmised that they all had a lot of pent up anger within them and they were releasing it, it was pleasing to what his team work so beautifully, so artfully and he knew he had made the perfect choices. He span around when he was sprayed in blood, Ensis and Cruor were violently pulling out a man’s intestine grinning manically, they looked completely high from their actions and Harry wondered if they would need restraining. Shaking his head at their antics, Sang Lys turned his attention to the rest, Vilkas was using a nasty cutting curse, Espia was shattering bones, Cien was peeling of skin, but it was Caligo who shocked Sang Lys the most. The usually dreamy girl had a sadistic smirk on her face; she was splattering blood everywhere as she sliced in to her captive who was screaming loudly until Caligo cut out her tongue.

"Stop, Sang Lys ordered when it was apparent the victims were not going to be alive much longer, "Well done, I must say I'm impressed. Tomorrow at midnight we're meeting in the chamber, we will hit the safe houses I know of any order members will be captured immediately and after you've finished with your house you will throw up your mark and a message which I will give tomorrow."

"Yes Master Sang Lys." The assassin nodded,

"After tomorrow no doubt we will be introduced to the DE's and them formally introduced to the inner circle, I always have fun with them." Sang Lys sighed wistfully leading to the study waving his hand on the way cleaning them all.

"Evening," He said as soon as he walked in throwing himself down and kicking up his feet.

"Have you got your full team now?" Voldemort asked looking up from his papers Sang Lys grinned,

"Yes and they even passed the test, Introduce your selves formally." He looked at his team. Vilkas stepped forward first

"Vilkas formally known as Remus Lupin."

"Espia formally known as Nymphadora Tonks."

"Caligo formally known as Luna Lovegood."

"Cien formally known as Neville Longbottom."

"Ensis formally known as George Weasley."

"Cruor formally known as Fred Weasley."

“Well I didn’t see all of them coming I must admit,” Tom mused looking them over impressed, “Dumbledore had really pissed a lot of people off.”

“Yes and he had no idea,” Harry grinned,

"When can I introduce them to the elite?" Tom asked,

"We're going out tomorrow hitting the safe houses and bringing any prisoners here, I want a show for the elite so I think next week will be good." The Dark Lord nodded.

"You are dismissed keep you ear pieces in glamour them if you have to, I'll call you if your needed if not tomorrow in the chamber. Caligo, Cien use the passage in to Honeydukes to get back in to school and Do. Not. Get. Caught." His team nodded and dispersed leaving Harry with the Dark Lord.

"Let it out." Harry said removing his mask, the Dark Lord looked at him and Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh fine, this is killing me." The man sighed throwing up his hands, "Why I have this much paper work Merlin only knows, I mean what is this!" Tom grabbed a handful of the many sheets and Harry smirked.

"Hm well I'm glad I don't have to it." He drawled and Voldemort threw him a dirty look, Harry thought it was best he changed the subject.

"How was the raid after I left?"

"Good, a few injured but nothing severe 2 captured and Bella ran wild." Tom shook his head fondly.

"I can imagine it was funny to see the paper when they discovered I had in fact joined you."

"Indeed. When was the last time you met with your toy?" Voldemort asked.

"Not since I marked him, I keep forgetting to visit him, why?"

"Well I want to know where his loyalties lie now he knows about the prophecy."

"Well I may have to visit in the next week." Sang Lys gave a devilish smirk.

"Can I trust you to behave at the next meeting?" Tom asked.

"I am making no promises especially it’s the first time my team will see me full on." Harry’s facial expression said there was no way in hell he was going to behave, making Tom sigh as Harry got up.

"Check the papers in 2 days and if you want to see my teams work before our... Show, check my cells." And he was gone. Back in school Harry was bored. He had kept up with his homework read all of his books practiced all the spells in them he had already thought about the plans for tomorrow and his prized firebolt had never been returned. Speaking in to his hidden ear piece thinking to all,

 _Who’s busy?_ \- H

 _I'm free._ \- T

 _Thank lord I am so bored and I think I'm going to kill something just for something to do, any ideas Tonks?_ \- H

 _Well Har I'm thinking prank._ \- T

 _Prank what about prank_ \- R

Oh hey uncle Moony, I'm bored and need something to do. \- H

 _Moony as in the marauder?_ \- F&G

 _Thanks cub, are you forgetting that I live with the-aaaaahh._ Vilkas line when dead.

 _Tonks are you anywhere near him?_ \- H

_ "Nope but there’s a few bangs from Vilkas' room." She snickered. _

_"Well for a prank how about changing the snakes hair and robes red and gold and the lions green and silver."_  - T

 _"Tonks you are a genius."_ With that Harry ran off to the RoR, he had some potions to brew. It took 2 hours to brew enough potions for everyone in each house and he made his way quickly to the kitchens convincing Dobby to dose the pumpkin juice tomorrow at breakfast it was time activated and would change 10 minutes before the end of breakfast and having him promise not to tell anyone. Back at the tower he played chess with Ron again as well as listening to Espia and Vilkas argue about sleeping arrangements (Vilkas was trying to convince Espia to swap rooms for the night she said no.) after he had lost for the 4th time he muttered something about sleep and went to bed. Neville was there as well so they both closed the curtains and spoke throw the ear pieces.

 _Vilkas give it up Espia is not switching rooms!_ \-  Harry

 _I don't know why your laughing this is your fault_ \- Remus

 _I wouldn't say that!_ \- Harry

 _I do! Why oh why would you use my marauder name when you have the marauder worshippers connected to these things which are pretty amazing if I say so but you could have just thought to me!_ \- Remus

 _Well in my defence I didn't mean for it to happen_ \- Harry

 _Well now I'm hidden_ \- Remus

 _Don't worry about it they might forget_ -Harry

 _Har how could you think that? -_ Fred

 _Do you think so lowly of us?_ \- George

 _Positive encouragement we can't have him hiding all night_ \- Harry

 _Well you could_ \- Neville

 _Cien!_ \- Remus

 _Sorry Vilkas but I'm just pointing out the truth_ \- Neville

 _This conversation is amusing to wake up to_ \- Luna

 _Hi Caligo -_ Everyone

 _Hey all of you_ \- Luna

 _It’s a shame Ensis and Cruor can't come to school anymore they would be impressed at what’s going down tomorrow_ \- Harry

_ What have you done cub? - R _

_ Did you use my idea - T _

_ Yeah I did I think we need to get a pencieve for this - H _

_ Well I don't think any of us are in the right place to go out and get a pencieve Har - R _

_ I know that I'll go now - H _

_ Ooo can I come I'm bored - N _

_ Sure! Caligo? - H _

_ Second floor bathroom? - L _

_ See you in 10, Oh and if you want a laugh before we go out tomorrow come at like 11:45 - H _

_ Got it - All _

_ Oh and Guys try not to think of speaking to everyone so we don’t have to listen. - H _

Neville crept out and secured his hangings sneaking over to Harry getting under the cloak so he could change. They both crept to the bathroom where they met Caligo and jumped in to the CoS. Apperating straight out they landed at the top of Knockturn ally, sneaking down Harry led them to Borgin and Burkes where he had seen a large pencieve last time he was here. The others were browsing whilst Sang Lys bought the pencieve, Caligo decided she wanted a book and Cien didn't find anything. They wandered the ally picking up a few books and other trinkets before they apperated back and headed for bed. Harry was roughly shaken in the morning to get up.

"Wassamatter." He muttered sleepily.

"Har it’s 7 get up for _breakfast_." Neville said putting emphasis on the 'breakfast' Harry shot up and ran to the shower, throwing on his uniform he threw open Ron’s curtains and dumped water on his causing him to scream and fall out of bed; Harry and Neville burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ron roared.

"Morning mate I think some of the rain got in." Harry said innocently pointing to the thundering storm which had blew up in the night.

"Ha ha." He grumbled making his way to the bathroom. Still snickering Harry and Neville went to the common room finding Hermione.

"What are you two laughing at?"

"The rain got Ron." Harry answered seriously causing Neville to laugh harder, at that moment Ron came down the stairs grumbling.

"That wasen't funny Harry."

"I know I'm sorry." Harry said lips twitching, they walked down to breakfast talking about random things. Harry made sure he ate the same as Ron but had milk instead of the Pumkin juice, he looked up from drinking and promptly spat it out as he burst out laughing. Majority of the Slytherins had started to change, there hair was red and gold and there uniform matched. The hall erupted in laughter as they saw them and it got worse as the Gryffindor’s started changing green and silver with matching uniform. Out of the 'trio' Ron was the only one to get dosed but to his disgruntlement but Harry pointed out that Malfoy was also sporting red and gold and he cheered up. Harry was barely paying attention in any of his lessons and he paid for it in potions, he was thinking of the plan when he put in the wrong ingredient the only notice he got was the intense bubbling of the cauldron he curse loudly and just got up a shield as it exploded with a loud bang. Of course this caused Snape to swoop down like a bat 'damn them robes' Harry internally cursed.

"Potter, incompetent as ever not paying attention because class is obviously too good for the Gryffindor Golden Boy you could of gotten people killed but it doesn’t matter as your above us. 50 points from your house and a week’s worth of detention starting tonight 7pm do not be late, be thankful it’s not more." Snape spat banishing the mess with a wave of his wand and spinning away leaving Harry furious, so furious that his glamour started to flicker.

"Harry!" Neville hissed, eyes flicking around the room.

"What."

"Glamour." Neville breathed, indicating to his eyes which were now there natural swirling AK green. Harry slammed his eyes shut cursing under his breath.

"I can't do anything without dropping the whole thing what the hell am I supposed to do now." Neville was just about to respond when the bell went; Harry has never been so happy to hear that sound and physically ran from the room eyes strictly on the floor with Nev close on his heels. They both kept running until they got to the dorms when Harry dropped the whole glamour and reapplied it letting out a breath of relief.

"That was close, if you hadn't of noticed and I would of looked at Snape my cover would of been blown." Harry said shaking his head.

"I just can't believe you actually held it together after what he said, usually you would have thrown a curse." Neville said and Harry nodded, there was something about the man that always got to him. It made it worse because Snape belonged to him, he was his master and the damn man had the cheek to disrespect him. They dropped their bags and went down to dinner cursing Snape, as they sat down they noticed a new arrival at the head table, Kingsley Shacklebolt, where Tonks previously sat. At the end of dinner Dumbledore rose,

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, you will be pleased to know that we have found a replacement for Professor Tonks let me introduce you to Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt senior auror." The was a scattering of applause and they were dismissed, Harry had an hour before he had to grace Snape’s company so he went to find Luna in the crowd pulling her to the RoR just asking for a bed he was in there and his lips on hers before the door shut. Flicking his wrist toward the room he removed his glamour and their clothes as he trailed licks and bites down her throat, lifting up her thigh she complied by wrapping her legs round his waist. They were locked in a rough battle of tongues with Harry dominating just as he slid in unprepared luckily she was already so wet, he fucked her hard up against the wall drawing moans and screams of pleasure to rip from Luna’s throat she finally threw back her head with a shriek of 'master' as she release hearing that sent him over the edge and came inside of her. Harry slid out still hard and threw her on to the bed climbing on top her started again but this time entered from the back answering her every cry of harder deeper, faster. Flipping her over, Harry pulled her legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper, pumping furiously until he came again with Luna with a shout collapsing down next to her panting.

"Well I hope that worked." She said as she got her breathing under control, picking herself up and cleaning off with a few muttered spells.

"Mhhm wonderfully." Harry replied waving his hand so he was clean and the glamour back up throwing on his clothes just as Luna finished her shoes.

“You can go now.” He told her with an absent wave.

"I'll see you later." She called happily from the door as she disappeared through it, Harry left making his way to the dungeons. Harry got to Snape’s classroom at five past seven; knocking on the door he got a bark of 'enter'.

"Potter you’re late."

“I got caught up."

"So you thought you would be late, how arrogant of you thinking the great Harry Potter is above the rules." Snape sneered. Harry took a deep breath mentally calming himself, there was just something about that man that could rile him up.

"Well as you’re so above the rules Potter you will be scrubbing cauldrons until I release you; no magic, got it?"

"Yes." Harry muttered.

"I believe I am your superior so yes what?" Harry was counting to 10 in his head planning the treatment of his toy in front of him.

"Yes sir." Harry ground out.

"Don't be rude." Snape said snidely clearly enjoying himself and it took a lot of Harry’s self-control not to reveal himself there and then.

"Bring your wand and put it on my desk and get on with it." Snape snapped. Harry place his glamoured wand on the edge of the desk and started cleaning with his back towards Snape so he could use wandless magic to clean them in without touching them. It took him 2 hours of slow wandless magic before it was done (he didn't want to make it obvious.)

"Done," He said and Snape merely raised an eyebrow.

"Sir," Harry spat out, he was going to hurt him if he didn’t leave soon, he couldn’t afford to allow his cover to be blown all because of one man.

"Potter let me tell you now that I will not take that tone of voice, you may be everyone else's favourite, but you are not mine. Strutting about the castle with your overinflated ego, you’re just like your father both thinking your better than everyone else." Snape sneered standing up.

"I don't strut around thinking I’m better than everyone." Harry yelled at the older man ‘I know I’m better than everyone’ but he added that in his head.

"Don't raise your voice at me, just because I don't favour you and tell you how you really act. Don't like hearing that the mighty boy-who-lived isn't worshipped by everyone do you expect me on my knees bowing to you? You’re pathetic and it’s about time everyone else realized." Finally something in Harry snapped.

"It makes me laugh _sir_." Harry spat out the term like dirt. "That you say all of these things about me, but yet you have no clue about me at all. Let me tell you now I am nothing and never will be anything like my father; my father was a fool and blindly followed like a lost sheep. I will give you whatever tone of voice I want with you because I hold no respect for you and never will, you claim that I'm hero worshipped and have an ego name me one time where I have used it myself good luck cause you will never find one. I would like to point out that you are working on very thin ice seeing as your throwing insults at me and have no idea what I am capable of and I can promise you now you will regret this conversation." Harry finished his rant and a low deadly hiss, his glamour was barely holding together in his rage and his magic had begun to flare. Summoning his wand from the desk, he stormed out the room, using every short cut he knew he got to Gryffindor tower in 5 Minutes storming in and getting his Sang Lys shrunken box where he now kept his invisibility cloak and map he stalked back out of the tower flicking on his earpiece.

_ Everyone drop what you’re doing and meet me in the chamber in 10 minutes full attire, I do not care what you’re doing get here. _

Harry got confirmations and strode quickly towards the second floor checking the map noticing Cien and Caligo were nearly at the bathroom cutting through a tapestry he entered the same time as them hissing the password and walking down. Sang Lys changed fast and placed on his mask just as 4 cracks sounded through the chamber.

"We are announcing your presences in my team and we were going to go at midnight but I'm pissed so were going now. I want Caligo in Surry, Vilkas around Grimauld torch it if you can, Ensis take Diggle’s safe house and I want Diggle, Cruor you hit central London, Espia take Jones and Cien take Muriel’s house. Kill, maim, torture. Do whatever but bring back the order members take them straight to the dungeons at the manor but I want maximum damage and then you will place a little introduction message up under your mark you already know it. Clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Go." And they disaperated out. Sang Lys took a deep breath and disaperated himself landing in a quiet village. Sang Lys let all of his anger out and ripped through the village creating screams and cries as he burnt, sliced and crushed the fleeing people. The assassin had already destroyed half the village when the aurors came and he blasted them down creating portkeys with his knives he threw them with pin point precision embedding them in the still standing fighters transporting them away, laughing manically he threw up his latest message:

**_Death I smell,_ **

**_It’s in the air,_ **

**_You could cut the tension,_ **

**_Along with despair._ **

**_There losing morals,_ **

**_How can you fight?_ **

**_The dark will succeed_ **

**_And put out the light._ **

With one last explosion Sang Lys disaperated to a dull London street, he crept to an un-remote house and snuck in. Sang Lys knew that as soon as he crossed the thresh hold he would be under attract so he instantly hit the floor. He locked his target in a dual but got bored quickly so he threw a knife and summoned his opponent’s wand just as he was whipped away by portkey. Gathering anything of value and any information he was able to find, Sang Lys headed back out he decided to have a bit more fun and blew up a few houses including torching the one he just came throwing up another mark and message;

**_I second the dark,_ **

**_But have my own team._ **

**_I'll introduce you to them_ **

**_And they will haunt your dreams._ **

**_They will come out tonight_ **

**_Hidden to all,_ **

**_Take out the target_ **

**_With our own law._ **

Sang Lys apperated to the top of Big Ben and grinned dotted around the sky in glowing eerie colours were his lily’s and daunting messages from his team, the one that shone the most was Vilkas’ silver:

**_Let me introduce myself_ **

**_Here today_ **

**_My name is Vilkas_ **

**_I'm out to say_ **

**_I belong to Sang Lys_ **

**_We’re the best of the best_ **

**_I'm part of his team_ **

**_Just put us to the test_ **

He watched as Cruor's glowing white mark shot up, Sang Lys told his team to meet him in the dungeons in the manor outside their cell if they caught anyone and portkeyed to Riddle manor. His team was stationed outside a prison cell each standing silently looking straight ahead.

"Report," He barked standing in the door way, Vilkas stepped forward first.

"Most of Grimauld place and the surrounding areas are burning and no.12 is gone, I placed my mark directly above the wreckage and I caught an auror." He said, “I also managed to slip in to the building before I brought it down and emptied it of valuable objects such as the library and heirlooms.” Sang Lys looked at him in slight surprise.

“The library opened to you?”

“Yes, I walked past the door and it swung open, it was like it knew what I was doing. I got all the jewels and objects I could too, plus memories.” Sang Lys nodded pleased and Vilkas stepped back in line; next was Caligo.

"Surry is in pieces and I caught an auror and a few muggles that got in the way," She told him,

"I grabbed all the files from Muriel’s house and torched it." Cien said and Espia was next.

"I caught Jones; she’s a bit worse for wear because she annoyed me."

"I grabbed a few muggles for test subjects."

"And I managed to get Dingle and the files then torch his house." The twins finished. Grinning Sang Lys walked to his cells on the end and where he stopped the blood flow of his captures he didn't want them to bleed out.

"Well done, your first full out raid was a complete success." Sang Lys told them happily, “Tomorrow you will introduced to the inner circle and we will be questioning our prisoners in front of the elite so bring you’re ‘A’ game. Also you may be duelling, but that’s not a problem, I will tell you the time when you’re needed, dismissed." They all handed over the files and disaperated to where they needed to be and Sang Lys headed up to the Dark Lord’s study.

"Evening," He said as soon as he sat down.

"What on earth are you doing here?" The Dark Lord demanded. Sang Lys just grinned manically.

"Well let’s just say my team is a success and you need to call and elite meeting tomorrow, plus I nearly killed Snape today."

"Tomorrows paper? And what did he do?"

"Hell yeah!” Harry said enthusiastically, “And the bastard gave me detention then went of the rip in to me for 15 minutes." Sang Lys raged, Voldemort just raised an eyebrow.

"He is in for it tomorrow." There was a sinister look in Sang Lys eye that almost made Voldemort feel sorry for the potions master. Almost.

_ Vilkas come to the study.-H _

_ On my way.-R _

Vilkas entered the study and stood tall, proud and still.

"It’s ok Remy you can relax." Harry said kicking his feet up.

"Thank Merlin." Remus sighed as he sat down and took of his mask.

"I want you to go through all of the gathered files and sort through any useful information from the stuff we already know or is no use to us." Harry told him flinging the files at his uncle.

"Gee thanks cub." Remus muttered sarcastically, he took out a shrunken trunk from his pocket and handed it to Harry. “Grimauld,”

“Right thanks, I’ll go through everything when I have time,”

“Ok,”

"What time are you calling the elite as there is bound to be an order meeting tomorrow and I have to be there as all of the members that I trust are ‘dead’?" Harry asked.

"8:00, that should be enough time for you to get the information out of his secret meeting after and I'll send the lower ranks out for a raid or 2 the day after." Tom said.

"Ok then, my team will be present before me in the right hand shadows after the paper tomorrow I will announce who we have captured." Harry grinned getting up.

"Something tells me tomorrow is going to be interesting." Voldemort said and he got a smirk before the teen disaperated.

 

* * *

 

Harry decided that he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with his shadows so he showered and changed before leaving the common room under his cloak, he was wandering the corridors aimlessly and he found himself outside the Slytherin common room. He entered silently moving up to Blaise’ room and snuck in again he found the dark haired teen reading with his back to him, Harry stalked up behind him and licked his mark causing Blaise to freeze.

“Blaise,” Harry murmured in his ear.

“Master,”

“I decided that I should tell you my rules they’re quite simple but I can’t have my toys disobedient can I?” Blaise shook his head and Harry caressed his cheek he opened up the connection to Luna as well as these rules applied to her.

“Number one; you will always follow my orders no matter what, I own you so you will not question me. Number two; you will always submit to me I am your master I control you. Number three; you will never under any circumstance allow another to touch you in any way without my say so you belong to me and me alone if anyone I haven’t allowed touches you, you will both pay the consequences. I am very possessive and there is not a place where I can’t find you, your mark shows my ownership. Number four; you will always be in pristine condition, if there is a mark, cut, bruise or scratch on you that I didn’t put on you there will be hell to pay you are mine and no one is allowed to touch what is mine. Do you have any questions?”

“I have one question.” Blaise began Harry nodded.

“What about my friends and family touching me?” Harry thought for a second.

“Family is fine unless there are marks and believe me I will know, friends however may cause problems.”

“Why master?”

“Blaise you are very appealing and I don’t want anyone touching what is mine, I will allow Draco and Theodore to touch you but anyone else I will know about.”

“Thank you master,” Harry began kissing and biting down Blaise’ neck gaining a groan of pleasure, Harry pulled Blaise up and pushed him roughly on to the bed.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you will be limping.” Harry growled and proceeded to do just that, he slammed in to Blaise repeatedly and when Blaise’ came he saw stars before collapsing Harry followed after. Harry muttered some cleaning spells then pulled Blaise in to a dominating kiss.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You master only you.”

“Remember that.” Harry threw on his clothes and slipped out leaving Blaise on the bed, he made his way back to the tower he spoke to Luna through the earpiece.

_ Did you hear all of my rules?-H _

_ Yes Master,-L _

_ Good but I don’t want anyone touching you at all.-H _

_ Of course Master I only belong to you.-L. _

Harry smirked as he entered the common room and headed to bed looking forward to tomorrow’s headlines.

 

**Chapter 9 up and finished, I hope you like it!!**

**Jess***   


	10. Chapter 10

**_Dark Repercussions:_ **

#Parseltongue#

**_Previous word count; 7024_ **

**_Current word count; 8832_ **

**_ Chapter 10;  _ **

 

When Harry and Neville reached the great hall at breakfast they were greeted with utter silence. Everyone was bent over rapidly reading what Harry presumed was the _Daily Profit,_ his suspicions were confirmed when he got to the Gryffindor table and a paper was shoved under his nose.

**_ Night Terror! _ **

**_Last night, the feared assassin Sang Lys was at work again spreading death and destruction throughout the west of the country. His vivid bloody lily shone out again signalling where he struck and the death count up 50+. But that is not the worst that occurred; whilst the cloaked killer ran wild 6 other areas were targeted. Towns and villages destroyed and left in runes as Sang Lys new elite team came out and announced themselves to the world around 9:30 last night. Sang Lys himself left a glowing message stating his team would be introduced then, Vilkas, Espia, Cien, Caligo, Ensis and Cruor shot the dreaded lily up in to the sky in different colours but with the same message:_ **

**_Let me introduce myself_ **

**_Here today_ **

**_My name is -_ **

**_I'm out to say_ **

**_I belong to Sang Lys_ **

**_We’re the best of the best_ **

**_I'm part of his team_ **

**_Just put us to the test._ **

**_Tested they were as they came and went without so much as being seen by aurors and ministry officials. The overall rumoured death count is near 1000 and people are starting to ask how they are going to be safe if the only things the team of death can be recognised by are the lilies. Sang Lys has just proven again just why he is feared and with his new team he may be unstoppable, just last week in the attack on Diagon Ally Sang Lys appeared to show his support for the dark stating:_ **

**_I have joined the dark_ **

**_It was easy to see_ **

**_They were winning before_ **

**_Now they have me._ **

**_It’s been reported that Sang Lys dresses in complete black with a blood coloured lily on a black mask and a survivor from the terrors of the previous night said livid AK green eyes could be seen flashing from the shadows of the hood. From the mess left behind the best we can hope is that somehow these people are caught one way or another and prey no more lilies whatever the colour shine out from the sky._ **

**_Rita Skeeter._ **

**_P.3 Colours and names of the team of death_ **

**_P.5 Full messages from Sang Lys_ **

**_P.7 Areas hit from last night’s attack_ **

**_P.9 Photos of the death lilies and the messages._ **

 

Harry was internally doing a happy dance, this was the best headline that could have come out and judging but the resounding silence people were terrified. He looked at Neville who was deliberately staring at the paper with unmoving eyes, Harry was about to leave when McGonagall came hurrying down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table directly towards them.

“Potter, Granger and Weasley you headmasters office now, lessons are cancelled today.” She was pale and shaking slightly, she looked at them before hurrying off; Harry got up and followed her out quickly with the other two following.

_ Nice show ladies and gentlemen that headline was perfect the great hall was silenced, there is an emergency order meeting and classes are cancelled.-H _

_ I think we have been noticed-R _

_ I need to leave the hall I'm trying not to celebrate-N _

_ I am gunna keep the connection open so you can hear what’s going on in the meeting, I want you all to find someplace quiet and listen to everything-H _

_ Yes master-All _

Harry was speaking in low tones so Ron and Hermione couldn’t hear him, when they reached the head office the full order was in an uproar, people were in hysterics at the paper.

“Silence,” Dumbledore’s amplified voice cracked through the panic, he motioned for everyone to take a seat.

“This is grave news, but we have much to discuss and we cannot do this if everyone is in disarray.”

“Headmaster please, what are we going to do? Aurors didn’t even see them and he’s with the dark, we haven’t a hope.” Said an unknown witch on the left side of the room and there were mutters of agreement throughout, Harry had to keep his face straight as his team were voicing their opinions to him.

“We can never give up hope or the dark will have already won, there are things we need to sort out as a lot of things happened last night.”

“What else happened Albus, surely the paper was enough?” Molly cried wringing her hands, Dumbledore sighed.

“If only that were true Molly, I'm afraid I have bad news, HQ was destroyed last night where the one names Vilkas’ mark was placed and we also lost Jones, Diggle and Moody.” There were cries of shock and horror around the room, but Harry just sat there silent, to anyone else he looked as if he had gone in to shock, but he was observing everything and taking note.

“What are we going to do Headmaster, there has to be something?” Hermione cried desperately, “This can’t go on.”

“Hermione’s right, he and his team need to be stopped.” Ron agreed vigorously.

“You are both correct and I believe that if we take out Sang Lys the team will split at the seams and the dark will lose a key factor.” People had perked up at this notion and Harry flinched minutely as said team yelled down the earpiece. He didn’t know whether he should be proud or insulted, proud because these people believed he was the one thing keeping his team together or insulted because they believed that he hadn't trained his team enough to keep them together without them.

“We have a brief description of the assassin and we know his mark; we need more, if it were possible I would say capture a team member, but I do not think that is an option. I want all possible sources of information, any death eaters that are spying I want found and pull anything you can gain.” Dumbledore ordered.

“There hasn’t been anything within the aurors so far headmaster, any survivors haven’t been able to get a decent hit on him and the description is the same.” Someone said and Harry bit back a scoff, of course they hadn't got a hit on him, their pathetic auror force could barely keep up with the lower death eaters. The rest of the meeting was going through plans that needed to be drawn up and a discussion of the events, when everything was winding down and coming to an end Dumbledore looked toward him.

“You have been quiet Harry, don’t you have any ideas or opinions.” Dumbledore asked and Harry had to do some quick thinking, he could work thing so he gave them crappy ideas and make himself look helpless or he could stop the looks of disbelief and scepticism thrown his way; he went for option two. Harry looked towards the headmaster slowly and shook his head.

“We should have known something like this would happen.” He stated in a dead sort of voice, all remaining chatter died instantly and most looked confused or scared and some looked angry.

“How were we supposed to know what that crazed being would do?” Snape snapped at him and Harry’s eyes flashed, but he took a deep breath so he didn’t snap at the potions master, he kept reminding himself that soon he could put the man back in his place.

“I didn’t say we should know what the assassin would do, I just said we should have suspected something big like this would happen.” Harry said with a touch of bite.

“Indeed, so tell us Potter, with your seemingly superior knowledge, why should we have known?” Snape sneered at him and there were a few mutterings of agreement, Harry really wanted to hurt the man.

“Oh I don’t know let me access my superior being one second, oh yes that’s right; what day was it yesterday?” Harry spat out sarcastically not being able to hold all of his temper, a few people were starting to look annoyed and others were confused.

“What’s so special about yesterday?” Someone called in confusion, Hermione looked in deep thought before her eyes widened and she gasped.

“Harry you’re right, we should have at least had our guard up.” She said to him and Harry, for once, thanked the fact that she had common sense.

“Will someone explain?” Another yelled frustrated and Harry refrained from rolling his eyes.

“It was Halloween.” Harry said as if it explained everything and for a few it did, Dumbledore and McGonagall closed their eyes, Ron slapped himself and even Snape seemed to understand.

“So, what's so special about Halloween?”

“There is an unfortunate occurrence that every Halloween something bad happens.” McGonagall explained tiredly.

“Like what?” Someone asked and Harry was starting to get angry now, it didn’t take a genius to work out.

“Oh I dunno let’s start with 15 years ago my parents were murdered in their own home and I was branded with my scar, skip forward to first year there was a troll attack, second year the chamber of secrets was opened, third year Siri broke in and slashed the fat lady, fourth year what a joy that was my name just happens to pop out of the goblet of fire, fifth year Umbridge oh and now look something happened again on Halloween, so I am sorry it I am not blow away with surprise and I'm sorry I'm not cringing in horror at this but I think I have enough justification seeing the things I’ve seen.” Harry bit out tugging at his hair, most people were wide eyed at his mini speech, but some were still annoyed.

“Harry you are right we should have suspected something in the very least, I understand why your agitated Harry it is always the same time of year for you isn’t it dear boy.” Dumbledore said softly, Harry didn’t rise to the ‘dear boy’ comment even if he had the urge to curse him for it, instead he nodded rubbing his face.

“Sorry Headmaster, but it’s just so frustrating.”

“I don’t understand, what gives Potter the right to talk to us like he’s seen so much, he’s a 16 year old boy; it’s not even a quarter of a lifetime.” Some arrogant guy that Harry had seen somewhere in the ministry snapped and Harry laughed hollowly.

“I'm sorry I don’t believe we’ve met?” Harry asked politely pushing all his annoyance back, the man straightened up with a sneer.

“Marcus Johnson, auror, I have seen things that you couldn’t even imagine and I still find what this monster did horrific.” He stated in an arrogant voice, Harry hissed under his breath and gripped the arms of his chair tightly.

“Indeed Mr Johnson like you said I’m only 16 what horrors could I have seen.” Harry tapped his chin in mock thought. “Oh of course now I remember that it wasn’t me that witnessed the return of Voldemort at 14.” Johnson looked uneasy at the reminder, but his sneer was back quickly.

“That may be, but it is still a small thing in comparison.”

“Yes of course, so how big was the basilisk you killed at 12?” Harry asked seriously making nearly the entire room gasp.

“Impossible, why tell such lies boy!” Johnson yelled and Harry’s eye twitched at the boy comment, he made a note to kill Johnson when the chance arose.

“Headmaster, would you care to validate my claim?” Harry questioned the old man who seemed to have aged a great deal.

“He is speaking the truth, he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and killed the 1000 year old basilisk to save young Miss Weasley’s life.” Dumbledore confirmed and shocked, awed looks were seen throughout and Harry shrugged might as well say it all, it would get them off of his back and stop them questioning his being at the meetings.

“Let’s not forget saving the philosophers stone when I was 11 with Hermione and Ron where I face off against Voldemort and nearly died. Second year not only did I kill the basilisk me and Ron managed to escape a heard of hungry acromantula and clear Hagrid’s name. Third year I found out my godfather was innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for, went back in time to help him escape with Hermione then proceeded to drive off 100 dementors single-handedly. Forth year there was the Quidditch world cup then my name comes out of the goblet so I had to battle dragons, fight grindylows and merpeople then get through a maze with everything except a real dementors in it only to be whisked away to be used in so weird ritual for the re-birth of Lord Voldemort then when I return with my friends dead body some crazy man tries to kill me again. Fifth year I had all the slander of the ministry, I had dementors sent after me in Surry and was expelled then I had an unfair disciplinary hearing where I was barely cleared. Of course Umbridge is at school making my life hell and not actually teaching us, the whole school hated me and I was repeatedly having ‘I must not tell lies’ carved in to the back of my hand for detention oh let’s not forget the visions I was luckily being sent causing me to be unable to sleep without witnessing a murder or rape or some other crime that Voldemort does. Then I was forced in to occlumency lessons which helped a great deal; not! Of course in all of this I was also teaching a third of the school DADA whilst trying not to get caught, then I get sent a fake vision end up in the ministry fighting for my life against several highly qualified DE’s my godfather dies, Voldemort possess’ me and the DE’s get away even after me and my friends managed to disarm and stun the majority. So all in all Mr Johnson you are correct in my 16 years I haven’t seen a lot.” Harry finished his rant by glaring at the man. Nearly every person was gaping at the trio, mainly at Harry, in complete and utter shock.

“That can’t be true, it just can’t be.” Johnson muttered weakly shaking his head, Harry was tempted to sneer.

“Believe him he is telling the complete truth.” Dumbledore told them.

“Any normal person would be a mess.” Another breathed in shock,

“I don’t feel anything anymore.” Harry said flatly, “But back to the earlier discussion Headmaster.” Harry looked pointedly at Dumbledore, he felt a lot better at getting that off of his chest even though he didn’t need to prove himself to anyone let alone this pathetic order, but he needed his cover.

“Everything is set and you have your parts to play, but the main thing is information anything you can get.” Dumbledore concluded the order meeting and everyone filed out except the usual, Harry managed to fling on his cloak just outside the door to creep back in.

“I cannot believe he just told everyone what has happened to him.” Ron hissed as soon as the silencers were placed.

“I have been waiting for something like this, as everyone continually doubts him he was bound to snap to prove himself, but this works in our favour because now everyone know what he is capable of the pressure to destroy Riddle will be greater.” Dumbledore said and Harry rolled his eyes, the old man truly believed the shit that came out of his mouth.

“Headmaster he is yet to open up to us yet, but he is breaking down by telling us where he is going and what he’s doing.” Hermione told him,

“Very good, by Christmas he should be back to his normal self,” Dumbledore said,

“We do however have a problem and that is 2 of our safe houses have been destroyed and Alistor’s place has been completely stripped so the dark have a lot more information in the side now, however they’re leaks are getting bigger as more and more spies are handing us little tit bits that we can link together.”

“Headmaster do we have any other information about Sang Lys?”

“No I'm afraid we don’t, all we have is a brief description.” Dumbledore sighed and Harry smirked, they wouldn’t get anything else either and those spies would soon be discovered.

“How are we on the death eater front?” Ron questioned.

“They are much easier to catch we’ve managed to round up quite a few of the lower ranks but the inner circle is near impossible because they are either mad or have high standing places in society.” Dumbledore explained.

“Malfoy,” Ron spat the name out like it was dirt,

“We will have to be more careful when using our spies however, with Jones captured we will lose some if she talks.” Dumbledore said and they looked grim.

“Will she talk though?” Hermione wondered.

“If this assassin managed to catch Mad-eye then Jones hasn’t got a chance,” Ron pointed out and Harry was surprised the red head actually had a brain up there; he made a valid point. They spoke over the other meeting and some more about Harry when Dumbledore suddenly went in to thought.

“I would like you to keep checks of Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, they seem to be getting closer to Potter and we don’t want them causing any problems.” Harry nearly snarled at that, but kept it in knowing said people could hear the conversation so they would be on their guard.

“Severus, you seem awfully quiet something troubling you?”

“It is Potter headmaster, there is something different about him and I don’t know what.” Snape drawled and Harry cursed, Snape was too good at his observations, he would have to go even more careful.

“Just keep an eye out Severus.” The potions master nodded at his order, Harry wondered if his toy would be that obedient after what he had planned for him.

“There is a meeting called especially for the elite today Albus at 8pm, but nothing else has been said.” Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment.

“If I'm not mistaken you will meet his team tonight.” Snape nodded looking pale, something Harry was particularly glad about, let the man fear tonight and his team and Harry would gladly invoke more of that fear. With that Dumbledore dismissed them allowing Harry to sneak out and back to the common room before Ron and Hermione returned. He spent the day with his ‘friends’ doing nothing substantial what so ever, but it was something that had to be done and when he finally had a minute to himself he spoke to his team.

_ We are meeting with the elite tonight be in the chamber at 7:30-H _

_ Yes Master-All _

Harry even made the effort to go down and sit with Ron and Hermione at dinner that night but by then end of it he was ready for murder, he honestly didn’t realize how he could have put up with them both for all that time. At 7:15 he went up and changed bringing his box to the chamber as there were too many people in the common room to use the invisibility cloak, he left before Neville as not to arouse suspicion and snuck down to his hideout watching the map like a hawk.

* * *

 

 

Down in the chamber the team of death as they were now labelled was stood waiting for their Master to speak.

"Tonight we are meeting the elite as a team, we will reveal who we captured last night and we may put on a show. Of course I always play at meetings." Sang Lys grinned.

"Vilkas as my second in command will be announced tonight and I think I have the perfect gift for you. Ensis, Cruor after tonight I'm putting your inventiveness to use. Vilkas and Espia are sorting through all the files we found and Cien and Caligo are my eyes and ears around school. When we get to the manor you are going to be in the shadows until I announce you." They all nodded in consent and apperated out. Sang Lys led them through to the meeting room and immersed them in the shadows ready for the meeting.

"I’ll come in after everyone else." Harry told them, Vilkas rolled his eyes.

"Grand entrance I suppose." Sang Lys smirked and spun on his heel making his cloak swirl out behind him as he strode from the room.

It wasn't long before the DE's were assembled, Harry grinned to himself as he drew himself to his full height and slammed open the doors. He glided forward as him name was murmured in awe throughout, upon reaching the throne he span making his cloak wrap around him like a glove and pulled back his hood just enough to show off the mask and glowing green eyes.

"On time I see." Voldemort quipped sharply, Sang Lys grinned and did a mocking bow.

“After the glorious work of our assassin and his new team,” Even the mentioning of it brought muttered and looks of fear directed at Sang Lys, the assassin smirked, “It is time to step up our own raids.” Voldemort told them. “I want Unit’s 2 and 4 to hit Kent and Ottery St Catchpole as a message to the old fool.”

“Yes My Lord,”

“Jugson, I asked for a report,” Jugson stepped forward and fell to his knees,

“I am sorry My Lord, my options have been blocked, I-,” That was all he got before he was screaming, the Dark Lord kept him there for 30 seconds before removing it.

“Do not fail me again Jugson,” He warned,

“Yes My Lord, I will have the information you requested.” He muttered hoarsely quickly returning to his place.

“Rookwood,” Voldemort called and he stepped forward with a bow.

“The Department of Ministries is on a complete lock down since the incident in June, My Lord. Only those who work within it are able to access it and only the head of the DoM knows the wards and had access them in any way.” He told his Lord and the Dark Lord looked displeased.

“Very well, you have done well to find out this much, but I expect better.” The threat was very clear and Rookwood nodded hurriedly and fell back in to line. Voldemort dismissed the lower ranks calling for the elite to stay, they quickly filed out and when the doors shut Sang Lys pushed himself off the throne.

"I believe you saw our assassin and his teams work in the paper this morning." The Dark Lord asked after removing his snake like face and got nods of affirmative.

“It was amazing My Lord, Master Sang Lys.” Bella said enthusiastically,

“It was rather memorable,” Voldemort agreed and Sang Lys grinned with his white teeth on show.

"I brought them to play today." Sang Lys said in his child like voice which sent chills through the elites spines, from the shadows Sang Lys' team emerged silently unnoticed by the elite.

"Master," They said in unison causing the entire inner circle to spin around in shock.

“Have they been here the whole time Master Sang Lys?” Nott asked shocked,

“Of course,”

“Brilliant,”

"We went out last night and caught some order members." Sang Lys told them happily,

“Who did you get?” Bella asked,

"Vilkas forward, report." Sang Lys ordered and the silver decked figure stepped forward looking straight ahead bringing the attention on to himself.

"2 aurors captured, multiple muggles, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle and I personally destroyed the HQ for the Order of the Phoenix." Vilkas stepped back after bowing to his Master. Sang Lys grinned at the shock of the elite.

“Very impressive assassin,” Voldemort said with a smirk.

"Vilkas is my second in command, Dumbledore," The name was spat out like a bad taste. "Thinks if he takes me out my team will fall apart." Said team bristled at the insinuation, Sang Lys strolled forward swaying his hip ever so slightly.

"Vilkas destroyed there HQ and I thought he deserved a reward." Sang Lys was directly in front of his toy now looking at him in a vindictive sort of pleasure that wasn’t, in any way, reassuring. Placing a hand where his mark was placed, Sang Lys ripped the robe and brought Snape to his knees, he placed his wand over the mark and changed the writing and colour to eerie silver with Vilkas, spinning to his second Sang Lys smirked viciously.

"Congratulations." He hissed and Vilkas broke in to a shit eating grin before he bowed again.

“My deepest thanks Master,” He murmured and Harry had no doubt he meant it, he would have felt sorry for Snape if he didn’t hate the man.

"My Tacita Mortes did well last night, the information we can obtain from these Order members is brilliant. But of course I myself was out for some fun." Sang Lys told the room as he made his way over to his favourite blond.

"I had my little play." He breathed the last word directly in to Lucius' ear making him shudder and continued back up to the throne.

"Then I successfully captured Mad-eye Moody." Gasps rang out after this statement and even Voldemort looks surprised.

“Merlin, he’s been impossible to catch,” Rodolphus muttered in amazement,

“How,” Rabastan asked and Sang Lys smirked.

“Moody plans for everything magical,” Sang Lys stated as if it explained everything, but the elite just looked confused. With a smirk, he flung a knife letting it skim along Rabastan’s cloak making it drop to the floor and the knife embedded in the door at the back.

“What in Merlin’s name?” Rabastan yelped looking at his cloak.

“Vilkas, think fast,” He flung a knife at his second and Vilkas snatched it out of the air and span it around on the tip of his finger showing the elite the blade.

“You stabbed him?” Bella said in disbelief,

“Yes,”

“Why did no one think of that before?” Rodolphus muttered shaking his head, Sang Lys shrugged,

“It works for me,”

“Unfortunately, even with the capture of Moody, we won't get much information; if any.” The Dark Lord said and Sang Lys nodded.

“Oh there is no doubt that Moody won't talk,” He agreed, “He is merely here for a statement and to stop him going against us because his skill cannot be denied.”

“Yes, he has taken out many of mine.”

"Ensis, Cruor, Cien, get the Order members." Sang Lys told them. The three called seemed to melt in to the shadows as they left and no one could hear the door open or close. When they returned each had a levitated, struggling person making Sang Lys break out in a spine chilling smile.

"An interrogation of sorts,"

"Do put on a show." Voldemort hissed sitting forward.

"Of course, but not me we know of my work. Espia, Caligo, Ensis and Cruor are going to be ah _convincing_ these lovely people to part with their knowledge." Sang Lys said sweetly.

"You’re a sick bastard." Jones screamed and the reaction was instant, Espia flashed forward drawing a knife and her wand placing one on the prisoner’s throat and the wand on Jones' temple.

"Silence you will not speak to the Master like that." She snarled.

"Calm Espia let's not be too rash she's just a little out spoken, I'm sure Nott or Dolohov could teach her to behave." There was nothing friendly in the smile Sang Lys gave her and she went pale.

"Espia why don't you show the Lord and his elite one way we get information." Sang Lys asked sweetly. Espia started off with a light Crucio and threw some minor cutting spells.

"Are you going to talk or do we have to go to extremes?" Espia asked in a bored tone, Jones just spat on the floor making the purple assassin grin levelling her wand at the prisoner’s leg she said.

" _Exposso Premo,_ " There was a vile snapping cracking splintering sound that echoed throughout the whole room that made everyone bar Tom and Harry cringe, Hestia Jones let out a bloodcurdling scream as her leg bone was crushed.

"You sure you don't want to part with some information."

"N-no, never." Came the hoarse reply.

"Brilliant! _Ardens Caro_ ," The skin on Hestia’s arms started going pink then darker and darker renewing the shrieks of pain as her skin and flesh burned away.

"Stop please stop." She screamed but Espia shook her head.

"I'll tell you anything please." Ending the curse Espia turned to her master and bowed, Sang Lys turned to Voldemort.

"Anything specific you wanted to know, she's deep in the ministry and the Order."

"Spy’s in the lower ranks as a few raids have been blocked and the laws that old fool is blocking." The Dark Lord said and Sang Lys turned to his pray.

"Well?" She didn’t answer straight away, Espia raised he wand again and Jones rattled off.

"There are 4 spies in the lower ranks that I know off Kennedy, Jones, Karson and Benson they have been meeting with members of the order on the sly to notify us about raids. Dumbledore is blocking the werewolf laws and trying to put in more restrictions and put in more allowance to make the Order somewhat legal and it looks like Fudge is going for it." She drew a gasping breath only to release it in a scream as she was crucio'd again but this time by the Dark Lord.

" _Cor lapideum_ ," Sang Lys said flicking his hand watching as the colour slowly left her face and she clawed at her chest crying out, her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor; dead.

"What was that spell?" Tom asked looking on in interest.

"It is another or my creations; heart of stone." Sang Lys smirked.

"I'm assuming that Espia used some of your creations in her _convincing_."

"Of course,"

"Dolohov, Nott, you will track down the spy’s in our ranks you have their names."

"Yes milord." They bowed.

"I think we will have Caligo next to find out the wards surrounding the safe houses that are hidden." Sang Lys beckoned the one in blue forward. She took out her knife and levitated Diggle up in the air using a quick _Levicorpus_.

"Wards and protections now or later?" She told him, but she only received a shake of the head. Caligo sliced off the man’s robes leaving him bare apart from underwear which she left; she started with small nicks drawing dribbles of blood. When she has nearly 20 she pulled out her wand " _Sal Vulnera_." Making Diggle cry out for the first time. Caligo stabbed him hard through both of his shoulder blades instantly quarterizing the arteries so he didn't bleed out, he screamed and she tilted her head to the side and smiled. 

"Speak?" Dingle spat directly in her face causing Sang Lys to hiss angrily, Caligo wiped her face lightly.

"You shouldn't have done that." She told him lifting her knife, Diggle sneered. She pulled back her arm and slammed the blade straight in to his groin creating an ear shattering scream of agony and making every man in the room wince. Many were looking on in sheer horror and Sang Lys and Voldemort were switching from being impressed to disturbed.

"That's a woman yes?" Tom asked lowly shifting in his throne.

"Yes one I happen to be sleeping with." Sang Lys swallowed and Voldemort gave him a sympathetic look.

"Speak." Caligo barked pulling out the knife, but pressing in her knuckles causing more cries.

"Th-there mostly f-f-fid-dilius'd, but the Potter c-cottage is warded water t-tight by Dumbledore himself and the only p-person who could g-get p-p-ast it without him knowing is the P-Potter boy." Dingle stuttered blood and tears running down his face.

“See, that wasn’t too hard was it?” She said with a warm smile,

“Monsters all of you,” He got out, “You won't win, Dumbledore will defeat you.” That caused laughs from everyone in the room.

“Your hope is misplaced fool,” Voldemort stated coldly,

“Dumbledore is more powerful that you will ever be, that’s why you’re afraid of him.” Diggle said surely and Sang Lys scoffed while the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, the elite were looking at Diggle as if they were wishing to burn him with their eyes.

“As if our Lord would ever be afraid of that fool,” Bella spat furiously, “My Lord fears nothing,”

“Calm Bella, do not worry about something that is about to die.” The Dark Lord said to her soothing her anger, she bowed and stepped back even if she was still glaring at Diggle.

“You no longer have a use,” Voldemort told him with a smile that could freeze lava, Sang Lys smirked and waved.

"Goodbye, _Duro_ ," Diggle’s whole body turned to stone and shattered as she released the spell as he hit the ground.

"I have to say I am impressed." The Dark Lord said softly and Sang Lys grinned and did a flourished bow.

"I think we should all have some fun, Cruor and Ensis are going to have there’s with Moody and I have a few muggles that need to be tortured." Sang Lys said, turning to Bella he grinned. "Interested?" Her eyes lit up and she turned to her Lord and gave her best puppy dog eyes (which was pretty good Sang Lys noted) that she could only use in elite meetings as she was Toms favourite.

"Yes ok fine." He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as she clapped happily. Sang Lys nodded to his team and Vilkas, Cien and Espia went to the dungeons bringing back the 12 muggles capture. It was a blood bath. One word from there Lord and Master and they pounced like carnivores to fresh meat. By the end of the screaming and cackling there was blood everywhere, but the elite and the Tacita Mortes were buzzing.

"Go out have fun, but if you get caught do not take of your mask and don't drink anything, you know how to alert me for trouble. Cruor, Ensis stay, Vilkas deal with your toy before you leave," Sang Lys dismissed his team.

"Master a message?" Caligo asked Sang Lys thought for a moment.

**_"You want to destroy me_ **

**_I'm seen as a threat_ **

**_I came out to play_ **

**_You aint seen nothing yet_ **

**_Your efforts are futile_ **

**_Just give up now_ **

**_Take out the enemy?_ **

**_I'll show you how!_** In you colours of course."

"You may go have some fun as well but if you’re caught you die." Voldemort said simply and with multiple cracks they were all gone leaving Ensis, Cruor Vilkas and his toy Snape.

"I have," Vilkas cleared his throat. "Business to attend to," He flashed Sang Lys a chilling smile and dragged Snape out of the room.

"I think I may be feeling pity for my potions master." Tom said as he stood and walked to the side door, Sang Lys grinned.

"I don't the bastard deserves it, guys bring Moody’s corpse." In the study Sang Lys kicked up his feet grinning.

"So what do you think?"

"Impressive but if I ever witness what Caligo did again I will have to ask you to remove her from future interrogations." Sang Lys winced.

"That girl has an issue."

"I'm surprised, you actually behaved today." Tom pointed out with a raised eyebrow, Harry raised a shoulder unconcerned.

"You asked me to behave at a meeting, there will be more." He countered and at that point the door swung open and the twins walked in carrying Moody's mangled body. 

"Oh great Lord and Master what devious plan-,"

"Do you have for our beautiful master piece?" they asked in their usual linked speech, Tom blinked and Harry grinned in a scary way.

"I think that in a few days Mad-eye may _drop_ in to the great hall with a message." Harry said lightly, the twins smirked.

"Where do you think these things up?" The Dark Lord asked with a shake of his head, Harry just smirked.

"Well I have had years to come up with these things." Harry pointed out and Voldemort tilted his head in acceptance.

"To our plans, I now have my perfect team, you have your elite I think we should take out Fudge, Scrimgeoer and Bones so we can have the ministry and I personally want Crouch; then Hogwarts is our only obstacle." Sang Lys told the Dark Lord who stilled in a moment of thought.

"We will wait, let them settle and that includes your little escapades." Sang Lys actually gaped at the Dark Lord.

"What! I have to go out!" He exclaimed.

"Not if you want this plan to work." Voldemort stated and Harry shook his head wordlessly.

"As I was saying, we will wait and infiltrate the ministry silently. When we have enough people on the inside to place Lucius as minister then you start picking of the targets and finish with Fudge or Scrimgeoer so all the competition is gone of course it will be a vote in the wizengamot and that’s where you come in with all the house’s you are head off, you will need to look in to that fully in the Yule holidays." Harry nodded then looked to the twins who were stood silently in the shadows.

"Gentlemen you have an assignment." The stepped forward.

"I want you to create something that can stop magic in the great hall but still allow the DE's and our team to use it. It’s has to small that can be easily hidden." Harry told them. "Tom has plenty of empty rooms for your experiments and I also want something like a muggle knock out gas but it has to be able to go through a bubble head and it can't be banished. Again make it so somehow us and the DE's are not affected."

"The second is easy as we may have me developing something like that anyway." Cruor flashed a grin as Ensis picked up.

"The first will need much more work, but it shall be done."

“Do you have the means to do so?”

“We are-,”

“That is to say my brother and I-,”

“Rather known-,”

“For our creative genius-,”

“And if there is a will-,”

“Then we-,”

“That is to say my brother-,”

“And I-,”

“Will find a way-,”

“Come rain or shine-,”

“Chill or heat-,”

“We will create-,”

“Art,” They finished their speech rather grandly with wide sweeping arms, the Dark Lord was looking at them in complete disbelief and Harry dissolved in to fits at Tom’s expression. After a few seconds of silence, Tom turned to Harry, who was forcefully squashing his laughter, and shook his head.

“What was that?” He asked and Harry snickered.

“My twins,” Harry answered, Tom nodded in an accepting sort of way.

“Ok,” He said, “I'm going to pretend that didn’t happen,” both twins gasped and clutched at their hearts,

“Oh the pain,”

“Woe is us,”

“Ignored and tossed aside,”

“Like a common follower,”

“OH THE BETRAYAL,” they fell to their knees dramatically and Harry laughed again as Tom just blinked.

“You know, I should have stopped being surprised after dealing with you for a number of months.” Tom said to Harry seriously, “But that is something else.”

“And just think, they live here now,” Harry said brightly,

“Please don’t remind me.”

“Gentlemen, put your piece of art under preservation and stick him back in a cell. We won't be needing him until later.” They nodded and Harry waved them away in dismissal, they melted out and Sang Lys stood up and stretched.

"I am going back to school to sleep for a long time."

"No going out and wreaking havoc?"

"Me? I have no idea what you speak off." Tom rolled his eyes as Harry grinned and apperated out.

* * *

 

 

Harry was ecstatic with his teams work when he saw yet another headline screaming about death and destruction. He dragged Neville from breakfast so they could take a very slow walk to potions.

"I'm impressed." Harry said as soon as they were alone.

"We do try." Neville grinned.

_We’re practically grounded for the next few weeks guys_. Harry said this through the ear pieces and there were cries of outrage in reply.

_Everything will be explained when we next have a meeting just don't go out._ Harry replied leaving no room for argument.

_ "Vilkas I believe Tom has everything sorted for full moon?" _

_"Yes its fine."_ Harry closed the connection to everyone and went back to talking to Neville.

"So how's this life treating you?"

"Brilliant, I love the freedom and not having to care." Neville had a dreamy look on his face and Harry snorted.

"Back to me Nev!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Neville’s face; Nev shoved him away with a laugh.

"Come on we have potions."

"Not gunna go psycho on him after last time?"

"No I think giving him to Vil was enough." Harry said and Neville looked confused.

"Let's just say he has always had a thing for Snape." They shared vindictive grins, but wiped them from their faces as they reached the potions room. The rest of the class gathered minutes after them and Snape in his usual fashion slammed the door open wordlessly pointing them in. Today there was something off with Snape Harry noted to Neville as they took their seats at the back of the class, the man’s movement were stiff and when he sat behind his desk he winced minutely. Harry frowned in puzzlement and then out of no-where his eyes widened and he slapped his hand to his mouth to stop the laugh that tumbled up.

"Oh sweet Merlin," He breathed to Neville.

"What?"

_Vilkas you played with you new toy last night_! Harry asked lowly so not to be heard over the brewing. There was silence before Vilkas cleared his throat over the ear piece.

_I have no idea what you mean._ He told his master and Harry grinned at the shit eating grin he could imagine on his 'uncles' face.

_Of course I'm not in his lesson right now_. Harry heard Vilkas clear his throat again before the line went dead.

“What was that about?” Neville demanded.

“Look at Snape, Vilkas had a good time last night.” Harry explained with a grin, Neville looked confused before he had the exact reaction as Harry.

“Oh sweet Merlin and Morgana,” Both teens looked at Snape and had to hide their laughs as they continued there potions. Because of their continued laughing every time Snape moved, they both ended screwing up the potion to the extreme causing Snape to swoop over; Harry had to shove his fist in his mouth.

"What do you call this?" Snape asked in a deadly calm voice, Harry, unluckily, was too far in to his laughter fit that was building to recognise the warning.

"Potter, answer me." Snape snared and Harry mutely shook his head with his hand still in his mouth. He knew if he spoke he would give away everything and he couldn’t do that in the middle of the Potions class, he wanted to ask Snape how Vilkas treated him, but that definitely wasn’t advised so he kept biting down on his hand.

"Sir, I don't think he can answer." Neville said in a choked voice, Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before Neville broke as well.

"You can both come back tonight for this appalling mess." Snape snapped, and just as he was about to turn around Vilkas' voice sounded through the 2 teens ear piece.

_I doubt you'll have time Snape._ Harry and Neville lost control and burst out laughing making the whole class gasp in shock horror.

"Get. Out." They didn't need telling twice, they made it as far as the great hall before collapsing on the floor crying tears of laughter.

"Did you see his bruised wrist when he pointed to the door?" Neville gasped out and Harry sat up.

"No way!" Nev nodded and Harry’s laughter started again. When they finally stumbled up to transfiguration they were laughed out, but still had massive grins on their faces.

"Harry, what were you playing at? I cannot believe you laughed in Snape’s face." Hermione yelled at him immediately wiping the smile of his face.

"So what 'Mione its Snape," Harry said with a shrug.

"You can't laugh at a teacher." She told him indignantly and Harry had the urge to roll his eyes, her stupid authority complex was enough to drive the sanest person mad.

"Lay of him 'Mione, like he said it’s only Snape." Ron walked over and Harry sent him the first real smile in weeks in thanks. Hermione huffed and flounced down in to her seat making herself look like a complete idiot and it wasn’t the first time Harry realised there was a valid reason the girl didn’t have any friends. Harry shrugged and settled down to listen to the next steps of the animagus transformation from McGonagall, he wasn’t really paying attention and she noticed.

“Potter have you found your form?” She barked out and his head snapped up.

“Oh I’ve already completed my animagus transformation I done it last year.” Harry told her, she looked at him with raised eyebrows along with majority of the class.

“Excuse me if I find that hard to believe Potter as it takes a great deal to accomplish such feats.”

“I have done it my form is a phoenix.” Harry said surely, Neville choked and Harry kicked him.

“Do you find something amusing Mr Longbottom?” McGonagall looked down on Neville with her custom stern glare.

“No professor just it’s not surprising that Harry would have a phoenix form them being the lightest creatures in the world.” Neville said quickly and this time it was Harry trying not to laugh.

“Indeed, well Potter if you’re certain you have finished your transformation would you care to show us?” McGonagall said and Harry had the feeling she wanted him to decline, but he shrugged and stood on his desk.

“What are you doing Potter?” She snapped alarmed.

“I prefer to change mid-air it saves the hassle of getting used to that change in feet.” She went to speak, but he launched himself of the desk and changed in to a beautiful black phoenix with AK green eyes, he soared around the room letting out a delighted trill; he hadn’t flown in ages. He landed on his chair and changed back feeling a lot better and looked towards a shocked McGonagall.

“Congratulations Potter this is an impressive success, this shows me exactly why you got a perfect O, 50 points to Gryffindor.” She said amazed and Harry grinned, he didn’t miss the looks of disgust, outrage and jealousy on his ‘best friends’ faces and it brought him endless amounts of joy. The rest of the lesson past swiftly and Harry was free of homework until Christmas because of his success; Harry pulled Neville towards the great hall muttering to Ensis, Cruor and Caligo to meet them in the chamber at 7.

“Nice cover back there Nev,” Harry said sarcastically and Neville couldn’t help but laugh.

“I just can’t believe that you, of all people, have a phoenix animagus. It’s the biggest contradiction possible, the only one that could come close to topping that would be if the Lord was a unicorn.” Neville said in exasperation, Harry actually tripped on the air and only just managed to catch himself from falling, he looked at Neville wide eyed and in complete disbelief, then burst out laughing until tears streamed down his face, the sheer idiocy of that statement was hilarious and Harry then imagined Voldemort turning in to a bright white unicorn and it sent him in a new fit of giggles.

“That is possibly the funniest thing I have ever heard.” Harry gasped clutching his sides and trying to control himself unsuccessfully, “Oh Merlin, I can actually see it, Tom turning in to a unicorn; with red eyes.” Harry fell about in a fit and Neville joined him, it took them a while to get it under control and even then Harry went in to renewed snickers when he thought about it.

“But really, getting back on track, my form isn’t that surprising if you think about it.” Harry said eventually managing to speak coherently, Neville shot him a look of scepticism.

“Oh _I’m_ sorry Master Sang Lys, I didn’t realise you were the forerunner for the light.” Neville muttered sarcastically and Harry grinned.

“I am a black phoenix; dark creatures hidden in the light.” Harry explained and Neville got a look of understanding before he grinned.

“Well no other would suit you then.” He agreed and Harry smirked. They ate lunch and headed to the afternoon lessons; Charms and Herbology. Harry was nearly bouncing at dinner and kept getting strange looks which he ignored, he was too excited about his plan that he had for Mad-eye and couldn’t wait to put it in to action. At 7 they were down in the chamber sat on the furniture Harry saw fit to place there.

“I think tomorrow would be a good day for Mad-eye to drop in with his message.” Harry was grinning like a maniac as he spoke and the others in the room sprouted looks similar.

“Oh genius master, how is our master piece going to make his appearance?” The twins asked together. Harry laid out his plan to the 4 all the while grinning evilly, when it was set they agreed to come back at midnight to put everything in place and Harry went to sleep that night extremely excited for the morning.

* * *

 

 

Harry and Neville were on edge when they made their way to the great hall with Ron and Hermione, they looked calm to everyone else, but they were waiting for the excitement to begin, Harry looked at his watch and grinned; this was it. The great hall doors slammed close silencing the hall and people began looking around frantically, suddenly a piercing scream echoed throughout the entire castle and Harry watched in fascination as Mad-eye’s body seemed to fall in slow motion. Students were pointing as it hit the floor with a thump between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and whispers broke out, Cho Change, who was closest, started to scream as she took in the sight of Mad-eye ripped to pieces, intestines hanging out and blood everywhere. The screams triggered the white and green marks of Cruor and Ensis to rise slowly above the body, twisting and twirling up elegantly. Gasps rang out as the marks settled in the air glowing vividly in the hall, finally the feared, eerie blood red lily rose bigger and brighter than the others bringing screams of terror from the students and looks of horror from the staff. A distorted voice sounded out silencing the screaming and crying, echoing in the hall and bouncing of the walls making it seem as if it was everywhere and an invisible hand wrote in the same blood colour the message being spoken:

_Darkness is here_

_It’s because of you_

_Deceit and betrayals_

_They’re nothing new_

_Don’t follow the light_

_Believe me I tried_

_Now it’s too late_

_They lied._

Silence followed the haunting speech beforechaos erupted from everywhere and the teachers weren’t fairing much better, they seemed to be taking it worse than the students, finally Dumbledore release a firecracker.

“Prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories where they will stay until we have this issue sorted, lessons are once again cancelled and you will be notified to what is happening.” Dumbledore motioned for the prefects to go on and it seemed to be a rush of who could get first, but Harry went straight to the head table with a look of panic on his face.

“Sir i-is that Mad-eye?” Harry stuttered while internally smirking as Dumbledore seemed to age before his eyes.

“I’m afraid it is Harry, it seems the notorious assassin has breached these walls once again, but this time he was not alone.” Dumbledore sighed looking on gravely.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Harry asked hopefully.

“No dear boy, I do not want you to have to witness the mess. Go back to your common room and stay alert.” Harry nodded in defeat, he really wanted to see the gory stuff the twins did. He turned around and broke in to a smirk walking away swiftly ready to empty this memory in to his pencieve. His plan had been a success!

 

**Chapter 10 up, I hope you like it!**

**Jess***


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dark Repercussions:_ **

****

#Parseltongue#

**_Previous word count; 7902_ **

**_Current word count; 10,088_ **

**_ Chapter 11;  _ **

 

There was another emergency meeting about Mad-eye and the whole Order was up in arms, the fact that the deadly assassin managed to get in to the school again, with others, was something that scared them. Harry was pleased to see that Dumbledore looked worried for the first time. It wasn’t noticeable to most, but Harry spotted it and it put a skip in his step. He was so pleased about the effect of his show that he made a spontaneous visit to the manor and dropped in on Tom.

“Good evening oh feared one,” Harry said grandly, Tom shot him a blank look before going back to his book and Vilkas didn’t even look up.

“Fuck you both then,” He huffed flinging himself down.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to in form you of the most glorious news I have had for a while.” Harry told him with a grin, he hadn't been able to stop since he had left the old fools office.

“Oh?”

“Yes, it had made my week and it was all because of me and my twins.” Harry sighed happily, he kicked his feet up and relaxed back basking in his success.

“Well?”

“Oh right.” He sat back up, “Well, remember I was planning a little show?”

“Yes, Moody was going to drop in,” Tom remembered amused, Vilkas’ eyebrows rose at that and Harry smirked.

“Yes, well, I kicked if off this morning and let me tell you, it was B-E-A-utiful!”

“Pencieve worthy?”

“Most definitely,” Harry agreed and Tom summoned his pencieve, Harry put his wand to his temple and slowly pulled the memory out allowing it to drop in to the basin. Tom vanishing in to it with Vilkas and Harry sat back and waited for them to come out, he didn’t have to wait too long and the pair were back out very happy. Vilkas was grinning with all of his sharp teeth on show and Tom looked like a cat who got the canary, Harry bowed.

“I know, I know,” He said, “I outdid myself,”

“That was very impressive indeed assassin, you do continue to surprise me.” Tom told him and Harry grinned,

“I do try,”

“Brilliant cub, it was the slow motion that got me.”

“I think that was accidental you know, I didn’t actually set that up.” Harry told him,

“Well congrats, anyway,”

“But what brought on this overly cheerful mood?” Tom questioned and Harry’s expression turned predatory.

“Emergency Order today and it was havoc, worse than every before.” Harry’s voice was filled with gleeful malice, “But the best thing, the thing that really got me, is Dumbledore is worried.” Tom sat up so fast that Harry was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

“Worried?” He repeated not daring to believe it and Harry nodded.

“Oh yes, it was only for a second, but it was there; he is worried.”

“Wonderful,” Tom practically purred, “This is truly wonderful. To have the old fool unsettled is good, but worried is something new.”

“I know, do you want the memory?” Harry put the memory in the bowl when Tom nodded, Vilkas tilted his head.

“But we have to be careful too,” He said slowly,

“Why?”

“Because a worried Dumbledore is a new thing, new means unpredictable and to have someone like Dumbledore in new territory is cause to have a guards up to the max.” Remus pointed out and both Tom and Harry blinked.

“That is… unusually observant.” Tom said in amazement,

“This is why you’re my second Vil, I knew you had it in you.” Harry said surely, Vilkas snorted,

“Thanks Cub,”

“Any time Moony,” Harry said brightly, “How’s your gift?” the expression that came to Vilkas’ face was alarming to say the least, if Harry hadn't know the man for years then he would have questioned if it was the same person.

“I believe my pet potions master is very well trained.” Remus said, “He has his own collar now,” Harry choked on his drink and broke out laughing, Tom barely stopped himself from doing the same, but he did laugh.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry gasped, “Who knew being an assassin would bring me so much hilarity.”

“I, unfortunately, have to agree,” Tom said shaking his head with a smirk, Vilkas was sat there looking on innocently and Harry snickered.

“That had just finished my week.”

“Good, which means you won't find it difficult to behave.” Tom stated and Harry gave him a mock salute.

“I’ll be off, and not kill anyone.”

“There’s a good assassin,” Tom said mockingly,

“Go fuck yourself, Tommy,” Harry muttered to himself and barely dodged the curse that passed his head, he turned to an irate Dark Lord and have him a winning smile.

“You heard that huh?”

“Yes,”

“I would apologise, really I would, but then I would have to actually mean it and, you know, I don’t so yeah.” He shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ sort of way, Tom rolled his eyes.

“Leave,”

“Yes oh mighty one,” Harry barked out, he smirked at Tom’s deadpan expression and apperated away.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 2 weeks before Harry was pulling his hair out, he just wanted to curse something, Ron and Hermione were everywhere constantly following him or with him. Harry went to change to go out before he remembered they were laying low so he collapsed on his bed gazing up at the canopy and didn't move until the next morning. It had been a trying time. Not only did he have to put up with his shadows, deal with acting like the proper Gryffindor, Ginny and not going out, but it had become an impossibility for him to look at Snape and not break out in to hysterical fits of laughter.

He had already gained himself 3 detentions, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped. He felt kind of bad for Neville too. Harry had shared the information Vilkas had given him and his team member now had the same trouble, it didn’t help that Vilkas seemed to know when they were in Snape’s lessons and was passing on smart innuendos and comments through the earpieces. Occlumency was not something that Harry had an iron control over just through potions alone! When the week finally came to a close he thought he would have been relieved; it was not to be. In Harry’s opinion, the weekend went at a snail’s pace, he had done all his homework, read all his books again and spent some time with Luna, but nothing seemed to capture his attention; he was starting to twitch.

Monday came and went and Harry was trying his best, but Ron and Hermione were still there, and he swore the days were starting to bleed in to one. On Thursday Harry actually groaned out loud when Ron spoke to him and when McGonagall came and told them there was an Order meeting Harry swore he shed a tear; he couldn’t deal with their crap. Dumbledore was already stood when Harry got to his office so he took his seat quickly and pretended to look on in interest, it was the best he could do because everything they were bound to say was going to drive him insane.

"Good Evening, I am happy to say that since the horrific incident with Mad-eye the assassin has been quiet, he may have been injured." Dumbledore began in a relieved tone, people seemed cheered at that and Harry was internally scoffing.

"The Death Eaters have also been quiet, something we need to be wary about." He continued gravely, this brought a few mutters forward, but the group seemed to be in agreement. However they weren’t disheartened, it seemed as if the news the assassin might be injured had brightened their spirits.

"We will have to keep our guard up especially as Christmas is approaching; I believe something will happen during the Yule holidays." The aged headmaster looked to Snape for confirmation.

"Yule is usually the time for initiations to the ranks." Snape confirmed and Harry made a note to ask Tom if that information was supposed to be given out. He hadn't been attending the DE’s meetings because he doubted he had enough self-control to not kill anyone, Tom had been keeping him up-to-date via the mirror and mocking him in the process.

"This is unfortunate,” Dumbledore murmured, “But we have been at luck in our own recruitment." Harry blinked, this could be a problem and it was the first he had heard about it. He would pass it on, and then Tom could go through his spies and see if they had picked anything up.

"Now unless something major happens we shall not be meeting until after Yule, I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas." Dumbledore dismissed them all and they left with a joyful air, he called for him to stay with his usual group which has greatly diminished only having Granger, Weasley and Snape, but Harry would bet that there would be more after Yule.

"Harry I know you intended to stay in the castle for Christmas, but that is not possible this year I'm afraid." Dumbledore began gravely and Harry froze. Normally he would have feared where Dumbledore was going with this, but thanks to a little initiative on his behalf, it was all good.

"Oh um ok where am I going then, the Burrow or-" He trailed of when the headmaster shook his head sadly.

"The Burrow is having its wards changed and no one but blood are allowed so you will have to return to you family where you are safe." Harry went pale, but on the inside he was doing a fucking happy dance, the old man couldn’t have laid it out better for him if he tried. Thank you Dumbledore!

"What, no, you have to be joking!" He exclaimed instead of voicing his inner joy.

"I have to make sure you’re safe but the castle wards need to be changed as the assassin has breached them twice now." Dumbledore reasoned,

"Isn’t there anywhere else I could go, please headmaster I can't go back to the Dursley's." Harry tried desperately; he knew that if he gave up easily that it would raise questions.

"I'm sorry dear boy, but it’s the only option." Dumbledore sighed sadly, Harry snarled and stormed out only just catching the door to slip back in.

"The idiot doesn't realise we don't want him around." Ron laughed snidely and Harry bit back a scoff, he would be laughing when the majority of the Weasley family was no longer around. Dumbledore shook his head,

"Sending him to the muggles will make him more submissive when he returns so you will have no excuses." The old man warned, Harry mentally groaned at that point, he would be expected to act a certain way; oh the joy.

"We have been keeping a close eye on Longbottom and Lovegood and apart from improved grades nothing seems different with them." Hermione told the headmaster who nodded.

"Start trying to distance the pair from Potter, but be discrete, he cannot find out." Dumbledore said after a minute of thought, “We do not need any outside influence, especially Longbottom. The boy comes from an Ancient and Noble House and he could put things in Potter’s head.”

“Yes, we don’t need him more obnoxious than he is. If he found out what he actually has he would probably expect us to bow to him.” Ron scoffed in desertion, Harry smirked under his cloak; people already did bow.

"Severus, do you know who and how many will be marked this coming Yule?" Dumbledore asked his spy.

"There are more than ever this year headmaster and I believe that majority of my snakes are on the list, quite a few ravens, two puffs and, if I’m not mistaken, there were some lions on the list." Snape answered and Dumbledore looked grave.

"Were there no names?"

"The names were fidiliused as the Dark Lord is becoming increasingly paranoid." Snape told them, Harry thought that this must have happened in the DE meeting he couldn't attend last week; he would ask Tom later through the mirror.

"You will notify me if you get the names so we can tab them." Dumbledore stated before they were dismissed, Harry ran up to the tower and threw himself in his chair putting on his best scowl. Ron and Hermione came through 10 minutes later and came over to him with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked moodily; and the Oscar goes to Harry James Potter.

"We tried to talk the headmaster out of it." Ron sighed.

"It's simply awful; I cannot believe you have to go back to those people." Hermione huffed. Harry found it incredibly difficult to not show his incredulity, even if he wouldn’t have known everything that came out of their mouths was complete bullshit he would have seen that was weak; they were slacking.

"It's ok guys, there’s nothing you could've done. We know what Dumbledore's like when he wants to do something." Harry gave them a small smile pretending he didn’t notice anything and they relaxed. The trio went down for dinner and Harry caught Neville's eye to signal they would be speaking later, he had to stick with Ron and Hermione all night much to his ire and he was at the end of his temper when he yawned and claimed exhaustion. Harry locked his hangings and pulled out the locket calling for the Dark Lord.

"Good evening," Tom greeted formally not even looking in to the mirror.

"I wish to hurt something." Harry stated and it got the man’s attention.

"What has happened now!?" The older sighed.

"It's been two weeks and it's driving me crazy!” Harry exclaimed and Tom shot him an unimpressed look.

“Deal with it,”

“You are a heartless man,” Harry stated and Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Dark Lord,”

“I question that.”

“Thin line,” Tom warned and Harry smiled sweetly.

“Yes Tom,”

“Why did you call?” The Dark Lord asked him and Harry sighed.

“Just got out of the Order meeting,” Harry shrugged,

“Oh, anything of interest?” Tom seemed a bit more interested now and Harry raised a shoulder.

“Not a lot, they seem unusually heartened at the fact that I haven’t been at work, so much so that they ignored Dumbledore’s warning about the DE’s.”

“So they are relaxing.” Tom murmured, “This is good, this is going to plan.”

“I know, and I am sacrificing my sanity for the grea-,” Harry cut himself off looking disgusted, “Never mind,”

“Were you going to say what I think you were?” Tom questioned him slowly not quite believing it, Harry rapidly shook his head.

“No, nope, not at all,” Harry denied.

“You were, weren’t you? You were going to say it.”

“No, no I wasn’t,”

“I am genuinely disgusted,” Tom stated and Harry nodded.

“We’ll move on,” Harry said quickly, “I have good news.”

“Agreed, and what?”

“Dumbledore thinks it will benefit me to be returned to my darling relatives for the Yule holidays.” Harry said with a smirk, Tom chuckled.

“I never thought I would see the day where I am thankful for something Dumbledore has done,”

“I know, the impossible has arrived,”

“It will be the only time.” Tom said surely and Harry nodded in agreement.

“I now have two weeks to get through. I have a lot on my mind, I haven't killed anyone yet and I have constant shadows." Harry groaned.

"Get used to it because we begin to strike the ministry at spring unless the plans change."

Harry choked.

"Spring," He breathed in horror.

"Yes, I have the plans drawn up for you to look over so you can incorporate your team in to them." Tom told him and Harry swallowed hard.

"Ok, in the last DE meeting did you reveal anything about the DE initiations this coming Yule?" Harry asked hoarsely much to Voldemort's amusement.

"Yes, I told Severus to tell the old fool a few things, but to give no names as I have them under fidilius."

"Good I wasn't too sure. I am taking up residence in your manor for Yule as I have much to do such as Gringotts and obviously looking through the plans, plus Vilkas and Espia should be close to finishing sorting through the files and I need to check Cruor and Ensis' progress." Harry said,

"That is acceptable, when shall I expect you?"

"Why would I tell you, that removes what little fun I have?" Harry asked bewildered, Tom rolled his eyes.

"Don't kill anyone." And he shut the mirror and Harry huffed indignantly.

"Well that was rude." He muttered to himself before lying back on his bed and opening the connection to all of his Tacita Mortes.

 _There has been a change of plans for Yule, I have been ordered by the headmaster to return to the muggles – which could not have been better. –H_  He grinned when he heard snickers through the connection.

 _I will be staying at the manor for the entire Yule break, but to the outside world I will be with the muggles, I will call a meeting on the day before the holidays break up as I refuse to call a meeting over Christmas. Any questions?_ \- H

 _No master._ \- All

Harry shut the connection and settled down for sleep calling on all spirits to keep him calm for these next two weeks.

* * *

 

  

Harry was very proud of himself. The first week he was pretty good, granted the urge to kill Granger and Weasley grew daily, but he let none of it show and he woke up Friday in a good mood for the first time since Halloween. Theoretically he should have known that it was a bad sign, and he would be pushed to the very limit, but no he decided to ignore common sense. Harry and Neville went to Herbology cheerfully and the day was going wonderfully; then came potions. Snape seemed to be in a specifically vindictive mood and Harry was personally inclined to believe it was because Vilkas hadn't treated his toy in a while, but of course he didn't voice that opinion.

As much as he wanted too, he didn’t think believe Tom would be too pleased, but Harry was debating with himself if it was worth dropping hints and muttered comments just to get Snape’s back up. Neville was all for it, and Harry decided that it was worth the risk. If it came to it, he would get a binding vow from Snape to stop him speaking. They were brewing the polyjuice and Snape was baring down on Harry and Neville like a beast, he was criticising their every move and Harry's temper was steadily growing, it got to the point where he opened his mouth to finally give the dungeon bat a piece of his mind when the bell sounded and Neville physically dragged Harry out because the teen would have probably killed the man.

Harry was snarling as he stormed up to the tower, he grabbed the map and his cloak and left telling Neville he was going to walk around until dinner. Under the cloak was a freedom he rarely got anymore, he used the map to avoid everyone and he was wandering aimlessly through the many corridors when he spotted Blaise and Draco in the dungeons. Harry shook his head, Blaise - why didn't he think of his toy? Harry made his way to the dungeons when he froze staring at the map; Blaise and Draco were way to close, the names were practically on top of one another. Narrowing his eyes, Harry quickened his pace until his was on the same corridor as the pair, he silently and stealthily made his way towards them, what he saw made his blood boil; Draco had _his_ toy caged against the wall.

"Why can't you, I don't get what's happened to you. You don't even touch anyone anymore." Draco said exasperated.

"I can't Draco you don't understand." Blaise told him quietly.

"Make me understand then."

"I'm not allowed to touch anyone and no one is allowed to touch me." The dark teen looked imploringly at his pale counter, Malfoy's eyes widened in realisation before narrowing.

"You have to be kidding me." The blond hissed and Blaise shrugged. "What the fuck, you're not allowed to touch anyone while he goes off and fucks anything that catches his fancy." Blaise looked away.

"I- it- you don't understand Dray I can't explain it, I need it; need him. I will do anything to please him." Draco looked horrified at that confession, Harry smirked though, seems as if his toy was hooked. It wasn’t surprising, the mark along with the addicting feel of his magic it was enough to keep most needing more. At first he had been unaware of the feeling of his magic, but Sirius had pointed it out to him back when he was still training and ever since he had been using it to his advantage. He snapped back to the scene in front of him when Malfoy started talking again,

"This is crazy, it’s not like he will ever find out." Draco reasoned softly, he ran his hand gently down Blaise' cheek and Harry nearly hexed him.

"I dunno," Blaise muttered warily, his eyes darting around the corridor.

"What can he do!? It seems to me that he gains a title and he's let it go to his head, he has no right controlling you like this." Draco hissed, Harry closed his eyes and made a mental list of things he was planning for the blond for this. If Draco didn’t step away from what clearly belonged to him then he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions, he was glaring at Malfoy's head and mentally screaming.

"Come on B." He breathed and then Draco kissed him. Blind rage overtook his and he had to lock his joints in place or he would kill the blond. Blaise let out a small moan and Harry made the mark sear successfully breaking them apart as Blaise cried out in pain slapping his hand to the mark.

"He knows," Blaise ground out gasping in pain.

"What, how is that even possible?" Draco asked and if he hadn't been so pissed off, Harry would have been pleased to hear the fear in his voice.

"I don't know, but if I were you I would stay away from him." Blaise said,

"You don't need to tell me." Harry didn't bother with the rest of the conversation, he stiffly made his way to the great hall ducking in to a passageway to remove the cloak and put it away with the map in his pocket. Harry sat down opposite Neville who took one look at the teen and was immediately alarmed.

"What the hell has happened, you look like you want to commit a particularly vicious murder."

"You're observations are perfectly accurate." Harry spat furiously, his hands curling in to tight fists in a fit to control himself.

"Who?"

"Malfoy,"

"What did he do, he hasn't annoyed you at all this year?"

"He decided to touch what was mine." Harry got out between clenched teeth, it was taking all his effort not to go and kill the blond right now, no one touched what was his; ever. Neville, who knew his friend and masters possessiveness quite well, paled and cursed the blonde’s sheer stupidity.

"You can't kill him, not yet in the least." He said lowly and Harry glared at him.

"I know,” Harry snapped, “That is why I'm currently sat here waiting for him to enter the hall and not out there murdering the prick." As Harry spoke the Slytherins walked in to the great hall as a group as usual the only difference was Malfoy was far away from Blaise. Harry had a black glare when he looked at his toy who winced and looked at the floor, he would deal with him later, he wasn’t the main cause of his anger.

Harry looked positively murderous when he locked eyes with Malfoy. The blond lost all colour and looked away, it wasn’t good enough and the Malfoy heir would be feeling his wrath. Harry turned back to Blaise who had his head bowed still and the assassin narrowed his eyes; he clearly didn’t understand the rules and Harry would be all to happy to re-inform him. Harry barely ate as he continued to glare at the Slytherin table, Neville finally kicked him under the table when Ron and Hermione sat down and Harry slowly ate some food. Ron dragged him back to the tower, but he barely paid attention on the conversations back at the common room and finally said he was going to the RoR, Harry stalked down to the dungeons and walked in to the common room where he spotted Blaise sat with his friends, he hissed when he saw Malfoy was sat next to him and made the mark burn. The Italian winced and rubbed the mark; Harry silently walked over to his toy and leant over so he was directly next to his ear.

"Room, now,” He ordered and Blaise stilled before relaxing. He rose gracefully and made his excuses, Harry had already gone on a head and was in the others room elegantly leaning against the wall without his glamour. Blaise entered with caution and as soon as the door shut wards visibly flared around the room making sure no one would hear anything, Blaise walked in to the centre of the room with his head bowed.

"I believe you are aware of my rules." Sang Lys hissed as he approached his toy.

"Yes master." Sang Lys grabbed Blaise' hair and pulled making him whimper.

"Then pray tell me why you were kissing Malfoy today?" He snarled releasing the hair but roughly grabbing his face to force eye contact.

"I don't know master."

"Wrong answer," Harry shoved him in to the wall and roughly claimed his lips forcing his tongue in to the others mouth. "I told you, you belonged to me." Using a bit of magic he ripped of Blaise' robes before kissing him again.

"Now you’re forcing me to remind you who you belong to." Harry growled as he trailed licks and bites down his neck, Harry dragged his hands over his toys body squeezing a nipple and pulled the already hard member.

"But it looks like you want me too." Sang Lys vanished his own clothes before lifting Blaise up against the wall, he slicked himself and that was the only warning the Italian got as he was slammed in to unprepared. He screamed and arched up in pain, but it was drowned out as Sang Lys hit his prostate, Harry gripped his hips as he pounded in to his toy completely owning him.

"Who do you belong to?" Sang Lys demanded as Blaise moaned and gripped his shoulders.

"Y-you master, oh fuck." Blaise gasped. "More please,"

"More even after you let someone kiss you?" Blaise whimpered as Sang Lys stilled.

"Please Master please, I need it please." He begged rolling his hips.

"You're mine aren't you Blaise."

"Yes master," Satisfied Sang Lys thrust in to him again hitting his sweet spot and he cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," The need in his voice drove Sang Lys faster and deeper hitting that spot again and again.

"M-master I'm gunna c-cum."

"Cum for me, cum for your master," Blaise came hard, his muscles tightened bringing the assassin over the edged, Sang Lys bit Blaise' neck as he came inside of him. Harry unwound Blaise from him, but the other clearly hadn't recovered from his fucking as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

"Crawl to the bed and be ready for me, I haven't finished teaching my lesson." Sang Lys ordered his voice husky at the sight of Blaise on his knees, the Italian complied and Harry was instantly hard again as he saw _his_ cum slowly coming out of Blaise. The teen got on the bed with his ass in the air and spread his legs; Sang Lys practically pounced at the sight. He climbed up behind him and began teasing him with deliberate slow touches until Blaise was barely coherent.

"So needy for your master," Sang Lys purred slipping two fingers inside and Blaise moaned in want. "Do you want me Blaise? Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes master please."

"Are you sure you don't want anyone else?"

"N-no master only you," Sang Lys smirked and removed the fingers, Blaise whimpered. Sang Lys entered slowly this time and began moving and a slow steady pace, his smirk grew as Blaise started writhing and whimpering in need.

"What's the matter Blaise, what do you want?"

"Please, I need more please master fuck me." Those words went straight to Harry's dick and the assassin gripped Blaise' hips again, he sped up and thoroughly fucked the Italian in to the mattress. He answered every moan and plead by going deeper and faster ruthlessly, but by the sounds Blaise was making he loved it. Blaise came for the second time that night with a shout of 'Master' and Harry thrust in to him a few more times before coming with a yell. After he had regained his breath Sang Lys pulled out and cleaned up, he waved his hand to redress and pull down the wards.

“You want to keep your master happy don’t you Blaise?” Sang Lys asked his toy.

“Yes master.” Blaise answered he had to do anything for his master.

"Then you won’t let anyone touch you like that again will you?"

"Never master,"

"Good." Sang Lys slipped out under his cloak feeling better but he would not be satisfied until he punished Malfoy, but that would have to wait for now. Harry was thankful the common room was empty when he got back; he went straight to bed looking forward to a lie in as it was Saturday tomorrow.

* * *

 

 

Harry was a lot calmer the day after his visit to Blaise. He managed to put up with Granger and Weasley with no problems and he had vindictive pleasure in scaring the crap in to Malfoy Jr, He sent a simple letter in the evening which got the message across pretty well.

 

_Malfoy,_

_You have made a very big mistake. No one touches what is mine._

It was signed with his lily. Harry would have to wait, but he would make the blond pay, he wouldn't have been so set on a severe punishment if Malfoy Jr hadn't known about his rules but Blaise told him. He would pay for going against him. Harry was planning on ruining him completely, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. Harry discovered the best thing about the Order believing he was going back to the muggles was he could act subdued and moody without suspicion, it saved his sanity for the rest of the week and by the end of it he was positively bouncing in anticipation for his meeting with his team.

They were meeting at 10 in the chamber to discuss the plans for Yule; there were a few things to go over as they would be doing nothing over Christmas. Harry even managed to ignore Snape in his final lesson of potions. Everyone went to bed early as they had to catch the train in the morning so Harry and Neville had no problems sneaking out, they met Luna on the second floor and went down the chamber. They didn't have to wait long before the others apperated in, Harry didn't bother with formalities today and they sat down to discuss.

"So the first things first, I will go to the muggles tomorrow and I will possibly stay an hour before making my way back to the manor. We have two weeks off and I have to go to Gringotts somewhere in that time as well as finalise plans with Tom. Ensis, Cruor, update?"

The twins shared rather frightening grins.

"The knock out gas is complete and we have made progress on the magic nullifier." Ensis began,

"We can stop the magic but we can't find something to shield everyone, our combinations keep exploding; badly."

"Brilliant, you have until the end of January." Harry told them and they nodded,

"Vilkas, Espia, how are the files coming?"

"We are nearly finished coming through the final ones from Moody's place. There is a lot of stuff on the DE's in there and we need to process how much the Order knows about whom." Vilkas explained.

"We have also found that their tracking all known werewolf movements such as Greyback and um-," Espia trailed of uncomfortably looking between Cien, Vilkas and her Master.

"What is it?"

"Um today I found something and well it was on both your parents." She began shifting awkwardly, Harry motioned for her to continue.

"Pettigrew was really working for Dumbledore when he sold out your parents and he is still passing information threw to him. And it wasn't Bellatrix who permanently damaged your parents it was Dumbledore and Moody." She rushed it out to get it over with. She was greeted by silence before,

"SON OF A MUGGLE FUCKER!" Neville was up and striding purposely towards the exit whereas Remus and Harry had their masks on and had portkey'd to the manor before anyone could react. Espia, Caligo, Ensis and Cruor had to pin Neville and stun him before he went and attempted to murder the headmaster. Sang Lys strode quickly through the halls his magic beyond his control with one thing on his mind, he ignored the fact that there was a full death eater meeting in place and he ignored the fact that subtlety was supposed to be used as an assassin; Peter was going to die.

"PETTIGREW!" He roared, his voice infused with magic and it seemed to bounce of the walls. "COME OUT YOU SNIVELLING RAT!" The great doors were blasted open and the DE's took one look at Master Sang Lys and his second in command, Vilkas, and pressed their selves to the wall for safely. No one wanted to be in the way of a murderous looking assassin.

"Where is he?" Sang Lys hissed and it could barely be counted as English, Vilkas threw up anti-animagus wards, someone threw the cowering rat in to the centre of the room making Vilkas snarl and his eyes flash amber, Sang Lys was beyond words.

" _Crucio,"_ It was said in unison and both beams of red light slammed in to Pettigrew and lifted him from the ground; he screamed.

"What is this?" The Dark Lord didn't look particularly bothered about the torture, but his meeting had been interrupted.

"This piece of shit has _always_ been a spy for Dumbledore." Sang Lys spat cancelling the curse, Vilkas held it for a bit longer. Voldemort’s expression went from annoyed to mutinous in an instant.

“What?”

“Oh yes, he didn’t become the traitor, he _was_ sent.” Sang Lys snarled, " _Premo Exposso_ ,"There was a sickening crunch as the rats’ arms was crushed and a few people flinched at the sound, Vilkas levelled his wand.

" _Trahere Capillis,"_

A few people winced as Pettigrew’s screams increased, they watched as his hair was ripped out of his scull in chunks.

" _Tergutus,"_

Pettigrew’s skin started peeling off in strips exposing tendons and muscles, a few people looked sick, but Sang Lys has a twisted smile on his face, which was mirrored by the Dark Lord, and Vilkas had his teeth bared like the wolf he was.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, you should have known that you would be caught.” Sang Lys said softly, “Goodbye Peter, _Spina Obliquo."_ It appeared as if nothing had happened, but Sang Lys smile became positively feral when he felt the tendrils of magic grip the rats spine, with a mocking wave, Harry twisted his wrist sharply and watched as the motion was replicated on Pettigrew’s spine, the whole thing ripped and twisted 180 degrees and the rat screamed until he started choking on his blood. Vilkas flicked his wand and force the rat back in to his animagus form,

"Poison, dinner," Sang Lys called in English, but the snake understood, some death eaters leapt back as a black snake nearly as long as Nagini and just as thick slithered out from behind the thron, she reared up and struck the rat which was then swallowed whole.

"That wass very enlightening, and a most jusst punishment,” The delicate hiss of Tom’s speech was back illustrating just how angry he was, and if Peter wasn’t already dead he would have been within seconds, “Now would you care to inform me where you got this information."

 _Espia, where is that file?_ \- H

 _It's the one I have just finished so it’s on my desk_ \- T

He cut the line and called for a house elf who popped in happily,

"Go to Espia's room and collect the file on her desk." Sang Lys ordered, she nodded and popped away and was back almost instantly.

"Here’s you is Master Sang Lys." Sang Lys nodded as she left.

"I believe you should read this, it has everything in.” Sang Lys stated and the Dark Lord took it with a sharp nod, “I'll be back tomorrow evening." With one last look of disgust at the pool of blood, the pair apperated back to the chamber, Neville was still out cold when the returned so Harry flicked his wrist and woke him; Cien shot up looking murderous.

"Why did you feel the need to stun me?" He hissed drawing his wand; it was obvious he was not in control of his emotions or himself.

"Cien stop," Sang Lys barked and it was a clear order.

"But Master he-,"

"Do not make me tell you again." He stated and Harry watched as he visibly got himself under control.

"My apologies Master, it came as a bit of a shock."

"It is understood, I will promise you now you will have your revenge."

"Thank you Master," Sang Lys nodded and motioned for them to sit.

"Back to the meeting I believe we were on files." He looked towards Espia who nodded.

"We found loads of information on ministry employees and the location of hits ordered from the dark lord." Sang Lys looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I want them ordered in to sections of hits, DE's and ministry and when you have finished the last of them I want to know straight away because it could help with our plans."

"Yes Master,"

"Cien and Caligo as you are going to be with your families over the Yule and it will be near impossible for you to leave I won't be calling any meetings unless they are dyer, if something happens and I need you here I will come and get you personally."

"How, I mean my manor has a tonne of wards surrounding it." Neville pointed out, Harry smirked.

"Nev, what’s my animagus? I believe it was you who said it was a contradiction." Harry was barely keeping in his laughter as he remembered what Neville said that day; said teen got a look of understanding on his face and grinned.

"Well in my defence just saying 'I'm a phoenix' is a contradiction."

"A phoenix!" Vilkas exclaimed looking at Harry as if he was mad.

"It’s a black phoenix guys, it’s the phoenix counterpart. Anyway my going to Gringotts is a key part on the plans for spring which means we will not be going out until things have been confirmed so you're looking at least end of February." The last sentence caused Harry pain and his team looked somewhat horrified.

"That’s another 2 months." Espia muttered and Harry nodded.

"I've decided we will be working on animagus forms, duelling and technique. I know there are 4 targets within the ministry that will be taken out so stealth will also be on the training agenda and we will probably practicing with the elite so you will have a partner but we will sort that out at a later date." With that he dismissed them after wishing them a merry Christmas.

* * *

  

Harry was silent on the train and Ron and Hermione were acting sympathetic towards him but it was weak, he was planning what he was going to do to cover his tracks for the Yule. Harry knew that Figg would be watching the house so he had an idea to what he was going to do; it just had to work. The platform was packed but Harry managed to lock eyes with Neville and Luna and gave a short nod, it wasn't as if they couldn't speak everyday if they wanted to. Harry walked back in to the muggle world after saying a 'heartfelt' goodbye to the Weasley’s and Hermione, he barely kept in his glee when he caught sight of his ‘family’ and all but skipped over.

“Good evening _Uncle,_ how are you _Aunt,_ ” He greeted with a smile, ah it was brilliant being an assassin. Vernon graciously carried his trunk to the car and his Aunt warmly opened the car for him, Harry grinned to himself and relaxed back as they drove home; he loved the imperius. When they were back in Little Whinging, he put his front back on and hulled his trunk in to the house. He watched with great amusement as his puppets went about their business for a few minutes before changing the movement of the spell and making the three of them pack a suitcase and load it in to the car. He had ‘Vernon’ shut up the house with him on the inside and had them drive off as if going on holiday, Harry shrunk down his trunk and put it in to his pocket before he changed in to his phoenix form and flamed straight the study. He released a trilling laugh as Tom and Vilkas jumped violently by his sudden appearance and changed back still chuckling.

"Good evening," He said cheerfully.

"Do you feel better about yourself now?" Vilkas muttered

"Yes actually," Harry flung himself down and kicked up his feet releasing a happy sigh.

"I had the elves prepare a room for you; I put you in my personal wing as you will be going in and out a lot." Tom told him, Harry grinned.

"I need to get some decent robes and I've decided I'm going to Gringotts on the 27th which gives us plenty of time to incorporate the results in to our plans." Harry told the Dark Lord.

"Regardless of the results you hold the Potter and the Black seats you just have yet to claim them, as the last of 2 prominent lines you can claim head of house at 15 which means four votes in the wizengamot. I cannot use my 6 seats as Dumbledore knows exactly who they belong too and I can't use you as proxy because that would be highly suspicious and it would taint your golden reputation." Tom explained and Harry frowned.

"That is unfortunate but not manageable, if we have Lucius running for minister especially." Tom handed him file with MINISTRY written across the top.

"You need to read this and I will be having a meeting tomorrow before the initiation ceremony which is scheduled for the 29th." Harry nodded.

"I want to begin a strict training program for your elite and my mortes; I want them to have duelling partners who they can work with when we take the ministry. I know eventually we will have to reveal ourselves but I want them compatible and comfortable before that day, also Hogwarts will be easier to infiltrate as I know multiple passageways in and out and I have a map of the school.” Harry said to him quickly flicking through the folder, “The twins have finished the knock out gas and have found a way to stop the magic in the great hall temporarily but they haven't found anything to shield selected people." Voldemort scowled at that.

"I know, I have to deal with the explosions multiple times a day." He stated unimpressed, Harry snickered and Vilkas tried to cover his unsuccessfully.

“Not that keen on explosions Tom?” He asked lightly and Tom glared at him.

“At 3:30 in the morning, no,”

Harry winced at that, a Dark Lord with no sleep was not a pleasant experience.

“Ah, I’ll talk to them about that. They do tend to forget about the time.”

“It would be advised you did,” Tom agreed,

"I shall speak some more about this tomorrow, I'll read it now and eat some food." Harry bid them farewell and left the room calling a house elf to lead him to his room; Harry was impressed. It was decorated in shades of green and blue with a large king size bed - silk sheets Harry noted, he had a wardrobe, a bedside table and a desk all in mahogany, a black leather chair and an en suit. Harry took of his glamour and smiled, he didn't need to where the glamour for two whole weeks.

He ordered food with the elf and told her to bring Poison to him, Harry missed his snake, but with her size it was safer for her to stay at the manor. Settling in the chair, he opened the file and began to read, his eyebrows steadily rose the further he got and he shook his head. If there was one thing he marvelled about Tom it was the man's attention to detail, the plans were immense. It was going to be a full scale raid after the minister elections, Fudge had to go and Scrimgeoer needed to be voted it to raise public hope, that’s where Harry came in, so when they struck the ministry and brought it in to their control the revolt would be smaller. Sang Lys and his team would need to take out Fudge and then Bones to almost guarantee Scrimgeoer’s victory and Harry added a little side note that a few others may be making a painful end.

Some departments in the ministry would be scrapped and blood tests would be mandatory, mudbloods would be tagged and labelled so they could be watched and if anyone didn't submit to a test then they would be classed as a criminal. Each department would need to be watched so they could find out the spy’s working for the Order or not conforming to the new rule, Harry noted down that his team would cover most of that as they were the best at not being seen and he already had people at Hogwarts. Tom had some of his DE's inside the ministry who could twist the wards to allow them access when the decided to strike, the Tacita Mortes would be working with the elite in the battle and Harry would have the honour of having the Dark Lord has his duelling partner - not that he would ever tell Tom it was an honour, the man’s ego was already huge. Harry finally got around to eating his food before jumping in the shower, Poison was very happy to see her master and scolded him for not visiting.

#Masster it hass been to long# She hissed wrapping herself around Harry and snuggling in to his shoulder, Harry gently stroked her triangle head with a small smile.

#I am sorry Poison, I have been busy# She huffed and settled in the crook of his neck, Harry drew up his plans for the training for Tom to look through. He had partnered Bella with Espia, Lucius with Vilkas, the brothers with the twins, Dolohov with Cien and finally Nott with Caligo, Snape couldn't be involved to much as he had to be at the school during the battle which was lucky because Harry didn’t know if he had the restraint not to ‘accidently’ kill him in training, he left a note for Tom to change them based on elite's duelling techniques if needed. He wrote down what he wanted them to train in and said that it would be good to have a practice with everyone to organise strengths and weaknesses. Harry collapsed in to bed rather early that night but he was exhausted, the strain of dealing with his double life had caught up with him and finally being able to relax safely was a much needed relief.

* * *

  

Sang Lys strode through the corridor heading towards the Dark Lords study, it was weird for him to watch his Mortes everyday life because Harry had been slightly apprehensive about what they would do with themselves but he was surprised. Espia was practicing her aim and stealth, the twins were in a lab which they had commandeered and Harry decided against going in their, the twins were best left alone with their experiments, and Vilkas was usually found in the library or where-ever Tom was. Those two got on like a house on fire, it was amusing to watch. Harry shook his head and checked the library to make sure Tom wasn't absorbed in books, Harry swore he was half Ravenclaw. When he finally got to the study he wasn't surprised to find Vilkas there having an animated discussion with the Dark Lord.

"No I disagree, using a maximized spell would benefit you more." Remus said forcefully, Tom shook his head.

"It wouldn't because it takes more power and if you were in a duel or battle you could wipe out your reserves."

"Yes but if you use a _Bombarda_ your enemies would be blasted out the way, you can't shield yourself from the floor being blasted up." Tom tilted his head in consent.

"True but instead of using a _Bombarda Maxima_ you could use a _Confringo_ which is nearly the same strength but half the power." Tom argued and Remus shifted before continuing.

"Yes and that’s all well and good” He agreed, “But you have to use _Confringo_ on an individual basis therefore using just as much power if not more." Tom opened his mouth for a counter attack, but Harry decided to make his presence known.

"Merlin you two are like an old married couple." Harry said with a roll of his eyes, he only just dodged the curses sent by both men. "Truth hurts I guess." Harry muttered under his breath, he sat down and brought out the ministry folder.

"I've been through this and written in my ideas and my plans for my team and your elite. I thought we could finalise my plans now because they correspond with the ministry take over and you’re having a meeting later." Sang Lys told the Dark Lord.

"What are you having us do Har?" Remus asked as Tom looked through the ideas.

"I want each of you to have an elite duelling partner and you will be training with them so when we take the ministry it will be who you are fighting with. As Snape cannot fight in the ministry with us it works out perfectly as I will be with Tom." Harry explained, Tom looked up with a smirk.

"This is well planned out, especially for you, but I have a difference of opinion for the partners based on what I've seen. Of course that might change once I've seen yours in action myself."

"Who?"

"Vilkas should be with Nott, they're much more compatible."

"Ok, you did train him up." Harry agreed easily, Vilkas tilted his head.

"Who did you have me with?" He asked.

"Lucius," Harry said and grinned when Remus choked.

"Why would you put me with that?" He yelped and Harry snickered.

"I was basing it on height and power as I haven't seen the elite duel unless it was against myself, in which case I didn't take notes." Harry finished sarcastically.

"I will inform the elite tonight to keep the entire 31st free and we will begin the training then. We can work your ideas in to the ministry take over, I want Espia watching the DoML because she used to work there and will know it better than anyone. The others are up for discussion, we will decide during training." Tom said looking through the plans.

"Agreed, you know you will be training with the elite." Harry pointed out with a smirk, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes because we need to correspond our styles, oh and there isn't a more perfect time to show how amazing we actually are." Harry said simply, Tom nodded it was true he thought, Vilkas snorted.

"Oh Merlin the world is doomed if we ever find anyone with bigger egos than you two."

"We only speak the truth." Tom said solemnly.

 

* * *

 

 

Sang Lys was stood with his arms crossed leaning coolly against the throne as the DE's filed in, their forces we substantial and with the initiations coming up they were inducting at least another 20. Most were looking at Harry in evident fear remembering the last time he had been at a meeting, Pettigrew had met an unpleasant ending and Harry smirked which did nothing to help the DE's fear. Some of their eyes were darting around as if looking for someone and Sang Lys smirk grew vicious when Vilkas stepped out of the shadows and some flinched. They fell to their knees when the large double doors shut with a bang, Voldemort rose and silence ensued.

"Rise my faithful followers, I have good news." He began and they silently rose to their feet with their heads bowed.

"The plans have been drawn up for us to take control of the ministry." Excited whispers broke out Sang Lys smirked, Tom really did know how to work a crowd.

"I want everyone who works in the ministry to have detailed written reports on their departments and everyone who works in that department." The Dark Lord ordered,

"You will all be subject to display your duelling capabilities and you will be tested by myself, Sang Lys, the elite or the Tacita Mortes so I'd advise you make sure you have practiced." The warning was clear and some shifted uncomfortably making it clear they hadn't been duelling for a while. Tom ordered them all to stay in as all DE's were lying low and reminded them to practice, he dismissed them calling for the elite. As soon as the doors were sealed Tom dropped his glamour and the elite removed their masks, Sang Lys pushed himself away from the throne and slowly walked around the room muttering an incantation under his breath, he felt the wards settle in place and made he was back to the dais.

“We are in the final stages for the intricate details of the Ministry take over.” Tom told them, "And Sang Lys here came up with an impressive idea,"

"You will be subject to an intense training program where you will have a duelling partner based on your skill, power and style." The assassin easily picked up from where Tom left off, the elite looked interested and Sang Lys smirked. "But your new duelling partners will be from my Tacita Mortes." The assassin told them and their eyes widened in different emotions. Bella was excited and clapped happily,

"My Lord, Master, can I have Espia please." She asked and she gave Tom the puppy dog eyes which, however much he wanted to deny it, always worked, he simply adored the crazy woman. Sang Lys bit back a grin as he saw Vilkas turn to hide his snickers, it didn’t seem to work as Tom tossed a blasting hex at him. Vilkas blocked it and held up his hands in surrender, Tom turned back to Bella with a small smile.

"Of course Bella, Sang Lys and I agree that it would be best but we shall check your compatibility on the 31st. You all need to be here on that day by 10am no later, clear your schedules for the entire day." Sang Lys rolled his eyes, like Tom wouldn't give Bella whatever she wanted, Harry swore he treated her more like a daughter than a follower.

"The training will cover pretty much everything, we will be focusing on making sure you can work smoothly with your pair and myself and your Lord will be working together because we all will be there taking the ministry." Sang Lys told them.

"Severus, you shall not be at the ministry take over because the old fool will want you to help the order. You will train on the individual practices or he will be suspicious." Tom said and Snape nodded silently thankful, Vilkas strolled over to his toy and mockingly petted him much to Harry’s malicious glee, he muttered something in the Potions master’s ear and Snape paled.

“What have I told you about glamours pet?” Vilkas chided, and Harry bit his tongue. “You should be proud.” Vilkas flicked his wand and the glamour dropped, Snape’s appearance changes and he actually looked clear and decent, but more importantly his neck was dickered in bites and scratches and his lips were abused; Harry barely kept in his hysterical laughter. He was saving the memory for Cien for sure.

“I like what you’ve done Vilkas,” He commented walking around the throne to hide his grin, Tom was smirking in his throne and Harry knew he had made the right decision. Sang Lys suddenly got a thought and narrowed his eyes, he stalked towards Lucius circling the blond until he stopped by Malfoy Sr's ear.

"Luciusss," Sang Lys hissed the blond shuddered, the assassin licked the blonde’s neck oh how he had missed toying with his favourite elite member. He trailed little nips and kisses along Lucius' jaw stopping at the corner of his lips and stepped back.

"Your son has displeased me Lucius." Sang Lys informed him and everyone’s eyes widened including Tom's but only Harry spotted that.

"M-my son Master?" Lucius actually stuttered much to Sang Lys' amusement.

"Indeed he is lucky to be alive actually, I had to be reminded not to kill him in school." Sang Lys said in a bland tone walking back up to the throne, he could see the questions in the Dark Lords eyes so he gave an invisible nod.

"What did he do Master?"

"Against my wishes and warnings he touched one of my toys." Sang Lys stated and the reactions were instant. Tom and Vilkas closed their eyes and shook their heads, Severus and Lucius winced and the rest of the elite stepped away from Malfoy in something akin to horror.

"How did you find out?" Bella asked as Lucius didn't seem to know what to say, Sang Lys smirked.

"I saw him of course." Sang Lys said as if it was obvious.

"But he has been at Hogwarts?" She muttered confused; Harry grinned.

"Yes he has and so have I, I do still attend Hogwarts." Sang Lys smirked when the entire elite's jaws dropped.

"I think I may have broken your toys milord." Harry said in a childish and Tom rolled his eyes.

"You have toys, I have followers. I am not nearly as possessive to my followers as you." Tom told him with a smirk, Sang Lys grinned rather frighteningly.

"Of course, no one touches what is mine."

"Except Malfoy Jr obviously." Tom pointed out in clear mocking, Sang Lys' face darkened considerably, he had a murderous glare on his face much to Tom's amusement.

"He will learn not to do it again, especially as he knew not to do it in the first place and still proceeded to kiss _my_ toy." Sang Lys snarled furious at the reminder, this seemed to snap the elite back in to reality.

"You still go to Hogwarts!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, how else did you think I got my information? Why, how old did you think I was?"

"Older than Hogwarts." Nott breathed.

"Well I'm not, but that is neither here nor there. Lucius your son will be punished severely," Sang Lys expression turned sadistic, little Malfoy clearly wanted his attention so he would have it.

"I would have words with your son Lucius because he will be punished but if he angers me again he will not live." Lucius swallowed hard, but muttered his acceptance. He would be having words with his son at the nearest convenience.

**Chapter 11,**

**Jess***

 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,** _

#Parseltongue#

_**Current word count; 10,172** _

_**Chapter 12;** _

Lucius Malfoy apperated straight home after the meeting, Master Sang Lys' warning ringing in his ears, he went directly to his study and took a large drink of firewhisky. What on earth was his son thinking, Lucius thought frustrated, there was absolutely nothing he could do to protect his son from the assassin's wrath, and he hated himself for it.

The assassin was untouchable, not only would he have to go through the entire team and Sang Lys himself, Lucius knew that their Lord would allow nothing to harm the assassin; he valued him too much. The Malfoy Lord slammed his glass down in anger. Why would his son do something like this? Summoning a house elf he ordered it to fetch his son and he sat behind his desk running a tense hand through his hair, he realised he was starting to shake and after a few moments there was a sharp knock on a door.

"Enter," He called and Draco pushed open the door.

"You asked for me, father?"

"Take a seat, Draco." Lucius ordered tersely, Draco hurried to comply, he wondered what had happened and he hoped it wasn't anything bad; he hadn't seen his father like this in months.

"What is it, father?" Draco asked his father.

"I have just come with from a meeting with the Dark Lord." Lucius began and Draco nodded, his mind working furiously as to why that involved him. He wasn't due to be initiated until the Yule holidays, and he didn't think he had done anything to warrant an early initiation.

"Yes,"

"And Master Sang Lys." Lucius continued almost casually, Draco paled at that. "I see you understand." Lucius tone became clipped.

"Father I-," Draco began but he was cut off.

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to anger the assassin?" Lucius raged as he began pacing in front of the fire place.

"You don't understand Father, it's not right what he's doing." Draco exclaimed, "The things he does, he has not right to-," He found himself unable to speak any further and mentally cursed.

"Well?"

"I can't speak he placed a secrecy ward around us but what he's doing is not fair, he's marked certain people and he owns them." Draco got this out with difficulty, Lucius got a look of longing in his eye, the assassin may still be in school but Malfoy's went for power regardless of age, he shook his head.

"So you decided to touch what he marked, Draco use your common sense, you know how possessive the assassin is even in just the rumours." Lucius snapped before releasing a sigh and flopping down in a very unMalfoy-like manor.

"Yes, but for him to do what he is doing. It's worse than Aunt Bella's torture. At least she breaks them honestly." Draco hissed furiously,

"You don't understand what he is capable of, Dray." Lucius muttered rubbing his temples, Draco looked up at his childhood nickname, his father hadn't called him that in years.

"What can he do to me? My initiation is in a week and then I'll be a DE." Draco shrugged but Lucius shook his head.

"Sang Lys is the Lords favourite, he is more favoured than Bella. If he wants to attack DE's he is allowed, look at Severus, he now belongs to Vilkas." Lucius ran his hands through his hair again, he needed Draco to understand. "To go against the assassin is to go against everything, if the assassin wants something he takes it reguardless of the consequences, and there are usually none because no one would challenge him. Even our Lord is weary to anger him. The last thing we need is the assassin to turn on us. We would not survive. He has eyes and ears everywhere and more power than any other; except our Lord. If Sang Lys were to turn on us, there would be nothing left; we would all perish."

Draco was looking at his father wide eyed, he couldn't comprehend what he was being told, it just couldn't be right. He knew who Sang Lys was, and yes he was powerful and feared, but his power couldn't stretch that far, could it?

"But-but that's not possible." Draco murmured, looking at his father, "I know who the assassin is, I-," He was cut off again as the ward constricted painfully around him, he clutched at his chest as his father sat forward.

"You know who the assassin is?" Lucius asked eagerly, "Who is it, Draco?" Draco opened his mouth but couldn't speak, his breath got stuck in his throat and he rapidly shook his head.

"I can't," He gasped, "It won't let me." Lucius frowned but decided not to push, he was sure he eventually get the name of the elusive assassin.

"Very well," He allowed, "But you still need to understand the power the assassin holds." The Malfoy Lord retrieved his pencieve from the cabinet, he withdrew the memory of what happened to Pettigrew and let if fall in. He motioned for his son to go in to the memory and sat back to wait for his return, he poured himself another glass of firewhisky while he sat. It wasn't long before the Malfoy heir fell out of the memory, he was sheet white and didn't move from the floor for a few moments.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" His voice was hoarse.

"No but he's coming for you Draco and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the study of the Dark Lord, Sang Lys was subjected to a look. This specific look said 'speak now before I hurt you' and Harry sighed.

"I had forgotten to tell you." Harry said simply. It was true, it hasn't crossed his mind until he had seen Vilkas with his toy and then it came flooding back to him. It reminded him that he needed to establish a correct punishment for the Malfoy Heir, one that would remind him that it was a bad idea to fuck the assassin off, and one that would constantly stay in his mind; something he would never forget.

"How do you forget to tell me that your nearly killed Malfoy Jr within the last week of school." Tom snapped in exasperation, honestly, it was easy to see that the assassin was still a teenager sometimes. A twisted, psychotic, sick one, but a teenager none the same, it was lucky that Harry still had his mind because with his power and complete lack of morals and care, he could have levelled the world if he wanted too.

"Because I was too busy thinking of other things and it came to me when I saw Lucius tonight." Sang Lys defended himself holding up his hands, Tom sighed, he could see that he was telling the truth and decided to move on.

"What made you tell the elite your age?" He asked instead, Harry shrugged.

"Soon enough they will have to know who I and my team are, I thought I would give them a little clue. Besides, they can't speak of anything we said today unless they have been given permission, like I told Lucius to have a word with his son so he will be able to." Harry explained,

"That was the ward you were putting up. I thought it felt unfamiliar, it is the one your created correct?"

Harry nodded,

"When do you plan on beginning the training of the DE's, thanks for the heads up by the way." Harry inquired, sitting back on his chair.

"It will begin after Yule, I will begin them 2nd week of January, so you have until then to find out a way to get here. There are over 200 DE's and they each need to be tested by February." Tom told him and Harry looked at his as if he was insane.

"You are joking."

"No, we are working on a very tight schedule. The ministry elections are the last week in January and we will be seizing the ministry mid-February, everyone needs to be prepared by then plus we will be in full training with my elite and your Mortes during this time." Tom explained and Harry just looked at him in shock.

"Not too much then." Harry muttered before breaking out in to a grin, "I see Vilkas has left?"

"I believe he went with his toy," Tom drawled and Harry smirked.

"It brings me an enormous amount of pleasure." Harry said with a happy sigh and Tom rolled his eyes.

"That is because you have a very twisted mind."

"Really, you are saying  _I'm_ twisted?" Harry said, smirking at the repeated phrase.

"No, just saying that that particular punishment is twisted. Congratulations," Tom said with a smirk of his own, Harry laughed at that.

"You know, if I would have known working with you was this fun I would have taken the offer years ago." Harry said, "Then again, my mind was still whole then so maybe it wouldn't have been fun."

"You know, you just called yourself insane, in so many words." Tom pointed out amused,

"Is it not true?" Harry asked, tilting his head with a grin. Tom had to admit that he would not call the teen in front of him sane, but then again he wouldn't call himself sane either.

"Insanity becomes us." He said and Harry laughed again,

"That is something I won't disagree on." He agreed as he leant back in his chair, he released a content sigh and closed his eyes.

"It is remarkably odd to see you so calm. Even when you are controlled you always have a tense energy around you." Tom commented, leaning back himself and summoning a drink.

"What is remarkable is that I find myself trusting you enough to be relaxed." Harry returned,

"Yet I find myself in the same situation." Tom said and Harry snorted,

"Dumbledore fucked that one up then, didn't he?"

"Amongst other things, but then he wouldn't be Dumbledore if he didn't fuck up repeatedly."

"I still think it's amazing that he believes the shit that comes out of his mouth." Harry shook his head,

"He does, and I believe the moment he realised that he has been fooled, by you of all people, it will crumble him."

"And we'll have front row seats."

* * *

Harry felt better than he had ever felt when he woke up Christmas morning, he didn't remember the last time he felt so calm and at peace. Usually he was tense and waiting, rage lingering in his very blood but today it all seemed to have gone away. He stretched languidly on his best and sight happily, he would have to thank Tom for such a wonderful sleeping arrangements because this bed was great. Harry cast a tempus and blinked, it was approaching 9 which meant he had slept longer than he usually would have.

"Huh," Harry got up and threw on a pair of black jeans on, he grabbed a shirt and walked down to the private lounge with Poison wrapped around him. Tom was already there, Nagini wrapped around him much like Harry had Poison, with Remus and the Twins, no one had their masks on as the area the manor was locked down so no one could enter unless Tom let them in.

"Morning all," Harry greeted brightly falling gracefully in to the black leather chair he had purchased for himself, the twins were stretched out on the floor and flicked their hands in an odd sort of wave, Remus was in the chair closest to Tom and they broke their conversation to greet him in return.

"You are later than normal, cub," Remus noted and Harry nodded,

"I know, the bed that Tom gave me was cut from heaven's very own cloud." Harry said seriously and the twins cracked up as Tom and Remus gave him incredulous looks.

"So it's comfortable then." Remus confirmed with a grin.

"Not at all, I slept on the floor." Harry laughed as Remus rolled his eyes and Tom shook his head.

"You are impossible."

"Meh, details."

#Good morning, Nagini# Harry said to the snake, who had slithered around so she was facing him,

#Good sunrise, youngling, Poison#

#Hello, Nagini, Redl-ling,# She returned, and Tom rolled his eyes at the name. Apparently, because he had red eyes and was snakeling she had decided to combine both, Harry chose not to question her reasonings because he ended up in a confusing argument which gave him a headache and left him feeling as if he knew nothing about life. Tom told him it was a side effect of having a snake familiar. Harry looked around to see Espia stumbled in to the room at that minute and trip over the air falling flat on her face, everyone stared in shock before the twins cracked up,

"She is in an assassination team and she trips on air." Tom muttered amused, she pulled herself up bright red with her hair matching her flaming face.

"I haven't tripped in months." She defended herself as she sat down,

"I'm glad you have not lost all of your charms, Espia," Remus said amused,

"Yeah, that would be boring," Fred threw in,

"And we've clearly got enough of that." George added,

"Oh yes, the simplicity that has become us astounds even the greatest of minds." Harry drawled sarcastically, "Just ask Tom,"

"Indeed, the boredom I now face is incomprehensible." Tom agreed,

"Honestly," Tonks shook her head, "Can we get on to the more important things now?"

"Such as?" Remus inquired, she, the twins and Harry shared a look,

"PRESENTS!"

"Oh Merlin, I am surrounded by children," Tom sighed, despite the fact he was smiling.

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed indignantly,

"According to Nagini-,"

"We don't need to go there, do we?" Remus interrupted throwing a pointed look at the Dark Lord, Tom held up his hands smirking.

"I said nothing,"

They passed out presents and had a mellow day. The house elves provided an amazing lunch which the twins provided the entertainment by trying to prank the Dark Lord, Harry and Remus were in tears at Tom's shock that someone would even try. Tom just sat blinking for a few minutes before asking them what possessed them to do it, the twins pointed out that they had Harry to hide behind if it actually worked to which Tom conceded they did have a point. After dinner, Harry and Tom got in to an argument about who has the worst habits and personality traits which was hilarious for the Mortes who were watching avidly.

"You're just as possessive as I am." Harry said and Tom scoffed.

"Please, you have a tick with possessions. Malfoy Jr," Tom pointed out and Harry glared. "Besides, your issue with domination automatically makes you worse than me."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed incredulously, "I may have a domination issue but you have a hellava worse one Mr I-have-a-throne-on-a-raised-dais."

"That is only to assert who is better." Ton sniffed.

"My point, and lets not start on your temper." Harry began rolling his eyes, Tom choked.

"My temper, did you not go out and blow up 4 different places when you lost your temper?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"Yes but I had a valid reason."

"So do I,"

"Your minions breathing loudly doesn't count."

Tom scowled.

"You try living with the likes of Wormtail." He muttered.

"I'm not completely insane like that, I killed him."

"You just proved my argument about your temper, you just burst in on a meeting in your rage."

"But if I didn't that information would have gotten back to Dumbledore."

"Correct but you could have went about it another way."

"Fine you're a hypocrite."

"How am I a hypocrite?" Tom demanded Harry just raised his eyebrows.

"Really, really, not even  _half_  an idea how the  _bloody_ hell you could be a hypocrite?"

Tom's eyes narrowed.

"I may be a hypocrite in that sense but your hands are far from clean in regards to hypocrisy."

"Oh yeah how's that?"

"I don't know perhaps using someone for your own benefit might come in to  _play_." Harry hissed his own eyes narrowing, both feared wizards continued to glare at each other until Tom spoke.

"Both equally as bad?"

"Agreed, both equally as amazing?"

"Agreed,"

"All saving this to put in a pencieve?" Remus chipped in.

"Agreed," The rest of the Mortes answered with a grin.

"At the end of this I can tell my children, if I have any, that I witnessed the most feared Dark Lord in over a century and the most feared assassin get in to a petulant argument about who's better than who." Fred sighed happily.

"We did not!" They both exclaimed and the Mortes burst out laughing, Harry and Tom looked at each other in shock.

"Never mention this again and swear them to secrecy?" Harry asked.

"Agreed,"

* * *

The 27th dawned bright and early for Harry, he was up showered and dressed in his finest robes, which he got for Christmas, at 8. They were black with green detailing made from the finest acromantula silk, Harry ran down the corridor to Tom's chambers and knocked, he wasn't stupid enough to enter a room of a sleeping Dark Lord. The door was pulled open to reveal a very dishevelled Dark Lord, his hair was ruffled and all over the place and he was shirtless Harry blinked, the man was  _fine._

"Can I help you?"

Also not a morning person Harry remembered.

"I'm going to the goblins today and I need you to look me over to check I have everything right."

"You woke me for this." He grumbled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I don't do all the etiquette stuff I kill people without being seen." Harry pointed out, Tom rubbed his eyes and looked the assassin over.

"Correct attire, no glamour, blank face you just need to hold yourself prouder you're not in school now you are Sang Lys. Goblins will try to push you around; don't let them. And don't forget that goblins are money orientated." Tom told him and Harry was amazed that Tom managed to tell him all of this whilst half asleep.

"Thanks, I'll be back later." Tom just hummed and shut the door, Harry snickered and made his way to the apperation point in the private wing. He span on the spot and landed just outside the bank, he hurried up the stone steps and to the nearest teller.

"I wish to speak with someone about my account." Harry said firmly and the goblin didn't even look up.

"Name," It said in a bored tone.

"Harry Potter."

The goblin's head snapped up.

"Mr Potter, yes of course right away." He snapped his fingers and a familiar goblin approached.

"Take Mr Potter to Ragnok."

"Follow me Mr Potter."

"Ok Griphook," Harry said and both goblins froze.

"You remember my name?" Griphook asked him in shock, Harry was confused.

"Of course, you took me to my vault for the first time." Harry said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Both goblins blinked and shared a look before motioning Harry to follow, he was led down a marble corridor away from the usual carts to the vaults.

"So how is business these days Griphook?" Harry asked curiously, if there was one thing he had never understood it was the workings of goblins. They ran the entire economic background of the wizarding world and yet they seemed to have no rights, Harry didn't understand that about the ministry at all. Why would they think it would be a good idea to disrespect of the race that could literally crush them from the inside out? Surely it would be more intelligent to allow them rights and better legislations then to force them in to a corner. Hadn't the government learned from the previous goblin rebellions that the goblins didn't like to be repressed? Griphook froze again but covered it well Harry noticed.

"Business is smooth, gold is flowing." He answered and Harry nodded, they stopped outside a pair of ornate double doors, Griphook knocked twice.

"Enter," A gravelly voice called and they entered the office, there was an aged goblin sat behind a grand desk, he screamed importance.

"Mr Potter to see you, Director," Griphook turned to leave.

"Thank you Griphook." Harry said and walked in to the office, Ragnok looked at Harry calculatingly but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was busy looking around the office impressed, he was brought back to reality by the rapid jabbering the goblins were doing which he suspected was gobbledegook. They both kept flicking Harry looks until Griphook left closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat, Mr Potter." The goblin behind the desk instructed, Harry looked around at the visiting seating and frowned, it all looked so out of place when he put it in to perspective of the rest of the office. He discarded it and sat on the floor, there was something about the position of the chair that didn't feel right to him and it would put him at an above height to the goblin, something that would probably offend him someway; Ragnok blinked.

"Why did you sit on the floor, Mr Potter?"

"Oh well it just didn't feel right to sit on something which would make me higher up." Harry shrugged easily, he may have an issue with domination as Tom put it but the goblins pretty much owned him and they had his respect; he didn't even know why.

"You are a very strange wizard, Mr Potter." Ragnok stated and Harry grinned; he had definitely been called worse.

"Can you call me Harry? I don't like Mr Potter."

Ragnok blinked then grinned, it wasn't a nice grin, it was full of sharp teeth and looked more than a little wicked, but Harry had given worse so it didn't unnerve him as it would most.

"Of course, Harry. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well as the last in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black, I would like to take my titles. I would also like to take the test which can tell me if I am entitled to anything else." Harry told the director.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you would claim your titles, it has been over a year since you were eligible."

"Yes, well I was not informed of my position until I had a change of heart and sought other sources." Harry said with a scowl, he was more than pissed at that stupid old fool but it wouldn't be good to lose his temper in the head goblins office.

"I see," Ragnok did not look pleased either. "I cannot see why your request would be a problem Mr Potter, I believe it would be prudent to take the test before we go through the necessary files." Harry nodded with a small smile, Ragnok brought out a sheet of parchment and a golden dagger.

"Please allow 7 drops of blood to drop on to the parchment." The goblin instructed, Harry sliced his palm without so much as a blink, this drew a calculating glance from the goblin that Harry missed. He watched as the blood sand in to the sheet and Ragnok picked up the sheet, the goblin placed his own hand on the sheet and Harry felt something pulse. After a moment, the parchment flashed and elegant calligraphy began to curl itself on to the sheet.

Harry James Potter:

Heir to:

Potter - Blood

Black – Blood and selection

Peverell – Blood (Open selection)

Gryffindor - Blood

Ravenclaw – Blood

Harry blinked twice. He looked up to the director, who was staring at the parchment in shock, and then back to the sheet just to make sure he wasn't crazy; he wasn't.

"This is unexpected." Ragnok finally spoke after a minute of silence, Harry made a noise in the back of his throat.

"I believe you are correct."

"This changes everything, you have the most titles held in the wizarding world currently. Your net wealth is exponentially more than any other, well that would have been the case with just the Potter and Black fortunes, but, as you can see, you have just gained a substantial bit more." Ragnok explained and all Harry could do was nod as Ragnok pulled out 5 folders and flicked through them.

"All your accounts are in order, each name comes with a title and a number of seats in the wizengamot. You will have to go through your investments, but you have no actively damaging ones as of yet." Ragnok spoke as closed the folders again. "The Noble and most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black come with 2 seats each, this is to illustrate their age and wealth. I believe they are both approaching an elevation date soon, this will enable you to gain another seat for them by claimed a one from a dead house if you choose to. The Noble and Most Ancient Presidential House of Peverell gains 4 seats, elevation for them comes at a later date, and finally the Noble and Most Royal Ancient Houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw bring 6 seats apiece. You singly have the most seats in the wizengamot, if you were to have 2 more seats you would control the wizengamot just by numbers."

Harry gaped at the goblin unable to actually speak, this was possibly the best thing that could happen to him, this would make their plans for the ministry practically a walk in the park. He would rule it easily because he would just order Lucius to vote with his choice and that would be the extra two seats he needed. Of course, in a blind election, such as the one for Scrimgeor, then it would be different, but in open session he was laughing. If their plans went through and they actually managed to take the ministry, he would be able to use Tom's seats too. He wanted to cackle madly, however, he knew that it was not recommended, Vilkas had told him that people would believe he was crazy; something Harry wholly believed anyway.

"What does it mean when it says open selection on the Peverell house?" He asked, he didn't understand what that meant and it seemed like the simplest question he had on his mind right now.

"Ah yes, that doesn't happen very often but I have seen it before. It means there is another heir but neither of you are heir apparent, thus enabling any of you to claim it." Ragnok explained,

"I see," Harry said, "Are you able to tell me the second heir?"

"As you are set to become the head and are a current heir, I am." Ragnok said, he flicked through the file again before turning back to Harry. "The second heir is a man by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry coughed on the air he sucked in, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Tom Riddle?" He repeated stunned,

"Yes, is there a problem? You are able to cast him out if you wished." Ragnok said and Harry bit back a laugh,

"No, no problem. I just wasn't expecting it to be him."

"You know the other heir?"

"Oh yes, we have become close over the past few months." Harry replied,

"I see. Now, you are in need of an account manager." Ragnok told him,

"Director Ragnok, I believe that it would be in mine and Gringotts benefit to have the same goblin to manage my account, I would require someone with great experience and talent." Harry said, making sure to keep his voice even and confident but not arrogant.

"You are correct. The handling of a client such as yourself would need to be in great care," Ragnok agreed, nodding in understanding.

"I would like you to be my full account manager." Harry stated and Ragnok actually gaped, Harry misinterpreted the shock so he hurried on.

"I know you are the director of Gringotts and very busy but I can think of no other with as much skill as yourself to manage such a large account, I would be willing to triple your current wage and give 2 precious stones of your choice from any vault." Ragnok's eyes got wider and wider as Harry spoke, he finally regained his voice even if it was a bit weak.

"Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, it would be my honour to manage such a vast account and I kindly thank you for your generosity. I would like to, on the behalf of the goblin race, extend to you a hand of friendship and if you are in ever need for warriors we will aid you and whatever you follow." Harry smiled and shook the offered hand but was slightly confused.

"Thank you for bestowing me with such an honour director, please do not see me as ignorant or offensive but how can you speak for the entire goblin race, sir?" Harry asked hoping he didn't sound too uninformed, Ragnok gave a rather frightening grin that, had Harry not been a crazed assassin, would have scared him out of his wits.

"I am the director of Gringotts which makes me pretty high up, I am also head goblin of the high council and chief warrior to the federate goblin command."

Harry just stared.

"Wow,"

Ragnok smirked and pulled out six small velvet boxes.

"These are your family rings with will grant you access to your vaults as you have multiple for each name." Harry took each ring and slipped it on his finger, they melded together to forge one ring. "This final ring is a symbol of goblin friendship, it is to be worn on a chain and it will grant you the utmost respect from all goblins." Ragnok explained to the shocked assassin, Harry picked up the simple platinum band which has a sharp scribed writing on it which Harry supposed again was gobbledegook, he placed the ring on the silver chain and slipped it over his neck where it hung proudly for all to see. Ragnok pulled out several pieces of parchment for Harry to sign to change accounts, Harry carefully looked through them before signing each sheet which gained him an approving eye.

"Would it be possible to empty my trust vault as I believe Albus Dumbledore is paying people out of it and could I have the gold in person today?" Harry questioned he didn't have the time to comb through his vaults today but he needed the gold.

"Of course, it shall be waiting for you when you leave and the vault will remain open but empty. I believe that settled our business today Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw." Harry shook the director's hand.

"Thank you director Ragnok and again please still call me Harry, when you have chosen the stones you wish let me know and I will sign them over to you. Thank you so much for your time today, may your gold flow and your enemies fall at your feet." Harry bowed and left the room leaving a fully shocked goblin in his wake, Ragnok had never in all his years experienced a human like Harry Potter and he found himself liking the teen. Harry strode confidently back down the corridor cleverly ignoring the looks of awe he was getting from the goblins when they caught sight of the ring around his neck, he didn't think Ragnok meant this much respect but it wasn't unwelcome Harry thought with a smirk. He collected his gold and apperated back to the manor walking with a skip in his step to the private living room, everyone was sat in there peacefully and Harry smirked flouncing in to the room.

"Well?" Tom drawled not looking up from his book.

"I am now Lord Harry James Potter-Black," Here he paused until Tom looked up.

"Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw." The room stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Say hello to Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw." Harry said letting a full blown smirk come to his face as the reality of what he said sunk in, he sat down and waited for the explosion.

"Holy mother of Circe!" The twins exclaimed.

"Sweet Merlin," Remus yelled.

"Shit." Tonks squeaked the only one who remained silent was Tom, the Dark Lords eyes were glowing in triumph and he smirked.

"Thisss isss brilliant." The delicate hiss had returned in his elation.

"I know, it was a bit of a shock." Harry said with a grin, Tom chuckled.

"I can imagine, how many seats does this grant you?"

"20,"

Tom blinked before his smirk grew.

"This couldn't possibly have gone better." The man said leaning back,

"I also found out some other information today." Harry said and Tom raised an eyebrow,

"Oh?"

"You know that you are the Slytherin Head?"

"Obviously,"

"Don't be mean." Harry chided, "Anyway, I discovered that you are also heir to another house."

"How did you do so? Goblins are notorious in confidentiality." Tom asked surprised, Harry smirked,

"They are, unless you are the head or another heir of said house." Harry pointed out,

"Wait, I'm heir to one of  _your_ house?" Tom questioned surprised, Harry nodded with a smirk,

"Yup,"

"But my age precedes yours. I should be made head and you heir." Tom pointed out,

"Not if you are not heir apparent, and it was left unclaimed for many years." Harry countered, "That and I am sure you didn't take the test when you claimed your Slytherin Headship."

"No, I didn't need to. I was a founders heir, that set me up." Tom said and Harry nodded,

"Well, you are the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient Presidential House of Peverell." Harry told him and Tom blinked,

"That is a slight surprise." He muttered,

"You're telling me!" Harry said, "When Ragnok told me that it was you who was the heir I actually choked."

"Ragnok?" Tom repeated, "As in the Chief Goblin, Director Ragnok?"

"The very same," Harry said, Tom looked at him blankly,

"You've just had a meeting with possibly the most powerful goblin in our world. In Britain at least,"

"Yeah, I noticed that after he agreed to be my account manager." Harry said wryly, Tom blinked,

"Only you, I swear," He sighed, Harry grinned as he fiddled with his new chain absently.

"I know,"

Tom noticed the chain and tilted his head.

"What's that?" He asked nodding towards the chain.

"Oh this, it's a symbol of my friendship with the goblin race." Harry said simply, holding up the ring, Tom spat out his drink he had just took a sip from and began choking. Sang Lys and his team turned to look wide eyed at the Dark Lord, never had they ever seen such a reaction.

"Friend to the goblin race?" Tom parroted hoarsely in utter disbelief, Harry frowned.

"Yeah, Director Ragnok gave it to me. He said he was the head goblin to the high council and the chief goblin to the goblin federate command. He extended the hand of friendship and told me if I ever needed aid he would supply it." Harry explained with a shrug, Tom was openly gaping now. No human had ever gained favour with the goblins, it was just unheard off, and now Harry had not only secured Gringotts but the entire goblin race to his side of the war when they had only ever offered neutrality.

"What- I mean how- I mean wha..." The Dark Lord trailed off shaking his head apparently not being able to form words.

"Um, Tom, are you ok?" Harry asked slightly worried, he had never seen the Dark Lord lost for words; ever. Tom wasn't listening by the looks of it and slowly rose to his feet, muttering under his breath he left the room oblivious to the stunned audience.

"Oh Merlin," Fred began,

"You broke the Dark Lord." George finished, Harry's eyes widened before he yelped and got to his feet.

"No don't say that, I haven't broken him." Harry defended himself, slightly hysterical.

"I have never seen him like that, Cub and we've been here for months now." Remus pointed out, Harry groaned.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, do you?"

They shook their heads and Harry tugged at his hair.

"I'll go fix this." He muttered before going on the hunt for the Dark Lord, he found him in the library with 4 massive tombs open on the desk in front of him, he seemed to be reading them at once.

"What has you speechless? I must admit it's a feat I have always wished to accomplish but never thought I'd actually would." Harry said sitting down on the opposite chair, Tom looked up.

"Do you understand what you have accomplished today?" Tom asked Harry shrugged.

"I don't see what the big deal is really, so the goblins count me as a friend I bet they do to loads of people." Harry waved it off, Tom mouthed wordlessly before sighing through his nose.

"No they don't, actually something like this had never happened before." Tom stated and Harry blinked.

"What, never?"

"Never," Tom confirmed. "The goblins have never offered aid to anyone they have always been completely neutral, and now they have proclaimed their selves to you and your side of the war. You could cut off the entire light's finances, you could have the goblins ward things, and their wards are impenetrable. You now have numbers of warriors to fight for you and you have and goblin trust." Harry looked at him wide eyed.

"All that from one trip?" Harry whispered looking down to the ring, he looked up grinned.

"Well this just proves it." He said Tom raised an eyebrow. "I am fucking amazing."

* * *

On the day of the initiation everyone was busy on Tom's orders. There was potions to be brewed for after the marking, runes to be drawn and robes to prepare, each new death eater got presented with 2 DE robes which were shadow black with a hooded cloak and a mask depending on their status: white was outer circle, black was inner circle and chrome was elite. The robes and masks were to be worn to every meeting and raid the person attended, there were 20 to organise for the ceremony.

Harry knew that that there would be at least 6 inner circle tonight but no elite, the elite always stayed as 7 and someone was only upgraded when one of the elite died which is how Dolohov got there as he was promoted when Barty made his untimely exit. Harry was working with Tom and Vilkas painting on the rune circle, it was a clever invention from the Dark Lord. No matter what Dumbledore liked to preach, Tom never marked just anyone unless they were totally willing and proven to be worthy or he would have leaks and spies, the circle proved your willingness to join the DE's, their loyalty to the Dark Lord, their magic, their worthiness, their blood and it grounded the complex charms that went in to the dark mark.

The dark mark itself was a marvel which Tom had finally let him pick apart, it had a summoning charm which when they were called let them apperate straight to the Dark Lords side and it was a link to the Dark Lord which allowed him to know where about the DE's were and if they were alive or not. Harry took a break to tell Cien and Caligo that he would coming to get them on the 31st for the entire day so they had to clear their schedules, Tom was going over the list of those being marked for the final time and the only witnesses would be the elite and the Mortes if they wished but Sang Lys said that they would be prepping for the training program, the Dark Lord refused to allow Harry to see the names for the initiation much to the assassins ire and Sang Lys decided he would be petty and ignore the whole ceremony.

They would be arriving at 6:30 when they would be shown to the meeting room and marked, if they had a father in the DE's then they were allowed to be with their son/daughter.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was currently in a state of huge panic. He had been signed up for the Yule initiation since his 16th birthday last June which he was originally happy about, after all it was a great honour to serve the Dark Lord. However, now he already had a Master which he was exceptionally pleased with, the assassin Master Sang Lys had chosen him and kept him alive which was highly unheard off and Blaise relished in the privilege; he would do anything to keep his Master pleased. The reason he was in a panic was his new Master's rules.

One of the rules was no one was allowed to touch him without his Master's permission and just last week he had found out just how possessive his Master was, when Draco has kissed him his Master had known and was furious. He had come and claimed Blaise that night and the Italian shuddered in reminder, he had been completely owned and dominated and he loved it. His Master had fucked him roughly against the wall and then again making Blaise beg for more, he needed his Master and Sang Lys made sure Blaise knew that.

Another rule was he always had to be in pristine condition, there were to be no marks, cuts, bruises that he himself did not put there and this is why Blaise was panicking. After telling his father that he wasn't taking the mark they had got in to an argument which ended in Blaise being back handed splitting his lip, now 2 hours later his lip was swollen and there was a huge cut right down the middle. This, however, was not the only reason Blaise was panicking, no he was pretty sure having the dark mark branded on his left forearm was classed as a mark and as he was locked in secrecy he couldn't tell anyone he belonged to Master Sang Lys.

He was due to leave for the Dark Lord in less than 20 minutes and he did not know what he was going to do, he was pretty sure his Master would be beyond furious about him being permanently marked and unless Sang Lys was at the initiation Blaise saw no escape. He was sat in front of the mirror glaring at his split lip which his Master was not going to be happy about, Blaise was dressed in his best black robes waiting with growing dread.

"Blaise come, it's time." His father barked and Blaise swallowed, he rose gracefully and made his way to the entrance hall.

"I'm warning you now, if you disgrace this family by refusing the mark you will pay." His father warned him.

"But father I cannot take the mark." Blaise tried again, Izar Zabini narrowed his eyes.

"You will do as you're told." He growled at his son.

"I can't and won't take the mark." Blaise suddenly found himself slammed against the wall by his throat, Izar was slowly tightening his hold causing the teen to choke.

"You will take the mark and be proud, it is a great honour." Izar spat before releasing Blaise who fell to the floor gulping oxygen, he felt his throat and wince; it would bruise. He was yanked to his feet and felt the familiar hook of a portkey, his feet slammed to the floor and he stumbled a bit before recovering. There were quite a few others being initiated on that evening and Blaise cursed, he was running out of options. He spotted Draco stood proudly next to a masked figure which could only be his father and Theo next to his, there were others that he recognised and some he was totally surprised to see there like Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Cormack McClaggen.

Before Blaise had begun to plan how to get out of this, they were led in to vast hall with a white glowing rune circle in front of a raised dais, on the dais was a throne where the Dark Lord sat in all his snake-like glory radiating power. Blaise' eyes flicked around the room and was dismayed when he realised his Master wasn't present, he took a deep breath to stop himself for hyperventilating as the Dark Lord rose.

"Welcome," The Dark Lord began, "The time has come for you to receive your dark mark in proof of your loyalty and support to our cause." Excited fidgeting broke out in the group and the Dark Lord's lipless mouth smirked.

"When your name is called you will step forward in to the circle where you will be judged, if the circle goes red you have passed and you will take the vows to be marked, if the circle goes black then you will have some explaining to do." The threat was clear.

"Terry Boot," Terry stepped forward in to the circle and everyone was tense waiting, the circle flared red and Boot's lips twitched before his face was blank once more.

"Well done, Mr Boot, now for your vows. Do you pledge yourselves to the Dark and our views?"

"I do,"

"Will you support and aid the Dark to accomplish our desired future?"

"I will,"

"Do you swear loyalty to me as the leader of the Dark?"

"I do," Voldemort held out his hand for Terry's wrist, drawing back his left sleeve the Dark Lord place the tip of his wand on the fore arm and hissed.

#Morsmordre,#

Terry hissed as the mark was burned on to his flash and clenched his eyes shut, the dark mark appeared livid and enflamed on the pale skin.

"Congratulations Mr Boot welcome to my Death Eaters." The Dark Lord said, a masked Bellatrix came forward to lead Boot to the side where he was handed his new robes and white mask and a potion was applied to the fresh mark which cooled and settled black. The process was repeated there were names that Blaise didn't recognise and some that stuck out, Bole, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Davis, Derrick, Flint, Goyal, Goldstein, Greengrass, Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson. When Thatcher was called Blaise was struggling to breath, there were only two others before him and there was no route of escape. When his name was called Blaise froze completely, his mind going blank, his father shoved him but Blaise didn't move.

"Do you not wish to take my mark, Mr Zabini?" The Dark Lord asked him softly, but his voice was cold.

"I-I can't," Blaise stuttered.

"You can't?"

Blaise shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Milord, just – just give me a minute please." Izar begged and the Dark Lord gave a sharp nod.

"What. Are. You. Doing." He demanded of his son, his eyes were darting around the room in growing panic; his son was embarrassing him.

"I can't take the mark." Blaise' voice was stronger and there were some sharp intakes of breath.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Zabini Sr roared, he back handed his son for the second time that day just as Sang Lys entered the room. The assassin was curious of the raised voices so he decided to see what was going on, he saw someone back hand their son and thought nothing of it until he saw the teens face; Blaise. Sang Lys' eyes zeroed in on the split lip and the slowly darkening marks on his toys throat and hissed, the temperature of the room rapidly decreased. Izar grabbed his son's jaw roughly when the assassin finally snapped.

"I would remove your hand from his face now if you want to keep it." Sang Lys snarled causing most to jump in shock as he stalked in to the room, the Dark Lord's focus snapped to his assassin. He saw the crackling magic, the black glare focused solely on the elder Zabini and internally cringed, this was Sang Lys' toy and he had very nearly marked him; that wouldn't have been pretty.

"Master Sang Lys." Izar exclaimed.

"Remove your hand." As soon as the hand was gone Blaise threw himself at his Masters feet, he was so ashamed that he had received cuts and bruises from someone other than his Master.

"Master I'm sorry, please forgive me, I tried but it was no use." Blaise begged with his head bowed, most looked on in shock at the sight and the Dark Lord cursed silently.

"Stand Blaise." Sang Lys' said, Blaise got to his feet keeping his head bowed. Gently Sang Lys took his toy's face and lifted it to make eye contact, the assassins eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the thick lip and bruises up close. He had to control himself before he killed the Zabini Lord, oh how he hated it when people touched his things, and Blaise was his! Most of the toys he had were killed or given away, the one he kept seemed to catch all the wrong attention; was it so hard for people to leave what was his alone? He knew that his Blaise was beautiful, but seriously, this was ridiculous.

_Vilkas, Espia, meeting room now._  The assassin looked as if he was talking to air but seconds later the silver and purple Mortes entered silently, coming up behind their master they fell in to place.

"Master," They chorused.

"Take Blaise and get rid of the awful additions to his features, I want them gone as soon as possible." Sang Lys ordered they nodded and took the teen with them, as soon as they door shut Izar was on the floor screaming and Sang Lys magic was out in full.

"You have made a very big mistake." Sang Lys hissed.

" _Ardens Caro."_ Sang Lys jabbed his wand at Zabini Sr's face and watched in malice as the skin grew hotter and hotter eventually starting to burn, until he was screaming again and clawing at his face to stop the heat. It had grown so hot that Izar had drawn blood in trying to stop it, Sang Lys smirked.

" _Pungo Tergus,"_  Everyone watched as puncture wounds appeared on the fallens body, the blood flowed steadily from the wounds creating a pool on the floor.

"You marked what was mine."

"I'm s-sorry Master Sang Lys."

"Make sure you don't ever touch him again, understood?"

"Y-yes." With a wave of his hand the blood stopped."

"Leave," Izar Zabini fled from the room as soon as he could, Sang Lys turned to the Dark Lord eyes still flashing before turning to the new DE's

"Welcome to the death eaters, you saw two of my Tacita Mortes earlier, Vilkas is second in command in silver and Espia is purple. Your first lesson; Do not ever touch what is mine. It should be remembered if you want to live." Sang Lys finished looking directly at the Jr Malfoy before spinning and gliding from the room leaving the new recruits in awe of his power and terrified of ever angering him.

"My assassin is rather temperamental I would advise you not displease him." The Dark Lord told them before dismissing them, he had a pissed off assassin to deal with.

* * *

Sang Lys stalked through the halls of the manor walking off his anger, this was the second time someone had touched what was his. He growled to himself; they wouldn't do it again.

_Vilkas, where have you taken my Toy? - H_

_He is in your rooms Master. - R_

The assassin made his way swiftly to his rooms in the private wing, he found Espia outside his door and gave her a nod as he entered. Blaise was knelt in the middle of the room with his head bowed again and Vilkas was lounging in Harry's black leather chair, until he saw his Master which made him leap up and trip before steadying himself much to Harry's amusement.

"Are you quite alright, Vilkas?" Sang Lys asked his second in command with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes my apologies, Master, he is completely healed."

Sang Lys nodded and waved him off in dismissal, the assassin removed his cloak and mask and slowly approached his toy and began circling him like a vulture.

"You are very lucky today, Blaise." Sang Lys began and Blaise shuddered at the coldness in his Master's voice. It was never a good thing when his master spoke so coldly, he didn't want to hear his master displeased with him; it was his responsibility to please his master.

"If you would have been permanently marked by another then you would have lost all use to me." Blaise' eyes widened in horror, he had to serve his Master just to pleasure him in anyway; he was addicted.

"But this was not your fault." Blaise breathed in relief. "Your father was punished for touching what is mine, you shall no longer be allowed to touch anyone and if I found out someone had touched you without my permission I will hurt them, I have yet to punish Malfoy." The last part came out in an angry hiss, Blaise loved the feeling of being owned by such a possessive master. Poison awoke and slithered over to her master, Harry allowed his snake to wrap herself around him.

#Who is this masster?#

#Thiss iss my toy, his name is Blaise.# Harry told his snake, stroking her lovingly, Blaise' head snapped up at the sound of parseltongue and swallowed, that was a very seductive sound.

#What iss he for Masster?#

#Anything I want to usse him for.# Poison leant in close to Blaise' face inspecting him, Blaise kept very still eyeing the snake warily.

#He is acceptable Master, he is a very nice looking hatchling. Is this the reason you no longer come and see me?#

#I am glad you approve and of course not Poison my beauty you will always be my favourite.#

#Good.#

#Go and find Nagini I think she is getting bored.# Poison slithered off out the door in search for the Dark Lord's snake.

"My snake approves of you, my little toy." Sang Lys said, he took out his wand and placed it on Blaise' mark where he added a sensory ward, which would shock anyone not given permission to touch his toy and alert Harry who it was who dared touch what was his, and a listening charm. He claimed his toys lips roughly before biting down in his neck which made Blaise released a small moan, Harry vanished their clothes.

"Back on your knee's, little toy," Sang Lys ordered and Blaise immediately fell to his knees.

"Show your Master just how much you want to please him." Blaise took the whole length in his mouth and Sang Lys let his head fall back in pleasure, he mentally complemented himself on choosing an excellent toy as he fisted his hand in Blaise' hair. He essentially skull fucked his toy and Blaise took everything, the assassin was close to the edge as Blaise licked and sucked him. Sang Lys came hard and Blaise drank it up greedily, he pulled his toy to his feet and claimed his lips.

"You're such a good toy Blaise, do you like pleasing your master?" Sang Lys asked his voice husky.

"Yes Master,"

"I should reward my toy for doing such a good job at pleasing me." He purred.

"But I didn't properly punish you for the whole Malfoy issue so I think you can wait." Blaise whimpered as Harry redressed them with a flick his wrist.

"You may leave little toy, Vilkas and Espia will escort you and remember my warning. Oh and if you have any inquisitive friends then just tell them you belong to me and if they have anything to say about that I will know."

"Yes master," Blaise left the room and was taken by the Mortes, Harry took a few deep breathes before heading towards the Dark Lord's study, oh how he wanted to strangle that man at the present moment. He arrived and it seemed that Tom was already waiting for him as the man wasn't reading or looking over plans, Harry threw up every ward he knew and sat down removing his mask in the process.

"This is why I should go through the initiation lists." Harry stated in a cold voice, they had an argument about this before the ceremony as the Dark Lord had the names under the fidilius and wouldn't allow the assassin to see them.

"Yes I realise that now." Was the biting reply, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know what I would have done if you had marked my prized toy?" Harry asked too casually and the Dark Lord had a horrible feeling not that he let it show.

"Pray tell me what would have happened."

"I would have found a way to eventually murdered you in the most common muggle way possible and then when you were buried I would write 'Tom Marvolo Riddle – I am Lord Voldemort' Half-Blood hypocrite on the grave stone and then had it printed on the front page of every newspaper and magazine in the world." Tom masked his horror well but that was possibly the scariest thing he had ever been threatened with.

"Which is very unfortunate, because I like you so please refrain from touching or marking anything which belongs to me. For future reverence, my mark is situated behind the left ear."

"Duly noted and I would appreciate not having death threats, you could also tell me who your toys are next time."

"Noted,"

"Are you set for tomorrow?" The Dark Lord asked changing the topic.

"Yes which reminds me I have business to attend to if you want my full team available for all training sessions."

"Oh," Harry smirked and rose from his seat.

"Is there anything I can get you from the department of mysteries?" and he left leaving an incredulous Dark Lord.

"He can't actually be serious?" the feared wizard asked out loud.

* * *

_Vilkas, Espia, meet me at the apperation point in the private wing._  – H

_Yes Master._  – R+T

He met his team who were looking at him questioningly which made him smirk.

"We are going to the DoM to steal all the time-turners available." Sang Lys told them and was impressed when they controlled their expressions.

"You know that security has been tripled since you broke in there before, it's impossible to get past the door without blood of an unspeakable." Espia told her master but his smirk only grew.

"I know but we aren't going through the door." He transformed in to his phoenix, Vilkas got a look of understanding and grabbed a tail feather, and Espia was still confused but mimicked the notion. Harry flamed directly in to the time room with ease, no matter what wards there was nothing that could stop a phoenix flaming. Changing back Sang Lys grinned.

"Who needs to go through the door?" He asked with a laugh, the room had been fixed since they destroyed it but there were substantial gaps of where the destroyed equipment used to be. They spread out and found there were 18 24hr time-turners which they packed up quickly and Harry also ordered the other 12 time-turners to be taken for the sake of it, an alarm sounded which meant they were finally aware someone was where they shouldn't be. Harry flamed them back instantly so they weren't seen as they were still under orders to not create disturbances, he dismissed Vilkas and Espia as he went back to the Dark Lord.

"That was quick for business." Harry grinned and sat down.

"Yes well as we are still banned from making our presence known I could only get exactly what I needed." Harry explained with a small glare in Tom's direction.

"Indeed and you know why. What did you need anyway?" Harry drew out the box of time-turners and placed them on the desk, the dark lord raised an eyebrow but opened the box. He blinked before smirking.

"You actually went to the DoM." Tom murmured shaking his head.

"Of course, I thought it was the perfect solution. How else would my team be able to be in two places at one and there is a 24hr one for each of your elite and yourself."

"You do impress me assassin."

"I do try."

"This also helps for the ministry as I'm sure you and your team members which still attend the school would be noticed if missing. The only problem that could arise is if the old fool brings you to the ministry." Tom said with a frown but Harry shook his head.

"Dumbles wouldn't bring me to a battle at the ministry because of what happened in June, he would get eaten alive." Harry pointed out.

"Then we have nothing to fear."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,** _

#Parseltongue#

_**Current word count; 11,162** _

**Chapter 13:**

Harry was sat in the sitting room in one of the many chairs, for once he wasn't planning or scheming, he was just sat reading. He was on one of the darkest books known to man  _Magick Moste Evile_ and it was incredibly interesting, he had read it before and there was a sequel which was incredibly rare and hard to come by, but his godfather was a Black so naturally he had got hold of a copy which was now in his trunk. He was reading the section on Horcruxes and, while an act of desperation, it was ingenious and for someone who had no plans on dying or nothing to hold out for it was perfect.

He knew there were draws backs to Horcruxes however, the other book went in to detail and Harry shuddered to think what would happen to someone who made too many. He would put it at a stretch to make one, he didn't know if he would bother when there were other ways to live forever and he didn't think he knew anyone who would crave immortality that much to resort to Horcruxes. Harry froze suddenly and slowly he blinked, he did know someone who would resort to Horcruxes and he was pretty sure he had; it was so obvious now. He looked up when Tom walked in and his eyes narrowed, the man glanced over and caught the narrowed stare and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"How many?" Harry asked and Tom blinked,

"Excuse me?"

"I said, how many?"

"What are you talking about?" Tom demanded and Harry silently held up the book in his hands, Tom lost a bit of colour which no one would have noticed except Harry was an assassin and it was his job to notice things others didn't.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Harry said, "How many? You could not have made only one because that is not your style."

"You are speaking of something you have no idea about." Tom said, his tone going colder and Harry laughed without humour,

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Continue that line of thought and I could mistake you for Dumbledore." Harry spat and Tom's eyes went in to slits.

"Do not push my limit."

"Do not lie to my face." Harry immediately countered, "Now how many?" Tom glared at him for a few moments before relenting,

"Fine, you incessant menace. I was aiming for seven but I never succeeded."

Harry stared at him utterly stunned, the man was actually insane, completely loopy, there was no other explanation. Surely no one would actually butcher themselves that much?

"You are out of your mind." Harry stated barely above a whisper, "You couldn't have possibly thought that would have been a good idea."

"Obviously I did," Tom drawled and Harry's eyes blazed.

"Of all the stupid and foolish things you have done, this has to be the most stupid on that list." Harry exclaimed, Tom pinned him with his most venomous look.

"You-,"

"There is absolutely nothing to say about this. Why in Merlin's name would you do that to yourself? Surely you must have realised what an insane idea that was?" Harry continued cutting Tom off, the Dark Lord was less than impressed with that and went to speak again but Harry was not having it.

"And lets not even begin on the side effects to such a drastic action. Do you have any idea what you did to yourself?"

"I did plenty of research," Tom snapped venomously, "Do not speak to me as if I did not know what I was doing."

"But that's it. You couldn't have possibly known what you were doing or, even you, wouldn't have done it. Not to the extent you did anyway." Harry threw back at him in equal venom, "The second book,  _Magick Moste Foul_ , only had like 6 copies made." Harry flared out his magic summoning the book to him, it slapped in to his hand and he flicked it open to a certain page.

"That is besides-,"

"Shut up and listen, genius." Harry spat and Tom's magic flared, Harry responded by flaring his own and then he started to read. " _ **A Horcrux is an item created by the evilest of crimes, murder. By making a Horcrux, one removed part of their soul in to a separate item and it anchors the makers body to the living plain, thus one becomes immortal. There is not much known about this art, and not many have tried for it is a sacrifice most refuse to pay. However, it is known that during the creation of a Horcrux, one does not control the amount of soul they are removing, they remove half of their soul and no less. For this reason, those who have produced a Horcrux do not go beyond a single item. It has been recorded that the creation of multiple Horcrux will drive the maker insane due to the removal of the very essence that constructs them, it also leaves the remainder of the soul unstable. This then weakens the creator in the extremes, if they were to suffer a lethal attack the remaining soul is liable to shatter and the broken shards will latch on to the nearest living thing, thus enabling its survival**_ …" Harry trailed off at that point as the meaning slammed in to his mind, it was madness, inconceivable and yet it made abhorrent sense.

"I have a piece of your soul in my head." Harry breathed,

"I do not regret my decision." Tom stated; that was the wrong thing to say.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you." Harry yelled, "You left a piece of your fucking soul in my fucking head! Are you not listening or are you merely that thick?"

"An insult to my intelligence coming from the person it took 5 years to realise Dumbledore has been playing them like an instrument." Tom hissed furiously, Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't had been so power hungry and in-fucking-sane to realise Peter Pettigrew would come scurrying to you with information on my parents." Harry spat, "But you were because you thought it would be a great idea to slit his soul 6 times."

"You would not be here complaining if not for you filthy mudblood mother!" Tom snarled, his magic thickening around him in his fury. Harry hissed wordlessly,

"You're throwing blood insults around a bit loosely, aren't we Halfblood?" Harry got out with difficulty, his magic starting to crackle. "At least both my parents were magical." Harry didn't see Tom's fist until it slammed in to his nose with a sickening crunch, his head snapped back with the force and Harry blinked a few times actually stunned that Tom hit him before it registered that he had just been punched.

"What are you doing, going back to your roots, Tom?" Harry snapped, letting the blood run down his face without a care. He snapped up a shield at the expected spell directed at his head and returned fire. Harry took vindictive pleaser when his underpowered _Reducto_  hit Tom in the face, and the man didn't see the over powered cutter sliced right across the chest. Of course, it was returned with a bone breaker to his left arm, a metal spike sent in to his shoulder and a hastily blocked  _Bombarda_  to his chest. The power of the final spell pushed him backwards despite the shield, Harry threw a concussion curse at Tom and it collided with the sickly Crucio from Tom, the spells erupted and the pair were threw back slamming in to opposite walls because of the backlash.

Harry groaned from the floor when he managed to roll over and he heard a furious hiss from the other side of the room, he managed to get himself in to an upright position but he was leaning heavily on the wall. His vision was blurring slightly, and his was in a lot of pain. Harry could see Tom didn't seem to be in much better condition from the other side of the room and he heard the man mutter a curse, the man was bleeding rather heavily from the chest wound Harry gave him and Harry knew he was bleeding from his shoulder.

"I think it would be beneficial for us to agree to disagree on this particular situation." Harry stated.

"I believe that is a wonderful solution." Tom agreed,

"I also think it would be beneficial if we got to the medic wing very soon." Harry said and Tom made a noise of agreement. Harry stumbled over to the man and they apperated to the medical wing, Harry nearly collapsed when he landed but Tom's grip on his arm tightened and Harry wasn't sure if it was took keep him up or to stop Tom from falling himself. Harry summoned the skelegro and drank that down instantly, he felt his arm begin to knit back together and felt his ribs tighten meaning he had obtained some fractures there too.

He stayed very still as Tom shot a disinfecting spell at his shoulder wound but he couldn't stop his hiss at the sharp sting, Harry then healed the wound and cast the came disinfecting spell at the gash on Tom's chest. Once they were no longer bleeding and all bruise and scar salve has been applied they shared a look and made their way back to the destroyed sitting room, by silent understanding they fixed everything and cleaned the room of char and blood. Harry didn't comment when Tom picked up the  _Magick Moste Foul_  book, instead he silently followed the man back to the study and continued where he left off in  _Magick Moste Evile_.

They didn't speak until they greeted Vilkas, Remus took his own seat and grabbed a book. The silver assassin looked between the pair with a raised eyebrow, he could practically see the tension not to mention he could smell the recent blood shed.

"So…" He began, "What were you arguing about this time?"

"Oh, nothing that important really," Harry replied casually, not looking up from his book, "Tom just thought it would be a great idea to leave a bit of his mutilated soul in my head. No big deal whatsoever." Remus blinked at that.

"You made so many Horcruxes that your soul actually became unstable?" He asked in shock,

"How is that your first conclusion?" Tom demanded,

"My best friend was a Black…" Remus pointed out and Tom sighed through his nose.

"Yes," He answered shortly,

"The genius over there thought it would be a great idea to try for seven." Harry muttered and Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That explains so much." He murmured, "How are you sane now?"

"I believe that my first one returned after my rebirth and the effects of insanity were erased last year. There was a reason for staying underground, other than have people discredit Dumbledore." Tom said,

"Makes sense," Remus mused,

"Can't actually say all the insanity was erased though." Harry joked and Tom smirked,

"Where would be the fun be?"

* * *

Harry had absolutely nothing to do on the day before the training day, he finalised the plans of who would focus on what and sent them via house elf to Tom. He would be concentrating on animagus forms, defence, stealth and cloaking whereas Tom would be focusing on offence, warding and travelling during a duel, they would both be looking at back to back fighting which Harry thought would be a good thing to try before they had an audience. Deciding he would speak to the Dark Lord later, Harry picked up some two timeturners and carefully put them in his pocket separately, he changed in to his phoenix form and flamed to Cien's room.

He appeared in a grand bedroom which was decorated in warm tones which suited Neville to the ground, the teen in question wasn't present so Harry placed a timeturner on the desk with a his lily on a piece of parchment next to it with the message to be at the manor by 9.30 after living the entire day. He flamed to Luna's next and the girl didn't even twitch from her reading position when he landed nearly on her desk, he changed in to human form and smirked when she came to his side immediately.

"Hello master, how are you?"

"Wonderful Caligo, how was your Christmas?" He asked her sitting down, she curled in to his side.

"Brilliant, it was just me and daddy this year."

"Good, I am glad you have a nice time." He said and she smiled at him, "Now I have something for you which you need to have for the upcoming training session we are having with the elite tomorrow, you will have to live out tomorrow and go to sleep then go back 24 hours to be at the manor at 9:30am." Sang Lys explained, she nodded happily.

"Are we getting partners?" She asked.

"Yes, my team will be paired the Dark Lord's elite and tomorrow we will fit the pairs."

"Ok master," Sang Lys clasped the timeturner around her neck and changed back before flaming away, he landed in the study and was disappointed when Tom didn't jump.

"Damn, well I have to think of new entertainment." Harry sighed dramatically, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow we will see our entire teams duel and pair them, I think the first thing that needs to be worked on is travelling during a duel. It is highly different if you're working in a pair or group." Harry nodded.

"I think it might be good for us to get in some hours of practice today, you know we will have to give a demonstration and as far as I know you have only duelled on your own and I have never travelled in a duel." Harry pointed out, the Dark Lord thought for a moment before tilting his head in accent.

"You are correct, and it would be prudent for us to get used to each other's styles before tomorrow."

"So Tommy dearest," Harry had to duck, "When is it more convenient for you?"

"Now I think, I've finished drawing up the training plans." Voldemort rose from his chair and led the way to the practice room, he warded and locked the room against everyone as Harry set up some dummies.

"I want to see your style of duelling, these dummies will act as a person who will duck dodge and move, start with 4." Tom instructed and Sang Lys nodded, he drew up his hood and placed his mask on his face, Tom activated the dummies and it began. Harry's duelling style was quite unique; it was like a deadly dance. He spun, twisted, twirled, flipped and rolled and never raised a shield, he used his knives and guns just as much as he used spells and the whole thing was over within minutes.

"I don't know how but you still manage to surprise me." Voldemort shook his head and Harry grinned.

"I have a gift." Harry told him, he reset the dummies as the Dark Lord stepped up; the duel began. Harry was amazed even if he would never admit it, Tom's style was power and onslaught mixed with travelling, he threw spell after spell and would apperate or dodge out of the way of oncoming spells; the duel ended quickly.

"Impressive," Harry murmured.

"Of course," Tom returned and the assassin rolled his eyes.

"The thing we have in common is we don't raise shields." Harry said.

"Main difference is I travel whereas you use gymnastics." Voldemort continued.

"That's workable but in the ministry take over travelling is going to be limited and knowing us we will get surrounded as they will believe if they have enough people on us they could take us down." Harry pointed out.

"True, but we have the added bonus of you and your team using other weapons instead of solely magic."

"And your use of travel was usually when spells were coming from both directions, that won't happen as we will be back to back."

"We will try 10 and work up, it is guaranteed we will have more opponents at the ministry." Harry stood back to back with the most feared Dark Lord in over a century as 10 high levelled dummies struck, Tom began pushing some back as Harry threw knives straight for the throat. Harry flipped over two spells as Tom dodged another pair which resulted them landing nearly nose to nose, unfortunately the spells didn't stop in their shock so they barely hit the ground fast enough and Harry swore he felt the spell pass his face, Tom was up and flinging spells before Harry could blink and the assassin followed swiftly. The duel finished quickly but not without small injuries, Tom had a cut arm and Harry had a bleeding nose.

"We need a way avoid surprising each other during the duel but without alerting others." Voldemort said healing the minor injuries, Harry muttered in agreement before slapping himself.

"We can use our link, we'll open the connection both ways."

"Perfect, it will take some getting used to but it will help."

They set up the dummies again and slowly opened their unique link, it was strange, almost like having 360 degrees view in thoughts. When they began for the second time it was much simpler, Harry knew what the dummies were doing to Tom so he was able to counter his own assault corresponding with the Dark Lord, and vice versa. Once they finished there were no injuries and it was over in minutes, Voldemort added 5 more dummies and they began again. It continued like that for hours and by the time they called it a day they were on 32 dummies in 12 minutes, Harry collapsed on the floor with a groan whereas the Dark Lord conjured up a chair before collapsing much to Harry's amusement.

"I am exhausted." Harry said wiping sweat of his face, they had been training solidly for over 5 hours. "I need shower and sleep,"

"Agreed, but we have perfected working in a pair, we will work on this for an hour everyday just to be sure." Tom decided and Harry nodded seeing no problem with that. It would only benefit them, and the more muscle memory they built from working together would make them quicker.

"That's fine, tomorrow will be a demo then focussing on the pairings. They will have to duel individually find a way to work with each other, it will be easier for them they usually work with others." Harry pointed out, heaving himself of the floor, he was stiff and tired and his shower was calling him.

"I am going to shower, eat then sleep," Harry told the Dark Lord, Tom smirked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, although I have to admit I did enjoy the work out, I haven't been able to properly stretch my magic and self for months."

"It was quite fun." Harry agreed, Tom unwarded the room and they left for the private wing, Harry practically fell in to his room and Tom yawned a good night before continuing to his own chambers. Harry fell face first on to his bed after wolfing down the food he was brought, he knew he was physically and magically fit but today had been intense, and he had to keep up with the Dark Lord, the last thought on his mind before he succumbed to sleep was Tom was ridiculously powerful.

* * *

Both Harry and Tom overslept the next morning much to Vilkas' shock, he decided to go and check on Harry when the assassin wasn't around as the first elite member arrived at 9. The teen hadn't moved from the previous night and was still fast asleep so Remus woke him up and watched in amusement as Harry bolted to the bathroom, Remus also saw fit to go and see the Dark Lord, who was usually in the library. He knocked on the door and waited a minute or so until a very ruffled Tom pulled open the door.

"Yes?"

Remus grinned at the obvious hatred of mornings, he was going to comment when he realised who he was speaking to and decided that it would not be beneficial for his health to do so.

"You do remember the training session today correct?"

"Of course," He snapped, "You felt the need to wake me at this hour for what reason?" The silver Mortes held in his laughter, he didn't want to be hexed.

"Um its ten past 9." Remus told him hesitantly, and then watched as the Dark Lord blinked twice.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, the elite have already started arriving and Harry was still sleeping-," The door slammed shut and Remus chuckled at the vicious cursing he could hear, he placed his mask on and went to find Espia. The purple assassin was sat in the public lounge with the twins, Bella and the Brothers, they were having an animated talk on the upcoming training so he joined them. Harry was currently running around trying to get all of his stuff together, he couldn't find his animagus potions or the timeturners and he slung his cloak and mask somewhere the night before.

He ended up asking the house elf that brought his breakfast to find his guise as he sprinted down to the potions lab with a piece of toast in his mouth, he nearly ran straight in to Tom who came flying out of his room. The Dark Lord barely blinked as he all but ran in the direction of his study, Harry was relieved when he found his potion bottled and boxed on the shelf in the potions lab. He remembered where he put the timeturners and sprinted back to his room and pulled them out of the hidden compartment of his trunk, his mask and cloak were neatly laid out on the bed so he called a thanks to the elf who came to clear his breakfast.

Casting a tempus, he cursed as it was 9:45 and ran from his room, sliding around the corner he fell in to the practice room and laid everything out just as Tom burst in with multiple unknown items and placed them out, the man was muttering under his breath and Harry summarised that he wasn't the only one who overslept. Tom straightened himself out and pulled up his usual mask of indifference, Harry flashed a smirk as he donned his mask. They made their way down to the public lounge where all of the elite and Mortes were sat speaking about numerous things, they all leapt to their feet when the Lord and assassin entered the room bowing with respect.

"Come," Voldemort ordered and made his way to the practice room, Harry nodded to his team and followed on.

"Did everything work out ok, Cien, Caligo?"

"Yes Master," She said.

"It was fine, it was a bit of a shock to find a timeturner on my desk though." Cien noted amused and Harry smirked.

"Comes with the territory."

They entered the practice room and stood facing the Dark Lord curiously, Sang Lys made his way over to the table where all of their stuff was set.

"We will begin with testing your duelling capabilities and style, myself and the assassin will pair you with who we feel to be a match; Bella your up." He waved his wand and warded the room, he set up 4 dummies and she began. Bellatrix liked to toy with her opponents, she used shields but didn't rely on them and she didn't travel, she was powerful and the duel didn't last long.

"Well done, Bella," She smiled and bowed to her Lord before jumping down from the platform.

"Espia, your next, and this is a full duel." Sang Lys emphasised the 'full' and his team shifted excitedly, the elite looked marginally confused as she stepped up to the 4 dummies. One the word go she immediately span out of the way of the spells, she used magic to begin with and Harry chuckled at the elites obvious shock when out of nowhere she launched a knife which imbedded in a dummies head, she quickly got rid of three and it looked as if she would be struck down when she span and shot it right through the eye.

"Brilliant, though certain things need to be changed, that last one was too close and you know it." He told her and she nodded, hopping down with a bow. The next person to duel was Lucius, whose style was much like the man himself, the blonde barely moved and used numerous shields, however it wasn't a problem because he took each dummy down with neat precision. Vilkas went after and he was very quick on his feet, with his enhanced abilities due to being a werewolf he was able to dodge everything thrown his way and he made short work of the dummies by throwing two knives consecutively at their throats and blasting the others with a  _Bombarda maxima._

Sang Lys had a suspicious feeling he used that particular spell out of principle because of his previous argument with Tom, his feeling was confirmed when the pair locked eyes and Tom rolled his eyes. Harry sent the twins up next, they always duelled together which is why they were guaranteed to be with the brothers, they worked perfectly together in sync, when one shielded the other attacked and so on, it was impressive. Nott was ordered next and the man never used a shield, he was rather flexible and used it to his advantage before blowing away the opponents. Dolohov jumped up and he was the opposite to Nott, he relied on shields a lot and was quite stiff with his dodging but this didn't stop his wiping out the dummies quickly.

Cien's style was a mix of shielding and dodging and particularly vicious, he used knives and guns to make the dummied fall then blasted them away; Sang Lys smirked. The brothers went up and they were identical to the twins minus the weapons, they worked around each other and it was equally effective. Finally the last person up was Caligo; Harry's favourite dueller. She was quick and nimble and her feet barely touched the ground, she danced around the spells and used almost as much gymnastics ad Harry, the surprising thing was she also travelled for her final strike, she apperated behind the dummy and stabbed it straight in the back of the head.

"Beautiful Caligo," Sang Lys murmured and she gave a bow, it was easy to see why all of the people in the room were there; they were the best of the best. Voldemort waved them off and told them to talk for a few minutes while they decide who would work with who, the assassin walked over to Tom who was jotting something down.

"I have a few changes to our original line up." Harry stated.

"Yes, the obvious ones are Bella and Espia and the brothers with your twins."

"I want Lucius with Caligo, he doesn't mover while she dances around." Sang Lys said and the Dark Lord nodded.

"They will work well, I believe Vilkas will work better with Dolohov rather than Nott now I have witnessed them." Harry tilted his head.

"Yes then Cien and Nott, although not completely compatible they will adjust." Harry pointed out, the Dark Lord noted their decisions down and they turned to face the group.

"Bella, Espia, Lucius, Caligo." Tom called and the 4 came forward.

"Bella and Espia together, and Lucius and Caligo as a pair," Sang Lys said.

"Dolohob and Vilkas pair up, and Nott and Cien, which leaves the brothers with Cruor and Ensis."

"We decided to keep you as a four, you work too well together to split up." Sang Lys explained and they grouped together.

"The reason you are now in pairs is because it will you give us an advantage. Dumbledore has only seen you duel individually and that is what he will expect, and he will never expect you to be working with my team; it will throw them off." He continued as he began setting up multiple other dummies with the four already set, the Dark Lord adjusted the setting to high and they both stood together in the centre of 32 dummies much to the elite and Mortes astonishment.

"Um, My Lord?" Bella began uncertainly, Tom stretched as Sang Lys rolled his shoulders.

"The assassin and I will be giving a demonstration of sorts, we both duel alone and it will show how you can incorporate your style with your partner." Both Lord and Assassin smirked and fell in to elegant but deadly stances, the duel began and spells flew. They worked together smoothly easily cutting through the many enemies, spells flew towards them and the Dark Lord ducked and span just as Harry jumped and flipped in the air, this resulted in Harry flying over Tom and landing just in time to sling two knives over Voldemort's shoulders leaving the Dark Lord to AK the last dummy behind Harry. The elite and Mortes were gaping at them and Sang Lys smirked,

"That was even better that last time." Sang Lys pointed out and the Dark Lord nodded.

"Yes, the ending was much smoother that previously." Tom agreed, "I think it will be better if we practice simple movements, it might enable us to use to enhance our adaptability."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. The last jump nearly had me springboarding off your back, something I don't think you would appreciate." Harry mused,

"No, I would not have been pleased without the warning." Tom said, they turned back to the speechless teams and smirked.

"Merlin," Vilkas breathed and there were muttered agreements.

"Of course, we do not expect you to handle 32 dummies with your pairs but you have to train for a substantial numbers." Sang Lys told the awestruck group.

"Now you have your partner you can train how you wish together, the assassin and myself will be teaching specifics you need to learn quickly and Sang Lys has been able to acquire 24 hour timeturners for you." Tom said and Sang Lys passed them around along with his animagus potion.

"The potion you have been handed is my own animagus potion which will not only find your form but enable you to change immediately." The assassin told them and flashed a grin at Cien. "If your statement turns out to be true I will actually creep in to Dumbledore's quarters and muggle shave him bald." Harry said to him and Cien laughed.

"If my statement turns out to be true I'll do the same to Snape without my guise and naked." Sang Lys grinned and they shook hands, the assassin handed the Dark Lord a potion.

"I swear if you have the form Cien said I will leak it to the papers." He warned him and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"And what form was that?" Harry just shook his head, Voldemort shook his head and handed Vilkas a gold wrist band with a wolf head carved on to it.

"This will enable you to use your form as an animagus one instead." Vilkas blinked.

"I'm sorry what?" Harry cleared his throat and Vilkas shifted. "Sorry about that Master, it's a slight shock. Thank you." He placed it on and the band glowed before settling, Vilkas closed his eyes and immediately morphed in to a terrifying werewolf, Sang Lys clapped.

"I knew there was a reason you were called a genius."

"Yes, it has been said."

"Drink," Harry ordered them and they downed the potion, the assassin gave a pointed look to the Dark Lord who rolled his eyes and drank his own potion. Sang Lys sat and watched as the potion began to work, Caligo was the first to shift, she morphed in to a stunning white raven. She soared around the room excitedly before changing back with a happy smile, Caligo then began morphing to and from until she had it down. Tom was next and Harry was relieved when he turned in to a Basilisk, then he panicked because there was a giant basilisk in the room.

"Tom shut your eyes now, I refuse to die today." Harry said cursing the fact he could use parseltongue, the snake reared up and looked directly at Harry who winced but didn't die; thankfully. The Dark Lord changed back and Harry glared at him when he smirked.

"Basilisks have a second lid that can stop them from killing with sight." He said and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't know that, I just killed one instead of asking questions." Harry muttered to him. Lucius changed next and Harry wasn't surprised when a palomino lynx with steel eyes was in the aristocrats' place, then Cien morphed in to a golden falcon with black eyes. Bellatrix was a wild cat with violet eyes, Espia was a black jaguar with the same violet eyes, Nott was a deep brown coyote with dark blue eyes, Dolohov was a thestral with pale eyes, the twins were identical flame wolves and the brothers were different shades of grey swift wolves. Once they were all human again they settled quietly, each happy with their forms.

"You can incorporate your forming in to your duelling if you wish, it will give an extra advantage but it's not necessary." The assassin told them, the Dark Lord expanded the room with a wave of his wand and each pair split up to practice together, Sang Lys smirked; he couldn't wait until the ministry. He turned to Tom as the pairs began duelling,

"Who do you think will pair the most?" Harry questioned and Tom smirked,

"Do you really need to ask that?" Tom threw back, looking at the pair that seemed to be at one.

"No, but then I think they may have a subconscious family bond." Harry said rolling his eyes. It seemed as if Bella and Tonks were already perfectly aligned, they worked around each other and the second set were the twins and the brothers, they seemed to just know where the others would be and go around that.

"I think Bella's reaction to Espia is going to be wonderful." Tom murmured with a smirk,"

"Lucius to the twins will also be highly amusing for us." Harry added,

"Oh yes, his notorious hatred for all things Weasley will set us up for ample amusement."

"I can't wait until Vil reveals himself to Snape. Now that is something I am going to enjoy very much." Harry sighed,

"I believe that may break Severus." Tom mused, Harry shot him a vicious grin.

"Good,"

* * *

All too soon for Harry it was time to return to school, everything was packed and he had his missions ready. He was currently sat lounging in the Dark Lord's study bemoaning the fact he had to leave.

"Can't you go and kill the muggles and 'take me prisoner'?" Harry begged for 8th time in that hour, Remus snickered as Tom rubbed his temples.

"I will kill you if you don't be quiet." The Dark Lord growled, Harry pouted.

"But-,"

"One more word."

"Fine," Harry sighed.

"Look at it this way cub, when you get back you can punish Malfoy Jr." Remus pointed our and Harry grinned.

"Brilliant, I have plans for him."

"I would ask you to share, but that would take away your ability to gloat about it when its done." Remus said and Harry smirked,

"Thank you, Moony. You are extremely considerate." Harry said, "Tom, you should take lessons."

"You are very close to perishing." Tom stated,

"Awh, well that's unkind."

"I am unkind."

"Children, please." Remus sighed and they both slung a stinging hex at him.

"Shut it, puppy." Harry muttered sullenly, Remus pouted,

"You have a week to organise Bones' take out, emergency elections are January 24th and I don't want her in the running because with her as acting minister we will have a smaller chance of taking the ministry." Tom reminded him and Sang Lys nodded.

"This will be our first mission as a group, Bones Manor is heavily warded and as the head of the DMLE she won't go out without a fight."

"Amelia Bones is a very powerful witch," The Dark Lord commented and Sang Lys' eyes lit up.

"An actual challenge, I'll calling a meeting in the week for planning but it will have to work around training and practices with the lower DE's." Harry ran his hand through his hair and checked the time, with a sigh he pulled himself up and applied his glamour. "I have to act more weak and submissive." He groaned and left the room, the elves had packed his trunk neatly leaving it at the foot of his bed, he shrunk it down and poked his head back in the study.

"I will be here for training Wednesday, and I will fill you in on our plans for the Bones residence." Harry said.

"You also need to be here Tuesday and Thursday for the lower DE's, I will be splitting them up in to smaller groups where Vilkas and Espia will also be managing groups." Tom told him and Harry groaned.

"Ok, well at least the timeturners will be used. I'm going, wish me luck." He got blank looked to which he rolled his eyes and left, he flamed to a deserted Ally by kings cross and changed back. He unshrunk his trunk and made his way to the platform, the Weasley's and Hermione were waiting for him when he came through. Hermione immediately pulled him in to a crushing hug, he didn't even have to fake the stiffening of his entire body.

"Oh Harry its so good to see you." She gushed with way to much enthusiasm.

"You too Hermione," He replied quietly, he didn't miss the glowing look she shot Ron.

"Alright mate," The red head clapped him on the back and Harry flinched almost invisibly but Hermione caught it, they climbed on to the train and grabbed a compartment where Harry sat silently.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," He replied a little too quickly, they shared a triumphant look when they thought he wasn't looking and the train pulled away. Harry didn't speak much during the journey but this seemed to make Ron and Hermione especially happy, he congratulated himself on being a superb actor and struggled to keep a straight face as he heard Remus arguing with Tom over the ear piece.

 _Can you two cut it out, I am trying to act submissive and this is not helping_  – H

 _Sorry but he's being impossible_  – R

 _He is impossible, he's Tom what else do you expect now close the connection_  – H

Harry looked over to his 'friends' and sighed in relief that they didn't overhear him, he bought some chocolate of the trolley and joined in with some exploding snap. They played for the rest of the journey and Harry remained relatively quiet, he changed in to his robes out of the room as if he had something to hide and when he came back in they were both looking particularly happy about something.

He had to bite back the comment that wanted to spew from his mouth, he knew that it would not go down well and he couldn't be bothered to Obliviate them. He had yet to browse Weasley's mind for information, but he had found that he didn't really need to. With the cloak, he was able to get in and listen from the goats mouth, it was easier that way and Harry honestly didn't know if he could enter Weasley's mind and not break it. The mere thought was an awful temptation. Harry followed them in to a carriage and climbed in, despite how many people he hated within the castle currently, he always enjoyed returned to the building itself.

She always felt so welcoming, and now he had acknowledged his titles from her creators it seemed to have grown in intensity, Harry sighed in relief. In the great hall he dutifully sat next to Ron and Hermione and listened to the headmaster welcome them back, he wondered, yet again, how Dumbledore managed to believe half the shit he spewed and wondered if it was possible to torture the man by forcing him to listen to shit repeatedly; he would suggest it to Tom. He didn't eat much at the feast picking at his food to make it look like he was eating, he sighed, this act was going to push his very short temper; he could feel it already.

"What's wrong, Harry, are you not hungry?" Hermione asked, Harry 'jumped' at the sound of her voice and hurriedly shook his head.

"Not really," He told her quietly, looking down as if embarrassed. He saw their exchanged look through his fringe and his eyes narrowed, he truly didn't understand what he had done to them to make them turn on him. When he came to this world, he had no idea what he was getting in to, he was just a small orphan trying to make the best of a new situation and he didn't even have the chance to do that. It was ripped away from him, his will was crushed and he was manipulated in to a shell of his self. It was… infuriating. T

hinking about it made his very blood burn in rage. He would get his answers, he would crush he opposition and he would rule this world; with Tom of course. Harry sighed and shook his head, it wouldn't do him good thinking about it now, he didn't think it would be appreciated if he flipped the table and killed them. Although, he thought he would be able to get him and his team out if it came to it. Then again, he would get out only for Tom to kill him for blowing everything, so it would be counterproductive in the end. Ron and Hermione attempted to make small talk with him and Harry returned it with non committal sounds. The rest of the feast passed quickly, which Harry was completely thankful for, he felt as if his brain was melting from his ears through the shitty conversations he was subjected too, he trudged up to the common room with Ron and Hermione and sat in front of the fire.

They were discussing the guaranteed homework that they were going to get tomorrow, but Harry really didn't have the patience for it so he claiming to be tired and went to the dormitories. He heard raised voices from the dorm and blinked, he pushed open the door silently and peaked in, his eyes flashed when he saw Seamus push Neville to the floor and the only reason he didn't step in was because he saw the dark gleam in Neville's eyes.

"You should just stay down there where you belong, Longbottom. Your nothing but a filthy squib," Seamus spat, Neville glared up at him.

"I can promise you that you will regret that." Neville said softly, and Harry smirked; Seamus would be having a visit soon. He watched the Irishman sneer at Neville and stalk away, Harry entered and pretended to be oblivious to the tension in the room, he caught Neville's eye and discretely taps his ear and Cien nodded. Harry changed and climbed in to bed, he pulled his curtains and threw up a locking charm and a silencer. Harry sighed to himself and he flopped back on his bed,

 _So what are you going to do with him?_  Harry asked Neville,

 _I want to crush him, break him_  Neville returned, obviously pissed off.

 _Sang Lys and Cien will capture him and you can break him however you want._  Harry told him,

 _I don't think I want to kill him yet though_  Neville mused and Harry chuckled,

 _Then make him your toy, like my Blaise. Trust me when I say they come in handy, whenever your tense and want relief without dealing with feelings and worrying about hurting someone – Just ask Vilkas!_  Harry said to him with a dark laugh.

 _Huh, I forgot I can now do that._  Neville said and Harry could hear his grin,

 _You can do whatever you want, Cien. The world belongs to us, and the people in it are there for our entertainment._  Harry said gleefully,

 _You know, this whole assassin life is really great,_  Neville sighed happily,

 _It is, isn't it?_  Harry laughed,  _Whatever you want to plan, just let me know and it'll be set up. I will be teaching my secrecy ward in training after I've ran it over Tom, that way you'll be able to keep your toy without it opening its mouth._

 _Brilliant! I'll get back to you on that,_  Neville said,

 _Please do, I'll need some entertainment and watching you break Seamus would give me that,_  Harry replied. They cut the connection and Harry led back, he grabbed his locked and enlarged the mirror, he decided not to shout simple because he didn't have the effort.

"You are earlier than I expected," Tom greeted him,

"Yeah well, unless you wanted me and the rest of mine at your manor because I pounced on the mudblood and blood traitor and ripped out their tongues with my bare hands, I thought I would come to bed early." Harry said sullenly, Tom raised an eyebrow,

"Any particular reason for the elevated violence towards them?"

"It came to me, sat in the great hall – and I have a brilliant suggested torture for the old man to run by you in a second – that I had, at the time, done nothing for these two people to turn against me. I realised that these two people used and manipulated me and they didn't even know me, when I came to this world I was just a small orphan that didn't know my significance and yet people had already began working against me." Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "And the thing is, they actually hate me enough to plan and wish for my abuse at the hands of muggles, no less!"

"Even after all these years, I do not know how Dumbledore's mind works. Why he manipulates people the way he does, or what he gets out of it. What I can tell you is that he will pay, they will all pay for what they have done and we shall rule the world." Tom stated with utter sincerity, Harry grinned,

"When we rule the world, I want a monument or something." Harry decided, "It has to be of us in all our shining glory, your mark and my mark illustrated to perfection, and smack bang in the middle of the ministry of magic."

"We would have one, a smaller one, in the Hogwarts grounds with our marks and our founders' crests on display." Tom mused, "A classy mix of silver, gold and bronze."

"Oh, I like that idea." Harry agreed, "That sounds wonderful. Hey, do you think that when we are in charge we could have a day?"

"A day?"

"Yeah, you know, like Valentines day or mother's day. We should have a Lord Voldemort day, a Sang Lys day and a Victory day." Harry said with a grin, "I really would not mind a day like that." Tom's expression stretched in to a pleased smirk.

"That, my dear assassin, is an idea that we will have to look in to."

"Definitely, besides, its nothing less than we deserve." Harry said,

"Being as great and powerful as we are." Tom added seriously,

"People will want to celebrate us anyway." Harry said, "It should be simple."

"Very much so," Tom said, "Now, you mentioned a torture for Dumbledore, I am highly interested in such things."

"Ahh yes." Sang Lys sat up gleefully, "It has come to my attention that Dumbledore spews an awful lot of dragon shit."

"Repeatedly, yes, it is a talent of his."

"What if we created something that would lock him in to a hallucination forcing him to listen to the same shit, and I mean we have to find something awful, over and over again. He would be trapped there and anything he does to himself in the hallucination would be repeated on his body, then we can heal him and repeat it with something else." Harry explained eagerly, Tom looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Where do you think of these things?"

"Like I said, I've had a long time to think of these things." Harry shrugged, "Well?"

"What would we use?" Tom wondered, "It would have to be something that would drive someone completely insane."

"We'll have to think on it, because I want to make him loose his mind." Harry said,

"We'll discuss it further once we have had time to think." Tom determined and Harry nodded,

"Good idea, oh feared one." Harry assented,

"Just plot Dumbledore's torture and don't attack." Tom warned,

"Got it,"

Tom cut the connection and Harry tucked the locket away once he had shrunk the mirror back down, he curled up under his covers and sighed.

It was going to be a hard week.

* * *

Harry was beginning to hate it when he was right, seriously, he wouldn't have minded being wrong this time. The next day was horrible. He had to sculpture his every movement around what was expected of him and he had to stay glued to their sides, Harry didn't realise it would be so hard but by the time dinner rolled around he was shaking in the effort to rein in his temper. How had he not noticed how thick and conceited his supposed friends were before he didn't know, surely Granger hadn't always been like this? And really, was it so difficult to perform a simple silent shield charm? Was it just him? Oh dear Merlin he didn't know how he was going to cope. Were there such things as magical drugs?

It wasn't just them. His own behaviour was making him feel physically ill. He was the ultimate push over! Yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir, Harry glared at the floor. Also, he could no longer openly speak with Neville and Luna, it was too much of a risk to them to be talking with him, while no doubt they could defend themselves from an attack, they would have to give up their positions and, while it may save what little sanity he had left, it was not worth it. Then there was Ginny. The filthy little thing was on his arm like some trinket, it made him retch and he made a note on how much she was willing to offer herself up like a whore for future reference. If she carried on, he didn't think he would be able to stop himself from snapping her neck.

Harry was on his last edge when he saw Malfoy walk in with Blaise from the other side of the Great Hall, his eyes flashed dangerously; the blond would be getting a visit tonight. He had not forgotten about the blond. He trooped back up the common room with Ron and Hermione and he was, unfortunately roped in to playing chess, he sighed at his luck but stuck it out. He was distracted, however, it was like his mind was betraying him because the only thing he could focus on was Malfoy kissing his toy and he was working himself in to a rage which probably wasn't the best idea. He went to bed at the same time as Ron but sat up awake, he had to vent before he cursed his supposed friends.

When he was sure Ron was definitely asleep, which was aided by a light sleeping spell, he got out and threw on his cloak, changing his clothed underneath releasing his glamour at the same time. Sang Lys stalked down to the dungeons, he was pissed off and Malfoy's punishment was the only thing on his mind, the blonde knew his rules but yet he still felt the need to ignore them; he must want his attention Sang Lys surmised. He slipped in to the common room and crept up to the blonde's room, unpicking the wards like they were a loose knot, to allow him entrance, Draco was writing something but stiffened when Sang Lys shut the door with a snap sealing it with his own unbreakable wards.

"Good evening, Malfoy,"

The blonde paled at the sound of his voice and Sang Lys smirked, it felt good to be back in control, back to being feared and back to being him.

"As I'm sure you remember, you touched what was mine and I cannot allow that to go unpunished. See, it is well known, that you do not touch mine without my permission. I could have given you discrepancies, but I know my little toy told you my rule about not touching him and yet you disregarded it anyway."

"What are you going to do to me?" Malfoy asked in a whisper, he was watching the assassin's movements sharply and his fathers voice ringing in his ears; There is nothing I can do to stop him. The assassin was famous for torture, he didn't, couldn't, have a conscious, and now his wrath was coming down on Draco, he wasn't ashamed to admit he was terrified and he had been on egg shells since he spoke to his father.

"At first, I was going to sample some new torture methods on you to see how they work. I create many spells, you see, and I am always in need of test subjects." Sang Lys told him casually, he was lightly leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and grinned savagely when Malfoy looked a little sick at the thought. "But," he paused to allow the blonde's head to snapped around, "Then I thought that if you were kissing Blaise knowing my rules you obviously wanted my attention so I decide I would give you  _all_  of my attention." Sang Lys told him and it took a second for the full meaning to sink in but when it did Malfoy went a sickly white colour and leapt up backing away from the smirking assassin.

**THIS IS ANOTHER WARNING. THIS NEXT SCENE CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE AND SHOULD BE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"No," he denied in horror but he was only fuelling the assassin, Malfoy backed up in to a corner begging was something he wanted to see.

"Oh yes, you can beg by all means, it makes it more  _fun_." Sang Lys hissed, and Malfoy shook his head.

"You-you wouldn't, no, you can't." He stuttered and Sang Lys merely raised an eyebrow.

"I would and I am,"

"Please, don't do this," He pleaded and it was the wrong thing to say, Sang Lys' eyes darkened and he was in front of him running a finger along the sharp jaw.

"Mmm,  _pretty,_ " His magic swarmed around them and Sang Lys bit the blonde's neck drawing a moan.

"So pretty, begging for my attention." Sang Lys murmured and was shoved back, he smirked.

"I won't let you," Malfoy told him, trying to sound confident.

"I like a fighter, it makes for a more interesting fuck. It's a shame you don't have a choice." He replied, with a malicious grin showing all of his white teeth. Sang Lys yanked Malfoy's head back and attacked the exposed pale skin, he bit down hard enough to draw blood and used his other hand to stop Malfoy's hands from hitting him. The blond yelled out sharply and squirmed against him, Sang Lys groaned at the little body beneath him and pulled roughly at the blond's shirt to expose more skin. Malfoy whimpered and Sang Lys relaxed his grip slightly,

"Shh, Little Pretty, you might even enjoy it." He crooned and Malfoy spat in his face, the assassin back handed him across the face sharply making him yell. "That wasn't very nice,"

"You're a monster," Malfoy growled and Sang Lys nodded,

"I know," He brought his magic crushing down, a trick he had picked up from Tom in their training session, and Malfoy's knees buckled under the weight, he fell forward and landed right on to the desk. Before he could move, Sang Lys created binds and tied the blond so he stayed bent over the desk, he struggled but the ropes held true.

"Let me go," Malfoy shouted, his voice showing his panic.

"Oh no, I think this is the perfect position." Sang Lys denied, he gripped Malfoy's hips and pressed himself up against his ass, "You are perfectly placed to be spread and used."

"You're a sick bastard." Malfoy snarled and Harry chuckled coldly.

"I know, it makes for a fun life." Harry vanished the blonde's clothes and cast a spell making Draco feel needy, the Malfoy scion whimpered and started writhing on the desk, the spell would make him needier by the second, it was a brilliant find. Sang Lys vanished his own clothes and when the whimpers and moans became louder he thrust in to the blonde with no preparation; Draco screamed. The assassin relished in the pain he knew that caused and he felt the hot stream of blood on himself, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy at the tight heat surrounding him and Sang Lys smirked when his victims body started to shake. He didn't give him time to adjust, he pulled out and slammed back in drawing another pained scream and a choked sob, Sang Lys laughed coldly.

"Was this what you wanted, Little Pretty?" He whispered as he thrust in again, "Did you want to be spread and fucked like a whore?" He dragged Malfoy's head back by his hair so he could bite down on his neck, oh how he loved the screams, he could feel the pained shudders wracking the smaller frame and bathed himself in it. To be the dominant, to be the one to break someone so proud, it was… intoxicating. Sang Lys released his hair and gripped his hips tightly, he knew there would be vicious bruises which only serves to make him shudder.

He continued to fuck him brutally, he didn't care about the screams; he enjoyed them, he didn't care about the pleading; it fuelled him, and he didn't care about the blood; he wanted  _more_ of it. He knew he was close, Malfoy was truly gorgeous under him like this, almost as pretty as his Blaise, and Sang Lys hissed when he emptied his seed in the Malfoy heir. He pulled out and cleaned the blood off of himself before redressing and straightening himself out, he glanced down and smirked when he saw the usually pristine blonde a mess. Sang Lys cut the robes holding him up letting him fall to the floor in his own blood; broken.

**END SCENE!**

It was such a pretty sight, it made him perk up again and he was glad he had great stamina, he could get used to seeing the prideful blond like this. The steely grey eyes were glassy and there were tear tracks on his pale skin, he was flushed and in obvious pain; Harry made a note of the sight. He crouched down and wiped the tears away mockingly, grinning a malicious grin when Malfoy flinched,

"There there, Little Pretty, you should be proud. You were such a good fuck." He cooed, his voice layered with syrup and mockery. His wild green eyes were alight with fire and there was a glint that illustrated his less than stellar sanity. "You now belong to me." Harry stated coldly with an every present smirk, he pressed his wand to the blonde's hip and his lily bloomed in to place.

"Don't worry, Little Pretty, I won't forget about you now." He chuckled coldly as a desperate whimper that escaped the blond, Sang Lys rose to his feet and left the room without so much as a glance backwards. He went directly to his toy's room, Blaise dropped to his knees with his head bowed as soon as his master slipped in to his room. He noticed something different, there was a strange energy about his master currently and Blaise could not judge his mood.

"Master," He greeted softly, Sang Lys yanked back his head kissed him roughly. His tongue demanding as it mapped out every part of his mouth, Blaise submitted easily and positioned himself so his hair was not in too much pain. He found himself pulled to his feet and pushed back against the wall, he felt his masters excitement pressing in to his hip and it sent a shot of pleasure through him to know his master wanted him.

"I do like coming to see you, my little toy." Sang Lys murmured, looking his toy over with keen eyes. "How good you are to me."

"Anything to please you, Master," Blaise returned, somewhat breathlessly.

"You need to go and clear up my mess, little toy," Sang Lys told him kissing him again.

"What is it, Master?"

"I got carried away, punishing Malfoy, and I made a mass." He bit his neck lightly, "But you'll clear him up for me won't you, little toy, you know the rules with my toys and he's free to touch you as much as he wants now."

"Of course, Master," Blaise agreed instantly, Sang Lys gave him one more rough kiss before stepping away.

"You are the perfect toy aren't you, Blaise? You'll make sure no one notices anything."

"Yes, Master,"

"Good," Sang Lys murmured, he looked at his toy's flushed look and smirked, "I'll come back and remind you why you serve me so. Clean up for me, little toy, show me how reliable you are." Blaise nodded determined and Sang Lys smirked pleased. The assassin slipped out and headed back to the common room, he should be able to get through the next day without killing someone and he had that wonderful image of Malfoy to keep him going.

Blaise watched his Master leave and then went to Draco's room, he pushed open the door and froze at the sight; it was like nothing he had ever seen. Draco was curled up on the floor, bite marks, scratches and bruises littered the pale skin and Blaise recognised the signs from where his Master became rough, however, theses were far more vicious that the ones he had ever received.

There was also quite a lot of blood slashed around and Draco was shivering, his mind came to one conclusion quickly and he was rather stunned. He closed the door hurriedly and rushed over, he cursed at the amount of blood he saw and slowly began to heal everything. Blaise summoned a cloak and wrapped him up in it as he was shivering, as gently as he could he lifted Draco up and placed him on the bed, he rummaged in the blonde's potion stores and pulled out a pain potion.

"Dray, you need to drink this." Blaise said softly handing over the phial, once it had been drank the tension started to leave and Blaise sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy's voice was hoarse and Blaise winced slightly.

"Master told me too," he replied carefully and watched as the blond glared.

"He's a monster," Draco hissed and Blaise flinched slightly.

"He is also your Master," he moved the cloak to reveal a blood red lily on Draco's hip, the blonde paled.

"No," he shook his head.

"I don't think he plans on keeping you though." Blaise told him and he couldn't help but feel relieved at that fact. He was his master's toy, he was the one to bring pleasure to his master, he was the one kept around, and he really didn't like the thought of someone trying to take over his position. People were afraid and in awe of him, if Master Sang Lys has chosen him then he  _must_  have importance, to upset Blaise was to upset Sang Lys and no one wanted to do that. With Malfoy as his master's toy, the blond would vie for all the attention and Blaise would not stand for that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Master's mark is behind the ear, not on the hip and Vilkas is on the collar so you're not being passed to him so I don't know." Blaise explained,

"You love belonging to him don't you." Draco said disgusted and Blaise looked away, he couldn't help it.

"I-,"

"How can you stand to let him touch you knowing what he does, knowing what he's done to me and yet you will be happy to let him back in to your bed." Draco said furiously and Blaise scoffed.

"Because I have a choice?" the Italian retorted, "Like it would make any difference for me to beg him not to touch me, you should know that doesn't work." Draco flinched, he wasn't given a choice, but he wouldn't change it. "I warned you to stay away from me, Draco, you know I did. He has eyes everywhere and he can get everywhere, I don't know if you have been listening to the rumours or seen any of the papers, but I would prefer not to end up like Moody or any of the other victims. That, and belonging to him has its perks. Surely you must have noticed that I do not get bothered, if that means being his toy then so be it. My father nearly died because he laid a hand on me, I keep away from everyone for their safety as much as my own, mercy is not in his vocabulary and its safer just to do as he says." Blaise sighed at the end and gently gripped his friends hand.

"I can't believe what he did." Draco whispered, turning his head away.

"I really don't want you to die, Dray, please just follow the rules."

"Fine, but shouldn't you let go of me?"

Blaise smiled slightly.

"No, you're exempt from the rule of touching me now." Blaise explained the four rules and handed the blonde a dreamless sleep. "I'll cover for you." Draco nodded and drank it down, slumping down asleep. Blaise crept out of his room and warded it so no one could enter without him granting access and something to alert him if Draco woke; the blonde was in for a rough time.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,** _

#Parseltongue#

_**Current word count; 10,415** _

_ **Chapter 14;** _

At 6:30am on Wednesday morning Harry was down in the chamber in full attire and he turned his timeturner back 9 hours and portkey'd to Riddle manor, the training session was set for 10 and it was going to be long which is why he slept before coming. He went to the Dark Lord's study where he and Vilkas were discussing the session.

"On time, it's a first." Voldemort quipped and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I said I would be here, didn't I?"

"Outlining what we'll do today, me and Espia will have a group of 8, yourself and the Dark Lord will have one also. Skill duels and power checks and generally training to make sure they can actually cast a spell." Vilkas told him absently.

"Lovely, and all DE's need to be approved by when again?"

"February,"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"As well as elite and Mortes training, I am going to be lucky if I manage to sleep at all."

"You have not failed yet, should I expect you too?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow, Harry glared at him.

"I will not fail, as you said I have yet to fail. I also have Bones to take out as well as Fudge and live at school as weak submissive Harry Potter, it is just a lot to keep up with." Harry stated and the Dark Lord nodded.

"It is,"

"Have the death eaters arrived yet?"

"Yes, they should be in the public lounge."

"Let me have my group list, this is going to be a very long night, I'll use the stone room opposite the library."

Vilkas handed over the parchment and Harry placed his mask back on his face, he swept from the room heading to the lounge where multiple death eaters were whispering to each other; Sang Lys could tell they were nervous. He barked out the names of his list and ordered them to follow him, they were all but tripping over themselves to keep up him and when he was in the room he spun to face them. The room was plain. It had stone walls and stone floors with the two windows and no light making it dark, he waved his hand and conjured up some candles which he lit and held them floating way above their heads.

"The Dark Lord requires all of his death eaters to be approved by February, now to do this it is going to take a lot of time. I have decided to set up 3 tests and if you complete all of them you are approved if not you will be on a strict schedule to get you up to the standard required." He told them emotionlessly, and they shifted uncomfortably, he conjured up 8 dummies.

"These will mark you on your aim, I will give you a limb to hit and the dummy will tell you how far you are off. If you get at least 8 of 10 within centimetres then you have passed the first test, if you don't then it will go on your schedule." They nodded to show they understood and stepped up to a dummy.

"Lets start easy," Sang Lys said adding a silent 'I hope' in his mind, "Chest," The assassin immediately understood Tom's want to have them all tested, only three of them were anywhere near the chest and only one actually hit the chest.

"Pathetic," he sneered in disgust, "Shall we try again and actually hit the target this time. Right leg," they were marginally better but not by much, it looked like his night just got longer. He continued to snap out parts of the body and after all ten only one of them had passed the first test.

"This is ridiculous, I know 5th years that have better aim than you." He spat at them, and that was the complete truth, granted he had been the one to teach them but it was besides the point, he was only a 6th year. Then took a deep breath; it wouldn't do to kill them.

"Target practice then, the one who has a decent aim can practice also, you can pick some things up." Sang Lys told them to step closer and begin casting, every time they were off he sent them a stinging hex which rose in power every time they missed. It took over 2 hours but they were beginning to hit the right spot, the assassin sighed.

"The second test is in two parts, both for defence. The first, I will cast spells at you and you have to block them using nothing but magical shields, you are not allowed to move and if you last over a minute then you have passed part 1." They did a lot better at that test then before with 6 of them passing and the other 2 only failing by 10 seconds, he wrote everything down on the parchment by their corresponding names and they turned back to them.

"Next is the opposite, I'll cast spells but you are not allowed to raise a shield and have to rely on your dodging abilities." Sang Lys was surprised that half of them passed it with ease, but then with their terrible aim it was understood why they needed to dodge." He went through dodging with them by upping the severity of his spells so they had the motivation to move, if they didn't it wouldn't be pleasant. He kept them at it for an hour before letting them take a breather; Sang Lys reminded himself that they were not his team or the elite.

"Last test for the night, you are duelling myself. If you last over 2 minutes then you are to the correct standard." He stated and guessed only one person would keep up. The duels were easy, they would need work and only one duelled him for over 2 minutes falling just after the 3rd.

"You all need work and lots of it. I am handing you a training schedule to be followed as if your life depended on it, actually your life is hanging in the balance because if you are called back and you cannot last in a duel against me for 2 minutes I will kill you." They paled at the threat and hastily took the sheets given to them, they were each specified to the performance Sang Lys had seen that day, it was practice to be done daily and he would know if they had been slacking.

"You have 2 weeks, dismissed." They left and Harry let out a groan, he had an elite training tomorrow and another of these on the Thursday, which was bound to be the same, it was going to be some work. He walked to the duelling room where he saw the Dark Lord just dismissing his group and he noticed at Tom was on the edge of his last nerve, Harry was surprised the man hadn't cursed any of them but by them running for the door he had been close.

"Difficult session?" The assassin asked and Tom nodded.

"I am trying to understand how they could possibly be that bad." He said with a frustrated sigh.

"Yours were as bad as ours then?" Came the voice of Espia who stepped in to the room followed by a growling werewolf.

"What's with you?"

"One of their aim and casting was so bad they nearly hit him with a silver spell." She told them and Sang Lys' jaw dropped a little.

"At least I had one in my group which is approved; he lasted with me for over 3 minutes. I've given them personal training sheets with the threat of if they are called back and cannot last for 2 minutes they die."

"Effective, I gave them the same threat but I'm tempted to kill them anyway." Voldemort stated and Sang Lys smirked.

"This was your idea, chin up Tom, we have this on Thursday too." Harry dodged the spell aimed at his head. "Humour is not yet acceptable," he muttered with a grin, he cast a tempus and sighed in relief.

"Good, I can catch up with a few hours sleep before facing the day. Are we still having the session with the elite and my mortes later?"

"Yes, and you can forget about sleeping, the elite are set to be here in 10 minutes." The Dark Lord said waving his wand to clear the room, Harry just looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I changed my mind for the evening training and decided to get them both out of the way in the same night, as everyone has timeturners it is manageable."

"And you couldn't have told me when I arrived." Harry exclaimed annoyed.

"I wouldn't have been able too, I decided myself less than 30 minutes ago." Sang Lys mouthed wordlessly at him.

"I think the word you're looking for is impossible," Vilkas put in and Harry glared at him, the silver assassin flashed a grin and held up his hands in defence.

"I am aware," Harry growled and then frowned.

_Cien, Caligo, get to the manor, apparently there is a training session scheduled for now._  – H

_What!?_  – N

_Yes, I know. Sleep until your usual time and use your timeturner to go back to 3am._ – H

_Yes Master_  – N

_Get that Caligo?_  – H

Just as he asked both Cien and Caligo walked around the corner and Luna came straight to his side tucking herself under his arm.

"Yes master," He smirked and kissed her,

"Is this a behaviour you are going to give with your entire team?" Tom asked amused and Harry tilted his head then wrinkled his nose, he looked at Vilkas just as Vilkas looked at him and they cringed and stepped back.

"No, definitely not," Harry stated firmly. The elite made their way in and Sang Lys stepped up towards Tom facing the group, the elite were all looking a bit bright eyed which made both lord and assassin smirk.

"Pair up and begin practicing, you have limited time." Sang Lys ordered.

"You need to be able to mirror your partner, play on their strengths and use their weaknesses." Tom told them, they both began to walk around observing, Sang Lys was impressed with Lucius and Caligo, as Lucius would block she would weave around him and strike. The pair that caught Tom's eye was Vilkas and Dolohov, with Vilkas quick reflexes and Dolohov's stiff nature it was they worked around each other really well.

"You are making progress," Tom told them when the assassin called for a halt.

"Start to concentrate on defence, work on every defensive thing you know, compare them to your partner and work with them. Make it so nothing can get past your defences, perfect it so you can take me on and hold me off for a decent time." Sang Lys said and set them back to work, Tom gave out a few pointers on shield and which would compliment who and Sang Lys pointed out some handy dodging techniques. Sang Lys approached Caligo and Lucius first and they went straight in to duelling stances and on the attack, he was impressed but didn't let them keep him on the defence, he began to test their defences by pushing them back. After 30 minutes he had only scored 5 hits on them and he called a stop,

"That was impressive," He said and they gave a bow.

"Thank you master,"

He nodded and turned to Tom who was in a duel with Espia and Bella, Sang Lys rolled his eyes; of course Tom would be working with Bella. The assassin duelled with Cien and Nott while Tom duelled with Vilkas and Dolohov, both of which did very well and finally both the Dark Lord and Sang Lys duelled the brothers and the twins; they were the best. The four of them were like one machine, two would defend and two would attack, and in the 30 minutes they duelled they didn't take a hit.

"Congratulations," Tom murmured.

"Next time you'll be working on offence." Sang Lys said and they were dismissed, it was half 5 and Harry had an hour before he had to be back in the chamber so he took a power nap in his room which Tom had  _kindly_  left the same for him. He went back to the chamber under a disillusion and watched himself portkey away, as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower he couldn't help but feel pleased with the effort put in; the ministry would be theirs.

* * *

"So this is the layout," Sang Lys led out a huge map of Bones Manor and its surrounding land, "The auror numbers are unconfirmed so we have to go by eye."

"That is fine, we'll split and come at all angles. We should be enough to take them out and then get in to the manor." Vilkas said,

"Once the aurors are down, we have to get in to the manor." Sang Lys continued,

"The wards are bound to be strong," Espia said, "I know Amelia Bones and she is powerful, she will only have the best."

"We'll have to scan them before we go in." Cien said, "Slip in silently and get out without fuss."

"Exactly," Sang Lys nodded, he cast a tempus and smirked, "Ok, suit up and meet me in the entrance hall." They filed out and went to their rooms, Harry skipped up to his own room and kitted himself out. He strapped his weapons on and pulled on his cloak, he left his room drawing up his hood and stalking down the corridors. He poked his head in to Tom's study,

"I'll check in once its done." Harry told him, "I do not foresee any problems."

"Very well, and do try to stay on task." Tom said, Harry flashed him a smirk,

"Of course, you know me."

"That isn't reassuring,"

"Have faith, thou man o darkness," Harry said before sweeping away leaving the Dark Lord shaking his head. He met his team in the entrance hall and they apperated out to their spaced, Sang Lys crept silently through the trees with his team evenly spread out, as they approached Bones Manor at the dead of night the anticipation was high. It was thrilling to be out again, it had been so long and Sang Lys could almost smell the upcoming blood shed.

_Cien, Caligo in the air with me, Vilkas, Espia back perimeter, Ensis, Cruor front perimeter_ _check the wards_  Sang Lys ordered them,

_Yes Master_ , they replied,

Three birds took to the air flying over the manor at a distance, each swooping down to take note of the guards, the wards surrounding the actual building and the grounds themselves, Sang Lys counted 6 aurors in the front and a number of heavy wards and pulled back for the others. Landing back he changed just as Cien and Caligo touched down.

"4 aurors to the left and back," Cien muttered.

"Same for the right,"

"6 covering the front with numerous wards,"

_ Vilkas, Espia? _

_4 aurors patrolling with a anti apperation ward and anti portkey_ – R

Sang Lys smirked.

_ Ensis, Cruor? _

_6 Aurors patrolling alarm wards and an auto floo shut down_ – F&G

_Come in, we'll flame to the trees on the far right_  – H

When everyone was back Sang Lys flamed to the shadowy area of trees and began to creep closer to the house.

"Ensis and Cruor pick off the right, the left for Cien and Caligo, Vilkas and Espia with me." Sang Lys ordered and they split up sneaking closer to the house, if they could get rid of all the aurors without being spotted it would be a benefit. He didn't think there would be so many there but it was irrelevant now and he focused on his task, he saw his team moving swiftly through the lands and smirked. Sang Lys tossed a knife and it slammed in to an aurors temple and he fell silently, he took aim and hit another when two knives sailed passed his head and hit two aurors that had just set eyes on him. Espia reached the house first but stayed back from the wards, Vilkas fell back to the right and Sang Lys walked up to the door. He allowed his magic to run through the feeling of the wards and his eyes narrowed,

"Ah fuck," He cursed, under his breath,  _Guys, we have a problem,_

_ What is it!? _

_If anyone tries to take these wards down it's going to send out an alarm, only Bones' is keyed in to their access point,_  Harry explained,

_What are we going to do?_  Vilkas asked, Harry smirked,

_I am going to tear them down_  Harry told them,

_It's going to get ugly, isn't it_? Cien questioned rhetorically, Harry chucked quietly,

_Prepare for some real fun, wards are being breached now shields up_  – H

He slashed his wand and brutally ripped down the wards causing a massive blow back of magic, an echoing siren sounding and that's when the shouts started.

"Ward have been breached, protect Bones," Someone yelled out, Sang Lys chuckled to himself and stepped in to the house, he was immediately engaged in battle and eliminated the opponent easily. He could hear his team fighting and the aurors falling fast, he fought his way further in the house looking for the head of the DMLE.

"I've called for reinforcements," Someone screamed and Sang Lys cursed, that was a quick call out and they were supposed to be completing this with no fuss.

_Vilkas maul them_! Sang Lys barked,

Screams sounded and the howl of a werewolf rang out, he would bet they were wondering how it was possible and smirked to himself. That would help cut down the numbers, and he regretted the fact that this was supposed to be a clean job; oh well. He heard multiple portkeys landing and a swarm of magical presences signalling the arrival of reinforcements, Sang Lys couldn't tell how many more they had brought but he was confident his team could handle it.

The building shook as the sound of huge explosions drowned out the screaming and duelling, the twins were using some of their own creations by the sounds of it and that would give them the advantage. Suddenly, he was thrown sideways and slammed in to the opposite wall, Sang Lys groaned at the sharp throb in his back and ribs and carefully got up, the walls opposite him fell away opening the manor to the elements. Sang Lys blinked at the massive chunk of manor now missing and his ears were ringing from the almighty boom.

He could see the furious fight outside, many of them were running from the silver/brown werewolf who was tearing through people, Vilkas suddenly pounced and landed on an auror ripping out his throat. Blood sprayed everywhere and there was a shriek of pure terror, Sang Lys laughed. He watched as Caligo wrapped herself around someone and snap their neck, he admired her smooth movements before his attention snapped back to the task at hand, he was after Bones and then they were to leave.

Speaking of the witch, Bones came flying around the corner duelling Espia heatedly, their spells were clashing and magic saturated the air. Sang Lys watched Amelia Bones' movements, she was quick, she was powerful and it was such a waste that she had to die. They couldn't afford to have someone like her on the battle field, it could be the tipping point that went for the light favour; such a waste. Sang Lys jumped in to that fight waving away the purple assassin who turned to Dawlish, he span out of the way of a vicious  _Bombarda_  and returned with a  _Reducto_.

"Sorry about this, it's nothing personal." Sang Lys told her cheerfully.

"You're nothing but a monster," She screamed at him and Sang Lys mock bowed using it as away to duck out of the way.

"It has been said but I can't have you standing in the way of our plans." He slashed his wand pushing her back, "You are, unfortunately, too good to be left alive."

"Too good," She scoffed, flicking her wand and sending scores of tiny needles at him. Sang Lys managed to avoid most of them, but some snapped in to the lower half of his face and in to his hands.

"That was mean," He commented, "And yes, too good. Unless you would be willing to join the dark and help our cause?"

"Never," She spat, Sang Lys shrugged and threw a knife in to her shoulder, she fell with a cry of pain.

"Really, I do admire you but today will be your last day."

"Who are you?" She gasped as retained her, Sang Lys smirked and removed his mask, her eyes widened in horror and he replaced it.

"You, but why?"

"When he joins you, you can ask Dumbledore." Sang Lys answered and he slit her throat spraying blood everywhere, she gurgled before releasing one last breath and slumping to the ground. Sang Lys removed the needles from his body and he could feel the tiny blood drops gathering on his face, it wasn't a nice feeling but their task was done now. He levitated the body and walked out in to the fight, he looked around and a smirk came to his face as he saw the utter destruction; it was a job well done he believed.

"IT IS DONE!" He yelled over the noise, his glowing red lily erupted in the air followed by 5 others; Cien's was missing he noted as he added a message.

_You're still looking for me;_

_I'm everywhere!_

_Me you'll never find,_

_Now people stop and stare._

_They see my mark and cower_

_In terror, fear and shock;_

_Cause you belong to us now_

_And I'm here to mock_

_Where's Cien?_  He asked,

_Cien's down_  Caligo replied,  _He's bleeding badly,_  Harry cursed, they had to leave immediately.

"RETREAT MORTES," He shouted both out loud and through their ear pieces, the masked assassins bolted back towards the trees flinging cursed over their shoulders, and he spotted the twins throwing something over their shoulders. He didn't know what it was and he was honestly not sure if he wanted to, Sang Lys got a close enough answer when one of the aurors got within distance of one of the devices and it went boom.

"Huh," He muttered to himself, "Interesting," Sang Lys laid Bones body on the step and went to Caligo to carry Cien, the orange assassin was bleeding heavily from a gash in his side. Caligo had stemmed it the best she could, but the wound was obviously a deep one, Sang Lys flicked his wand and bound Cien as tight as he could without labouring his breathing too much.

"Come on, Cien, we're getting you out of here." He murmured, hoisting the other assassin up on to his shoulder in a fireman's lift. "You will not be dying on me, you have business to take care of, remember?" They made it to the trees and Sang Lys flamed them away just as the light burst through the trees, they landed in the manor and Sang Lys called for elves and barked out orders. He led them to the medic wing and he laid Cien down on the first available bed, he removed the bandages and hissed a few choice curses at the sight of the wound. It was in the shape of a ragged X and any deeper Sang Lys was sure it would have been fatal, his eyes narrowed

"What happened?" He demanded,

"Shaklebolt, Johnson and Podmore teamed him and hit him with  _Diffindo_  at the same time." Caligo explained just as the Dark Lord swept in with Narcissa Malfoy, their resident healer.

"Everything was a success, she's dead with a number of others, won't know how many until tomorrow." Sang Lys told him and he nodded.

"Injuries?"

"Cien is the worse, he needs seeing to." Sang Lys said, "I've got a few bruises, fractured ribs thanks to the building being blown to pieces and some cuts." He summoned the skele-gro and downed it while allowing Tom to bind him up his ribs would set correctly. He watched as Narcissa worked quickly on Cien who, thankfully, had stopped bleeding now, the wound was being closed over and she was pouring potions down his throat. Sang Lys turned to the others,

"Injuries?"

"Only scrapes and bruises mainly," Vilkas reported and Sang Lys realised he was dickered in blood.

"Have fun out there, Vil?"

The silver assassin grinned baring his teeth in a parody of a smile.

"It was refreshing,"

"We let the wolf out," Sang Lys answered seeing Tom's enquiring gaze, the Dark Lord smirked.

"Ah,"

"My Lord, Master, he is stable. He will need to rest for a day but then he will be back to normal." Narcissa explained and Sang Lys nodded.

"Thank you Narcissa,"

She bowed and left.

"Ensis, Cruor, what in Merlin's name were you using?"

"We've been experimenting with muggle explosives, they result was rather entertaining." Ensis told him with a grin.

"Yes, Bones manor is in ruins now, I didn't raise a shield in time and was thrown across the room." Sang Lys tested his ribs in movement slightly, he felt it was set and only had a shadow of pain; he sighed in relief.

"Right, we'll crash here and use the timeturners to go back in the morning." He said to Luna who nodded, Cien groaned at that point and blinked a few times.

"Welcome back, Cien, your bed ridden until I get you in the morning." Sang Lys told him cheerfully,

"What in Merlin's name happened?"

"You got hit by a triple cutting curse," Sang Lys informed him,

"I'll kill those bastards," He snarled,

"You'll be able to when it comes to it. No one goes unpunished," Sang Lys agreed, "I'm glad you didn't die, however, you have business to plan." Neville smirked somewhat tiredly,

"That I do,"

"Sleep, you can plan when you are healthy." Sang Lys said to him, Cien nodded and downed the dreamless sleep he was given slumping back, Sang Lys dismissed them and the twins filtered out with Luna who he told to go to his room and Espia who vanished somewhere. Sang Lys, Vilkas and Tom went to the Dark Lord's study and the two assassin's relaxed back removing their masks with sighs of relief.

"That was an actual challenge, they managed to get a back up call out." Harry said to Tom.

"Really?"

"Yes, the wards were unable to be unpicked." Sang Lys said, "I had to tear them down."

"Not surprising really, is that why you set Vilkas on them."

Harry smirked.

"That and it was funny to hear them scream."

"It was freeing to be able to use the wolf like that." Vilkas commented and Tom nodded.

"Did you have full control?"

"Yes, more so than with the wolfsbane." Remus said.

"Good, it was the plan."

"You are unusually smart," Harry pointed out and Tom smirked.

"I know,"

"Well Bones is out of the running, Scrimegeor wasn't at the fight from what I saw, which is good because if he accidently died that would screw a few things up."

"Yes, the plans would have to be reworked." Tom said,

"That would have been unfortunate. But then, if it came to it, we could we could rotate the use of the Imperius on someone from the light." Harry shrugged,

"Yes, that is a last resort because Dumbledore may suspect something. He will know the signs."

"Hopefully it won't come to that anyway." Harry said and then he yawned. "I'm hitting the sack, I don't remember the last time I had a full night sleep." He nodded to them both and pulled himself up to his room, Luna was waiting for him and he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

* * *

Harry stumbled in to the private lounge around 11am feeling refreshed and fully rested, the others were looking better than the previous night and he reminded himself to check on Neville. Harry grabbed himself a nice breakfast before he quickly made his way to the medical wing where Neville was awake and eating, he grinned at Harry.

"Morning,"

"You are feeling better now?"

"Yeah, fully healed, not even a scar." Neville told him and Harry nodded.

"Good, we're leaving in around an hour so if you want to shower and your cloak washed get up now and find one of the many clear rooms and clean up." Harry said and Neville jumped up, he found a room and Harry went to find Tom.

"I'm leaving in an hour, when is the next training session?"

"Tonight, 10pm. It is one of the final ones for the lower ranks and then it will just be the elite." The Dark Lord stated and Harry frowned.

"I will be here,"

"Good, and I have to congratulate you. You made the front page." Tom handed over the  _ **Daily Prophet**_

_**Head of DMLE Madam Amelia Bones Murdered in her own home!** _

_**Assassin Strikes Again.** _

_**Last night in a shock attack, the wards and security of Bones manor were breeched and Amelia Bones was killed. The notorious assassin accompanied by his team approached from nowhere and targeted the head of the DMLA, the reason is unknown but the damages were severe. 12 aurors who were assigned as a protection detail were killed and there are rumours that a werewolf was running riot during the attack. Bones manor has been left in ruins and the grounds destroyed as the feared lilies hung over the site. One of the assassins was injured during the fray and his lily is missing from the group, it is unknown weather the blow was fatal but at times like this we cannot help but hope it will seriously cripple the deadly team.** _

_**Full article p2.** _

Underneath there was a horrific picture of the Bones manor and the state it was left in, above were the glaring lilies and message; Harry smirked.

"It is a rather dashing photo isn't it?"

"I'm guessing that is the work of Ensis and Cruor?"

"Yes, but I didn't realise they had caused so much damage." Harry noted with interest.

"They did do an excessive job." Tom said.

"Agreed, I had better go, I'll be here at 9:30 hopefully." Harry left with a nod and met with Luna and Neville in the private lounge.

_Well done last night, it made front page._  – H

He heard the cheers and the scraps to get to a paper, with a laugh he pulled out the timeturner and turned it back to 6am and apperated to the chamber, they made their way to their respective houses reapplying their glamours as they went.

* * *

The attack on the head of the DMLE shocked the wizarding world and Harry relished in it, it gave him some extra freedom because Dumbledore was working with the soon to be ex minister to help sort everything out. Fudge was their next target and it had to be in the next 2 weeks so they could his the January emergency elections, with Bones now clearly out of the picture, Scrimegeor was number one and as the ministerial election was always an anonymous ballet Harry would have no problems using his seats to make sure the head auror got the position.

According to the information they had been getting from the ministry, with Bones gone and Fudge removed Scrimegeor would have no opposition which is exactly what they wanted. Scrimegeor wouldn't be there long, of course, he was merely a scapegoat too arrogant and self righteous to actually do anything of damage towards the Dark. If Bones would have been voted in, she would have flushed the ministry and that really wouldn't have been for the best. With the ministry on target, the attention had turned to getting all the death eaters ready and up to standard, which meant the training had picked up, they were actually coming together and could actually be relied on to some extent but it was the elite and Mortes training which made Harry grin; they were amazing.

How they had adapted so well was something to be rewarded, Sang Lys had seen the pairs working together outside of the training sessions and it was paying off remarkably. When they did seize the ministry it would be a surprise for the light, they wouldn't see it coming and with both teams working like they were, well, Sang Lys believed it would be a hellava sceptical to see. The training session he was in was back with his first group, they had taken his threat to heart and improved dramatically, which Sang Lys was thankful for or he would have killed them all; they wanted as many death eaters for the upcoming battles. Sang Lys twisted out of the way of the oncoming spell and returned it with an overpowered stunner that hit his opponent in the chest.

"3 minutes 28 seconds." Sang Lys called, once he had woken him up, "Approved," He moved around so he was standing in front of them all, they were looking a bit worse for wear but they were all alive to they should be thankful.

"You have all been approved." He told them and they released sighs of relief, "You will need to keep this training up. If any of you slip I will know about it. From here you can only get better with training, I want you all to remember what you are fighting for, remember that you are helping crush the light and to fail yourselves is to fail myself and the Dark Lord."

They all seemed to straighten up as he spoke and he made a mental note to brag to Tom that he was picking up the man's ability to work a crowd. It was a handy skill to have, and Tom was a master at it. Sang Lys dismissed them with a wave of his hand, they filed out quickly and Sang Lys released a sigh. Things were moving at least. He had heard Tom finished earlier and headed for the study, he had a few things to run past the man and he wanted to relax before he went back to the school. The Dark Lord was sat on his sofa drinking fire whiskey with Vilkas who had his eyes closed and his head back on the opposite seat.

"I'm thinking about sending Espia in to the ministry as soon as Fudge is removed, then after the elections the twins will join her until the battle." Sang Lys said, dropping down on to the available seat.

"Yes and we can start gathering intel sooner," Tom agreed.

"My first group have all been approved, thankfully." Sand Lys told them,

"All of them?" Tom murmured, "Good, not all of mine made it."

"I'm not surprised, one of mine was a close call but he scraped through."

"Two of ours didn't make it," Vilkas threw in, "Espia was particularly irate when one of them repeatedly missed the target, despite it being enlarged."

"How did that end?" Harry asked amused,

"Well, he hasn't got any more intestines and I think I saw his bladder come out too." Vilkas said thoughtfully.

"I did wonder why there was so much blood in your training room." Tom said,

"She was fuming, she even cackled at one point."

"So the Black blood runs true then." Harry confirmed wryly,

"Oh yes, 100%,"

"Wonderful,"

"Hey Tom," Harry perked up suddenly, "Have you had any thought of my torture idea?"

"Now that you mention it, I have been having the odd thought." Tom said,

"What torture method?" Remus asked,

"Well, I was thinking that as Dumbledore talks so much shit, he should be forced to listen to shit on repeat. No other sound, no feeling, no sight and no taste; just the same shit over and over." Harry explained, "We hadn't been able to come up with what exactly."

"I believe it would have to be a speech or a recital." Tom said,

"Or a song," Remus suggested, the Lord and the Assassin shared a look and smirked.

"A song is perfect,"

"But which one? There are so many out there." Remus said and they all sat back and thought.

"It would have to be something tedious, something that really gets in your head." Tom decided,

"Something quite repetitive, like him," Remus added,

"And something you cannot forget." Harry finished. They went silent again thinking, each of them sipping their drinks as the thought,

"I have no idea." Remus sighed, "I always seem to think of odd songs in the shower." Harry froze at that, he tilted his head and then shuddered,

"What is it?" Tom asked,

"I think I have it." Harry murmured, "But I have to make sure. Give me ten minutes." He darted from the room and the remaining two shared a look.

"He just gets weirder." Tom said,

"Yes, it's a thing he has." Remus agreed, "What do you think he's thought of?"

"I do not know, but I hope it is truly horrific."

"He has had some oddly disturbing ideas as of late." Remus mused, "It could be anything."

"Wonderful," There was a loud bang from above and the Dark Lord glared at the ceiling, "Those two are menaces."

"But the things they create are brilliant."

"I do not doubt that, but if they continue to blow things up in my manor then I will be forced to blow them up, or at least try." Tom stated, "It would be easier if they just didn't blow things up, it would help out a lot actually."

"They wouldn't be the twins if they didn't." Remus pointed out, there was another bang and Tom glared at him,

"I would be perfectly content with them not being the twins."

"You know, I think that may be a duel and not the twins." Moony said to him, tilting his head to the side so hear the sounds above him.

"Who would be duelling like that, Harry isn't here and we're down here."

"I think its Espia and Bellatrix."

"Ah,"

The pair of them sat back and read their respective books, they bounced a few ideas of each other until Harry fell back in to the room. The teen was pale and drawn, but he had this unholy glee in his eyes that made even Tom shudder.

"I found it," Harry whispered, something close to reverence in his tone,

"Oh?"

"But I think it may be too cruel." Harry said to them and they book looked at him in shock.

"Too cruel?" Remus repeated,

"Is that even possible?" Tom asked, Harry shuddered,

"I think it is."

"I want to hear it," Tom demanded. Harry summoned the pencieve and drew out the memory of the song, he let it fall in to the liquid like substance and motioned for them to enter.

"At your own risk," He warned. Tom went in immediately and Remus followed with a bit more reluctance. When they fell in to the memory it was just black, they couldn't even see their own hands, Remus also noted that nothing could be heard. Tom was looking around curiously and he jumped slightly when he heard something begin to play, he felt his blood run cold at the sound. He remembered that song, he would always remember that song and he hated it. It always seemed so innocent, on a children's film and so happy and uplifting, but once it was played over and over again the song soon changed. Tom had to admit, the song was a great choice.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop_

_Drip, drop, drip, drip_

_Drip, drip, drop_ __  
_Little April shower_ __  
_Beating a tune_ _  
_ _As you fall all around_

_Drip, drip, drop_ __  
_Little April shower_ __  
_What can compare_ _  
_ _To your beautiful sound_

_Beautiful sound_

_Beautiful sound_

_Beautiful sound…_

That was enough for Tom, he forcefully pulled himself out of the memory and sat down with a disgusted shudder. Remus, it seemed, had also had enough because he was out a few moments later and his eye seemed to developed a twitch.

"If it was anyone other than Dumbledore I would state that that was too cruel." Tom stated,

"That song," Remus shuddered, "I can still hear it."

"It's awful, is it not?" Harry said, "It came to me because I remembered it being played when my pig of a cousin was younger and I used to hate it being repeated."

"I almost pity the old fool," Tom said, "Almost,"

"You think of the song and the beginnings of pity stir, and then you remember who it was for and it goes away." Harry said, he stretched as he got to his feet and yawned, "I am hanging so I'm going to head back and catch up on some sleep."

"See if you can get any information from Dumbledore about Fudge, he may suspect something." Tom said,

"Will do," Harry agreed, he shot them both a wave and left the manor. Sang Lys apperated to the chamber exhausted, the training session was good and things were going well but he had been there all night and he really needed sleep. Harry sighed to himself and he tugged off his cloak, he slung it over his arm and he was about to take his mask off when Caligo's connection opened.

_What are you doing Lovegood?_  Came the sound of an unknown voice, Harry stilled in his movements and his eyes narrowed,

_Chasing Nargles_ Luna's airy voice sounded through and Harry's tilted his head when he heard a muffled thump, his lip curled up in to a silent snarl as he heard Luna's sharp intake of breath. He didn't recognise the other person's voice, but who ever it was would be hurting soon; he hated it when people touched what was his.

_What's that, is that a lily, PROFESSOR LOOK AT THIS!_  Harry's entire body froze in horror, he heard people gather around Luna and he knew she was unconscious when the connection opened to everyone. Blind anger over took him and Sang Lys didn't think, he just ran up and out of the camber only to run directly in to Cien who came sliding around the corner.

"You can't go after her, I've just seen where they have her, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Shacklebolt are there." He said and Sang Lys just snarled, he went to go anyway but Neville blocked him and pushed him backwards.

"Move now, she is  _mine_." He hissed and the other assassin winced but continued to shake his head.

"I can't, you cannot go down there." Neville stated. The assassin drew his wand in warning and Cien cringed, just then Espia and Vilkas appeared from the open chamber and pulled their master back when he was about to curse Cien. Sang Lys struggled but compared to Vilkas wolf strength he couldn't get from the vice grip, they portley'd to the manor and Sang Lys was only released when he was safely in the duelling room; he span to face them.

"You dare defy me," He snarled and as one they swallowed.

"You would have blown everything,"

"I have never failed to do something I wanted, do not underestimate me."

"But running in to a situation in blind anger is a rather  _Gryffindorish_  move." Tom drawled as he walked in, Sang Lys' eyes flashed and he span to face him.

"Coming from someone who listened to a prophet?" He spat and the Dark Lord stiffened.

"I had a valid reason,"

"Yes, making sure no-one could possibly challenge you oh great one." Sang Lys scoffed and they both struck at the same time, the duel was a furious one and the mortes hid behind shields watching in a mixture of awe and horror. Blood was spilt as each powerful wizard cast some of the darkest spells known, Sang Lys threw a knife but it missed as the Dark Lord dodged and threw it back with a banishing spell, the assassin caught it and slashed his wand causing Tom to hiss and return the favour, the Mortes were growing concerned as none of them were tiring but gaining more injuries. Suddenly Voldemort apperated behind the assassin and had his wand at his throat, the assassin twisted but didn't move.

"I could kill you now," Tom stated and Sang Lys chuckled coldly.

"Yes but the real question is who is faster," he pressed the knife he had in his hand to Tom's throat, it was complete silence as each of them held the others life in their hands.

"Stalemate?"

"Stalemate." Harry loosened his grip on the knife and Tom removed his wand, they stepped away from each other and it was almost instantaneous, they both winced and cursed now they actually acknowledged the injures they had gained.

"A  _Reducto_ to my shoulder?" Harry demanded and Tom threw him a vicious glare.

"You sent an  _Expulso_  to my rib cage."

Harry cringed.

"Did that hit?"

"Yes," came the hissed reply, the Dark Lord ordered the elves to bring potions and Harry drank down the Skele-gro immediately.

"I'm covered in blood." Harry muttered looking down at his torn shirt and the nice slice he had across his navel.

"Likewise," Tom mopped up the blood from his shoulder and head, they used mirrors to make sure they healed everything correctly, Harry placed his arm in a sling so it set in the right place and Voldemort strapped up his ribs all the while glaring at Harry who returned the favour.

"No more non friendly duels?" Harry suggested lightly.

"I would agree but if your temper gets the better of you, the only person your not likely to kill is me."

"True, and your temper is obviously perfect so you wouldn't struggle not to crucio your DE's to death." Tom chose to ignore that comment.

"There will no doubt be an order meeting about the capture of someone associated with you, weather it gains a press release is yet to be seen. You need to go back and wait for that meeting, don't kill anyone and don't blow your cover, I swear I will personally use everything in my power and resources to have you murdered if you do anything to compromise this, we have spent too much time and effort for it to be ruined now." Tom warned before sweeping out, Sang Lys scowled but didn't say anything, he turned and blinked when he saw some of his team; he had forgotten.

"I won't kill you but refrain from manhandling me again because next time I won't be so forgiving." They nodded and Harry apperated back to school, he stood in the middle of the chamber and screamed. He screamed and he screamed in utter rage and he felt his magic blow out of him, cracking the stone around him. How he hated Dumbledore. The old fool had taken what was his, Luna was  _his_  and Dumbledore had yet again taken someone from him. He would pay for this, and everyone else who dared laid a hand on her. The connection was closed and Harry fought back the instinct to go and kill whoever he could get his hands on, he would strike back, he would hurt them and he would take what was his back. Sang Lys smirked, oh yes, Luna would be returned to him very soon. He changed before leaving the chamber and stalking back to the common room under the cloak, everyone was asleep by now so he slipped in just as he saw himself leave the common room; weird.

* * *

The Dark Lord was right and there was an order meeting after lessons that day, Harry made sure he had his cloak on him for afterwards, he hadn't heard anything from Luna so she was still unconscious. The rage that was coursing under his skin was practically thrumming, they were keeping her unconscious, they were keeping her away from him and that was making him tick. He walked with Ron and Hermione to the headmaster's office and he stood guessing the password until the gargoyle finally jumped aside, he barely stopped himself twitching as he stepped in to the room. Everyone was already there so they didn't have to wait for them to arrive so they took their seats; Dumbledore stood.

"Good evening, I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas." He began and even the old fools voice got Harry's back up, "I would like to say that we have good news." People sat forward eagerly and Harry imitated the notion, but his was only to mask the fact that he wanted to leap over the desk and slit the old man's throat.

"One of Sang Lys' team has been successfully apprehended, we believe she goes by the name Caligo." Dumbledore told them, pleased with himself and Harry stiffened up his body to stop any reaction, he heard his other team members suck in a sharp breath.

"How do you know it's Caligo?" Harry asked and Dumbledore looked at him in his usual grandfatherly way.

"She was caught with her blue mask, she now refuses to take it off even though we already saw her face."

Harry relaxed a little, Caligo was protected against Legilimency and the imperious at least; she would be safe with him again soon.

"Who was it and how were they caught?" Arthur questioned and Dumbledore sighed.

"Luna Lovegood," a collective gasp rang out and Harry paled in horror.

"Luna," Harry gasped, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it was indeed Miss Lovegood."

Harry slumped in his chair with his head bowed, he took a deep breath before continuing.

"But why?"

"We are yet to find out but she has been handed over to the ministry, there is to be a press release tomorrow but her name shall be left out of it for Mr Lovegood's safety. The only thing she has said is that her Master will not let her capture go unpunished." Dumbledore explained and Harry nodded, he internally added that she was right. There would be absolutely nothing on this earth that would stop him getting her back, and the ministry had just earned themselves guaranteed destruction when he got there.

Nothing else was said that was remotely important and Harry was thinking, if the ministry was holding her that meant Azkaban or ministry holding cell, it would be difficult but she would be out by the time they took the ministry; if he had it his way it would be much sooner. When the order was dismissed Harry slipped back in under his cloak and nearly laughed when he realised Dumbledore had replaced the people in his private meeting, Johnson and Dawlish were now there along with Molly, Snape, Weasley and Granger; it was pathetic.

"We did try to question the Lovegood girl but Legilimency and the imperious just bounce away, she won't eat anything and when someone tried to force Vertiaserum something blocked her mouth." Dumbledore said frustrated and Harry was torn between pleased and furious. Pleased because the masks were fantastic and he would go and tip the mask creator next time he was in Diagon, and furious because they actually tried to force feed his Luna Vertiaserum.

"This will help though, Professor, Potter will know that the only people he can rely on are us." Hermione pointed out and Harry nearly scoffed.

"This is correct, he seems to be complying more so now."

"Yes, the Dursleys have put him back in his place." Ron smirked and Harry rolled his eyes, like that would happen.

"As long as it stays that way," they nodded and left, Harry followed them out managing to beat them back to the common room. He was pulled in to a game of exploding snap and then chess before going to bed, Harry placed a silencer up around his bed and pulled out the mirror.

"Tom," He called for once not shouting.

"There was a meeting." He stated as greeting and Harry nodded.

"Yes, they have handed her over to the ministry and her identity has been breached, luckily she has her mask on now so they won't get anything from her."

"Do you intend to get her before the ministry take over?" Harry just looked at him blankly. "Ok, when do you intend to get her?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"I plan on using the Minister's murder as a diversion and sneaking in then."

"Very well,"

"It's supposed to be in the paper tomorrow, obviously I'm going to retaliate but I won't destroy anything but I'll go to Diagon with a message." Tom nodded.

"Come to the manor afterwards."

"Will do," The Dark Lord shut the mirror and Harry settled for sleep.

* * *

The  _Daily Prophet_ came and everyone in the hall was locked on to a copy, there in glaring headlines was news of the capture of an assassin.

_**Caligo Captured!** _

_**Yesterday something great was accomplished. After months of the horror stories coming from Sang Lys and his deadly assassination team, people have been terrified of what was coming next, aurors couldn't catch them and they seemed to be everywhere until now. One of Sang Lys team was apprehended yesterday and brought to the ministry for questioning. The blue assassin, under the guise of Caligo, has yet to speak only saying that her Master will come for her, she is locked away in an unknown location for further questioning. We as a nation can breath in relief knowing that it is possible for them to be captured, this raises the question though; how will Sang Lys react? This is another blow to the team of death in less than two weeks, will they continue to fall?** _

_**Full Article p.4** _

Harry clenched his jaw, he would have to send Espia in to the ministry, she would be the only one who could possibly find out the location of Caligo without being caught. Harry got up and left the hall muttering something about feeling sick, he walked quickly to the RoR where Neville met him.

"We need to plan, quickly." Harry muttered as they walked in, he sealed the door and released the groan that had wanted to come forward.

_Espia, your unique abilities are going to be used_  – H

_Infiltrate the ministry and find the location, me and Vilkas have already picked someone I can imitate, Dawlish is deputy head auror._  – T

_Good, get straight on it, security will be tight after Bones and only when you know the location can we strike. I already have plans on how to retrieve her._  – H

He closed the connection and took a deep breath,

"Are you going to be able to hold it together?" Neville asked and Harry nodded with his eyes closed,

"They took what was mine, Nev. Again, Dumbledore has his interfering, meddling hands all over what is mind." Harry got out, "I hate it, I hate him."

"And he will meet his downfall." Neville stated, "But you know you cannot kill him yet."

"I know, but I can't get it out of my head. He took her from me."

"You will get her back."

Harry took another deep breath and forced down his rage, his hands were shaking and he needed to kill something, but he knew he had to hold it together.

"Vilkas will lead you and the twins in the assassination of Fudge while myself and Espia will gather Caligo, I am going to Diagon Ally at lunch to send a message. Start to plan with the twins." Harry instructed, Neville nodded and they left. Potions was it's usual dour affair and for Snape seemed to be on edge, his shoulder kept twitching and it did bring Harry amusement to know Vilkas was toying with the man. Harry didn't have any concentration in any of his lessons before lunch, all he could think about was Caligo and the article, it made his blood burn to know they had something of his and he couldn't do anything about it for the time being.

As soon as the bell sounded, Harry slipped away from his shadows and down to the chamber making sure he wasn't followed, he apperated to the Alley in his full attire in broad daylight. People noticed him immediately and the screams began; he hadn't even raised his wand. Aurors descended on the scene and Sang Lys smirked, he raised his wand to the air and shot his lily in to the air but it was the message that had everyone on edge this time, it promised dark repercussions for the ones responsible for angering the assassin:

_I'm very possessive_

_I like that just fine_

_But now I'm angry_

_You took what was mine_

_She was marked by myself_

_You took her from me_

_I'm coming to get her_

_The ones responsible should flee_

He gave a mocking wave and vanished from sight, he went to the manor to speak with Espia in person as he had half an hour to kill, the purple assassin was in her room changing her appearance.

"You need to leave now, the aurors are crawling over Diagon because I was just there, Dawlish should be an easy target. Don't forget to gather as much information from his mind and you will have access to Dumbledore's private meetings now." He told her and she nodded, she packed her things and left in a run, Sang Lys literally walked in to the twins when he was walking through the halls and they grinned.

"We've just finished, the magic nullifiers but they can't work in too big of a space," Fred said and George picked up,

"That plus the knockout gas should give us that extra edge." Sang Lys smirked,

"Brilliant my inventors, now I have 2 things on the agenda for you." He said to them and they perked up.

"You will begin planning the death of Fudge, Vilkas will be leading you both and Cien for the assassination while myself and Espia will retrieve Luna. This needs to been sorted and planned within 2 days so I would start immediately. The other is much more simple, after the election you will be placed in the ministry with Espia to gather information on the goings on inside with Scrimgeor as minister, you will also be there to help twist the wards for us and set up the traps." Harry explained and they nodded.

"We'll get on it now-"

"Vilkas is with the Dark Lord-"

"But if you could send him to the library-"

"We will start the plans-"

"It will be done." Harry nodded and swept to the study where, surprise surprise they were sat discussing some book, he rolled his eyes.

"Vilkas, you are needed in the library to begin planning with the twins. You have 2 days to plan the assassination of the minster, you will be leading the twins and Cien so I advise you plan carefully." Was his greeting and Vilkas looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, pissed, Espia is already left to infiltrate the ministry. It is unsure when she will gather the needed information so if you're already planned, we can act as soon as possible." Sang Lys stated, "If things don't move quickly, I'll level the entire building and crush the magical population. They've taken enough from me as it is, they have no right to take her too."

"Cub, you need to calm down." Remus said softly,

"I can't calm down until she's back with me. I won't have them taking any more from me. Haven't they took enough?" Harry tugged at his hair and growled to himself, "They almost took you from me too. I'm sick of it." Vilkas sighed but got up and left, Tom motioned for him to take a seat.

"You need to keep your cool. Caligo will be return to you and the minister executed, we will also make the January election if you do not compromise everything." The Dark Lord stated and Sang Lys nodded with a despondent sigh.

"I know, and I am trying. I am using everything I am not to break in school with them all talking about the great capture of Caligo." Harry's fist clenched and he took a deep breath.

"She will be back within the week, after which everything will need to be performed with the utmost precision." Tom assured and that calmed Harry a little, but not enough to stop his hands from shaking in rage.

"It will be the turning point, then our only hurdle is Hogwarts which will truly be a spectacle."

"You plan to reveal yourself?" Tom asked,

"Yes, when you have Dumbledore at your feet. I plan to have them look me in the face when I kill them." Harry said maliciously and Tom smirked.

"I don't know which reaction will be more amusing, the old fool or my elite." He mused and Harry grinned.

"I cannot wait to show them who I am, especially Snape, its going to hurt him and I want to twist the knife. Bella's reaction to her favourite Mortes will be one to remember seeing as Espia is her niece."

"Yes, it is set to be an amusing afternoon."

_I'm in and Dawlish is currently indisposed_  – T

The assassin smirked,

_Well done Espia, remember work quickly_ \- H

_Of course Master, Caligo will be returned._ – T

"She's in,"

"That was in a surprisingly short amount of time." Tom noted and Harry nodded.

"Thank Merlin," he got up and stretched, "I have to go but my message will be in the paper tomorrow, I terrified them all and didn't even raise my wand to them." Harry shook his head and apperated out, he ran from the chamber and slipped back in to stride with Ron and Hermione with a meaningful nod to Neville as he passed.

"Where did you go Harry, you disappeared for a minute?" Hermione asked and Harry mentally congratulated himself on good timing.

"Bathroom," He replied quietly and she nodded, they headed to lunch and Harry sighed to himself; he was playing the waiting game.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,** _

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,** _

#Parseltongue#

_**Current word count; 9,015** _

**Chapter 15;**

The week moved in the slowest possible pace and Harry was starting to crack, it was like someone was taking his mind and pulling at it. Everything was being distorted and it was only thanks to Cien's quick intervention that stopped him from being revealed. It was beyond him, what was happening, it was like he couldn't control it. The need to claim what was his was overwhelming.

It started with Moony. The werewolf was his second in command, but more importantly he was his uncle and he was the only surviving member of Harry's family from Dumbledore's eradication. Harry would check in more, or make a point to go and see the man; even if it was only to go sit with him. Then it moved on to his twins, they were his inventors, his closest friends and the ones he had always been close to; since the very start. He got more involved in their experiments, he watched them work and plan and he make sure to speak with them once a day. Espia was in enemy territory so he called for check ins every other hour, he wouldn't allow her to be captured while there, not only was she his ticket to getting his Luna back, but he refused to have another taken from him. Cien was lucky, Harry had eyes on him every day so he knew Dumbledore wouldn't be taking him. He did, however, make a day of kidnapping Seamus with Neville, and they took a hellava lot of pleasure in doing so.

The Irishman squirmed like a bitch, but when confronted with two of the famed assassins he all but wilted. Oh, he tried to scream and he tried to fight, but he was too terrified to put up much of a battle and they had had him subdued and bound in the Chamber in no time. It was a good bonding session for Cien and he, there were many spells that were tested on the other Gryffindor before Cien dragged him of to break him. Those screams Sang Lys did enjoy, they set him alight and calmed his rage filled mind. His behaviour had become erratic over the week, he knew it but he just couldn't stop it, and, deep down, he didn't care too either. The Dark Lord confronted him Thursday and it hadn't gone so well, Sang Lys had been in the training room when Tom found him and his magic was wild and uncontrolled.

"You nearly ruined everything." Tom stated and Harry chucked but it was without humour,

"Nearly being the key word in that sentence." He countered,

"You said you could keep it together." Tom pointed out and Harry snorted,

"Yes and I am, it just isn't as smooth as my usual masks."

"That is putting it lightly." Tom said wryly, "You nearly Crucio'd Weasley and dropped your glamour. That is not even close to keeping it together."

"What do you expect me to do?" Sang Lys demanded, turning to face the Dark Lord. "You speak as if I've already blown my cover, but I haven't and I am using everything in my power not to." Voldemort looked at him and spotted the shaking hands, the rings around his eyes and the sheen of sweat glistening on his face. The teen wasn't coping.

"You are making mistakes that will get you noticed."

"But they can be covered. They took her from me. They took what was mine and I have to be around them everyday and they laugh, joke and plot my death in front of my face. I have to be the one who pretends that nothing is wrong, that I don't know that Dumbledore had my parents, my godfather and tried to have my uncle killed. It is me that is in there, wrapped in their sickening light cocoon pretending that Dumbledore is the greatest man since Merlin and that I am fighting for them. Me. And you have the audacity to complain about a few mistakes." Harry laughed high and cold, it held no humour and was completely devoid of anything human, "You have no idea what's going on in my head right now,  _I_  don't even know what's going on in my head. The only thing I can think of is how I want to make them all bleed, how I want to slit their throats and bath in their blood as they die before me. I want to crush them, to destroy them until there is nothing but empty shells left and they kneel before me. I need it, and I can't have it." Harry grabbed his hair in frustration and tried to calm himself down, it didn't work whatsoever and his magic blew out.

The Dark Lord watched him through narrowed eyes, he slipped out of the room and had a Death Eater fetch him some things. When the DE had returned, Voldemort dismissed them and Vilkas had arrived, he motioned the silver assassin to step in to the room with him and he sealed the door. The magic in the air was practically visible, you could see the waves of it in the air and it rushed around them, Vilkas looked worried and gave the Dark Lord a questioning look. Voldemort merely shook his head and levitated the three bound prisoners he had had fetched from the dungeons over to the platform in front of Harry. Sang Lys' eyes snapped open, livid and pulsing, when he heard a desperate whimper from something, his eyes landed on threw bound prisoners and his expression went feral.

He cut the ropes and pounced, the first one he grabbed was the biggest male, he was about Tom's height, so just talker than Sang Lys, and bigger than both Lord and Assassin put together; he reminded Harry of Vernon. He tried to fight but the assassin was too quick and slipped out of the way, he took out his knife and stabbed it in to the man's thigh, rupturing his femoral artery and spaying blood everywhere. He didn't stop there, he slashed his knife across the man's chest and the used his own weight to force him to his knees, Sang Lys carved off his ears and laughed at his screaming. He pulled out more knives and stabbed them through more of his major arteries, and finally, when the man was practically dead anyway, he put one straight through his neck. Sang Lys rose and he was already dripping with blood, but he ignored that fact and looked towards the other two prisoners, his expression one of savage delight.

The next male looked a lot Fudge, it was astonished actually and Harry laughed coldly as he tried to scramble away. He threw one of his knives and it pinned down his jacket on the left side, the next knife pinned the right and the third was because he felt like it and went straight through his abdomen. He straddled the man's chest and leaned closely to his face, he made sure he couldn't move as he because of carefully cut away the skin. He trailed his knife around the eyes and peels of the eyelids, he took a huge amount of pleasure when he dipped the tip of his knife on to the revealed eye before going back to his work. The man was screaming and moaning in pain, Harry grinned at his terror filled expression before he hitched his fingers under one of his cuts and ripped. The scream that followed was inhuman and simply delightful to Sang Lys' ears, he slit the man's throat when he was done with his crying and looked towards the final victim.

She was the only woman and had an unfortunate mix of Marge and Petunia Dursley. She was thin and horse like, but seemed to have a moustache and beady little eyes. Sang Lys crawled through the blood to get to get, he was smearing it all along the floor but that didn't even cross his mind as he went. She was already crying and begging him to leave her alone, to  _spare_ her and he laughed, it was more than a little insane and in the back of his addled mind he didn't even recognise the sound.

"Hush little thing, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, but his expression was anything but reassuring, "I'm just going to cut you up, I'm sure you won't feel it." She backed herself in to a wall and Sang Lys stepped up in front of her,

"I need to make you bleed now." He said sweetly, he used his magic to enhance him, he stabbed the knife straight through her neck and dragged it  _down._  He sliced through her like butter, Sang Lys could feel as bones cracked and things were sliced, the blood was something else and when he had cut all the way through her it was like two puppets hanging from the same strings. Sang Lys shook his head a few times and stepped back, he felt calmer than he had all week and he cast a curious glance around the room to see blood covering just about everything.

"Well, I hope that doesn't stain." He commented, he looked at his hands and saw they were dickered in blood, he tried to wipe some of it away only to find his entire body was covered in blood and it was a moot point.

"Do you feel better now?" Tom asked him, his expression giving nothing away to what he just witnessed. Harry looked over and him and Vilkas and blinked,

"Loads," He said, "I think I might need a shower though,"

"Yeah, that might be advised, cub," Moony told him, "Why don't you go and take a nice long hot one while this is being cleaned up." Harry shot him a bright grin, this time lacking the insanity.

"Brilliant idea, Moony, I'll do that now." Harry agreed, he left the room with a cheery wave and it was only when the door shut to Remus release his breath.

"What was that?" He asked the Dark Lord.

"I believe he may have just broken."

"Just broken, he wasn't before?" Remus exclaimed,

"No, before it was all the anger, the pain and resentment. I think that was his mind catching up with his heart,"

"At least he's still sane,"

"As sane as can be, given the circumstance." Tom corrected,

"Yeah that," Remus rolled his eyes, "Do I need to worry?"

"I think, that as long as he doesn't bottle it for that long again then we shall be fine." Tom said slowly, "He may need to do this once in a while, but then its only muggles."

"I really hate Dumbledore." Remus sighed,

"It's a reoccurring thought, I assure you." Tom said dryly, Remus snorted. He looked around the room and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, I think this is going to stain." He said,

Tom laughed.

* * *

Friday, Harry decided, hadn't been too bad of a day. His need to prove ownership was still thrumming under his skin, but, he thought with a smirk as he looked at his toy, maybe that wasn't so much of a bad thing. He was currently sat in the Slytherin's room with his toy tied naked to the bed, Blaise was dickered in bites and scratches from him and the assassin relished in it, just seeing him tied down and needy was making Harry rock hard. Blaise was slick with sweat and shaking where he needed release, the assassin had denied that by placed a cock ring on him and he wasn't allowed to touch himself which is why his arms were tied.

"Please Master, please," Blaise whimpered and the assassin hissed lowly, he stalked forward and knelt between his toys parted legs. He threw Blaise' legs over his shoulder and ploughed in to him, Harry revelled in Blaise being so tight still, his toy was nearly screaming as he writhed under the assassin. Harry continued to thrust in to him, repeatedly hitting his prostate and it was only when his little toy was actually screaming for his release did he grant it. Blaise came hard and Harry found tight heat compressing around him, he coated his toy's inner walls and bit down on his collar to ride out his own release. His toy looked completely worn and Harry smirked as he flicked his wand and redressed his toy.

"Go and fetch my pretty new toy, Blaise." He ordered, ideas twisting in his mind, Blaise whimpered as he got up, he limped out and ran down to Malfoy's room hammering on the door.

"What?" Malfoy demanded opening the door, the blonde's eyebrows rose at the other Slytherin's less than stellar appearance.

"Master wants you." Blaise got out, and Malfoy paled.

"W-what?" Malfoy couldn't believe his ears, the assassin had ignored him since  _that_  day and Draco preferred to keep it that way. The self-disgust and the self-loathing he felt twisting in his gut flared again and it was all he could do to stay on his feet.

"Master told me to get you now." Blaise repeated, his words coming out more forceful. Malfoy swallowed hard but didn't move,

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco hissed, terrified.

"Go to your knees as soon as the door shuts, if he is still feeling vindictive towards you then it will lessen his anger." Blaise told him, "Keep your head down until he tells you not to and do everything he says."

"What else?"

"Only address him as Master, and as much as you hate it, agree with him. It is pointless making him angry when there is nothing you can do about it."

"What's going to happen?" Draco asked him, his voice barely audible and Blaise shot him a look.

"We're toys, Draco. We're here to be used."

If possible, Draco went paler and he rapidly shook his head,

"I can't, Blaise, you can't take me there just to get-get ra-," Draco choked on the last word,

"I have no choice, and neither do you." Blaise snapped, "If I go back without you, not only does that mean hell for me, but he will come for you and there is nowhere you can go where he won't find you."

"Snape-,"

"Is owned by Vilkas," Blaise cut of, and the Malfoy heir seemed to sag. He followed Blaise back to his rooms they entered and the door close on its own, Draco followed Blaise' example and dropped to his knees with his head bowed. They felt the magic seal the door closed and Draco's heart beat wildly in his chest, he was trapped and this was actually happening, there was nothing he could do about it. Harry's eyed the pair with unconcealed hunger, he was pleased to see that his toy had obviously instructed Malfoy on how to act and seeing them both knelt before him sent blood rushing south. He could seriously see why Tom got off on them kneeling, it was… empowering. Harry hadn't bothered to put on a shirt when he had grabbed his jeans, his pale skin was glistening in the light and he could see both toys sneaking glances at him. He could see the slight tremble in Malfoy's shoulder showing his fear and Harry felt himself grow harder, he yanked Blaise to his feet and in to a hot kiss, he was quite amused when he felt Malfoy's eyes on them.

"Good, Blaise," He murmured, releasing his toy and watching as he went back to his knees.

**THIS IS ANOTHER WARNING, FROM HERE IT IS GOING TO GET DARK AND THERE WILL BE EXPLICT RAPE!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

"How can we serve you, Master?" Blaise asked,

"I have guests coming," Sang Lys told them, enjoying the way both of their eyes widened and smirked, "The pretty new toy needs to be broken in, see." Malfoy's head snapped up to look at him in horror,

"What?"

Harry's smirk went feral,

"Problem, little pretty?" He questioned, his voice soft and dangerous, he could see out of the corner of his eye Blaise telling Draco to shut up with his eyes. "Are you going to beg and fight me again? Cry and plead like a pathetic little bitch? Hm, I wonder if daddy will beg too, when I fuck him?" it was amusing as hell to watch Draco visibly control his reaction, the words stung, Harry knew that for sure, but the blonde eventually bowed his head in submission. It made Harry want to break him even more. And he would, just because he could; Sang Lys needed no other reason. He felt someone approach the door and smirked, he opened it and allowed Ensis and Cruor to slip inside. They took in the scene with raised eyebrows and when they spotted the kneeling Malfoy heir their smirks were anything but pleasant.

"Oh Master,"

"You really shouldn't have," they practically purred and Harry grinned, he knew they had had an infatuation with the blonde and he knew there was nothing healthy about it.

"Consider it a gift," Harry told them, "But he needs to be broken in, I thought you would  _enjoy_  the process before trying him yourself."

"Thank you, Master," they chimed, gazing at Malfoy as if he was a particularly nice steak.

"And, if all goes well, we should have him spreading those fine legs of his like trained whore." Harry continued, watching as Malfoy twitched. "You don't need your masks guys, the wards are up and they know better than to speak. That and they need to know who to kneel before," The twins removed their masks and Harry waited for the inevitable outburst.

"You!" Malfoy hissed and the twins grinned, their white teeth showing.

"Hello, Pretty."

"You have to be kidding me. How did filth like you ever become part of the team?" Malfoy snapped and Blaise actually whimpered when he caught sight of his master's expression, Draco looked at him and then followed his line of sight, he paled considerably when he saw Sang Lys' dark expression.

"Gentlemen, lets have a seat. I think we can begin the process." Harry murmured, an idea coming to mind. The twins flicked their wands and conjured up a seat each side of Sang Lys' own before sitting down, Harry took his own and his eyes shined with malevolence.

"Blaise, my little giocattolo," Harry called and the use of Italian made his toy shudder,

"Yes, Master."

"On your feet, strip him. I want to see what little Pretty has to offer." Harry ordered and Malfoy flinched, Blaise got up without a word and pulled Malfoy with him, he slowly removed the blonde's clothing to reveal milky white flesh. "Do not forget yourself." He added, and the three assassins smirked when the toys were bare before them. Draco was practically glowing pink and was trying to cover himself up,

"Ah ah, don't be like that, Pretty," Fred crooned,

"We want to see all what you have to offer us." George continued in the same tone, they were both leering at the Malfoy Heir. Harry smirked,

"Blaise, fuck him," Harry commanded, and the entire room went still. The twins' leers grew and they looked positively evil, the flush Malfoy held drained from his face instantly and he looked at Harry in utter horror but Harry was looking at his own toy, who had gone still.

"Master?" Blaise' tone was questioning, and there was a waver in his voice.

"Fuck him," Harry repeated, his tone colder, "Make him bleed, make him scream, fuck him like a whore and then throw him to the floor at my feet."

"Master, I-I," Blaise snapped his jaw closed when Harry rose to his feet, he circled his toy before stopping directly behind him.

"Do you have a problem, little toy?" Harry whispered, allowing his magic to flow over Blaise' skin, "You wouldn't be about to defy your master, would you?"

"O-of course not, Master." Blaise stuttered, his breath hitching when Harry nudged his legs apart.

"You want to please your Master, don't you little toy?" Harry continued, gripping his toy's hip as he pushed two fingers in to him.

"Yes, Master," He gasped, Harry twisted until he brushed over the spot that had Blaise moaning and smirked,

"It will please me to watch you fuck him, little toy. I want to watch as you make him bleed for me, make him scream for me and then put him at my feet for me to use." Harry pushed sharply against that spot again, "Then, I can break him myself. Once I've made sure he's usable, I'll take you, I'll fill you and fuck you until you can't remember your name. Do you want that, little toy?"

"Yes, Master. Please, I need it," Blaise whimpered as the fingers were removed,

"Then show your master how much you want it," Harry whispered, looking at Malfoy who seemed as if he was about to be sick, "Fuck him," Harry stepped back and retook his seat as Blaise turned to Malfoy, the blond was looking at him with clear panic as the other snake approached.

"Blaise, you can't be serious." Draco gasped in utter disbelief,

"I have to follow master's orders." Blaise told him, giving nothing away with his expression.

"I'm your friend!" Draco yelled, backing away, "How could you even think about listening to him?"

"What's the matter, little Pretty? You wanted to touch Blaise before, now you can." Harry taunted, "Now spread your legs."

"No, Blaise, please, don't do this." Draco begged but he went ignored, Harry shot a temporary dominance spell at his toy and watched as he pinned Draco to the wall. The three assassins sat back and enjoyed the show, Blaise forced Draco over his desk and entered him quickly drawing a pained scream from the blond.

"This has to be-,"

"Your greatest idea-,"

"To date," the twins finished together,

"What can I say," Harry murmured, his eyes dark as he listened to the screaming coming from Malfoy. "I was feeling inspired." Blaise thrust in and Harry caught sight of blood, he hissed and pushed his hand down on himself to relieve some tension. The twins were shamelessly touching themselves as they watched, Blaise fucked him hard and fast and when he came he pulled out and Malfoy dropped to the floor. The blond tried to curl in to himself sobbing, but Blaise dragged him over and dumped him at Harry's feet. Blaise went to his knees also with his head bowed,

"Master, he is bleeding,"

"Very good, little toy," Harry said, his voice husky, "You'll get your reward soon." He ran his hand through Blaise' dark hair before turning back to Malfoy, he yanked back the blonds head and looking in to streaming grey eyes, he had no doubt that he was broken now, but he had to make doubly sure.

"Hush now, little Pretty," He cooed, wiping away the tears, "Are you ready to obey to your Masters?"

"Y-yes, Master," He answered, his voice completely lacked any emotion and his eyes dulled,

"On your knees then,"

Draco pulled himself up, wincing and shivering, on to his knees with his head bowed, Harry gently lifted his chin and ran a thumb over his lips.

"H-how can I s-sever you, Master?" Draco inquired and Harry grinned, it wasn't a nice grin and it made the blond shiver. He undone his jeans and freed himself, he smirked at the shudder than ran through the blonde's frame,

"Open that filthy little mouth of yours, little Pretty." Harry commanded, Draco complied without a word and Harry guided his head down. Harry hissed as he felt the heat surround him, Malfoy had something that could be could be sold and he thrust his hips up to make him take more. He threw a smirk as the twins groaned,

"You're killing us," they complained,

"It has to be tested, can't give away a useless toy now, can I?" Harry said, he looked down and saw his toy was glaring at the Malfoy Heir as he worked him; envy was a brilliant emotion sometimes. He pulled Malfoy's head up and pushed him away,

"He'll need training," Harry said to the twins, "His technique is lacking, but I am sure you'll change that."

"Most definitely, Master," they murmured not taking their eyes of Malfoy.

"He's yours." Sang Lys told them changing the red lily to green and adding a white one, they were up and all over Malfoy in an instant. Harry turned back to his own toy when Fred thrust in, he beckoned him forward and Blaise crawled towards him.

"How may I serve, Master?"

"You know how to properly please me, little toy." Harry said, Blaise didn't need any more prompting to finish the job and Harry let his head drop back with a pleased groan. There was a reason he kept Blaise, he knew exactly what to do and just how to do it. Harry tugged at Blaise' hair to get him to pull back, his toy looked up at him in confusion and Harry patted his lab.

"Get up." He ordered and Blaise climbed cautiously on to Harry's lap where Sang Lys grabbed his hips and positioned him over his erection, "Scream for me," Blaise screamed as he was suddenly filled with his master, he felt his back arch and the hands on his hips tightened. Sang Lys marvelled and what a lovely image his toy presented as he was being fucked by him, he didn't think he would ever get sick of it and thought he would probably keep Blaise around even if he invested in a new toy. He angled himself to hit his prostate dead on relishing in the cries of need escaping his toy, he thrust up sharply and Blaise came hard, Harry felt his walls tighten around him and followed him. The Italian collapsed breathing heavily and Sang Lys smirked at his debauched look, the assassin shifted him back to the floor and rose. He redressed himself and ran a hand through the dark hair,

"Such a good toy, Blaise," He murmured, Harry glanced over at where the twins were breaking in their toy. It seemed as if they were finishing up because Malfoy was at their feet and George was doing up his jeans, the blond was crying again and there was blood on the floor but the twins looked pleased.

"Gentlemen, to your liking?"

"Very much so." The twins agreed. Harry flicked his wand and twisted the spells on the marks he had created, he added a tracking charm and a parsel spell that would forcefully bring them to their masters when called. He had annoyed Tom enough to give it to him and now he was thankful for the curse he received for it.

"Do you feel that?" He asked the twins,

"Yes," Fred confirmed,

"What's it for?" George questioned,

"It's a calling spell, it'll bring your toy to you when you want him. It will sear and it gives them 2 minutes to get themselves presentable and ready for their masters." Harry explained,

"Wicked,"

Harry grinned at their leering looks before pulling his toy's hair back so he could look at him,

"My little giocattolo, if I call you I want you in very little clothes or very tight clothes, understand?"

"As you wish it, Master,"

"Good," He petted him, "Do clean up little Pretty, Ensis and Cruor would be most displeased if their little toy was unusable for the near future."

"Yes, Master."

Harry and the twins slipped out, disabling the wards as they went, the three of them shared smirks before vanishing from view.

**END SCENE!**

Back inside the room, Blaise cast a dark look at the other figure on his floor. How dare that little bitch try to please  _his_  master in  _his_ rooms? Blaise carefully got to his feet wincing as he went, he pulled on some loose joggers and walked over to Malfoy. He would follow his master's orders without complaint, he didn't want to displease his master after all and Ensis and Cruor wanted their toy.

"Malfoy, get up." He hissed, but the blonde merely whimpered and curled up some more. Blaise rolled his eyes and crouched again, he began casting familiar healing spells once he had his wand and vanished the blood from the floor. Blaise supposed the blond did look awful, he had been fucked repeatedly but he really needed to get used to it. He was there to be used and to please his masters, not complain about the pain he was in or sit in self-pity.

"Draco, you need to get up and go take a shower."

The blond eventually sat up and Blaise could see nothing but accusations in the silver eyes as they looked at him, he supposed he did feel a bit guilty for his actions but his master had wished it and it was his duty, as his masters toy, to do whatever his master wanted.

"You raped me," Draco stated, his voice completely blank.

"I did what my Master wished of me." Blaise returned in the same tone,

"You were supposed to be my friend, and you listened to that monster."

"Don't call him that." Blaise warned, "You had to be broken in, as my master said, and so I did."

"How can you be so cold?" Draco demanded, his emotionless mask breaking as despair leaked through, "I had to be  _broken in_  so you raped me? And you don't even care! You just listened to him and his honey covered words."

"We are toys, we are supposed to be used." Blaise pointed out, "You should get used to it, our lives revolve around the Masters' will."

"I am a human being!" Draco exclaimed, "Not just something to be thrown away." the first bit of emotion came to Blaise' face in the form of a sneer,

"You didn't mind so much when you were on your knees sucking  _my_  master off." He spat and Draco flinched,

"I-,"

"Or when you were spreading your legs for Ensis and Cruor, you were taking it from them both and moaning like some little bitch. Master was right, you'll be spreading like a whore in no time." Blaise said cruelly, smirking as Draco flinched repeatedly.

"You do spread your legs like a whore." Draco threw back,

"I do what my Master wishes." Blaise shrugged, "At least  _I_ know how to please my Master, even as a whore you're useless. My Master threw you away. You should get used to being on you knees, you'll be there a lot."

"I hate you."

"Get out, Malfoy." Blaise snapped, "Learn the rules and do what your told, if I get punished by my master for your failings then I swear I'll make you regret it." Malfoy snatched up his clothes and rushed out of the door, Blaise watched him go amused; he would learn.

* * *

Harry was sat at dinner when Espia's excited voice came in to his ear,

_I've got it, she's being kept in a cell in the DoM just past the the brain room_  – T, Harry froze for a second before relaxing his limbs. This was what he was waiting and he had the mad urge to cackle, however he knew that it would be counter productive to do so and so he forced that notion back. He took a deep breath and placed his cutlery down,

"Guys, I feel a sick. I'm going to bed," He murmured to Ron and Hermione,

"Are you sure you shouldn't see madam Pomphrey?" Hermione inquired and he shook his head.

"It's ok, I'll just go to bed. I'll be alright after getting some sleep." Harry assured her and she nodded,

"See you tomorrow mate," Ron said and Harry left the hall.

_It's tonight, everything will happen tonight. Get everything sorted now,_  He ordered in to his ear piece. He got answers of agreement and he jogged up to the common room, Harry went up and changed in his bed then slipped out under the cloak, he sealed his curtains shut and went to the chamber. His Mortes were already waiting in the entrance hall and Cien apperated in just behind him, Espia came over and she was grinning as she handed something over.

"It's the layout of the department of mysteries, I copied it while imitating the head of the DoM, its in the master chamber and can only be seen by the head." She explained and Sang Lys looked it over with glowing eyes.

"You have outdone yourself, Espia," He murmured and she beamed,

"Thank you, Master."

"Vilkas, you have your plan?"

"Yes, it is almost fool proof." He said.

"Have you spoken to Tom?"

"No, he was busy torturing some poor soul." Vilkas said, and Sang Lys raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"No idea,"

"Ok, I'll check in and inform him." He said and vanished to the dungeons. The screams were echoing as soon as he stepped through the silencing barrier, they were sounding particularly vicious and Sang Lys smirked.

"I see someone got bored." He drawled as he got close enough for Tom to actually hear him, the Dark Lord looked at him with bright crimson eyes, which were alight with malicious pleasure.

"Something along those lines," He agreed, Sang Lys noted the blood splatter around him and on his robes and then looked to the unfortunate soul on the floor. The man was curled up in a foetal position and he has no skin on his right arm.

"Is this you latest spell?" Sang Lys asked interested.

"Yes, inspired by you actually. When you tore of that man's face it spurred an idea," Tom told him,

"Glad to be of service." Sang Lys said with a grin before it morphed in to a smirk, "The minister will be dying tonight."

"She has been found?" Tom asked surprised, "That was quick."

"Very, and Espia truly outdid herself. She got the floor plan for the entire DoM, there should be no problems."

"That is brilliant," Tom said impressed, "She is proving to be invaluable."

"I know," Sang Lys agreed, "I thought I'd inform you of our outing, we'll be back later."

"Very well,"

Sang Lys went back to the entrance hall and nodded to his team, they all apperated out to their destinations. He and Espia managed to get in to the ministry with alarming ease, he didn't want to risk anything so he flamed them to the entrance of the department of mysteries. They crept in and the room started spinning but this time they knew what to do,

"The holding cells," Harry stated and a to their left door swung open, they slipped in and kept to the shadows to evaluate the situation. There were 3 guards at the entrance which were taken out with knives and they moved on. The holding cells were a maze but they followed the map, it was in complete stealth that they moved themselves deeper in to the cells and as the amount of guards got larger they knew they were getting closer. Each assassin was darting in the shadows and picking off the guards without magic so they didn't trigger anything when an alarm when off, Sang Lys cursed as guards swarmed the door.

"What the hell did we trip?" Sang Lys hissed,

"I have no idea, we haven't used magic." She returned, Sang Lys closed his eyes.

"Do you want distraction or recovery?" He asked Espia with a sigh.

"Distraction," She decided after a quick thought. He nodded and they split up. There was a loud bang where the entrance was situated and some of the guards headed off, crashes and screamed could be heard then silence, more guards ran off and then Sang Lys slipped closer. He started tossing knives in quick succession, the rest of the guards at the door span around trying to find the direction they were coming from, the assassin shot one in the eye as his own distraction and shot forward. T

hey were rapidly shooting spells everywhere so he was concentrating on dodging the odd one that came towards him, he heard a shout for help and smirked, he recognised it as Espia but it distracted them enough for him to slice down 4 off them. There were 3 left on the door so Sang Lys stepped out, they immediately threw spells at him, he engaged them in a duel using every one of his weapons so it was over quickly. He checked the cell for hidden spells and wards before blasting it open, Sang Lys snarled when he saw Caligo in the corner chained to the wall, her clothes were torn and she was bleeding in places; he would make them pay. He ripped the chains from the walls and caught her as she fell, he cursed repeatedly in parsel and gently lifter her, Caligo buried her head in his neck breathing in his scent.

"I told them you would come for me, Master."

"Of course, you are mine." He murmured.

_I have her Espia, meet me by the cells, she's in bad shape._  He told his partner assassin, he stepped out of the cell just as Espia flew around the corner.

"There are a whole lot more coming my way, and they are coming quickly," She gasped, Sang Lys handed Caligo over and transformed, he flamed them away just in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vilkas, Cien, Ensis and Cruor landed in a small village outside of Worcester, Fudge lived in a manor on the outskirts and they had decide to approach in a from a distance to feel out the area.

"Cien, overhead." Vilkas murmured, "Twins, with me," he shifted in to his wolf form and took off, the twins came bounding after him and they used the shadows in their favour. When Vilkas began to feel traces of magic he slowed down, he head the call of a falcon and Cien swooped down and landed in front of the wolf. They all changed back and Cien smirked,

"Fudge is much more arrogant and stupid than Bones." He said

"Why?"

"His wards are not nearly as strong, I can't feel them like I could hers, and there is no animagus ward there, but he's relying on the aurors. He has about 38 of them crawling the grounds." Cien explained, "Stupid and arrogant,"

"This time we don't want to set of the wards. Cien, use the windows, Ensis and Cruor, with me." Vilkas said, Cien took off again as the other three moved forward quickly. Vilkas released a howl to get the aurors attention and motioned for the twins to split off, there were shouts up ahead and Vilkas gave a wolf like grin before he pounced. It was funny, he thought as he ripped an aurors throat out, that most people froze when confronted with a werewolf and didn't even attempt to curse them.

Vilkas used that to his advantage, he tore through them like insects before changing back and beginning to curse them, many feel beneath his wand and finally the path was clear. He saw Cien leave the house with a body in his hands and smirked, Fudge really was a useless sack of shit. The twins came barrelling around the manor and even in the distance Vilkas could see they were grinning, they cast up their lilies and he threw his own one up joined with Cien.

_You call your self protectors_

_And yet we still got in,_

_You fail in your duties,_

_Now we can grin,_

_The morals will weaken;_

_Listen to what we have said,_

_Soon we'll take over_

_The minister is dead!_

Vilkas smirked at the message, he was rather proud of it if he did say so himself and he looked around to call the rest of the team back. He saw the twins grab the body of minister and… throw it? He didn't have chance to ask what they were doing because aurors came from all directions and a battle broke out. Vilkas ducked and dodged out of the way of the incoming spells but one caught him straight in to the ribs and knocked him back, he growled and threw a knife at the auror's head taking pleasure when it hit its target.

He swept his wand and cast an overpowered  _Bombarda Maxima_  at the oncoming aurors and ran away in his wolf form, it wasn't long before two other wolves were on his heels and they howled. They continued to run until they were a good distance away before changing back and apperating away. Remus led them up to the medic wing and he wasn't surprised to see the Dark Lord already there, the man just knew things Remus had come to understand. The Dark Lord waved his wand over him and summoned a phial of Skele-gro for him, Remus drank it down with a grimace and was bound up so his ribs could set. Voldemort then turned his attentions to the twins who were bleeding, limping and grinning, he didn't bother to ask, he had learned not to, instead he rolled his eyes and waved his wand.

"I really don't want to know," He sighed as he looked at the scan, usually Narcissa would be healing, but she was in France and he was more than capable of healing the assassins.

"It was so much fun." The twins said grinning. They looked around when Sang Lys rushed in with Caligo in his arms, he placed her down on a bed and looked towards Tom. The Dark Lord finished the twins quickly and began waving his wand over Caligo, he skin knitted back together and bruises faded, he summoned a few potions and handed them to Luna who took of her mask and drank them quickly.

"I take it everything went well."

"Well yes, accordingly no," Sang Lys sighed, "The alarm sounded before we had even got to the cell she was in, I think we may have removed half the DoM."

"I know I left 17 unconscious or dead." Espia agreed.

"It is of no consequence, they were warned you were coming." Tom waved it off.

"Caligo, are you able to walk?"

The blue assassin got to her feet, she stretched and changed her clothes to her cloak with a wave of her wand.

"I am fine, Master." Sand Lys smirked.

"Good, we have another message or two to send." He apperated them out and to the middle of Diagon Alley, he sent up red and blue fireworks in to the sky followed by his lily and a message.

_She was taken from me_

_You celebrated her capture_

_I warned you I was coming_

_You thought you could hide her_

_No where is safe_

_I have eyes everywhere_

_Repercussions are certain_

_Just look to the air._

Screams rang out and Caligo grinned, she sent up her own glowing blue lily with her own message.

_You took me from my master_

_I said he would come_

_You made a serious mistake_

_Prepare for the fun_

_He won't let this go_

_Punishment is set_

_You should have heeded his warning_

_Now is time to sweat,_

Sang Lys kissed her and apperated away leaving a horror filled Alley as they looked up in to the glaring marks and messages, it was the worst thing to happen and now they had to panic. Back in the manor, Sang Lys led Caligo to a room next to his own where she changed and climbed in to bed, she needed undisturbed rest until she was healed fully, as he warned her as such. The leader assassin headed to the lounge where they were sat discussing the minister's assassination.

"Vilkas, Report."

"Everything went smoothy-ish. The minister is dead for all to see." Vilkas said and Sang Lys raised an eyebrow; the werewolf smirked. "It is why were go injured. Ensis and Cruor thought it would be good to broadcast his unfortunate death."

"Oh, and just how was that done," He looked toward the grinning pair.

"Well after we sent up our lilies and the message we may have underlined the message with the minister's body."

Sang Lys blinked.

"I'm sorry,"

"So yeah the minister's body is temporarily suspended in mid air until it is photographed for the paper-,"

"Then it will plummet to the ground."

"Lovely gentlemen."

"We do try."

"How many were taken out?"

"There was a total of 38 aurors at the Minister's residence and at least 10 are dead, 13 injured." Vilkas reported and Sang Lys smirked.

"Congratulations on your first full assassination."

They nodded with grins.

"Tomorrow's paper is going to be interesting." Tom commented walking in, Sang Lys smirked.

"Did you expect anything less?"

"You need to return to the castle, with the death of the minister everything will be in high alert."

Sang Lys nodded.

"I will be," He said before turning to the purple assassin, "Espia, if you could return to your mantle as Dawlish, lets not turn an opportunity down." She flashed a smirk before morphing in to the arrogant auror, she switched clothes and pulled out a medallion.

"Dumbledore gave it to Dawlish, it signals an order meeting and you need it to get in." She explained to the questioning looks, the medallion started to pulse and she blinked. "Order meeting now by the looks of things." Both her and Sang Lys exchanged looks before running off, Harry was changing mid run and over his shoulder he shouted

"Caligo's now taking up residence here," and he apperated away, giving Tom no chance to argue.

"He does it on purpose." The Dark Lord sighed and rose to his feet.

"Yeah pretty much," Vilkas agreed following him out, they had things to discuss.

* * *

Harry split from Tonks at the stairs, he ran all the way back to the tower and fell in to bed just as McGonagall burst in and woke him and Ron up, he acted relatively groggy as he threw on his dressing gown and shoes and followed her out.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Wait until we get to the Headmaster's office." She told them crisply but Harry could here the stress in her voice, he had to fight back a smirk as they moved through the corridors. They got to the gargoyle, which was already open, so they rushed up; the office was packed. Quite a few people were injured and they were all shouting, Dumbledore didn't seem much better as he was furiously talking with an injured Kingsley.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered which summed it up nicely; even Hermione didn't chide him. After around 10 minutes of bedlam, Dumbledore silenced them all with a wave of his wand, Harry had to keep his eyes from narrowing at the movement. He felt his magic almost automatically cancel it, it was done without a thought and he didn't think Dumbledore noticed as he was looking around the room with no twinkle in his eyes.

"This is an emergency order meeting." He stated, "Minister Fudge has been killed in his home by some of Sang Lys team, I believe his second, Vilkas, led the assassination." Shouts and yells came from that statement and Harry almost rolled his eyes at their pathetic chaos, honestly, it was like they were actually upset Fudge was dead.

"Why didn't he lead himself?" Someone called and Harry ducked his head to hide his smirk.

"Sang Lys was on another mission, we believe the minister's assassination was only a distraction." Dumbledore said gravely,

"What else happened?" Johnson demanded.

"Caligo was retrieved from the ministry tonight also, 12 unspeakables were killed." He answered and more yells followed gasps of horror.

"He broke in to the ministry." 'Dawlish' snarled outraged, somehow he was sporting a nasty looking cut to the head and torn robes.

"Some how he and the purple assassin breached the department of ministries and successfully got out with Caligo, he announced it to Diagon Alley after." Dumbledore confirmed,

"So were now worse off than ever. The crazy monster isn't going to let this go." Johnson said furiously and Dumbledore sighed.

"He is not, he said in his message but we are getting nothing, there is a secrecy ward tied around Severus so he cannot speak about anything, the assassin is smart." Harry blinked, he didn't know his ward could be detected, he didn't care much, it couldn't be broken.

"A secrecy ward, I've never heard of it?" 'Dawlish' said arrogantly and he mentally applauded Espia. She was a really good actor and Harry wondered how long she had been acting in her life, he would ask her he thought before turning back to Dumbledore.

"No, I hadn't, it seems he has created it." The old man said and silence followed his words.

"He created a ward?" Molly gasped.

"Yes, a brilliant one." Dumbledore admitted reluctantly, Harry desperately wanted to smirk as that, he would be his inheritance that it pained the old man to say that.

"What are we going to do headmaster?"

"The emergency elections are on the 24th of this month, next week, it is an anonymous election as usual but the candidates are going to be hasty and unreliable." Dumbledore explained.

"Who is in the position to take the position?" Molly asked.

"Rufus Scrimegoer."

There were sounds of disapproval which set Harry on edge, they needed to approve of Scrimegoer or they would work against him when he came in to power; that was not in their plans.

"Who else?" Dawlish asked and Dumbledore seemed to be arguing with himself before speaking.

"And myself,"

Harry's blood went cold. This was not supposed to happen and he saw 'Dawlish' colour drain as excited whispers and agreements went around.

"You should take it." a few people yelled but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I will not take the minister position." The old man told them and Harry began hoping with everything he had.

"But why, we need someone like you to take over, you're the only one You-Know-Who fears, the assassin must fear you too."

Harry internally scoffed; Tom didn't fear the man; he despised him. If Tom truly feared Dumbledore then he would not be working against him, and Harry had witnessed first hand the supposed 'fear' the Dark Lord held for Dumbledore.

"If I take up the position of minister I forfeit my position as headmaster, Voldemort would like nothing more that to seize the school and that is something I cannot allow to happen." Dumbledore placated and Harry bit back a frown, at lease he had something right Harry thought, Tom wanted the school more than anything and they would take it eventually.

"What are we going to do?"

"Rufus will have the chance to be elected in, if that happens we go from there, if not, the ancient and noble houses with nominate some candidates to be voted for, we have to hope Lucius Malfoy does not get nominated." Dumbledore told them all and Harry breathed in relief, Dumbledore possibly taking the minister position would ruin everything.

"I have kept you from your beds long enough, tomorrow will be the true challenge when it makes the paper." The old man said, "I wish you all well, and those who are injured are free to visit Poppy for some potions." They were dismissed and for once he didn't call his group back, they all filed out each in there own thoughts.

"What do you think will happen now?" Hermione questioned anxiously as they went back to the tower, Ron shrugged.

"The public reaction will decide the minister, Scrimgeor is head auror and if they public go in to a mass panic he will be voted in, better him than Malfoy." Harry said.

"Got that one right mate, can you imagine Malfoy if his dad became minister." Ron looked disgusted at the thought.

"Never mind Draco, if Malfoy Sr becomes minister he will hand everything over to V-Voldemort." Hermione pointed out, Ron flinched and Harry looked sick.

"We have to hope they vote Scrimgeor." They nodded and walked the rest of the way in silence. They immediately when to be and Harry sealed his curtains tight, he layered silencers around them before pulling out the mirror and calling for Tom.

"How was the meeting?"

"Chaotic, they took everything badly, it was beautiful." Harry grinned and Tom smirked.

"What did the old fool have to say,"

"Dumbledore explained everything that had happened tonight and what was going to happen, I had a heart attack when he said there was another candidate for minister." Harry told him, Tom's eyes widened slightly.

"What, who?"

"Dumbledore," Harry heard the sound of breaking glass as, he presumed, Vilkas dropped his glass and he saw Tom do the same, the Dark Lord went pale.

"He is a candidate, this cannot happen, it will ruin everything."

"I know, but there is good news."

"What?"

"He talked himself and them out of it, he said if he took the minister position you would come straight for the school as he would no longer be here and for once, I am glad he knows a little about you." Tom regained colour and actually sighed in relief.

"Right now, so am I," Tom agreed, "What else was said?"

"Only that if Scrimgeor didn't get voted in the ancients would nominate someone and they are all wishing that Malfoy isn't voted in."

Tom smirked.

"I wonder why?"

Harry snickered.

"Tomorrow's paper will be great, I can almost hear the cries of dismay." Harry sighed happily.

"You are a very disturbed individual." Tom told him and Harry grinned,

"You've only noticed now, where have you been?"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"We will lay low until the election."

Harry nodded,

"I will be going in as soon as it's physically possible, I cannot be seen so my cloak is going to be of use."

"Good, do not forget the training sessions."

"I won't,"

The connection was cut and Harry settled for sleep; things were in place.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,** _

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,** _

#Parseltongue#

_**Current word count; 9,733** _

**Chapter 16;**

_**Devastation At The Hands Of The Assassins!** _

_**They Struck Again!** _

_**Last week we were greeted with the relieving news that one of the deadly assassins had been taken in to custody and was being held in a secure location by the ministry. Sang Lys sent a warning in broad daylight in Diagon Alley promising repercussions and the ministry didn't listen. I am here to report that last night our own minister Cornelius Fudge was murdered in his own home last night by Vilka, Cien, Ensis and Cruor. The minister's manor was invaded and the auror guard was overcome but the powerful killers leaving Fudge unprotected. The assassins suspended the ministers body in the air under their lilies (see picture below) and their message.** _

_**You call your self protectors** _

_**And yet we still got in,** _

_**You fail in your duties,** _

_**Now we can grin,** _

_**The morals will weaken;** _

_**Listen to what we have said,** _

_**Soon we'll take over** _

_**The minister is dead!** _

_**And they vanished, leaving with death and destruction in their wake. Many wondered why didn't Sang Lys lead the attack and I have the answer my dear readers and it isn't good.** _

_**While the aurors were called to protect our minister, Sang Lys and Espia snuck in to the ministry and broke in to the Department of Ministries where I can now reveal Caligo was being kept and ripped the place apart searching for their missing team member; they found her. Killing 12, Sang Lys took back what was his and escaped. The assassin then took to Diagon Alley again, with Caligo by his side, and released his lily and a message of celebration in to the air;** _

_**She was taken from me** _

_**You celebrated her capture** _

_**I warned you I was coming** _

_**You thought you could hide her** _

_**No where is safe** _

_**I have eyes everywhere** _

_**Repercussions are certain** _

_**Just look in the air.** _

_**His message was followed one from Caligo to confirm her release;** _

_**You took me from my master** _

_**I said he would come** _

_**You made a serious mistake** _

_**Prepare for the fun** _

_**He won't let this go** _

_**Punishment is set** _

_**You should have heeded his warning** _

_**Now it's time to sweat.** _

_**Both messages came with deadly warnings and after last time, I believe we should listen. The assassin has done the impossible before and he will more than likely do it again.** _

_**Rita Skeeter,** _

Harry could feel the terror pouring from nearly everyone in the hall, the silence seemed to echo around as they took in the knowledge of the death of the minister and the break out of Caligo; it was too much for them to handle. They never thought it would get to this, it was one thing about hearing of attacks and deaths in the paper, but the lead of the government had been taken out, and the government building invaded with a deadly assassin released all in one night. The reality seemed to hit them right at this moment and Harry was blessed enough to see it.

He also looked over at Vilkas' message and bit back a grin, that was very clever and he liked the wording, he would have to congratulate the man when he got the chance. He looked around at the pale faces and the fear filled eyes, and had to withhold a smirk, after the elections they would begin to look happy, like there was something to fight for but that wouldn't last. Harry would take pleasure in crushing that hope, he would get to see them sink lower than they were now and he would laugh. When they took the ministry the people would be travelling in packs, they would begin to fear their friends, fear their family and plea for help; he did so love it when people begged.

The emergency elections were in 4 days, which would be the true start of their plans, Harry was planning on getting to the ministry by 7am and being out of their by 10 past, he had plans that had back up plans if he got caught and he knew he had to be careful. He was entering enemy territory as Harry Potter; it could go wrong in so many ways. The vote would be announced on the Friday and then he had a few ideas he wanted to run past Tom before they took the ministry for themselves. Harry sighed and pulled on a fearful look as Ron and Hermione looked at him,

"This is bad," Ron whispered, "The capture was getting everyone's hopes up."

"They should have planned better though." Harry couldn't help but say, "No listen," He said when they looked at him in outrage, "I know this assassin is crazy and he's a cold blooded murderer, but he did announce to the world that he was going to go after the ones who had this Caligo. The ministry should have listened to him and prepared for an attack."

"Harry's right," Hermione said, "If they would have been prepared they could have fought him off and showed the public that they were winning this war." Harry nodded vehemently, all the while trying to fight back the hysterically laughter that wanted emerge at the thought of the ministry winning the war; that was not going to happen. Everyone was on edge throughout the entre day, Sang Lys was practically skipping but he had to hold it in, it was a shame really because he was extremely happy.

He had instilled so much fear overnight that people were scurrying about and the teachers were tense, he almost turning to complain about it to Neville when he remembered that Neville was far away from him at that moment. That was annoying, he it was great when he could bitch and whine to Cien because the other assassin would do the same back and then they would laugh about it. When he went to the manor that night he allowed himself to skip around like a crazy person and scare a few death eaters, he was so happy that in the training session he only cursed one person, and that was because they were just plain stupid and he dismissed them early. As soon as he dismissed his group, who weren't as terrible as usual, he skipped down to the study and slipped in just as the door closed.

"Evening," Tom nodded and Vilkas grinned,

"How was your group tonight?" Vilkas asked and Sang Lys shrugged.

"Not as bad as usual, I wanted to run a few things by you for after the elections."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking, we want the attack on the ministry to be out of the blue yes?" Tom nodded.

"Yes, they need to be unsuspecting."

"Well, how about a few people get captured, we will have people on the inside so we can have easy access to them but it will boost morals and it will make the ministry believe they are on the up." Harry said and Tom paused in a moment of thought.

"That has merit, they will be in Azkaban and when we need them for the ministry battle we can have the aurors on our side get them out." Tom agreed.

"I was also thinking, as Espia and the twins will be in the ministry undercover, have 3 people in their guises be caught also."

"It would give an even sharper edge, I will choose the death eaters who will be caught and you run it by your team, who will replace them?" Tom asked and Harry smirked.

"I'll imperious some aurors. Once the masks are on they cannot be removed and they won't be able to speak, so no one will know different." He said and Tom mirrored his smirk.

"It is a rather brilliant idea, when can you arrange it?"

Sang Lys tilted his head.

"I will gather the duplicate guises tonight, after that, getting them to the aurors is child's play."

"See that is it done and after the elections, the wizarding world will expect change, we shall give it to them." All their smirks were enough to show exactly what they thought of that.

"Their fear will be enough to get me through the week, I could positively feel it." He flashed a grin, "You should have seen it, poor things." He added unconvincingly,

"The paper was great." Vilkas said and Harry laughed,

"That was an understatement." He replied, "Oh and your message… that was a piece of art."

"I do have my moments." Vilkas puffed up his chest and Harry burst out laughing as Tom chuckled.

"You reminded me of Lucius' peacocks," Tom told him and Remus looked mortally offended as Harry fell about laughing,

"That's mean,"

"Dark Lord,"

"That excuse is so overused." Remus sighed,

"But very valid." Tom countered with a smirk, Remus merely sighed again,

"Impossible."

"I need to be going, I have to go and get those guises and get back to school." Harry said casting a tempus.

"Have fun with that," Remus said and Harry rolled his eyes before vanishing out and apperating to Knockturn Alley, he went to visit his mask maker and entered the silent store.

"Master Sang Lys, you have returned."

"Indeed, I require a copy of three masks you have made for me with some edits."

"Which ones?"

"Purple, green and white, instead of the voice distort I want a speech cancellation and I want it so they can only be removed by myself."

"I will be done within the hour."

Sang Lys nodded and went to explore the Alley, nothing peaked his interest as he walked silently through the Alley but it killed the time, he went back to the store just as the clerk was boxing up.

"They are finished?"

"Yes, they will stop speech and with a drop of your blood will lock them to your removal only."

"Good," he shrunk the boxes and threw a sack of galleons to the counter, he left and went back to the manor to store the replicas before going to the chamber.

* * *

Being up and out at 6:30 was not something the assassin was in appreciation of, especially because he was out until the early hours, but needs must and he would sacrifice a few hours to make sure this succeeded. He walked to the public entrance of the ministry in the phone box, he gave a fake name, Harrison Black, and sunk in to the floor. He still couldn't believe the ministry thought that this was a good guard in to their main building, surely they realised anyone could get in? Harry shrugged to himself and prepared himself. The ministry was busy even at the early hour, he flung on his cloak on his way down and slipped out, he made sure not to touch anyone as he walked through the atrium and he just ducked under someone's arm to slip in to the lift.

He went straight to the election room which was situated by the court rooms, he had learned about the location from the Dark Lord and he glared at court room ten as he walked passed it. There were a few people waiting and he snuck in with the last person in the queue, when they had cast their vote he sealed the door and removed the cloak. On the voting plaque there were only 2 options, Scrimgeor and opposition, he made his ring change to the Potter ring first and pressed it to Scrimgeor's name, the plaque shone red before settling back white. He did this with every ring and finished with the Ravenclaw ring making the plaque glow blue and bronze, with a smirk he replaced his cloak and unsealed the door.

Luckily, there was no one waiting to vote as he left, when he was back in the atrium it was a lot more busy than when he arrived, it made weaving through the crowd more difficult and he cursed. Someone snagged at his cloak and before he could grab it, it slipped off and revealed him in the middle of a crowd of people. He made sure his glamour was up and his uniform on before people notice, he was having a small panic attack when someone grabbed him, he was spun to face none other than Scrimgeor; he nearly sighed in relief. This he could work in his favour, Rufus Scrimgeor was an arrogant man, and an extremely self important one at that, so he knew how to play it.

"Potter, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school." He demanded, Harry adopted an equally panicked and sheepish expression.

"I know but I had to sneak out." He shifted, "Dumbledore said the voting was today and even though he said I wouldn't be able to vote I had to."

"You can vote?" Scrimgeor asked, his expression changing in to that of calculating intrigue; Harry nodded hurriedly.

"I hold the Potter and Black titles because of Sirius, I had to vote for you because what if the ancients vote for someone like Malfoy." Ding, ding, ding we have the key word, Scrimgeor's face darkened and he nodded.

"Understandable, no one wants that scum in office." He growled and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know I only have 4 seats but every one helps right?" he did his best to sound like a scolded child, "I know Dumbledore is going to be furious but I couldn't help it."

"Don't worry about the headmaster, he doesn't need to know about you doing your civic duty, if you can get back before class no one shall be any the wiser." Scrimgeor said waving him off, Harry could have kissed him at that point, oh the man had aided him more than he knew and he gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you sir, I know you'll be a great minister." He gushed and mentally gagged, Harry threw on his cloak and ran to the exit. He was lucky Scrimgeor didn't notice the privacy ward he erected out of habit, that would have been difficult to explain but his unpredictable luck held out. He apperated to the chamber as soon as he was able and sighed in relief, that was a close one. Harry believed that was one of the luckiest escapes he had managed and thanks whatever stars he had shining on him, he cast a quick tempus and dashed of to the tower so he could leave with his 'best friends' for breakfast. It wouldn't do to get caught by them after what he had just pulled of. Harry was tense all day, he didn't know whether Scrimgeor would keep his word and that night when he went to the manor without Dumbledore calling him to his office, he guessed he had, and Harry did a happy dance. He went straight to Tom's study and slouched in the chair he usually occupied.

"I presume everything went well with your vote." Tom stated and Harry blew out a breath.

"The actual vote was fine,"

"What went wrong?" he asked slowly.

"I was caught on my way out."

Tom sat forward so fast that Harry was surprised he didn't fall out of the chair.

"By who and what happened?"

"Scrimgeor and hopefully nothing,"

"Explain," He demanded,

"Someone caught my cloak and the person who happened to spot me first was our soon to be minister, I think I have managed to talk him in to not telling Dumbledore, not in those words obviously but he suggested the headmaster need not no about my 'civic duty'." Harry explained with a wry grin, Tom sat back and picked up his drink.

"That does sound promising, it's whether he keeps that in mind." Tom mused and Harry nodded.

"I haven't been called to the old mans office as of yet but I will have an ear out, if Scrimgeor gets voted in, which he will, I doubt he will have time to remember me in the ministry."

"You are correct in that matter, the death eaters who will be going to Azkaban have been selected and know of their mission."

"Brilliant," Harry smirked, "I almost feel sorry for our new minister,"

"Almost," Tom agreed and Harry relaxed back in to the chair.

"The end is in sight and I cannot wait,"

"It is beginning to take its toll I must admit."

"They have to suffer and soon, it is killing me to walk around with them everyday, I am surprised at my patients." Harry sighed and Tom hummed.

"We have already mapped out the ministry take over, after the elections we only have 2 weeks to lure them in to a false sense of security before we strike." Harry nodded.

"Then it's Hogwarts, the true jewel."

"I am more interested in the school than the ministry. I will be placing Lucius as minister as I would end up killing most of them and you wouldn't last a week." Tom told him and Harry laughed.

"I doubt I would last 2 days, I want to be at the school. I'll teach an advanced class that includes nearly everything I do." Harry looked off as he thought about it.

"I will be the headmaster and I'll teach, but it'll be an elusive class for the best off the best."

"It will happen, the wizarding world will be ours and they will not stop us."

"The do not stand a chance." Tom murmured and Harry got up.

"The announcement will be in the paper in three days. I will go for the aurors when your first troop gets caught."

"The will hit Hogsmead,"

Harry nodded and sighed.

"I am counting down the days until I can live in peace."

"You are not the only one."

* * *

The days leading up to the election votes were the slowest days Harry had ever experienced, even with the final training and final plans, they were moving at a snails pace and he was pulling his hair out by the time the paper flew in. The owls swooped down and Hermione laid out the paper, there as the head line, with a massive picture of him walking through the ministry, was Scrimgeor.

_**VOTES COLLECTED, SCRIMGEOR IS THE NEW MINSITER FOR MAGIC!** _

Harry had never been so happy to see the paper, he nearly slumped in relief but instead scanned the paper for anything of importance, it only went over Scrimgeors fight on crime and what he was planning to do on the ministry. This was the news they had been waiting for and it was time to begin, he shared a look with Neville and by the others eyes he could tell the felt it too; the changing of the wizarding world.

3 days after Scrimgeor was voted in did Tom kick start the attacks, two troops of death eaters were sent out to attack, one on a muggle town and the other at Hogsmead. The aurors went after them, Sang Lys, Vilkas and Espia went with them to choose the aurors they were going to use; they only needed three. One of the troops got themselves caught, with one escaping, in the wizarding village and the other got away 'only just', it was enough to splash across the papers and get a public response. Scrimgeor milked his success like a true politician, it was blaring across the papers at how Fudge had gone about everything in the wrong way, and how he, their new dedication minister, would bring the 'monsters' down and bring peace to the wizarding world.

Harry, Tom and Remus had had a good laugh at that, the sheer arrogance of the man was astounding and Harry had pointed out that even he and Tom would have had difficulty reaching such levels; something Remus was reluctant to agree on. Of course, that only got the Lord and the Assassin to try and reach that level, the poor werewolf was worried about his sanity. Sang Lys had gotten his three aurors and locked them under a strong imperious so they were under control, they weren't being used yet but their time would come. Skeeter was also having a field day with Scrimgeors success, she had wrote that Scrimgeor was having more success that in his first week than Fudge did in a year and it was exactly how they wanted it, if the public got their hopes up now they would be so crushed when the ministry fell that they wouldn't revolt.

It was buzzing after the capture, they were wondering if this was going to continue or if it was a lucky hit, many were speculating and it was the talk of the school. Sang Lys skipped down the halls of the manor in a happy mood, Dumbledore was so busy with the ministry and his chief warlock duties that he wasn't at school that much meaning he wasn't breathing down Harry's neck, his shadows were to busy rejoicing at the fact that the minister was making a change to the world; more fool them.

"The minister is really making  _such_  a change, don't you think?" Sang Lys asked cheerfully as he went in to the study, Tom smirked.

"It is refreshing to have someone in charge that is  _competent,_ I believe," he returned.

"I do hope our minister continues his  _brilliant_  effort to 'cleans our world of the evil darkness'." Harry said seriously, taking a seat.

"Yes, he is making an obvious dent to the evil. He will  _surely_ bring the world to peace."

Remus rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

"You two are awful," he sighed and Harry looked affronted.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Harry gasped, "We are merely commenting on the  _dear_  minister's  _excellent_ reign." Remus face palmed while the two leaders smirked.

"I give up."

"Things are looking up, it hasn't even been a week and the public are practically bouncing in glee. If this keeps up we will be able to walk in to the ministry in the middle of the day." Sang Lys shook his head and Tom hummed in agreement.

"It is rather ridiculous, but it will aid to our plans so I am not going to complain. You need to send your team in as we need the information of Azkaban, it was announced today that is had gone in to complete lockdown, only selected aurors are allowed in." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"Espia will go, I believe Dawlish is Azkaban approved seeing as he was Scrimgeors right hand."

"Tomorrow, take your team out then."

Sang Lys smirked.

"Espia will be caught and take up full mantle as Dawlish, she's on leave at the moment." Sang Lys said,

"That will give us a constant line of information," Tom said, "I have called a brief meeting with my elite to inform them of the shifting plans, we needn't have them thinking yours have actually been captured."

"Good idea, I'll get mine." Harry said,  _Guys, meeting with the elite in 5 minutes_ , he told them all and got muttered replies. He followed the Dark Lord to the throne room once he had his mask on his face, the elite and Mortes seemed to pair up even in the meeting and stood next to their partners in a semi circle surrounding the throne. Both Sang Lys and the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow but didn't comment,

"Welcome, my elite, and the Tacita Mortes." Tom greeted, "There has been a few changes in our plans that you need to be informed of."

"Are we taking the ministry soon, My Lord?" Bella asked, she was bouncing from foot to foot and Tom smirked,

"Not just yet, Bella. We are raising the public moral so they become relaxed." He said,

"Over the next few days, there will be reports of captured death eaters, and it will also be reported that Espia, Cruor and Ensis have been captured; this is not the truth." Sang Lys picked up easily, "We have selected aurors to take their places. They will be unable to speak due to the mask placed on their faces by myself."

"This will make the public believe that Scrimgeor is actually doing something, but in reality, his right hand will be an impersonator and all his captures will have been fact." Tom told them, smirks were exchanged and the anticipation built in the air.

"This will mean when-," Sang Lys was cut off when the great doors were thrown open, fifteen wands trained on the intruder and Sang Lys blink when he saw a ragged man walked in. The man was tall, and very broad, he was completely shirtless and had scars littering his body. His hair was dirty and matted, his face was grim and fixed in to a parody of a smile revealing pointed canines, and his glowing amber eyes were smug. It was the Alpha werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Sang Lys hadn't saw much of the werewolf since he had joined Tom, the wolf came and went, and from what he had been told, Tom held a tentative alliance with him.

"Greyback, your presence is not needed here. Why have you come?" Voldemort questioned and Sang Lys was sure he was the only one who could hear the anger in that question; well, and maybe Vilkas. Greyback's smile stretched showing more teeth,

"This place is surrounded," His voice was rough, dark and animalistic, "I merely came to say that the agreement is off." Voldemort's eyes flashed furiously and Sang Lys bared his teeth in fury, both teams muttered angrily and strengthened their grips on their wands.

"You dare come here to try defy me?" Voldemort hissed,

"Not to try, to actually defy you. You have failed on your word, so we're going to take over." Greyback was utterly sure of himself which only saw fit to enrage the Dark Lord more, and his wand tip started to glow green, "You can try and kill me, but if I fall the pack will attack. Currently, they are waiting on my word." Sang Lys was about to retort when he froze and slowly turned to his second in command,

"Vilkas, can you?" He asked, his second in command eyed the Alpha in great distaste before he smiled a dangerous smile.

"It's done, Master," He answered and Sang Lys chuckled coldly, he turned to the alpha and released a malicious smile.

"You've been challenged." He stated and Greyback's eyes narrowed, he sniffs the air and growls at Vilkas, who returned the action instantly.

"Come on then, come and get yourself killed." Greyback sneered, Vilkas bared his teeth.

"Remember than in the afterlife." He returned, the two wolves stalked outside and there was a mad rush to follow them. Greyback hadn't been lying when he said the manor was surrounded, there were loads of wolves and he Sang Lys heard Tom hiss obscenities to himself.

"I've been challenged." Greyback roared to his pack, there were jeers and laughs that followed that and Vilkas smirked. The silver assassin threw of his cloak and stepped forward, Greyback mirrors his motion and threw his head back as his instincts changed him to accept the challenge. Vilkas merely transformed in to his wolf and the fight began, they circled each other a few times before Greyback lunged. The fight was… brutal. They were snarling and growling and it bounced around the grounds, everyone had their eyes trained as Greyback latched on to Vilkas shoulder and sent him down. He didn't stay there though, he was up and took a swipe at Greyback's eye, the alpha released a pained yelp and pounced on Vilkas, the slightly smaller wolf slipped out of his grip and bit down on Greyback's hind leg.

The alpha kicked out sending Remus sprawling across the ground with a sickening crack, the silver wolf rolled over on the ground and didn't move, Sang Lys would have been worried but he could still feel Vilkas on the ear piece connection. Greyback went over and Vilkas lunged, he grabbed the alpha around the neck and pinned him, with a snap of his jaw there was a loud crack and Greyback moved no more. Vilkas howled and the surrounding wolves dropped to their knees with an arm across their chests,

"Alpha," they chanted as one, Vilkas changed back and looked at them all.

"Go back to your homes, I will come to you." He ordered, "A pack meeting shall be called then, we are allied with the dark not against them." The wolves disappeared back in to the trees and when nothing else could be heard Vilkas groan and hunched over,

"Ow!" He complained, Sang Lys went over and helped Vilkas back in to the manor, he took him to the medical wing and led him down.

"Congratulations alpha," Sang Lys said and Vilkas grinned,

"We now have a pack of wolves if we so need."

"They are great for backup," Sang Lys agreed, "Right now, you need to be healed and sleep, it seems as you are going to be busy." The Dark Lord entered and Sang Lys flashed him a smirk.

"A better outcome, no?"

"Much better," Tom agreed, "I don't know what Greyback was thinking!"

"He clearly wasn't." Sang Lys said, Tom healed Vilkas up and handed him a potion,

"Please stop breaking your ribs, it's becoming repetitive." Tom sighed,

"I am  _so_  sorry." Vilkas said, "I'll not do it again,"

"Good," Tom sniffed, "I've finished the meeting, the Elite and Mortes know the plans."

"Brilliant, I can go then." Sang Lys said,

"Yes, you are free to leave,"

"I'll come back early tomorrow for preparation, it's going to be so much fun." He flashed a grin and left, Remus shook his head.

"I often wonder about him, truly I do."

Tom smirked.

"I don't see why, it is not like his sanity is questionable." Tom said seriously and Remus groaned as Tom swept out of the medic wing.

"They're both impossible."

* * *

"Espia, Vilkas, with me." Sang Lys ordered walking in to the public lounge, the pair jumped up and followed their master to the dungeons where the aurors were being kept, they were in good condition as they needed to fool the ministry but they were under the imperious curse. Sang Lys made the aurors put on the fake guise's and it was quite amusing to see Vilkas and Espia looking at Espia's double.

"This is weird." Espia murmured and Sang Lys smirked.

"You will be controlling your other half from the shadows while I go out with Vilkas and cause mayhem, make him fight but as soon as I send up my lily let him be captured and we will vanish." He explained and she nodded, he cancelled his own curse and she cast her own.

"Now, when they get taken in to custody the curse can fall, they can't speak and they cannot be forced in to doing so by magical means so even if they pour vertiaserum done his throat he cannot speak."

"Got it, anything else, Master?"

"No, we can leave now, just let me check in with He-Who-Must-Have-Control." They both muffled their snickers badly and Sang Lys grinned, he jogged up to Tom's study and stuck his head in,

"Espia is being caught tonight," He told him and Tom nodded.

"Azkaban is the main concern."

"Got it,"

He went back to them and they apperated to a muggle town and began blasting the houses, he saw Espia melt in to the shadows and Espia 2 start cursing things. It didn't take long for the aurors to come and start trying to subdue them, Sang Lys laughed to himself and sent his lily in to the air,

_Your ministry is trying_

_Honest I can see_

_They are capturing death eaters_

_But they'll never catch me_

_Scrimgeor can try_

_Really he can_

_It's a pointless attempt_

_It'll kill the man_

He waved and tried to apperate out but they had placed wards around the area, he saw Espia 2 get taken down and he transformed vanished him and Vilkas in a ball of black flames. They landed in the entrance hall and Harry went back for the real Espia, she wasn't expecting him to grab her and go, she fell over in the entrance hall clutching her heart.

"He's trying to kill me, the time has come." She gasped and Vilkas burst out laughing, Sang Lys raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Wow," was all he said to that, "You need to infiltrate Azkaban at the quickest convenience, it is of the utmost importance to get in and discover the new security there so we can get our people out for the ministry take over, we need them out without alerting anyone."

"Yes Master," She changed in to auror robes and morphed in to Dawlish, she gave a nod and apperated away, Sang Lys sighed.

"You check in with Tom, I'll go scout the twins."

"They'll be experimenting at this time." He told his master and went to the study, Sang Lys made his way to the stone rooms where the twins had planted themselves. He entered carefully, he knew what the twins could be like and was on his guard, they were bent over something whispering excitedly and he cleared his throat.

"Master," they greeted and Sang Lys raised an eyebrow looking at the table where they were stood.

"You told us we would be entering the ministry," Ensis began,

"Meaning we obviously need a disguise," Cruor picked up.

"So we decided to make ours foolproof." They finished together.

"What have you got gentlemen?" they held up a clear ball.

"Lasting polyjuice," They said.

"It works exactly the same as polyjuice only once its been ingested it works like Espia's morphing ability, you can only change in to the person you've chosen and back to yourself but it lasts a week before you need another one." Ensis explained and Sang Lys was impressed.

"Nice going,"

"We thought we would take the hairs from the two captured aurors and go say we were tracking two assassins." Cruor suggested.

"That could work out, then you could go back to the ministry and lead them to a warehouse, it'll be a big bust, we'll throw in some DE's too." Sang Lys mused. "Continue as you were, I'll run the idea past Tom and if it's a go ahead it'll be set for next week."

"Yes Master," Sang Lys went to the study and found Vilkas in yet another heated discussion with Tom about some book.

"No, that is not a reasonable explanation, it doesn't even outline the details." Tom said exasperatedly and Remus threw his hands up.

"I didn't say for an expert, for background knowledge and a beginners guide this is fine."

"I would rather read blank parchment." Tom sniffed.

"Of course you would, unless it hasn't been seen for a hundred years or is expected lost it doesn't hold your interest." Remus rolled his eyes and Tom looked affronted.

"Plenty of reading materials hold my interest but I expect my books to we well and correctly written."

"You're impossible,"

"You're only just noticing?" Harry asked incredulously and Remus sighed.

"Well it's mad,"

"This is Tom, of course he's mad, insane psycho remember?"

"I am sitting right here," he drawled and Harry gave an exaggerated start.

"Oh hi Tom, we were just talking about you."

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"You are obviously here for a reason,"

"Yup, the twins have found their ticket in to the ministry, I just need the next troop of DE's being captured."

"I was going to send them out tomorrow but if you have a better plan you can use them." Tom said and Harry grinned.

"Good, its going to be a big raid, next week the fake assassins will be caught about to lead a troop of death eater out."

"And how is this going to be accomplished."

"The real assassins will be the ones giving the tip off as aurors."

Tom's eyebrows rose.

"Indeed,"

Sang Lys smirked.

"Tomorrows paper will be showing what a great job the minister is doing, I can't wait." He said brightly and left the room.

"And he called me mad." Tom muttered

"He's got that one right," Remus stated ignoring the glare sent his way.

* * *

As predicted, the paper was screaming the minsters praised for his crack down on the dark, the owls flew in to the hall and whispers broke out immediately at the headline.

_**ASSASSIN CAPTURED!** _

_**Last night, as aurors were called to a disturbance in a muggle town they discovered it was none other than the assassin Sang Lys and some of his team, Vilkas and Espia. The aurors soldiered on and their perseverance willed out because they successfully apprehended Espia and brought them in to ministry custody. Scrimgeor spoke out about the capture last night,** _

' _ **We have successfully captured one of the monsters that walk this earth, I will not be making the same mistake as Fudge in placing her in a holding cell at the ministry, it will be hidden and the location known only by myself and head auror Dawlish.'**_

The rest of the article detailed on the changes Scrimgeor was making and the effect it was having, Harry struggled not to laugh at the fact 'Dawlish' was photographed and mentioned, the irony was not lost on him and he commended Espia for being able to hold it together. It was the news that truly did lift the feelings, the school felt lighter and Harry nearly scoffed. They were so pathetic thinking that this would actually work out for them, they would soon conform to the dark rule and there would be nothing they could do about it.

Throughout the day, Harry heard nothing but the article and he was generally surprised, they were so happy about it that it was almost like they had forgotten the leader hadn't been caught. He sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione, who were still talking about the article, and sighed, he needed something to do.

"I think Scrimgeor has the right idea," Hermione stated and it was really alarming how much she relied on authority.

"He is making a difference," Ron agreed.

"But what about Voldemort and Sang Lys?" Harry pointed out and Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"If Scrimgeor keeps this battle up then it will force V-Voldemort and Sang Lys in to the open, with the amount caught their forces are diminishing rapidly." Harry pretended to look thoughtful while on the inside he was laughing. They really had no idea the amount of forces Tom truly had, the ones that were being captured were spares, they were volunteers for the cause.

"You're right, especially if he manages to catch any more assassins." Harry said, agreeing with her instead of voicing the truth.

"Scrimgeor'll do it, he said he would crack down and he hasn't failed yet." Ron put in. They looked around when the portrait opened, McGonagall strode in and motioned for them to follow, Harry had almost forgotten about the Order with everything going on. He wondered if the meeting would be as good as the last one, he doubted it but there was always hope. It was a cheerful atmosphere they entered, there was light conversation throughout the room and they sat down to pleasant greetings.

"Good evening," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "As you know, the ministry is working tirelessly on combating the dark and Scrimgeor's no nonsense approach is making a noticeable affect." He told the group who couldn't look happier.

"After the capture of Espia, the minister is tightening his hold on everything, we have placed her in a secured facility which is near impenetrable." Dawlish told them and Harry caught his eye, the auror gave an invisible nod and Harry bit back a smirk.

"That is wonderful news," Molly said and people murmured in agreement.

"Severus, what of Voldemort?" Dumbledore turned to his 'spy', Harry had forgotten about the man now he had given him to Vilkas.

"The Dark Lord is growing more angry with each capture, he is trying to inflict terror but is being thwarted every time. He was particularly vicious in the last meeting," Snape told the ground and If that wasn't a very well scripted piece he didn't know what was, Tom was practically skipping yesterday so unless he had had a real troop caught today then he had told Snape what to say.

"So he is in a state of unease,"

"I fear to what he will resort too, headmaster,"

"And the assassin?" Dumbledore asked, and now he had Harry's full attention.

"The assassin has not been seen but his fury at the constant captures had been known." Snape said and Harry was almost impressed at the improvisation; almost.

"The minister will be alerted." Dawlish said.

"We are spreading the word and gaining supporters, many people are willing to work with us now they know the dark is falling." Dumbledore said to the room, and there were pleased mutters that followed his words. Yes and as soon as the ministry falls they will turn their backs on you Harry thought.

"Do you think we will beat them, headmaster?" Hermione asked eagerly and Harry really wanted to say no but that would be highly counter productive despite the amount of amusement he would get from it.

"I do believe we are more prepared than ever," Dumbledore answered which in itself was not an answer but she lapped it up anyway. Harry noticed that the rest of the order did to, it made him wonder how they didn't notice his layered words and double meanings, did they idolise the man so much that it removed their sense? He had his answer as he looked around. They were dismissed and Harry joined in the happy conversation on the way back to the common room, it was all laughable really, they wouldn't be prepared to fall.

* * *

For the rest of the week, all the death eaters were kept in for preparation of the big raid, Tom had decided it would be the final one before they struck the ministry. They needed the twins in there to scout everything out so they had moved the raid up from the Saturday to the Thursday, Sang Lys called in Espia for a run down on Azkaban and was meeting her that night. He was running late because of his shadows so he had to flame to her location and succeeded in scaring her half to death.

"Master," She breathed calming her breathing.

"Evening, Espia," Sang Lys greeted with a smirk, "Anything of interest?"

"Azkaban has 20 aurors including myself as a guard, the unspeakables have created a ward that only allows people with these bands on to enter." She held up her right wrist where a golden band was cuffed there.

"So at the present time only you can enter?"

"Yes but once your in, you don't need the band and all of the prisoners have one." Sang Lys looked up.

"So if one were to remove enough bands to get say 3 other in they could easily retrieve the prisoners and take out the guards."

"Yes Master,"

"Brilliant, what of our fake assassin?"

"Scrimgeor resorted to blood magic to seal him in." She told him and the assassin's eyebrows shot up.

"Blood magic, well, well, purge on darkness indeed." He muttered with a scoff at the double standards, blood magic was one of the most highly monitored dark arts within the ministry and here was the minister himself using them to cleans the darkness.

"I know, only he, myself and Johnson knows."

"It is not a surprise, if the public were to find out they would eat him alive." Sang Lys said, "It is irrelevant however, everything is working in our favour, be ready to aid the twins when they arrive, they will inform you of where they are."

"Of course Master," she apperated away and Sang Lys went back to the manor, the twins were running through things with the troop they were being caught with, there were 18 DE's being caught on the raid so there was a lot to get in place.

"Are you prepared?" Sang Lys questioned as he approached, many of the death eaters flinched but the twins nodded.

"Everything is set, we are ready to go on your word, Master." They said together and Sang Lys smirked.

"Perfect, you are to re-con with Espia when you enter with the ministry, she might even be with the attacking aurors."

"Yes Master,"

Sang Lys walked away to the study, there was little to do until this raid was over and the elite had only been going over tactics, he was bored with waiting but there was nothing he could do.

"Is there anything I can do except wait, it's killing me." He complained.

"No, not really, all the training is complete, everything is in place for the raid and until that's past then finalisation plans cannot be put in to place." Tom answered not looking up; Harry sighed.

"This is actually painful, everything is set for the ministry, we've already been over everything multiple times, can't we just take it now."

Tom gave him a blank look.

"After this raid takes place we will strike within the week."

"Thank Merlin for small miracles,"

"What of the information from inside the ministry?" Tom asked and Harry grinned.

"Our dear minister is using blood magic." He told him and Tom's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Blood magic? Well, if that isn't hypocritical." He said, "I never believed Rufus Scrimgeor would resort using dark magic, if there was anyone against dark magic it's Scrimgeor, the only one who would be more opposed would have been Crouch Sr."

"Well it seems Scrimgeor believes the only way to hold the deadly assassin he has is by blood magic." Harry shook his head with a smirk, "Foolish man, as if I would allow one of mine to sit in a cell."

"They should know after last time, the fact you haven't lost it is a big clue."

"I didn't think of that, it should have raised suspicions." He mused and Tom nodded.

"Yes, it should have. It seems they are to busy relishing in the glory of the multiple captures to realise."

"Ah well, their fault now."

"Azkaban?"

"Ah, now Scrimgeor's been a clever little man with that but he had a major flaw in his genius." Harry began, "He has used the unspeakables to create a ward that only allows those who have this golden band entry."

"That would be a perfectly flawless plan if his right hand wasn't one of your assassins, however, it does raise the question to how she is going to remove all of the captures singly, I have heard back from the aurors we have on the inside and they have not been Azkaban approved." Sang Lys smirked at that.

"That brings me to the problem in his genius."

"Well?"

"Once you are in Azkaban, you do not need a band and all the prisoners have one." The Dark Lord blinked before he threw back his head and laughed.

"Perfect," He practically purred, "This is truly perfect."

"It get's better, truly it does."

"Oh?"

"They are so certain that no one can get in, they only have a 20 man guard, it reduces 'security risks'."

"They may as well let them walk out." Tom was very happy about the new Azkaban.

"I cannot wait, and now I'm due back at the school. Wonderful,"

"Just don't do anything stupid," Tom warned and the assassin gasped.

"I don't know what you mean,"

Tom rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Where have you been aurors? You were thought to be captured._  Harry could here Scrimgeor over the twins' ear pieces, the raid would be happening tonight and just under 20 DE's would be being captured.

_Sir, we went with the death eaters and followed them, we dressed like them so it was easy to blend in._  Fred told his boss excitedly.

_We've only just managed to get away, it's bad sir, there's going to be a huge raid tonight. We've been at this warehouse and it's being run by the white and green assassins, there's over 15 of them._ George explained and Harry smirked, they were spinning a nice story if the man would believe them.

_And you are sure about this?_  There was urgency in Scrimgeors voice and Harry chuckled, it would be the icing on the cake for the man tonight.

_Yes sir, they plan to hit multiple places, they believe that you won't be able to catch them this time because it's completely secret._

_I will gather the aurors, you will lead us to this warehouse and we will attack before they leave._  Harry smirked, he wanted to watch this happening, they finalised the plans and Scrimgeor was barking out orders to the aurors he had assembled. They were going to attack as soon as night fell, Sang Lys needed to get the DE's to the warehouse and control the fake assassin's until they were captures, he was taking Vilkas with him again.

_Dawlish, you will be leading the assault with myself._  Scrimgeor told his right hand and Sang Lys nearly cackled, oh this was brilliant, he had to contain his smile as he was sat in the great hall eating dinner.

"I've got a really good feeling," Hermione said out of the blue, Harry looked around.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously and she frowned.

"I don't know, I just feel something really good is going to happen." She shook her head. "I'm probably going crazy," Harry smiled slightly.

"You never know, you could be right."

She beamed at him and he internally smirked.

"Where's Ron?" He inquired and she rolled her eyes.

"The idiot managed to get detention."

Harry blinked.

"When?"

"While we were in potions, apparently he was caught using magic in the corridors."

"It must have been McGonagall who caught him." Harry said and she nodded.

"Yes, the idiot, it was outside the common room too, he's lucky he didn't lose points."

"Why didn't he wait until he was inside?"

"Honestly Harry, I don't know." She sighed, just as they were finishing their dinner did the red head walked in, he didn't look happy.

"Honestly, that woman has something wrong with her." He groaned, "1000 lines of I must not use magic in the corridors, what the bloody hell is that going to do except waste time?" Hermione pinned him with a filthy glare.

"If you don't like it you should follow the rules, Ronald, it is as simple as that. Come on Harry, we have homework to do." She threw him a look that said you will move now and he hastily got up.

"Sorry mate," he apologise and followed her out, she had gave him the perfect excuse to leave and be ready to go out, sometimes his shadows were really useful.

"Sometimes I don't understand him, is it so hard to follow the rules?"

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't even think he knows them." He stated and she laughed,

"You're probably right,"

They had nearly finished their essays by the time Ron entered the common room, Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing her work.

"What are you to doing?"

"Work, Ronald, what does it look like?"

"You're still doing homework?" He exclaimed.

"It's Snape," Harry said and it explained everything, Snape had been upping the amount of work set to alarming amounts, if he was a regular student he would had been miles behind.

"And this is why I'm glad I don't take potions anymore."

Harry nodded. He added the final touched to the essay and slumped back, it was 3 and a half ft, the man was crazy.

"I hate him, really I do," he muttered shaking his hand, assassin he may be but writing non stop with a damn quill for hours was testing to the best of them.

"Don't blame you mate, looks awful,"

"It is," Harry yawned,

"Wanna play chess?" Ron suggested and Harry nodded, it would kill a few hours and keep them happy. Ron got his chess bored and they began to plan, Harry found it ironic that no matter what he did or what skill he possess, he could never win a game of chess; ever.

"After all these years, you are still awful at chess." Ron laughed as he beat him for the 6th time, Harry shook his head.

"I don't even know why I'm this bad."

"Maybe strategy isn't your strongest point," Hermione commented and Harry nearly laughed, outside of chess he could plan well unless he lost his temper.

"Clearly,"

"Well, I'm going to bed because we have transfiguration first thing tomorrow and its 11:30,"

Harry blinked and cast a tempus.

"Well shit,"

"Language," she chided and he rolled his eyes.

"One more game before calling it a night?" Harry suggested and Ron nodded, again he managed to have his ass handed to him on a silver platter, it was alarming really. They climbed up the stairs and fell gratefully in to their beds, Harry nearly groaned realising he had to go out and was tempted to sleep and go back longer but that would be more bothersome so he waited until Ron was snoring and crept out. It wasn't long before was in the hours previous and he portkey'd to the manor, Tom had already began to organise the DE's being captured with Vilkas so he went to the dungeons to prepare the fake assassins. He led them up the entrance hall and positioned them with the death eaters, they had to leave soon to be ready for the attack; Sang Lys was excited.

"Dawlish and Scrimgeor are leading the assault, they are attacking on night fall." He told the Dark Lord who smirked.

"He is using his most loyal then?"

Sang Lys grinned.

"Apparently, Vilkas, you are coming with me."

"You know your orders, you will be retrieved on the day we attack the ministry." Tom told them and they bowed to their lord who then swept away, Sang Lys turned to his second.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes master,"

He held up the portkey to the warehouse and they all took hold, it was the most uncomfortable journey on a portkey he had every experienced and by the looks of things, he wasn't the only one.

"Now, we have roughly half an hour before they strike, set this place up to make it look like a proper warehouse in use." He ordered and they set to work, charts and maps went up along, potions and books were scattered and files were placed on the desks ready to be seized.

"Can you feel it?" Sang Lys asked his second, Vilkas smirked.

"The change? Yes, I can feel it and it's coming on strong."

_Is everyone ready, this is going to be a hard fight but we shall prevail, we have the upper hand and the forces._  Scrimgeors voice sounded over he ear piece again and Sang Lys smirked as the aurors cheered.

"In positions people, we have company on the way." He called, he moved the fake assassins to stand in front of the DE's like they were leading, he felt a swarm of new magical presences signalling the arrival of the aurors. He and Vilkas vanished from sight just as they burst in curses blazing, they death eaters yelled in 'shock' and the fight began, he made the assassins fight furiously and they took down a few aurors until one fell, Scrimgoer, it seemed, was cutting no corners and had turned up with 30 of his finest. The death eaters fought valiantly but when they saw the second assassin go down they lessened their attack, it was brilliant to watch, Sang Lys never knew people could act in a duel like this.

"COME ON MEN, THEIR FALLING." Scrimgeors voice could be heard over the fight and the aurors picked it up a gear, they death eaters carried on fighting but they started dropping one by one until the last 2 were knocked unconscious.

"Tie them all up and drag their asses to Azkaban, the assassins are with me." Scrimgeor barked, "Gather everything in here, the healers are waiting for our return, this is it men, this is the biggest blow yet."

"Only 2 were lost sir," Dawlish told him and Scrimgeor nodded.

"Good, we need good aurors like you to finish the job, I have no doubt there will be retaliation for this."

"Are we going to prepare?"

"Yes, the auror forces have grown, even in the past 2 weeks, the training programs are working."

Sang Lys was confused and so was Dawlish by the looks of things.

"Training sir?"

"Yes, while you have been overseeing Azkaban, I have installed a new training program to improve the many aurors we now have."

"And it is working?"

"Very much so," he nodded, "Now, we will get this scum to where they belong and sort out our injured, it's been a good night."

The DE's were bound and portkey'd away, Scrimgeor took the two assassins and vanished along with his aurors. The other assassins in the room looked at each other with raised eyebrows,

"Well that was interesting," Sang Lys commented and Vilkas nodded.

"This training program could cause problems,"

"It could, but then again we haven't spent months training all of ours for nothing." Sang Lys pointed out.

"True,"

"Let's go back to Tom and fill him in," they apperated away and went straight to the study, Tom was obviously waiting because he was sat drinking from a crystal tumbler.

"Everything went well?"

"Yes, it was rather informative also," Sang Lys said and Tom raised an eyebrow,

"Turns out Scrimgeor has been putting his aurors in a training program."

"Why are we only learning this now?"

"Because he hadn't told Espia, she was confused as I was."

Tom frowned.

"It is of no matter, we have spent copious amounts of time training our own."

"He said the same thing," Vilkas said.

"The headlines will come tomorrow and then we plan to strike." Tom stated and the assassin's smirked.

"The change is coming."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,** _

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,** _

#Parseltongue#

_**Current word count; 12,711** _

**Chapter 17;**

As predicted, the headlines were massive. The capture of the biggest death eater troop and two assassins was cause for actual celebration, people were cheering and dancing about the news; it was insane. Classes were a complete write off becau., KLDSV ke the Dark Lord had been taken down and Harry shook his head.

Obviously, the Slytherins were not happy about this but they kept their contempt in, they were doing extraordinarily well at not cursing anyone but Harry could see that those who had the mark already were pissed. He could pick out those with the mark on other houses too, they were good actors, he would give them that, but he noticed the strain in their smiles and the tenseness in their shoulders. Harry was struggling to keep his own excitement in. They hadn't set a date, but they would be taking the ministry soon and he couldn't wait, it was one step closer to Hogwarts which would grant them the magical Great Britain. He could practically taste the victory they had worked so hard for, and he was more than looking forward to whipping of his mask and spitting in Dumbledore's face. Oh it was exciting.

The skip in his step could be placed down to the capture and in one respect, it was. Of course, there was one people who knew the real reason of his obvious cheery mood and bouncing steps, Neville had a good laugh when he first saw Harry that day and would laugh every time he saw Harry bouncing around.

"Anyone would think you are happy," He laughed as Harry skipped down the corridor and Harry grinned.

"Am I being too obvious?"

"You're currently skipping," Neville told him.

"It's this capture, I'm just so happy about it."

"I can tell,"

"Well he has a right to be happy, the dark has just taken a serious blow." Hermione put in and both assassins nearly laughed.

"I suppose your right, anyway, I have to go," Neville said and walked towards the doors, no doubt for the greenhouses, Harry could see his shoulders shaking as he went and grinned; he would bet Neville would collapse in a fit of laughter as soon as he was free. Harry continued on to the common room bouncing as he went, he was so happy at their reactions that he didn't even mind staying with his shadows; he might even go and visit his little giocottolo later. It was nearly time to take over and he couldn't wait.

Final preparation was being set, death eaters were being placed in their final grouping order, those who had been captured we already briefed to which unit they would be in. Tom had mapped out that each unit would be responsible for a different level and they would draw the fight to them in the atrium where the elite and mortes would be in wait. Everything was ready and prepared, there was nothing more to do, they just had to set a date.

"The ministry will be ours." He murmured to himself as he went to bed that night.

It was already too late.

* * *

Today.

It was today.

They were moving that very day.

The day had finally arrived and Harry was buzzing. They were set to take the ministry and he was trying to control the urge to flee to the manor to surround himself in the pre-fight atmosphere. He had to live the day first before he could go back and it was making him twitchy, he wasn't the only one though, he could tell Neville was just as worked up as he was. The orange assassin seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet and kept looking at his watch as if he was willing in to move quicker; Harry didn't blame him. Harry tried to keep it together but he was distracted all through lessons, luckily for him it made his performance lessen and it served to please Ron and Hermione greatly, but it was getting on his nerves.

He hated waiting, despised it, he had absolutely zero patience and it was starting to show. He didn't want to wait, he wanted to be at the manor, he wanted to be with his team and the elite running through the final build up before they left, instead he had to sit here and wait. The only thing that was keeping his sanity was the fact he knew he would be going back in time and he would be able to experience the build up, work with his team and the elite and get fired up with the atmosphere. He followed his shadows down to dinner and picked at his food, they were avidly talking about the upcoming holiday, he put in a few things not caring enough to contribute all that much and when McGonagall told them there was a meeting at 7 he was relieved.

"What do you think it's about? I mean the ministry is doing so much better now." Hermione wondered and it was times like then when Harry had to withhold smirks.

"I don't know, maybe they have a lead on some more death eaters." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good, or maybe another of the assassin's team. What, they have 3 of them now and Sang Lys hasn't been able to get them back." Ron said and Harry took a bit of food to hide his smirk; Sang Lys hasn't got them back because they are not his team he thought smugly. Oh how he liked his plans at times like these, he took another bite and finished, he wasn't that hungry, he was tense and he didn't want to be here. They walked back to the common room discussing what the meeting could be about and Hermione forced them to do their homework, it was only transfiguration as he had done charms already.

"What about Flitwicks?" Ron asked him and Harry shrugged.

"Already done it." He answered and they both turned to look at him in shock.

"When?"

"I don't sleep all that much, I did it last night." Harry told them and they looked at him before continuing their own work, he was lying of course, he had done it in the lesson because he knew what the essay was, he had just made it seem as if he was taking notes. It was tedious work going over things he already knew, the entire Hogwarts syllabus was known to him, he even had the outlines of both Arithmancy and Runes. Sirius had gone through them with him, and he had continued to learn them in the time room, they were difficult at first but he grasped them eventually and it added to his resume of knowledge. He played exploding snap with Ron until Hermione told them it was time to leave, they made their way up to the headmaster's office where Harry guessed the password (jelly slugs) and they went up. All the Order members were in attendance and they took their seats, Dumbledore stood and Harry knew he was happy about something.

"Good evening everyone," he greeted, "I have good news, another troop of death eaters have been caught in a muggle town and apprehended." Exclaims of joy and relief were heard of everyone and Harry allowed a smile, not that they knew what it was for, it was the last distraction before they struck, some of the aurors would be weakened because of the fight. It had been a last minute plan from Tom, the man had called him in the early hours of the morning extremely pleased with himself, Harry had been so out of it that he didn't even manage to insult the man for his over inflated ego; such a wasted opportunity

"Yes, it seems minister Scrimgeor has really made a difference." Dumbledore stated.

"What about Sang Lys' people?" Molly asked.

"The assassin has been unable to reach his team members and it looks as if the assassin is currently recuperating from the severe blow this has caused, he hasn't been seen in weeks." Dumbledore told them pleased, the Order looked positively delighted at that and happy whispers broke out, the headmaster went to speak again when the fireplace flared and a bloody and beat up auror fell out of it.

"They're attacking the ministry." He gasped, "All of them, even the You-Know-Who and Sang Lys."

"WHAT!?"

"There all there, hundreds of them, they're attacking the ministry and we had to bring in the unspeakables but it's at a stand still, we need help." He gasped and then he collapsed. The Order jumped in to action, Dumbledore barked out orders and they rushed to the ministry.

"We want to come." Ron burst out,

"Yeah, we want to fight." Harry agreed knowing full well they had no chance.

"Absolutely not, Weasley, Granger and Potter, back to your common rooms now." McGonagall snapped.

"But Professor-,"

"No Weasley,"

"We could-,"

"I said no Potter, now out." She barked. They were led back to the common room rather forcefully, when they were outside she looked at them sternly.

"You are to stay in there until I come and inform you of the outcome." She told them and their shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes Professor," They sighed, she turned on her heel and hurried away. They went in and went straight to their usual place by the fire, there were others in the common room because it was relatively early so they kept their voices low and they burst in to speech.

"Where in Merlin's name did this come from?" Ron demanded.

"I want to know how they're all there, didn't we capture some of the team?" Hermione asked shocked.

"None of this makes sense." Harry said furiously, "How did this happen, how did they even get in?"

"How did they get all the death eaters, hundreds? It's mad?" Ron hissed.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Hermione said worriedly and they shrugged.

"It seems serious this time, I mean, they're trying to take the ministry." Harry pointed out,

"But why now?!" She wondered, "After all of their captures and lost men, why would they try and take over now? It makes no sense, and we haven't even heard of a break out."

"What if… no never mind." Harry trained of shaking his head,

"What is it, Harry?"

"What if all the captures were fake?" He asked her worriedly, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up and so he had to do it.

"What do you mean?" Ron said confused, "They were in the papers, Dumbledore said they were in Azkaban."

"Yeah, I know, but what if all of these arrests, all of these captures and failed missions; what if they were captured and failed on purpose?" Harry suggested,

"That makes no sense, Harry." Ron brushed him off, but Hermione went pale.

"Yes it does." She whispered, eyes wide and fearful. "It makes perfect sense."

"How does it. Why would he want his forces to be captured?" Ron demanded,

"Because then we wouldn't be expecting this to happen." Harry said, "We didn't expect this, why would we, we've been capturing death eaters and assassins."

"But he would still be missing forces." Ron tried, but it was weaker and he had gone pale too.

"Dumbledore has always said there are death eaters within the ministry, it would only take a few to get the captured out of Azkaban." Hermione said,

"Oh Merlin," Ron breathed, "We had no idea."

"This is bad." Harry murmured,

"We have to hope."

They sat there for a number of hours and the common room gradually emptied, Harry's nerves were getting more and more frayed, he began pacing in front of the fire and it got to the point where Hermione finally got fed up.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry," she burst out finally, "Go to bed, I will come and get you as soon as McGonagall comes back." Harry went to argue but she glared at him and he sighed, he trudged up the stared and climbed in to bed, he sealed his curtains and quickly changed his clothes. He was practically bursting with excitement;

_Cien, are you ready?_  He asked,

_Yes Master_  Neville replied and he could hear the energy in Neville's voice.

Harry slipped out and resealed the curtains, he crept over to Neville's bed and tapped the curtain, the other assassin came out and Harry threw the cloak over him they snuck out of the dorm and luck was on their side as Dean came in to the common room just as they were leaving, they rushed to the chamber and Harry turned back 6 hours before activating the porkey and landing in the entrance hall. They manor was in a flurry, death eaters were rushing here and there in preparation and the elite could be seen with there Mortes team member barking out orders. Sang Lys grinned to himself; this is what he had been waiting for. Cien walked over to Nott and fell in to the routine as Sang Lys went to find Tom. The man himself was passing on instructions to Bella who was relaying them to the rest of the elite, Sang Lys walked over and Tom turned to him.

"The death eaters are being sorted in to their groups and units to who is going where." Tom told him and Sang Lys nodded.

"When they are in relative order, I'll send Ensis and Cruor for the wards and Espia for the aurors." Sang Lys said.

"Ok, check with Vilkas, I he had news on his pack." Tom said and Sang Lys swept away to help organise as Tom began yelling out orders. He found Vilkas with Dolohov and pulled him aside,

"Report,"

"The pack is in working order, I've had them training like an army and they are on hand should we need back up. I don't think we will, but it is never too bad to have reinforcements." Vilkas explained, Sang Lys nodded once,

"Good, you're right, I don't think we will need them but good thinking." He said, "Carry on," He left him to his organisation and started his own, the assassin rounded up the groups for each department and where they were needed,

"I need unit ones over by Espia and Bella now," He shouted and a troop marched their way over, they organised themselves pretty well and they did it quickly. "Ok, unit two with Vilkas and Dolohov for now, we need room." He continued until they were in more distinguishable groups, his mind still found it hard to comprehend how many death eaters Tom had; it was amazing.

"Those going to the aurors, you move in pairs, one shield, one defence." Tom ordered over the din, the group shifted and found their pairs, they had been brief on this before hand Sang Lys realised and he noted that it was probably one of Tom's own training groups.

"Ensis, Cruor, the pills if you will." Sang Lys called, and the green and white assassin took out two boxes. "Ok, everyone listen up." the crowds quietened down and the twins stepped up.

"You each need to swallow one of these before you leave, if you don't you will be knocked unconscious." They stated and began handing out white pills, the death eaters looked wary and Sang Lys didn't blame them, but swallowed them anyway. It was a show of complete loyalty on their behalf and Sang Lys couldn't help the feeling of pride that surged through him; this is what the light could never understand. The Death Eaters were not mindless drones as the light made them out to be, they were loyal for their cause, and they fought for their cause; with everything they had.

"Who's collecting the captured DE's?" Sang Lys asked.

"No one as of yet," Tom stated.

"Right, Bella, Espia, Dolohov and Vilkas, go collect our captured now, the aurors cannot be alerted." Sang Lys commanded, "Be careful, and I want you in and out; no casualties." His eyes lingered on Bella for a bit until she pouted and nodded. Espia handed each of them a golden band and the four of them apperated out, Sang Lys took over their groups.

"Unit 1's you're taking level one, Unit 2 and 3 are bringing the aurors to the atrium, order yourselves over by Caligo and Lucius." He barked allowing the two blonde's to sort the rest of them out. "Unit 4 will be taking the magical games department over by Cien and Nott, unit 6 magical creatures with them and Unit 7 and 8 will start in the atrium for the beginning of the battle over by me." They sorted themselves out quickly and freed up a lot more room, he saw the pairs that Tom had ordered them to be in for Unit 2 and 3 and nodded to himself. Sang Lys ran through the plan with the unit by him to make sure they were clear, he saw that they had the same nervous energy that he had had earlier and smirked; the fight was soon. There was a flux of magic signalling the arrival of their captured, most of them were in good shape but some of them were taken straight to the extended hospital they had created for the battle.

"You should already know your unit, Unit one lead in to the meeting room, the rest follow in chronological order." Sang Lys called as Tom was informing them of any changes or anything they had to do as they entered and he was also running through things with the elite and mortes. Once all the units were in the meeting room the doors slammed shut, the elite and the mortes were at the front and the air was thick with anticipation and excitement, Sang Lys couldn't help but bounce up and down on the balls of his feet and he saw the Dark Lord tapping his wand on the palm of his hand.

"Ensis, Cruor, Espia, you know what to do." Sang Lys murmured. They left with a bow and now they had to wait. They would meet their partners in the atrium when they masses apperated in, Sang Lys was stood next to Tom as the Death Eaters talked in their groups.

"You will only have a short amount of time before they are alerted of your presence, you will go straight to your department." Tom told them.

"The wards are being twisted as we speak, prepare yourselves, we leave soon." Sang Lys continued, the hall fell in to a tense silence as everyone waited for their cue to leave.

_Aurors are settled, unsuspecting of anything_  – T

"The aurors are unsuspecting; you should be able to jump them in surprise." Sang Lys said, repeating the message.

_The minister is inspecting the offices_  – T

"The minister is doing inspections, he won't be on his floor so unit one has one less target." Sang Lys repeated.

_Wards are twisted; you have 45 seconds before they are alerted_  – F&G.

"45 seconds from now," He repeated to Tom who got to his feet.

"Go now, the ministry shall be ours." Cheers rang out and they death eaters apperated out, the Elite and the rest of the mortes left 10 seconds after.

"This is going to be so much fun." Sang Lys said cheerfully and apperated out, Tom rolled his eyes and followed. Just as they landed, the alarms went of signalling the wards had been breached, the screams and the fight had already began on the floors above. The aurors flocked from every direction and Sang Lys spotted his other team members running with them and falling in to position with their partner; the battle had begun.

Spells flew and the elite and the mortes were surrounded, there were aurors coming from everywhere and joining the battle, the other death eaters were also pushing ministry workers down to the atrium. It was loud and chaotic, the magic was already thick in the air with the amount of people there were, and with the energy of the fight the air was crackling. Loud bangs and explosions were echoing around the large atrium and it was of no surprise to anyone that it was coming from the twins and the brothers; they were working almost unconsciously together marking each others backs.

It was brilliant to watch, the way the twisted around to shield while another would curse, it looked as if they were enjoying it too; Sang Lys knew that they would be friends for life. Sang Lys and the Dark Lord hadn't been spotted yet, they were lingering to watch the fight and seeing how good the opposition was, but as a new wave of people came through in to the fray they stepped out of the shadows; it was time for them to begin. The screams that followed such a simple action were like music to Sang Lys ears, he let them roll over him and shared a smirk with the Dark Lord.

"I do believe we have been noticed." He commented,

"I believe you are correct." Tom agreed,

"Fight?" He asked casually,

"We fight,"

"ITS SANG LYS AND YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Someone screamed and the pair grinned savagely.

"SURROUND THEM ALL." A voice roared and it alerted them that Scrimgeor had entered the battle, the ex-auror come minister was mowing his way through the lower death eaters like they were insects and no one could deny the man had both power and skill behind him. Sang Lys didn't have to watch the man's approach however, 8 spells shot towards them from different angles and they were blocked. The fight was coming to them. When 15 people grouped he and the Dark Lord, Sang Lys flashed a smirk and twisted so he was back to back with Tom who was laughing to himself. The aurors were better than predicted and they had to pick up speed, Sang Lys twisted out of the way of a knife that sailed past his head and sunk in to an auror, he didn't have the chance to question it as Tom shoved him out of the way of a bone breaker.

"Concentrate." He hissed and the assassin nodded, mentally berating himself,

"Got it," He muttered,"

"USE THE UNFORGIVABLES ON THEM!" Scrimgeor yelled, "KILL THEM ALL." The man was in a furious battle with 6 DE's which he struck down with some well placed AK's; the man was on a mission. Another 8 aurors jumped on to the duel with the Dark Lord and assassin, they seemed to be the main target, sickly green lights were coming towards them at all angles and they picked up speed. Sang Lys pulled out his knives and began throwing them at speed, he flipped over Tom and slammed his k-bar in to the head of the auror in front of him. Their battle was furious, he ducked as Tom slashed his wand to decapitate an auror and borrowed the man's arm as leverage to pick himself up and launch another knife.

"Incoming," Sang Lys said to Tom as he moved around the man, "2 o'clock," The Dark Lord muttered a curse as he dodged a spell and AK'd the one responsible. Scrimgeor had made his way over to them with more aurors in tow, it wasn't what they particularly needed but they embraced the challenge. They were facing 35 people at once, as predicted they were concentrating on the main opponents and more seemed to be coming over, the assassin took out his gun and began shooting and cursing at the same time but for every one which dropped 2 more appeared.

"This is getting ridiculous." He snared slashing at two aurors.

"And the order hasn't arrived yet." Tom pointed out, viciously gutting an auror with a flick of his wand. Scrimgeor retaliated and violently slashed his wand, Sang Lys twisted but he wasn't quick enough and the assassin took his first hit to the arm.

"Bastard," He hissed, ignoring the blood which was now running down his arm in favour of blasting the floor as Scrimgeor's feet, "ENSIS, CRUOR," the green and white assassins waved their wands and 3 different rings activated, the people in them collapsed as their magic was taken from them leaving the DE's they were fighting free. After realising what was happening, and seeing that they were now down with fighters, the aurors surrounding Tom and Harry lessened slightly. Sang Lys was duelling a hooded person who was very talented, he blasted them back slightly and they hood fell down to reveal Andromeda Tonks.

"I thought you changed sides?" He asked shocked dodging her cutting curse.

"You murdered my daughter you monster." She screamed at him and he cursed.

"You don't understand." He told her furiously, he couldn't kill her or he would lose Espia, but she was trying to kill him for something he didn't do.

"What's to understand? You killed her and didn't give her a chance, I could of converted her." She spat, her curses were becoming more accurate and he was forced to raise a shield and roll out of the way, this was the last thing he needed, he was duelling more than one person and he couldn't even attack Andromeda.

"Damn it, I didn't kill her."

"Yes you did."

Sang Lys cursed again and launched a knife at the auror to his left.

"ESPIA," he shouted and the purple assassin glanced over only for her eyes to widen behind her mask, Bella also noticed and shrieked.

"YOU TRAITOR," she shouted at her sister, Espia darted over with Bellatrix.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked furiously.

"He killed my daughter," Andromeda hissed and Bella turned to him.

"You killed my niece?" She demanded and Harry cursed his luck again.

"No, I am trying to explain here." He twisted around Tom and ducked.

"Espia, explain now, as you can see I'm busy." He snarled only just missing the  _Reducto_  to his head. The elevator doors opened and the unspeakables came in to the fight, he heard Tom curse as he took a hit to the ribs and dodged an oncoming spell. The unspeakables only seemed to be interested in the elite, mortes, the Dark Lord and Sang Lys, and they were a whole new wave of battle.

"Shit," Sang Lys was forced to back flip out of the way and use an auror as a human shield to the AK's sent his way.

"Set the explosives off before the order come." Tom ordered and the assassin didn't even raise a question to the order.

"BLOW IT." he yelled and in answer four explosions ripped through the atrium blasting back a number of aurors and ministry workers, it gave the assassin and Lord enough room to cut down their current opponents and move in to the centre of the room. The unspeakables surrounded them and they were much more of a challenge even though there were less, Sang Lys spotted Caligo and Lucius duelling quickly against 6 aurors and Cien and Nott were doing ok but the elite member was bleeding heavily, Bella and Espia had sorted out Andromeda who was now duelling with them with her hood back up and Vilkas and Dolohov were doing well.

They were starting to make headway when a massive swarm of magic signalled the arrival of the order, they couldn't have come at a worst time and Sang Lys cursed the auror that had slipped away. Dumbledore and Kingsley joined Scrimegeor and the unspeakables surrounding Sang Lys and Tom and both Lord and Assassin released multiple curses.

"This needs to end soon." Tom snarled clearly pissed off that he was now facing Dumbledore.

"Agreed," Sang Lys hissed slashing at an unspeakable and shooting another.

"VILKAS," the howl of a werewolf sounded followed by the howl of 4 other wolves, the brothers and the twins were obviously using their forms, the screamed picked up as the 5 wolves tore through the people. Dumbledore struck Tom in the right shoulder and the Dark Lord lost it, he swiped his wand and a glaring, hissing, flaming snake erupted from the tip and swarmed the room, Sang Lys followed his example and his own burning black phoenix burst forth and people fled from the  _fiendfyre_.

With the wolves and the fyre they finally took the upper hand, Sang Lys cancelled his fyre and began cutting through the running aurors, as Tom forced them to flee the assassin cut them down. The headmaster took a low shot to the Dark Lord's back which Sang Lys blocked and returned, they were back to back again and the main fighters formed a solid circle around them. Sang Lys was feeling the use of magic after the fyre, he started to focus on his knives and guns to give himself a break, he slipped his wand away and used his agility to hit his targets. The Dark Lord has somehow picked up speed as he duelled Dumbledore and Kingsley, Sang Lys focused on cutting down the unspeakables.

"Have you taken the pill from the twins?" He asked Tom who twisted out of the way from an AK from Scrimgeor.

"Yes,"

"ENSIS, CRUOR, SECOND PART." He yelled and from where the two fire wolves were now stood the assassins who threw down 2 blue balls that shattered and released a thick blue smoke, the aurors quickly noted that the smoke was making people drop to the floor and placed bubble heads on themselves; pity it wouldn't work. The order seem to realise they were going to die if they didn't leave, they had started fleeing the blue smoke as it swept through the room. Sang Lys used that to his advantage and took shots at the running people, the assassin got in an extremely lucky shot and one of his knives slammed in to Scrimgeor's throat. The battle froze as the minister stumbled before falling to his knees and slumping sideways; dead.

"ORDER RETREAT," Dumbledore yelled and all the standing order members and a few aurors fled, vanished in a swirl of golden flames leaving the room in silence.

Then the death eaters cheered.

"THE MINISTRY IS OURS." The Dark Lord shouted above the noise. Of course this made them cheer more, stamping feet and chants echoed thought through the room, the joy of the success and the relief of their victory was tangible and Sang Lys grinned. The death eaters, injured or not, bowed to their Lord and assassin in honour and they both smirked, looking around, there was extensive damage that needed to be fixed but it soon would be running. They had plans, they knew what this battle would cost them, but right now that didn't matter; they had won.

In the three magic-less rings there were multiple people, those who were unconscious were the ones who fell in unsuspecting and still using magic, the ones still conscious and sat watching were the ones who has surrendered to the Dark Sec, there were a massive amount, nearly half the ministry workers and a few aurors.

"For those who surrendered, if you follow the new rule no harm shall come to you are your families." The Dark Lord told them, his voice cold and commanding, it wasn't really a choice and they quickly agreed.

"There will be immediate changes to the ministry." Sang Lys said to them, and people seemed to flinch back; it might have been the frightening smile of his face or the fact he was covered in blood.

"Your new minister," The Dark Lord told them and Lucius stepped forward regally, the blonde already knew of his position and was a little smug about it, not that he would ever admit it. But they had agreed, there was no one better to play politics than Lucius Malfoy, it was like the man was bred for the world of politics, he had a silver tongue, could charm the best of people and could never, ever, be bribed. He was also a powerful man, and highly influential in other countries, his ties to France were particularly good for the Dark Sect. and he knew how to get exactly what they wanted. That and Lucius  _really_  wanted the position.

"Lucius will be overseeing the clean up and re-organisation of the ministry." Sang Lys stated, "Anyone who is seen or heard to be helping rebel groups will be killed with their families." Sang Lys told them as the Dark Lord ran over things with Lucius. "The ministry is ours." More cheers broke out and the assassin grinned.

"Mortes," He called, they came over and were all sporting some injury or another but nothing to extreme, he was more injured than they were; he was rather proud.

"Yes, Master?"

"First of all, congratulations; you fought well." He said to them, pleased, and they shared grins, "Second, we have messages to deliver."

"You will spread the word, by tonight I want everyone to know." Tom told him and Sang Lys nodded.

"Yes, we will help clean up first and go." He said to him and Tom nodded,

"Very well,"

They split up and began clearing the bodies from the unconscious ones, Sang Lys helped Vilkas remove the rubble from the bodies before taking them to a separate area. The blood was cleaned up with some vanishing spells, it would need a deeper clean but for now it would do. Sang Lys turned his attentions to the captured, all those in the circle were noted down, and tagged by the twins who had created trackers for this occasion in the form of a black band. It couldn't be removed by anyone except the elite, the mortes, the Dark Lord or the assassin; it was a fine piece if magic, so much so that Tom had congratulated them.

Each one who was tagged would be called in for blood testing and in interview to prove they were not spying or considering running to the Order, Lucius and Caligo had worked together to some up with a mandatory question list and Snape had been brewing Veritaserum by the bucket. Those who were unconscious, in and out of the circles, were tagged with a red band and placed in a 4th circle the twins erected, they would be the first to be tested to see if they would submit, if they would then they would be given a black band and allowed to leave until they were called in, but if they didn't they would either be locked up to see if they could be broken and changed to the Dark view; if they were solid they would be killed.

There were no other options. The death eaters who were unconscious were moved to the side along with the seriously injured ones, Narcissa and a few others began healing the ones who were in danger of death, the death eaters who were lost in battle were kept separate from the fallen aurors so they could be honoured in death, the other dead were burned and vanished without a care. Once everyone was tagged and sorted, Sang Lys signalled to his team who formed a semicircle around him,

"The message must be spread, I will take Hogsmead, Vilkas take Diagon, Ensis and Cruor take Godrics Hollow, Espia send one above the ministry, Caligo with me and Cien in Knockturn, the message is clear and I want everyone to see it." they nodded and apperated out, Sang Lys appeared in Hogsmead and his appearance alone was enough to cause screams of terror; and they didn't even know yet. He threw back his head and laughed, he couldn't help it, he laughed and he laughed, before sending his message in to the air.

_We've taken the ministry_

_It's in our control_

_You're under our rule now_

_We own your soul_

_The dark will prevail_

_There's no point in running,_

_Comply or be killed,_

_Hogwarts we're coming!_

Caligo's blue lily sat above the wizarding village whereas Sang Lys shot his to settle above the castle, their words were brighter than normal and they could be seen by everyone, they could hear cries of dismay and Sang Lys laughed again.

"THE MINISTRY IS OURS." He told them all happily, "WE'RE IN CONTROL NOW!" He looked around grinning madly, Caligo was giggling next to him and with a bright wave they apperated away. They landed in the entrance hall the same time as the other team members began apperating in.

"The message has been heard?" He asked, the assassins nodded in confirmation. He beckoned them to follow him up to the rooms which had been turned in to the extended medical wing, the healers were already working quickly on the many injured but as soon as they entered a healer came over. He motioned his team to go first and he diagnosed himself, he had cuts, a shattered left arm, which he was alarmed to find he had yet to feel, 2 broken ribs, and a deep gash in his other arm which was still bleeding.

He drank down some Skele-gro and healed his cuts with a wave of his wand, the gash, which was the one from Scrimgeor, was more difficult to heal. One of the healers slapped his hand away and healed the wound correctly, Sang Lys was given another potion, his arm was tied up in a sling and his ribs bound, the rest was bruising which he was given salve to apply before the healer left. Sang Lys was beginning to feel tired from the battle and he had yet to speak with Tom or get back to the school so he stepped back to wait. He felt the Dark Lord arrive by the mans magic, Tom came in and by the set of his jaw he was experiencing some pain, the man grabbed the nearest bottle of skele-gro and drank it without so much as a grimace to the taste.

"You took a direct hit to the ribs?" Sang Lys remembered, he nodded and breathed in relief when his ribs reattached and sealed together, the man didn't even argue when a healer bound him up and healed the rest of his injures. Somehow, Tom had obtained a cut to his cheek, a fractured collar bone and a nasty bruise to the base of his spine.

"Yes, it was starting to burn." He replied when the healer walked away, Sang Lys winced, if Tom had felt it that much it was bad.

"The message has been spread."

"Good, the ministry is on the up, Lucius is fine."

"I'm guessing Dumbledore no longer holds the Chief position." Sang Lys laughed and Tom chuckled.

"No, he is on the wanted list."

The assassin snickered at that.

"The laws on magical creatures will be the first in to act followed by the mudblood law." The Dark Lord said and Sang Lys nodded, already knowing that.

"Misuse of Muggle Artifacts is already gone if I know anything about Lucius," the assassin commented and Tom smirked.

"It's already been forgotten, the mudblood department is being created with the creature department. They will be the ones which will raise the most concern with the public."

"Once they get it in their head that they will only be slaughtered if they don't submit they should hurry along." Sang Lys pointed out.

"If they don't they die, it really is that simple." Tom stated, Sang Lys snatched a pepper up before he collapsed and looked at his team who were fully healed again.

"Get back to the ministry and stick with your partner, if your partner is here lend a hand elsewhere, Espia with me." He told them and they nodded before apperating out.

"I'll do re-call at Hogwarts, the order is suppose to be there now so me and Espia will wait half an hour before going back and fleeing with the rest of the order and getting back to the school."

"You should go now, that way you can act like a worrying Gryffindor and Espia can go back injured from battle."

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow morning after completing the day."

"Go,"

Sang Lys strode out with Espia.

"What happened with your mother?" He asked her.

"I ended up swearing on my magic that her daughter is still alive and that she would see her after the ministry was taken and everything was in order." Espia explained.

"See to it that she doesn't get herself killed will you. Wait 20 minutes before going back to the ministry as Dawlish and fleeing with the order." She nodded and Sang Lys apperated back to the chamber, he went back an hour and switched clothes, he ran back to the tower under his cloak, he got there at the same time McGonagall was entering and managed to slip up to the dorm without notice.

"Where is Potter?"

"He couldn't handle just standing here waiting so I sent him to bed." Hermione answered and Harry took that as his queue to slip down the stairs.

"Professor, have you heard anything?" he was still dressed in his school robes showing he hadn't been asleep.

"You need to come to the great hall, the ministry has fallen." She told them gravely.

Hermione gasped in horror and Harry swayed a little.

"He's taken the ministry." Harry repeated hoarsely and she nodded grimly.

"Come,"

They hurriedly followed her back to the great hall were the order were being healed by madam Pomfrey, they were a mess and Harry flashed a smirk at 'Dawlish' who was healing himself, they rushed over to the Weasleys.

"Voldemort has taken control of the ministry and the assassin Sang Lys has already issued a warning." The aged headmaster pointed out the window where the glowing lily could be seen, the trio exchanged looks before running out of the hall and to the nearest window. They read the message and paled,

"They are coming here?" Ron choked.

"But Dumbledore is here, Voldemort has only ever been afraid of Dumbledore, he wouldn't come her would he?"

"The assassin seems to think so." Hermione muttered as they made their way back to the hall.

"What are we going to do headmaster?" Harry asked.

"We will be offering refuge to anyone seeking help from Voldemort's tyranny. The school is going under lock down as of now, only those I admit personally will be able to access the grounds." They all nodded.

"So everyone's coming here? What about the warning?"

"Nothing can break the Hogwarts wards without my consent but we will be prepared just in case Voldemort does try and attack the castle."

"Will you announce it to the school tomorrow?"

Dumbledore seemed to age in front of them.

"I will have no choice. People will be wondering about parents and family, Tom really has gone to far this time." He sighed and Harry's eye twitched at that, the shit that spewed out of that mans mouth was unreal. Honestly, if he didn't hate the man he would be impressed; it was like art.

"Go back to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a trying day." He told them and they nodded. Slowly, they made there way back to the common room, it was unreal that the ministry had been taken, so abruptly too.

"I can't believe this." Rom murmured, "It doesn't seem real."

"I can't believe it has happened," Hermione said, her voice taking on a hysterical edge,

"What's going to happen now?" Harry wondered,

"Oh I don't know." Hermione wailed, wringing her hands, "We never thought that he would get so far, we were winning and now we've lost the ministry."

"It's going to get bad, isn't it?" Ron asked as they got in to the common room.

"It's going to get very bad."

* * *

By they time they had reached the great hall, it was obvious everyone had seen the glowing lily suspended over the astronomy tower, the students were panicking and there was nothing the staff could do about it. As the castle was on lock down there was no post which only helped to increase the panic, and soon there was shouts and screams going around the room. The headmaster rose to his feet.

"I know most of you have seen the message delivered by the assassin. It is true, Lord Voldemort and the dark sec have taken control of the ministry." He told them all gravely, not touch of a twinkle in his blue eyes. Hysteria broke out as with everyone except the Slytherins, they were calm and composed as always which was no surprise seeing as most of their parents and even themselves were DE's.

"The assassin Sang Lys has issued a warning but the castle is under lock down. No mail and no outside correspondence will be available unless it comes and goes through myself, this is for your safety. If you wish to contact your parents about them seeking refuge or they wish to take you from the school you can draft a letter but it was be scanned by your head of house for any information that could harm others." Dumbledore sat down and he looked as old as he was, Harry believed the old man never thought Tom would gain control of the ministry and now that he had he didn't know what to do.

It was one of the major flaws in Dumbledore's person, he believed that he knew what was best, he believed that he was the one with all the answers and he believed he knew the Dark Lord's movements; all were proven incorrect. Harry shared a look with Neville, the other teen's eyes were practically glowing with glee, it was still sinking in; they had done it. After all the training sessions, after the gruelling planning and the tiring double life, they had finally taken the ministry for their own. It was under the Dark rule, reforms were already beginning, the public knew about it and the new rule was starting; it was there's for the taking.

The whole atmosphere was at an all time low. Parents had turned up to collect the children and Harry spotted many with black bands meaning they had already surrendered, those who had ignored Dumbledore's offer for shelter and protection, they collected their children and left. Harry mentally congratulated them on a job well done. Also, loads had turned up for shelter fearing their lives, he made a note of everyone who had fled to the castle so he could pass it on to Tom, Sang Lys wasn't sure who was in charge of monitoring the tracking bands; he would have to ask. Harry went through the day and didn't speak once, that wasn't a surprise though, many people were the same and not even his shadows could muster up the energy to force conversation. Instead of speaking, Harry observed, he watched as the students moved around in groups, speaking in hushed whispers and looking over their shoulders. They scurried around unsure of what to so, and the teachers could do nothing to console them as they were also tense; even Flitwick has lost his permanent cheer.

Harry was glad to get to the Gryffindor common room at the end of the day, by silent agreement they went to bed early and Harry fell back on his bed with a happy sigh; it was a good day. He pulled out the mirror and called for the Dark Lord, he had to wait a few moments before Tom appeared.

"Good evening," He greeted brightly and Harry grinned in return,

"It is a good one, isn't it?" He agreed, "How was your day?"

"Marvellous," Tom said, "Things are moving just as we wished."

"Wonderful," Harry said pleased, "You should have seen Dumbledore today, it was like someone kicked his puppy."

"I kicked his phoenix." Tom corrected and Harry laughed,

"The castle's on complete lockdown, people have come to collect their children, most of them with black bands."

"They have taken the warning seriously, I see." Tom said,

"Yes, but we have had some foolish people." Harry told him, "Some have fled to the castle, Dumbledore has opened the doors for those 'in need' and the place has become a shelter."

"You have the names." He said and Harry nodded,

"Ones I could overhear or recognise, yes. I'll bring them with me when I come." Harry confirmed, "Who's monitoring the tracking bands?"

"Your twins volunteered and I saw no reason to disagree, they did create them after all."

"Good, I can pass the names through the ear pieces then." Harry said, he flopped back on his bed, "I can't believe we did it." Tom flashed him a gleeful smile,

"The ministry is ours, our forces have shown themselves undefeatable and we have one goal left."

"Hogwarts." Harry said, "Our beautiful castle."

"I do not care what Dumbledore does, he will not stop me coming home. The castle is ours and we will take it back."

"I think she knows." Harry murmured, feeling the magic within the air, "She knows her heirs want to come home and be safe." Tom gained a far away look in his eye and a soft smile came to his face,

"She always knows."

"We will get this castle." Harry said fiercely, "We took the ministry and that wasn't ours, we can take back what already belongs to us."

"We will." Tom's tone was just as strong as Harry's and they nodded before the connection was cut. Harry tucked the locket away and curled up under his covers; soon Hogwarts, soon.

* * *

Throughout the week many people had fled to and from the castle, Harry watched them come and go torn between amusement and incredulity. The announcements of the dead aurors and ministry workers had been released and that had caused a whole new wave of hysteria for those who had died, it was quite surprising the little numbers of students effected however. He was suspecting more, but then aurors tend to grow attached to their work and many partners didn't want someone married to their jobs. The Order were planning furiously, they had tried to get their people in to the ministry as spies but it was an impossible task. Not only were the security air tight, anyone that they decided would go on Harry was able to pass on the message before they have even left; it was amusing to watch.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing he had been doing, Sang Lys had been working non stop. He had been living the day and then going back to help with the organisation of the ministry; there was a lot to do. Many of the departments had been scrapped completely. They had reworked the auror department and all aurors had to submit to multiple tests to see if they were truly qualified to be an auror as well as loyal to the new ministry and had no ties to any other organisation besides the Death Eaters. The Department of Mysteries was abolished and reworked in to the experimental department, it was split in to sections and the twins had a great time leading it. It was the same as the DoM minus the fact that it wasn't as secretive, the twins always reported back to Sang Lys who then informed Tom. Half of it was for research, delving in to the unknown and theories and the other was for the practical, the experiments the twins conducted and putting the research and theory in to use.

The ministerial office had changed, the junior and senior undersecretary positions were scrapped and Lucius merely had an undersecretary to the minister and left it at that. The department of magical transportation was on completely lockdown, the floo system was being reworked and they were slowly getting approved families back on the network and monitoring those who were on probation, they were also putting in plans to change the age of apperation licences. Both Sang Lys and the Dark Lord agreed that it was completely ludicrous to have the age at 17, they were putting it down to 15 because that was the age of OWL's and you had to pass in at least three subjects to gain your licence.

The restrictions of underage magic was one that had taken quite a while, they had to keep the statue of security in place but at the same time magic should be constantly in use. They needed to work out the mudblood situation before they went any further and that descended in to more discussion; they hadn't settled anything yet. It was slow work but they stuck at it, it wasn't a surprise that the department for the tracking and monitoring of mudbloods was causing so much hassle. The public had a lot to say about it and the death eaters had captured many people who had fought against it already, it was ridiculous. What they didn't seem to realise was they weren't going to be murdered or thrown in to some dungeon, the few mudbloods who had voluntarily came in found that out and had been surprised, some had even stayed on and worked with the DE's to spread the word. T

he Dark Lord was working solidly on the plans for Hogwarts. He had discovered that they needed to find the ward stone to take control of the wards, then the rest would come easily, they also needed two different heirs to be able to override the current headmaster which worked in their favour as Harry and Tom were both heirs. The whole castle could feel the difference and it was effecting everybody, it was hard to concentrate with the atmosphere there and the teachers were at the end of their tethers.

The students, whose parents were death eaters, were acting like they owned the place and the students who were actually death eaters were all but bragging about it. Harry had to refrain from cursing many of them with difficulty, many of them sneered at him and told him that his time was coming, it had taken everything he had not to tell them who he was. Neville has saved some idiotic seventh year Slytherin from dying, it was only the fact that the other teen hand yanked Harry back and stopped him from lunging was the Slytherin still alive. Harry had been so mad that his glamour flickered and the snake had to be obliviated, Neville suggested he take a breath and Harry knew himself enough to know that if he didn't there would be suspicious deaths very soon.

Sang Lys walked through the halls of the manor in a foul mood, death eaters scurried out of the way and he allowed himself to relish in their fear as he made his way towards the study; it was how it was supposed to be. He was sick of his charade and he was sick of pretending, now they had the ministry they only had one obstacle and he wanted it to hurry up. Tom was pouring over a text with Vilkas when he entered and they didn't even look up, even as he slammed the door shut.

"You need to find the ward stone." Tom told him.

"Excuse me?"

"If we are to gain control of the wards you need to find the ward stone, I have poured over every text about the school, even the Slytherin ones, and there is no mention of where the stone it situated." Tom explained continuing to read.

"So we have to resort to manual searching?" Harry summarised.

"Yes, you have a greater knowledge of the castle passageways and secrets than anyone, and you are there." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"Right, and you have absolutely no idea where it is?"

"None what so ever," Remus confirmed,

"Wonderful and I'm nearly murdering people already." Harry groaned,

"It's only been 2 weeks since we took the ministry." Tom pointed out.

"Yes and I'm Harry Potter, my time is coming apparently, damn death eater spawn." Harry grumbled and Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I had forgotten about the children of my death eaters."

"Yes, I, on the other hand, am not likely to forget about them." Harry spat out, "Your time is coming Potter, watch your step Potter, your next Potter. I swear, they are getting on my last nerve and it was only Cien stopping me that I didn't kill one of the arrogant fucking snakes."

"Send them a warning, you are Sang Lys, they fear you enough to listen to whatever you say." Tom said to him, and Harry sighed,

"I will have to, it is getting ridiculous. They are all but stating that they are death eaters and bragging that they are in control; its pathetic. They have seemingly forgotten that Dumbledore is still running the castle currently." He shook his head,

"You will be distracted now you have something active to do." Tom pointed out and Harry nodded.

"I think it's time the Elite learn of my identity, it will prove some amusement for me." Harry decided, and Tom smirked.

"Yes, that will be an interesting time."

"Are you going to reveal the entire team?" Remus asked.

"Yes but not to Snape, I want him to wait until the grand unveiling at the school."

"You have a lot planned for that day, don't you?" Tom questioned amused and Sang Lys smirked.

"Oh yes. It's going to blow their minds."

"Do I want to know?" Tom asked slowly,

Harry's expression said it all.

* * *

Harry was ready to commit murder. So much so that he stormed in to the common room, eyes flashing and not caring even a touch about his acting. He slammed his bag down next to Neville, completely ignoring Ron and Hermione and threw himself down in the chair. Neville cast one look at him before wincing, Harry had a cloth held to his nose where it was bleeding and his expression was murderous.

"We are going to pay a little visit to a certain house." Harry hissed and it was barely counted as English, Neville nodded.

"Go back an hour so it's after dinner?" He asked and Harry nodded once, he got up stiffly and went to the dorms. He threw his bag on his bed and vanished to the bathroom to fix his nose, he didn't see who had cast the spell, but he was going to make sure that the Slytherins were so scared that they didn't dare even think of continuing their disgusting behaviour. He sat on his bed and pulled of the locket, making sure everything was sealed he called for the Dark Lord.

"What happened to your face?" Was the first thing to the Tom said to him, Harry waved his hand and removed the blood.

"Slytherins." He spat out his reply and Tom sighed,

"Any bodies that need to be hidden?" He inquired,

"No, but Sang Lys is going to be appearing in the Slytherin common room tonight with Cien." Harry growled, he was actually shaking in rage. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, "I thought I would check in just in case this goes wrong and I end up killing them all. You can think of an excuse to tell your Eaters then."

"Your consideration astounds me." Tom drawled and Harry grinned,

"What can I say, it comes natural to me."

"Don't stain the carpet." Tom warned him before the connection was cut, Harry grinned and tucked the locket away. He grabbed a book and led down to read, it was Hogwarts; a history, but it was one of the very first additions and he was reading between the lines in the hope he could gleam where the ward stone would be kept. It was turning out to be a useless search, but he wasn't giving up that easily. Neville tapped on his curtain when an hour had past and the two of them vanished under his cloak, they went to the chamber to change before going back in to the school and moving swiftly towards the Slytherin common room.

"I am going to enjoy this." Sang Lys muttered,

"It doesn't show." Cien said seriously. Sang Lys muttered the override password and they slipped back in to the shadows, the Slytherins were milling around in their little groups but there was a definite air of triumph in the room.

The assassins moved around the room catching snippets of conversation, the main ones being when the Dark would make their next move.

"I mean, come on. We have the ministry, the Dark Lord and the assassin took that in an epic battle, they should just come and do the same here. It's sickening here with Dumbledore and Potter." Someone said and Sang Lys thought that it would be good time to make their presence known.

"Maybe, if you spent time analysing the situation instead of believing you own the world, you would recognise a steadying period when you saw one." Sang Lys spoke, his voice was icy and biting as he stepped out of the shadows. The entire common room froze as they looked at him, there was a scramble to get to their knees and Sang Lys flashed a parody of a grin.

"Master Sang Lys." They murmured,

"I am very disappointed in this house." Sang Lys said as he walked between the knelt Slytherins, he paused to run his hands through Blaise hair as he went before continuing. "You have been completely disregarding all of the work myself and the Dark Lord have put in to win the world for our side. You walk around this castle like you own it and you have been practically bragging that you are death eaters, did it not occur to you that Dumbledore is still leading this castle. While you are here you are under scrutiny, while you are here you are in enemy territory, while you are here you are still in danger."

"But-,"

"Ah ah ah, don't be speaking now." Cien appeared out of nowhere and had a knife pressed against the speakers throat, the Slytherins broke out in whispers and eyed the assassins warily. Sang Lys smirked at Cien and continued walking around,

"You are supposed to be cunning, and yet you have been acting like Gryffindors and showing your loyalty like the best of Hufflepuffs. Its disgusting." Sang Lys told them with a sneer. "Get yourselves together, if I hear one more boast about your ties to the dark, or one more attack on those in the light I will personally come to your rooms and cut out your voice box while you are awake to scream… do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Master Sang Lys."

"Good. Now," He went back over to Blaise and pulled him to his feet, he licked his mark drawing a shudder out of the dark skinned Italian and smirked, "Cien, pick one if you like; we deserve some entertainment for taking the ministry." Sang Lys tugged Blaise towards the dorms, Blaise had to hide his smirk at the burning looks of envy he was receiving from majority of the Slytherin house; he did so love his position sometimes.

* * *

Why did things have to be so damn difficult? Harry wondered furiously, there was something seriously wrong with it. For the past 2 weeks he had been searching high and low for the ward stone and he had come up empty handed, he had been going back in time so he could search for it solely as well as be in lessons and be at the manor helping with the ministry and the plans for Hogwarts. He had gone through everything with Tom and was allowed to kick start the show at Hogwarts, Tom believed it would be much more amusing if he ran the action because of the unveiling of his identity. Tom was ecstatic about him being unveiled, the man was practically giddy about seeing the headmasters reaction, once Harry swore he saw him skip. The only thing holding them up was the damn ward stone which seemed to be no where in existence. He was currently in the chamber mapping out with Neville where they hadn't covered when he had an epiphany and froze. His eyes got a glazed look as he thought before he frowned.

"No," He muttered to himself,

"What?"

"It couldn't actually be that simple could it?" He asked out loud, Neville was confused.

"You're talking to yourself." He pointed out and Harry waved him off.

"I know, but I've had a thought and if I'm right I'm going to hit myself." He got up and ran out of the chamber closely followed by Neville, he used all of his passageways up to the 7th floor where he stopped in front of the portrait of the dancing trolls. He paced three times in front of the plain wall, he was thinking solidly of the ward stone and when he opened his eyes a door was there. With a deep breath, he opened the door and yelled out.

"FUCK YES!"

Stood in front of him was the Hogwarts ward stone, it was pulsing slightly with magic and Harry had never been so happy in his life to find something.

"I cannot believe it." He stated shaking his head, he then hit himself just because he was an idiot. "Of all the damn places, I cannot believe I didn't think of the RoR."

"Well it does seem almost too simple." Neville told him and Harry nodded.

"But still, I should have checked." Harry suddenly grinned.

"This is it, the last moment."

Neville mirrored his expression.

"We can show ourselves to the elite."

They looked at each other before shutting the door and bolting back to the chamber, Harry all but threw himself down and jumped in to his guise, he activated the portkey and they landed in the entrance hall. He ran up the public lounge were the Mortes were along with the elite, he fell in to the room with the biggest grin.

"Stay here, I'll go fetch Tom." He ordered the startled group, Cien joined them as the assassin sprinted back down to the study and burst in.

"I found it," Was the first thing out of his mouth, Tom's head snapped up.

"You are sure?"

"Definitely, I cannot believe where it was." He said and Tom smirked.

"Perfect, the plans are in order and everything is ready to go, the only thing left is-,"

"My identity," Harry finished and Tom's smirk stretched.

"I take it you want to do this now?"

"Of course, I already have them waiting." Harry said as if it was obvious. Tom rolled his eyes and motioned for him to lead on, Sang Lys all but skipped back up to the lounge much to Tom's amusement. The elite and the mortes were discussing the assassin's stranger than usual behaviour when he bounced in to the room followed by a more sedate Dark Lord.

"Good evening all, how are you feeling this glorious day?" He asked them chirpily, the elite gaped and his mortes burst out laughing.

"Oh good Merlin," Vilkas gasped, "What was that?" Sang Lys pouted,

"Am I not allowed to be happy on this simply spiffing day? Why there are birds in the sky, fish in the lake and greener than green lands. I see-." Tom wrapped a hand around his mouth to shut him up before he killed either of their teams, his elite from shock and the Mortes from lack of oxygen. He could understand why he was so excited, they wanted the castle more than anything and this was their chance, of course there was the little matter of revealing Sang Lys' identity, Tom had to admit that he was looking forward to their reactions; it was set to be amusing.

"If you are wondering about the cheerful attitude from the assassin, he has found the ward stone in the school." Tom explained and the elite began to look excited, pushing away their shock in favour.

"So we can take the school?" Bella confirmed and Tom nodded, she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Perfect,"

"It is isn't it? Sang Lys said, "Now the other reason I'm reasonably happy is today is set to be an amusing day." He told them.

"Oh, what else happened?"

"Today is the day where I have decided you will find out myself and my team's identity." He said to them almost casually, the elite looked shocked before sitting forward eagerly, Sang Lys grinned.

"Yes, it wouldn't be good for you to be surprised in front of the order." Tom mused with a smirk of his own.

"Now do we have any guesses to start off?" Sang Lys asked, "If anyone guesses who I am, I'll sign over Ravenclaw castle and all its contents to you."

"You've already told us your still in school." Lucius said and the elite muttered in remembrance.

"You could be anyone." Nott mused and Sang Lys laughed,

"Well I'm glad you're all sitting down. Shall we start with myself?" He asked and they nodded eagerly, Tom took a seat and crossed his legs over at the ankles leaning back to enjoy the show. He had full view of their expressions and he shared an amused glance with Vilkas as Sang Lys puffed himself up dramatically. Sang Lys readied himself, this was part of what he was waiting for, this was the first part of him revealing himself as what he was and he couldn't wait. He pulled down his hood and slowly pulled off his famous mask, to reveal the smirking face of one Harry Potter. As predicted, the reactions were great. Silence ensued as their jaws hit the floor, they stayed staring at him for a full minute completely stunned before chaos ensued.

"POTTER!?"

"HARRY POTTER!?"

" _You're_  Sang Lys?"

"But you're Harry Potter!"

"You're supposed to be golden!"

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME!?"

"How the fuck did this happen?"

The elite were in so much shock that they were just saying whatever came to mind, Tom chuckled and Harry laughed outright.

"Surprised?" he got no reply and laughed again, "You did not expect me?"

"You would be the last person on anyone's mind." Bella exclaimed and Harry smirked.

"Which is why it is the perfect deception, because really, who would suspect me?" He said to them and they elite were astounded, the assassin made a valid point and their reactions only confirmed it, no one would suspect him.

"I'm so confused." Nott murmured, "You are…"

"The murderous, psychotic, often deranged, ridiculously powerful Assassin Sang Lys?" Harry said,

"Well… yes." Nott said,

"You went back to back with our Lord in a fight." Bella said, "And yet, before you weren't that good."

"That's what secrets are for, Bella dear." Harry pointed out,

"Are you sure you're Harry Potter?" Rodolphus asked him seriously, so seriously that Harry cracked up. He flared out his magic and made it crackle around him,

"Oh I am very sure." He said, the elite just looked at him like they had never seen him before and he flashed a grin that was pure Sang Lys.

"Yup, he'd definitely the assassin and Harry Potter." Rabastan muttered with a shudder,

"Shall we do the rest of my team then?" He suggested, and they nodded, looking wary now, "Vilkas you first," the silver assassin removed his mask to show Remus Lupin and the elite let out more exclaimed of shock.

"But your dead?"

"Lupin?"

"You're supposed to be light?"

"You were Dumbledore's lap dog!"

Remus snickered.

"I was only going to die by Dumbledore's hand." He said and they shook their heads.

"What?"

"Dumbledore was planning to have me killed," Remus said, "My own nephew wasn't going to kill me." They looked back towards Harry still in disbelief of his identity and nodded slowly.

"Espia next," the entire team and the Dark Lord focussed on Bella as Espia removed her mask, Bella went from shocked to catatonic within seconds, she leapt up so fast she actually tripped over, she grabbed Lucius to stop herself actually falling over much to Harry's amusement as he muffled his snickers. She blushed furiously but was still looking at Tonks in complete and utter shock,

"You?"

"Yep, hi auntie Bella," Tonks greeted cheerfully,

"But, you- and- he- but-" words seemed to fail and Harry clapped his hands.

"This is so much fun," He laughed, "The next if you would Caligo," Luna took of her mask and the elite didn't even manage words, they couldn't seem to take their eyes off the unveiled team members.

"How did no one see this?" Lucius breathed and Harry smirked.

"Because I didn't want them too, Cien next,"

Cien removed his mask and the elite actually gasped.

"Of all people!"

"How?"

" _LONGBOTTOM!?"_

Neville did a mock bow and Harry grinned.

"If this is there reaction, I can't wait 'til Dumbledore." Neville said and Tom smirked.

"That is set to be a glorious day," He murmured.

"And finally, Ensis and Cruor," the twins grinned and pulled off their masks, Lucius actually choked in shock, he hacked on air until he was pink.

" _Weasleys?"_  he coughed and Harry didn't even bother to hide his laughter and nor did Tom.

"My team led by myself," Harry finished with a grand bow that was mirrored by the Mortes, and it was then the elite settling in to shock, they didn't seemed to be able to comprehend the fact that  _Harry Potter_  was the notorious assassin, after around 5 minutes Nott finally got out the word they were all thinking.

"What the fuck!"

Harry smirked.

"Definitely a good day,"

"I just can't believe it," Bella said with a shake of her head, "Of all the people that you could have been, you didn't even cross my mind." Harry smirked.

"Of course not and that was the point."

"But why?"

"Dumbledore's a bastard and need to die." Harry stated simply, "And I hate a lot of people."

"Its mind blowing," Lucius muttered and Harry snickered.

"I have that affect,"

"Now when we take the school, the assassin here will be unveiling himself and his team. The reason you were informed was so you didn't do this, in the great hall." Tom told them, "Now we know the location of the ward stone it is only a matter of time until the school is ours."

"Of course, no one else knows of our identity and I want to keep it that way." Sang Lys commented,

"Yes Master Sang Lys,"

Harry grinned,

"Right, I'm off back to the brilliant role of Harry Potter, I have blood traitors and mudbloods and Dumbledore to deal with." He sighed theatrically.

"Oh the pain and suffering," the Dark Lord deadpanned and Harry nodded sagely.

"I know, it's beyond painful, you should feel for me."

"Get going brat,"

"Sir yes sir," Tom threw a cutter at him which Harry caught and threw back.

"That was mean," he said with a pout, he grinned when Tom rubbed his temples.

"Why do I deal with you again?"

"Because I am the great and amazing Sang Lys, the cloaked killer, the terrifying and powerful and deadly assassin that creeps in the night and-," He was cut off by Vilkas this time and Harry turned his betrayed eyes on to his uncle.

"Sorry cub,

"But it was going so well." Harry whined,

"Is he usually like this?" Bella asked worriedly, Tom sighed through his nose,

"Unfortunately, yes he is."

"I'll have you know that your life has never been as filled with humour as it is now." Harry sniffed, and Tom glared at him because it was the truth.

"Goodbye,"

"Fine fine," Harry sighed, "Well me and Cien will be leaving, finalise the plans, we have a school to take."

"The plans will be done by tonight,"

"Brilliant,"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,** _

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,** _

#Parseltongue#

_**Current word count; 8,908** _

**Chapter 18;**

To celebrate the brilliant news, Sang Lys decided he was going to send a personal message to the headmaster. It was the only logical thing to do, after all, and what better way to get under the old fool's skin than to attack one of his? It was the least the man deserved and it would only make Sang Lys glorious day better; it was a win/win situation.

"I'm going to on a little trip," He told Cien, "Wanna come?"

"Eh sure, why not?" Cien agreed, "Where are we going?"

"Paying a little visit to a friend in Hogsmead." Sang Lys said with an evil grin, Cien didn't bother to question it, he just apperated away with the lead assassin. They apperated to Hogsmead and stuck to the shadows, he led Cien to the Hogshead and Neville got an equally evil grin on his face,

"I seriously like the way you think." Cien murmured and Sang Lys chuckled,

"I have a gift."

The pub was shut up and Sang Lys smirked, they slipped in and up to the bedroom without a sound, Aberforth Dumbledore was either way to comfortable or he was willing to die. The assassin woke him as Cien stood by the door, and he looked around warily, his eyes widened before taking on a resigned way.

"You've come because of him?" he asked and Sang Lys nodded.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"From you Harry Potter, I did not."

Sang Lys' eyes narrowed.

"What makes you believe I am Harry Potter?" he demanded.

"My brother has wronged a lot of people but you have lost everything because of him."

"You allowed him to ruin peoples lives," Sang Lys said neither confirming or denying the guess on his identity.

"With Albus, there is no way to stop him."

"But you didn't try."

"I gave up after he allowed his lover to kill my sister." Aberforth sighed and Sang Lys was shocked but he didn't let it show.

"Your sister was murdered,"

"Yes, by Gellert Grindalwald."

This time his shock did show, and he heard Cien choking behind him, he blinked a few times before laughing.

"For the greater good, that's where its from."

"I see my brother is still using his lovers phrase." Aberforth muttered in disgust and Sang Lys nodded.

"They were lovers?"

"Yes not that Albus would ever disclose such information."

"I can see why, his perfect image would be ruined."

"I do not blame you for coming after me, I am ready to join Arianna now." Sang Lys, for once, didn't torture his victim, he flicked the killing curse at him so he died peacefully as a thanks for a nice little titbit about Dumbledore. He turned to Cien with disbelief written all over his face,

"You heard all that, right?" Sang Lys confirmed,

"Yes, but I'm working the believing part." Cien answered slowly, "The Dark Lord would have hatchlings." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell him."

They left and set the pub alight, the fire raged bright bringing screams of horror and terror from the people in the village; Sang Lys laughed. He cast up his lily and a daunting message directly for the headmaster,

_A personal message_

_From me to you_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_What I say here is true_

_I know of your deceit_

_I'm on to your lies_

_It's too late to change_

_It's pointless to try._

With a cheerful wave he apperated back to the chamber and changed his clothes, he rushed back up to the main school splitting with Neville as he went, it was just in time to see the teachers running down towards the great hall, he rushed down with the crowds and got to the hall as Dumbledore was rushing out. It seemed the news had reached him already reached him, Harry grinned to himself, let the man mourn before he lost his precious school.

"What's going on?" He asked Ron sitting down.

"The Hogshead has been set alight, the assassin left another message." He told him.

"Why did Dumbledore go?"

"It's his brother," Hermione said to them.

"He's getting closer isn't he?" Harry questioned and the pair nodded.

"But hopefully he will be stopped."

Harry withheld his smirk; they didn't have a chance in hell.

* * *

"Did you speak with your mother?" Harry asked Tonks as he walked in to the lounge and sat down. He loved being able to keep his mask off with the elite, it felt like a much needed freedom, one that he completely exploited to the greatest possible lengths. He grinned as Tonks groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Yes," She moaned and his eyebrow rose.

"Ok, so…"

"It's been a nightmare!" She burst out, her hair going electric blue.

"Go on," He urged,

"She cornered me and dragged me in here demanding to know what happened to her daughter if she wasn't dead. She pointed out that you had taken me from school and you had never failed on a hit, she was ranting and screaming about it and in the end I yelled at her I wasn't dead and ripped of my mask." Tonks explained, "It was just after the elite had been told, she went in to shock for about 10 minutes and then screamed for aunt Bella, it was the worst thing in the world. Bella was gushing about the fact I had been chosen for the  _great Master Sang Lys_ ' team and then mum jumped on the same line of thought." Tonks shuddered, her hair falling in to a deep green and Harry cracked up, he couldn't help it, Tonks looked genuinely disgusted and horrified.

"This isn't funny," she stated and he tried to cover them, he failed miserably and it took a while for him to stop.

"Oh it is I can just imagine Bella  _and_  your mother. Bella going on about how you made the family oh  _so_  proud, and your mum saying how this is much better profession than an auror." Harry snickered and Tonks gaped.

"How in Merlin's name did you know that?"

"Observation, I probably should have warned you." Harry mused and she glared at him before stalking away, Harry chuckled to himself and made his way to the study.

"Good morrow fine sirs, the yonder day of thy Hogwarts takeover is ever yet closer." Was his grand proclaiming entrance and he received to looks of utter disbelief, Remus' lips were parted slightly in shock and Tom just had a blank expression.

"What was that?" Tom finally demanded as Remus shook his head.

"That was me joyfully greeting you, is your common knowledge being destroyed in age?" he only just hit the floor for the multiple curses rushed at him.

"Sometimes I really do question myself for agreeing to work with you." Tom muttered.

"Awh Tom, why lie to us? We all know how you treasure my mere presence." Harry said pulling himself up, Remus choked on that.

"Oh yes, it brings me endless amounts of joy." Tom deadpanned and Harry beamed.

"See, your soul feels better now the truth has been said." Harry said surely sitting down, "Well, what's left of it anyway." the Dark Lord rolled his eyes as Remus muffled his snickers.

"The reason you are here?"

"Counting down the days, if the DE's want there kids alive I have to be here. I may have warned the snakes, but the glares are something even I can't stop." Harry said with a shrug, "So any day planned yet, we know the plan?"

"I think Monday feels good." Tom stated after thinking for a moment, Harry clapped his hands,

"Just the weekend left. THANK YOU MERLIN!"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"I shall call a meeting for this evening, have your team in attendance and I think I shall leave Snape out of the equation."

"Brilliant, I can leave now with a smile on my face and be here for 8 which is 3 hours." He got up and skipped out of the room humming much to the others alarm and amusement.

"As soon as this is over, he is getting his mind examined for insanity." Remus told the Dark Lord.

"Could not agree with you more,"

* * *

Harry was gleefully walking back to Gryffindor tower, no matter how much he tried; he could not keep the skip out of his step. It was liberating, they had a day, they were finalising the plans and they were going to Hogwarts. Life was good.

_Full meeting at 8, everyone needs to be there._  He told his team and had positive responses, he walked in to the common room and sat down with a please sigh.

"What has you so happy?" Hermione asked and Harry grinned.

"I just had some very good news."

"What's that?" She questioned suspiciously and Harry's grin grew.

"I can't tell you but it'll be announced Monday, at dinner more than likely." He told her and she looked at him through narrowed eyes before nodding and going back to her work, Harry sat back and closed his eyes content. When Ron got back, they all went back to dinner and Harry actually had a full conversation with them about exams, he was full of smiles and compliments as they went on about they're career choices; they lapped it up.

Neville was down from him and he was in hysterics, the orange assassin was practically dying as he heard Harry smother them in sickening words, he actually found it hard to breathe. So much so that he got up and left; it was too much for him. Harry rolled his eyes at Neville's behaviour before turning back to his friends and continuing their conversation. He sat in front of the fire until midnight before going to bed and turning back with Neville, the pair vanished to the chamber and in to the manor, his team met him outside the grand doors and they entered together. They crowed parted easily as they glided up to the front, his team fell in next to they're partner and Sang Lys up to the throne.

"I bring you good news," The Dark Lord told them, his voice carried throughout the whole room as he stood to face them. "With the success of the ministry takeover we have had only one target within our sites; Hogwarts." Excited whispers broke out and he allowed them before he held up his hand for silence.

"The plans for the school have been finalised, myself and the assassin shall override the wards and take them in to our control, without them the old fool has limited options." Tom said.

"My team shall remove the magic from the great hall leaving them incapable of fighting, magical blood is too precious to waste therefore there shall be no battle within the halls of Hogwarts." Sang Lys continued.

"If you have been called already, you will participate, if you have not, you will continue your duties in the ministry and will receive your orders after the takeover." Voldemort said to them. "The date is set for Monday." Cheers broke out, the Lord and the assassin shared a smirk; Monday would be great.

"Dismissed, Elite stay," the DE's left in cheer, this what they had been fighting for and now the time was here. The elite gathered around with smirks, everyone removed their masks and Harry grinned.

"Guys, have you expanded the rings enough to cover the entire hall?" Harry asked the twins who nodded.

"Yeah, we expanded them enough so if there is one in each corner then it will be fine." George told him,

"We have created a band for everyone here too." Fred finished holding up a silver band with runes etched in to them.

"These allow us to keep our magic?" Tom questioned looking over the runes.

"Yes, we tested them on ourselves first." They confirmed together and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What have I told you about self testing?" He sighed and they grinned.

"We only test on ourselves after it's been tested on someone else."

"So the elite and the rest of my team are going for show?"

"Basically yes, we are overriding the wards and then going to wipe out the old man and the order, there is no need to spill blood of those who are willing to surrender. After the exposure, I am sure there will be those who will automatically conform, we can give them a chance to throw down their wands. Those who do will be sent away until after the disposal, those who don't will be present."

Sang Lys grinned.

"I cannot wait, I'm going to have a brilliant weekend." He said,

"Do not kill any of the DE' spawn," The Dark Lord warned and Harry gasped.

"Me, well I never," He gasped, "Do I look like someone who would kill another human?" He gave Tom his best innocent look, Tom merely pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just go,"

With a mock bow, Sang Lys and his team vanished from the room and the elite were waved off.

"Merlin help me," Tom muttered to the empty room.

* * *

Sang Lys was pacing as he waited for the time to pass, the plans were finished and they were ready to take Hogwarts for their own and his mortes were setting things up. Ensis and Cruor were placing down their magic-less devices and Cien and Caligo were with them as back up so they weren't caught before they were ready. When the clock struck 5, signally the start of dinner for the school, Sang Lys opened his map and suspended it mid air.

_Are you in position?_  – H

_Yes Master,_  - N&L

_Is everything set?_ \- H

_Yes Master,_ \- F&G

"They are in position,"

"Good, everyone must be in the great hall before we enter." Tom said and the assassin nodded.

"I am watching," he muttered, only the elite and the mortes were going to be going to Hogwarts, a few outer circle would be their scattered throughout the castle, they were going for a silent entry. As the Dark Lord and Sang Lys were both descendents of the founders they could override the wards and take them in their control, the headmaster wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. The twins had rigged the hall to be a non-magic area unless you were wearing the bracelets they had provided, they could try to revolt but they wouldn't be able too. The order would want to fight but they would fail, tonight was an unveiling and the headmaster would die.

"Dumbledore is in the great hall." Sang Lys murmured.

"Lets go," they apperated to the chamber, Harry took the map to watch where the order was.

"Two on the 7th, 4 in the dungeons as they don't trust the Slytherins, and 3 on every other floor." He muttered. The mortes and elite darted away to take them out with the few outer circle, the Dark Lord and assassin made their way to the 7th floor. Sang Lys paced 3 times to reveal a door and they entered, the ward stone for the castle was puling in the centre of the room.

"It was really that simple to find the ward stone?" Tom stated incredulously and Harry grinned.

"Yes although I don't know if we have heir rights."

"Hopefully,"

"Or the founders have some issues."

They walked over to the stone and Tom sliced his palm first, he placed it on the stone and the magic thrummed.

"I Tom Marvolo Riddle heir of Slytherin do seek the wards to answer to its heirs." The magic picked up evaluating Tom's claim and request, Harry sliced his own palm and added it to the stone.

"I Harry James Potter heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw do seek the wards to answer to its heirs." The magic swarmed them in a rush, it was a feeling of pure magic that consumed them, they felt the ancient wards lift and suddenly they slammed in to them. Powered by the heirs of the castle, the wards strengthened considerably and it could be felt in the air over the entire castle, in the great hall Dumbledore sat up, he felt the shift in the wards and paled.

"That was…" Tom trailed off, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah,"

They both could feel the connection to the wards and the power running through the castle.

"Hogwarts is ours," Tom murmured and Harry was pretty sure if he was on his own he would be jumping up and down like a child.

"I believe a stylish entrance is in order." The assassin stated and the Dark Lord smirked.

"Of course,"

They swept from the room heading for the great hall.

_Dumbledore has noticed_  – N

"The old fool knows what's coming."

_Get to the great hall and be ready_  – H

"Good,"

The elite, Vilkas and Espia were at the great hall doors waiting, the excitement was tangible.

"Do you have your bands?"

They each held up their writs to show the silver band.

"You will enter first," Tom told them.

_Activation upon first entries_  – H

_Yes Master_  – F&G

The Dark Lord and assassin melted back in to the shadows as the great doors were thrown open, screams started and Sang Lys felt the magic being sucked out, it was a weird feeling, Poison and Nagini, who had both argued their way in to coming along for the unveiling, slid off their masters and in to the hall, Harry and Tom exchanged amused looks as the screamed picked up.

"Shall we?" He asked conversationally.

"We shall," the Lord and assassin gracefully entered the hall amongst the screaming.

"Good evening headmaster, it is such a pleasure to be in your – sorry our – school." Sang Lys said brightly skipping up the centre. The doors slammed shut and the other mortes stepped out of the shadows of the hall, they came to stand behind their master. While Sang Lys presented the image of deranged and dangerous as he skipped and twirled up the centre of the hall, the Dark Lord was imposing and vicious as he glided behind the assassin; it was a close vote on who was more feared.

"How?" Dumbledore gasped, looking at them both in shock.

"Quite simple headmaster, you should have thought really, the chamber of secrets." Tom told him, his voice tinged with smug glee and the aged man slumped in his seat, the dark sec smirked at his defeated posture.

"Yes, it's amazing how oblivious one can be when they believe they hold the answer to everything." Sang Lys said conversationally, "It's your problem headmaster, you believe you know what's best for everyone, you think you know what's happening, but you really don't."

"You will never truly defeat the light, Tom." Dumbledore said and the Dark Lord laughed, Dumbledore looked astonished by the reaction and Sang Lys grinned.

"Oh you didn't think you would get a reaction from that did you headmaster?" Sang Lys shook his head. "Such a shame, see he has to put up with me calling him that all the time."

"I'm immune." Tom deadpanned much to Sang Lys' amusement.

"Awe, don't complain, it prepares you for days like these." Harry said mockingly, Tom flicked his wand and sent a cutting curse at him, a few people gasped and Harry laughed, he caught the spell in his hand and chucked it in to the air and vanished it.

"Now, now, that was a nasty one." He said, "Imagine what would have happened if it would have hit."

"It can be worse if you wish?" Tom stated and Sang Lys held up his hands grinning.

"We're supposed to be friends,"

Tom raised his wand threateningly and Vilkas came forward with a smirk of his own,

"Childish spell throwing aside,"

They both glared at him and he dodged the hexes sent his way with a chuckle, the occupants in the hall looked on speechless, they couldn't believe how the feared Dark Lord and assassin were acting. They were supposed to be fear inspiring, terror inducing leaders of the evil dark side, and yet they were acting like teenagers.

"Where were we?" Sang Lys wondered, tilting his head, "Ah yes, Dumbledore."

"You thought you could win but what do you have against us?" Tom asked him with a smirk, as if the mere thought was ludicrous, "You don't have a chance." The doors were thrown open and the order rushed in, it seemed to kick start a few things in to action. The teachers and a few 6th and 7th years rose with their wands out, they had people with wands directed at them from both sides.

"You cannot win this one." Dumbledore said imperviously, Sang Lys looked at Tom, the Dark Lord's smirk grew and the assassin laughed, he threw back his head and laughed at them. He was full of mirth and he shook his head, ahh their belief that they still had a shot was truly amusing, he would like to crush that.

"Things just got interesting… but wait." He paused theatrically; he looked around with an exaggerated manner. "Do you see it?" He asked the Dark Lord, Tom rolled his eyes at the theatrics but went with it.

"I do," He agreed seriously, this was the assassin's show after all, he would indulge him.

"They are missing one." Sang Lys whispered as if he was revealing a big secret. The Order looked around and it was Hermione that spotted it first.

"Where's Harry?" She cried and this time the Dark Lord laughed; it was enough to scare majority of the hall. Many looked at him wide eyed, and Sang Lys snickered at their reactions.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter, your  _saviour_." Sang Lys smirked.

"He will destroy you." Ron yelled and Sang Lys snorted.

"I highly doubt that."

"Where is he?" Dumbledore demanded actually looking worried now, Sang Lys smirked again.

"Oh Mr Potter is around somewhere but he isn't the  _same_  as before." He told them lightly.

"What have you done to him?" Hermione screamed.

"He's to far gone for you to save him," Sang Lys said, "It's much, much too late." A few of the Order tried to cast a spell at the same time, Ron, Hermione and Molly screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor.

"Are you having problems with your magic?" Tom questioned with a smirk.

"Albus, I can't cast a spell." Kingsley told the headmaster clearly worried.

"Do you like out new addition to the hall, it's thanks to Ensis and Cruor." The pair bowed, "Yes, it stops all magic being cast unless you're wearing one of these." Sang Lys held up his wrist to show the silver band from the twins.

"So you see, Dumbledore," Tom picked up his sentence effortlessly, they really did spend a lot of time together, "We really have won."

"What have you done with Harry?"

"Mr Potter will be along shortly, I believe my assassin here has a few curses he would like to try out on a few choice people." Tom told them casually, many people paled at that, Sang Lys twirled his wand in his hand in thought.

"Who first, who first, decisions, decisions, ah, I know. Ron Weasley, step right up." Ron was dragged forward by an invisible force, he was thrown at the assassin's feet.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, youngest Weasley male and densest I believe."

This got laughs from the dark and the Slytherins, Ron glared at him.

"You're nothing but a monster," He spat.

"Oh I know, I doubt that I'm even sane. But I never used to be. No, I used to be a kind person, it was a bad time in my life." Sang Lys said seriously, Tom rolled his eyes and Sang Lys grinned.

"Now, before we begin, is their anything you would like to confess to the hall? Have you betrayed anyone recently, stabbed a friend in the back?"

Ron just continued to glare and Sang Lys sighed.

"No, ok then, I'll start you off. You, along with others, who will be named later, were paid to befriend an orphan new to this world, you were told to make him dense, force him away from his studies and point him in the direction of dangerous situations so he could be tested in his heroic behaviour." Sang Lys began, Ron and a few of the other order members had gone pale. "You were paid out of the oblivious orphans accounts while he was left unknown to the money he had access too, you knew that his only living family was paid to abuse him, they were paid to make him as low and submissive as possible so he was more malleable for you to lead.

"Then, when someone appeared on the scene that could ruin the master plan, you took him away from the orphan, who only ever wanted a family of his own, that didn't cringe at the sight of him, you set his godfather up to be murdered. You were paid to help make sure the orphan was ready to face a much greater opponent and to make sure he died in the battle leaving all of his worldly possessions to you and the others in this plan. Do you deny these claims?" by now the assassin's voice was a hiss and his magic a fury around him, Ron shook his head.

"Do you want to tell the hall who the orphan was?"

Ron stayed silent and Sang Lys tutted.

"Such a shame," he levelled his wand and Ron screamed, the red head writhed and twitched on the floor, the assassin didn't let up for a full minute.

"You just lay there for a bit, we'll have the next person up for questioning, Hermione Granger, if you would be so kind," Hermione found herself thrown on the ground next to her boyfriend.

"Now, you Granger are a mudblood."

She flushed.

"You vile creature,"

"Yes, but that is neither here nor there. You were part of this master plan with Weasley weren't you? You knew that you wouldn't fit in to this world so you decided you would help ruin the life of this orphan but working with Weasley, did you not?" as she didn't answer he slashed his wand slicing open her face, she shrieked and Sang Lys smirked.

"Well look at that, you really do have dirty blood." He exclaimed.

"Of course there were many others who were involved in this disgusting plan, Molly Weasley, Moody, Snape, Dawlish, Johnson and of course, the master behind the plan, Albus Dumbledore."

Gasps rang out through the hall and Sang Lys rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, the leader of the light ruined many lives on his quest to destroy the Dark Lord. Headmaster, would you care to tell the hall just whose life you destroyed on your quest, no? Well let me inform them all." Sang Lys span to face the hall,

"The orphan, who was made an orphan because of the man everyone looked up to, is Harry Potter." He announced grandly, this caused gasps and exclaims of horror.

"How is that possible, You-Know-Who killed the Potters?" Someone yelled.

"Yes, that is, of course, correct. But the Dark Lord only went after the Potters because of a prophecy, a prophecy created for his destruction, a prophecy created by Dumbledore. He sent the Dark Lord after the Potters because they were 'worthy sacrifices' in his quest, he sent Harry Potter to magic hating muggles and paid them to make him weak and submissive, paid them to make sure he would end up idolising the headmaster and willing to do everything the man ever said. The headmaster set many tests for Harry Potter to work his way through to prove himself, he refused to help Harry when his godfather was proven to be innocent and when Sirius Black got too much, the headmaster had him killed so he would have more control over Harry. When that didn't work out to his favour the esteemed headmaster planned to have the final familial figure in the orphans life killed also, he planned to have Remus Lupin killed for full control."

"But you killed Lupin," Dumbledore pointed out and the assassin shrugged.

"This isn't about me, we are talking about your endeavours headmaster. Where was I, so the headmaster was going for full control, so much so he had place a bind on Harry's magic."

People were looking horrified and beginning to glare at the headmaster.

"The headmaster hid the orphans birthright and family information, he had stopped Harry learning and told the teen he would have to fight the Dark Lord, he said he was the only one to beat him because of the prophecy he created. He was doing all of this for the 'Greater Good' a saying used by Dumbledore's ex lover, one Gellert Grindlewald."

You could here a pin drop as the silence took the hall, everyone span to face the sheet white headmaster and Sang Lys chuckled coldly.

"Ex lover Geller Grindlewald?" Someone repeated in disbelief.

"Oh yes, the headmaster has such a murky past. He allowed his lover to kill his sister, Aberforth was very forethcoming with information before I killed him." Sang Lys shrugged, "But back to Harry Potter, after everything that he had done and continued to do to the teen, he still expected him to fight, lying directly to his face and then planning behind his back. Tell me headmaster, do you deny these claims?"

Dumbledore was caught and he knew it, Sang Lys waved his wand and flicked a truth spell at the man.

"No, they are true." The words seemed to be forced out of his mouth and that was all he wanted, he cancelled the spell and sneered, the hall looked completely gobsmacked as did majority if the teachers.

"You admit to ruining a child's life for your own needs?"

"Voldemort needed to be destroyed," Dumbledore defended himself, the Dark Lord sneered and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yet you wouldn't have a problem with the Dark Lord if you would have acted without manipulations. You created the Dark Lord when you refused to stop something you knew was happening, you ruined his life because you let yet another child suffer, do you deny it?"

"No,"

The hall exploded on his word, it was too much to comprehend from the leader of the light and it was like everything they had ever known was just blown up in front of them. Sang Lys relished in the chaos he created before the death eaters and the mortes silenced them, he looked over at the Dark Lord to see how he was taking the confession, he knew, deep down, Tom wanted the old man to admit what he had done just as much as Harry did; the man was just to proud to admit it. Tom was glaring murderously at the headmaster, if looks could kill sprung to mind, the man was stiff as a board and Sang Lys wouldn't be surprised if he killed Dumbledore with his bare hands. He had punched him in the face after all; anything was possible.

"Tell me Dumbledore, what would happen if Harry were to find out everything you have done?" Sang Lys asked curiously, and he didn't have to fake it; he genuinely wanted to know. That caught everyone's attention however, and they turned to the old man.

"He would never find out." Dumbledore said and he got looks of disbelief, the entire hall had just found out what he had done and he believed that Harry wouldn't find out; what planet was this man from?

"Rhetorically then," Sang Lys suggested, "What would Harry do if he found out?"

"He would forgive me – us." Dumbledore said and Sang Lys' expression went dark, he went to take a step towards Dumbledore but the Dark Lord placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh he would, would he?"

"He doesn't know any other way, he would forgive us all."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, he would forgive us, of course he would, he would understand." Dumbledore insisted and Sang Lys expression was vile.

"I can assure you now headmaster, you are wrong, so very wrong." He said softly.

"I am not," Dumbledore denied, sure of himself.

"You are and do you want to know why?" Sang Lys asked.

"Why?"

"Because  _I_  will  _never_  forgive you," Before their eyes the famous mask that hid his identity, the mask that had haunted many's dreams, was removed and the hood pulled down. There stood, very clearly by the lightning bolt scar, was Harry Potter, his unique green eyes glittering in malice and anger as he glared upon the headmaster. "And  _I_  will  _never_  understand." It took around 5 seconds of complete silence before the hall exploded, sounds of disbelief and shock echoed around, people screamed the denial but the best reaction for Harry was Dumbledore. The old fool was beyond pale and beyond horrified, his skin resembled that of sour milk and his blue eyes were void of twinkle as they looked at Harry. He was looking at the teen as if he was a ghost, disbelief and horror plastered all over his face and Harry smirked, the rest of the order we not fairing much better and Tom laughed. It was high, cold and cruel, it rang out over the shouting and it sent chills down people's spines.

"If it wasn't perfect I don't know what is. The weapon you tried to create to kill me ended up my partner." He bragged, so pleased that it was tangible.

"No," the headmaster's denial was a beautiful sound, it was ragged and pleading and Harry laughed, he flicked his wrist to pull out his wand,

"Yes headmaster, I overheard a little conversation that you had before the summer last year. Perhaps you remember it?" By the paling of Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger, they knew exactly what conversation. "Yes, I see that you do. Such a shame you didn't place a simple silencer around the area or you would still have your loyal little weapon." Harry told them sweetly.

"Such a shame indeed," Tom agreed, his voice dripping in sarcasm "However you didn't and I gained someone who practically handed me the war. Foolish man, Dumbledore,"

"You ruined my life up until the summer, I destroy everything you have. Win on my part," Sang Lys said easily, and it really was that simple.

"How?" Dumbledore didn't seem to comprehend how it happened under his nose, Harry smirked.

"Glamours, acting and timeturners, I've hidden my ability, I covered my appearance, and I broke in to the DoM for timeturnes explaining how I was at the ministry." Sang Lys laid it all out as if it was obvious, and really it was. The order looked so shocked and defeated, some of them, like the hall, were glaring at the headmaster still, that was exactly what he wanted and he hid his smirk. Sang Lys flicked his wand and the unforgiving lily rose in to the air with a message to go with it,

_You know who I am,_

_You know what I've done,_

_You twisted my morals,_

_And left me with none._

_From those you have wronged_

_I created a team;_

_Let me introduce them to you_

_They're not who they seem_

"Of course, today is not just for me." Sang Lys said to the room, they had been silenced again and they had all read the message, they were looking at the team with scared curiosity.

"Let's begin with my second in command shall we?" Sang Lys turned to look directly as Snape, the potions master was already pale but when he locked on with killing curse green he lost more colour, the man looked ill and like all of his nightmares had been set out in front of him, the assassin's smirk wasn't anything promising. This was going to hurt the man, that Harry knew for sure, and it was exactly what he wanted, he wanted Snape to fester in his pain and his humiliation for the rest of his life.

"Now my second in command was an easy choice, he had been wronged nearly as much as me." Sang Lys motioned for Vilkas to step forward, the silver assassin was the focus of the attention now.

"He has always been shunned for something he cannot control and then when he found people who truly accepted him he had them taken away from him. He was used for the light's gain and they did nothing to help him through his struggles, and finally, after everything, his death was planned for those he worked so hard for." Sang Lys was still looking at Snape, he was going to enjoy the potion masters reaction to his master.

"Any ideas, no? Well let inform you of a little bit of information, Vilkas means wolf in Lithuanian." It was no surprise that Hermione gasped, she had obviously connected the dots and the complete paling of Snape signalled he had too, Vilkas pulled down his hood and removed his hood to reveal Remus Lupin; Snape began violently choking.

"Good evening, headmaster," Vilkas greeted politely, a parody of a smile on his face, Tom chuckled and Harry grinned.

"Remus?"

"I go by a different name now as you know," He said casually, he looked at Snape, who Harry suspected was actually dying, and smiled full of teeth. "Hello, pet. Surprised?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, Tom chuckled and shook his head.

"I think we have given you some bad habits." He said and Vilkas flashed him a grin,

"I have absolutely no regrets about that."

"On with the show, we can fetch our pets and toys later." Sang Lys said brightly,

"Of course, Master." Vilkas agreed, and his silver lily and message joined Sang Lys red one in the air:

_You shunned me away_

_And took my pack,_

_You treated me like dirt,_

_There's no coming back._

_You thought I wouldn't realise_

_Believe me you're wrong._

_You got away with everything_

_For much too long._

"How could you do this?" Dumbledore asked, his voice layered in sorrow, and for once, Sang Lys was speechless along with Vilkas, they both turned to the Dark Lord who was blinking away his own shock.

"Did he really just ask that question?" Tom questioned in disbelief,

"Yes, My Lord, Dumbledore was actually stupid enough to ask that question." Rabastan confirmed.

"You know, you may have been correct when you said sense deteriorated with age." Tom stated to the assassin, "There cannot be any other explanation."

"He could just be full of shit." Sang Lys suggested, and Tom nodded slowly.

"I like that idea."

"How could I do this?" Remus repeated finally getting back to the discussion, "How could I follow my cub, the last thing I have as family thanks to your manipulating hands, and destroy everything that has ever wronged me? Quite easily actually, I've gained more from the dark than I ever could in the light and I have no worries of them killing me behind my back."

"They're all murderers, once you've served you use your dead." Molly said furiously and Tom scoffed.

"Yes, because I would have an army of thousands as I kill them as soon they they've served me." He said sarcastically and Sang Lys laughed.

"Of course, Tom, didn't you know? They know everything about you and how you're insane and have no rational though patterns at all."

"It would explain a lot." He sneered, "Because clearly, I am insane."

"Well…" Vilksa trailed off, tipping his hands in a so/so motion, Tom shot him a withering look.

"Those first additions you love so much…"

"You are completely sane, you happen to be the sanest person I have ever met and have the sharpest minds known to man." Vilkas replied instantly and there were snorts that rippled through the elite and mortes; Remus and his books. Tom nodded pleased,

"I know, you needn't brag on my behalf."

"Oh Merlin," Harry shook his head amused,

"I believe Espia is next?" Voldemort reminded the assassin.

"Indeed, Espia was a different case. She has been wronged but not as much as Vilkas, she was alienated from her family, she was used for her rare ability and mocked for her mistakes. I went to her because I saw potential and of course I was correct." Sang Lys said proudly, he motioned for her to step forward and Espia removed her mask and hood to reveal Nymphadora Tonks; more gasps were heard.

"Yes, I collected her from school, such a good decision on my behalf, especially seeing as she has be acting as another." Sang Lys mused, Tonks morphed in to Dawlish and the Order looked horrified.

"Brilliant isn't it?" Tom asked amused,

"But she's a half blood, why would she be wanted in the dark? She's only good for being tortured." Ron demanded and it was the wrong thing to say. All the mortes and the elite stepped back so they were on the sidelines, the Dark Lord and assassin also moved out of the way as a furious Bella stalked forward.

"You dark speak of my niece in such a way?" She hissed and he didn't have time to answer, the cruciatus curse ran through him as she glared down at him, the screamed bounced of the hall walls and Sang Lys was sure Ron would be insane soon.

"Bella," Tom murmured and she stopped the curse to look at him.

"Yes, my Lord?" She inquired innocently and Tom's lips quirked in to a barely noticeable smile but those who had been around him enough recognised it.

"You know the assassin wants that particular blood traitor, I am sure he will give you one to play with yourself after." He told her gently, Bella beamed and turned to Harry.

"My apologies, Master Sang Lys,"

Harry smirked.

"No worried Bella, you can have his sister, she seemed to believe she would be Mrs Harry Potter via love potion." He assured her, Bella nodded happily and with a bow, she skipped back over to Espia who sent up her lily.

_I was used for my talents,_

_Mocked for my faults,_

_You never saw me,_

_You only wanted vaults._

_Black by nature,_

_Black by birth;_

_But my master came_

_And saw my true worth._

"Awh, and you thought I was much too  _ditzy_  to notice." She sneered.

"His loss, Espia," Bella soothed. "Don't worry about the walking dead, they are really not worth the time."

"You are right, aunty Bella." Tonks said, her form reverting in to her true one and the similarities between the two were scary. Many shuddered at the 'aunty Bella', anyone related to Bellatrix Lestrange was scary, the woman was nearly as feared as the Dark Lord himself.

"The next two of my team were obvious choices for me. I knew instantly that I had to have them, they were trained by myself and worked better together than any I have seen." Sang Lys explained going back to face the hall, "They were the black sheep of their family and nothing they ever did was good enough for their overbearing mother, they ended up resenting them all, hating the fact that even though that had actually made something of their lives they were still shunned, Ensis, Cruor, if you would?" The twins stepped forward and removed their masks together, the reactions from the other Weasley's was priceless, a scream of despair came from Molly and the others were yelling at how treacherous they were.

"Of course we betrayed you," George began,

"You did nothing for us," Fred continued,

"The only person to truly see us,"

"Was Harry,"

"So we gladly went with him." They finished together,

"We are you family." Molly shrieked,

"You are no family of ours." They spat venomously, their lilies went up and the message was interchanging colours like their speech.

_You slated our work._

_You hated our goals._

_Our love turned to hate_

_And it consumed our souls._

_We sat and we waited,_

_For the one who was true,_

_He came and he sought us_

_And took us from you_

"Does it hurt  _mother?_ " Fred sneered.

"Do you regret it now  _father?"_  George imitated the tone.

"You did this." They snarled together and fell back, Harry touched the twins on the arm and they calmed slightly, enough to flash him smirks anyway. Sang Lys laughed at the devastation this was causing the order, and Tom's eyes showed the amusement he was feeling as he looked them over.

"As you already know who Caligo is headmaster, I will explain her." Sang Lys stated, "She came to Hogwarts and from the first day was ridiculed and targeted by people because she was different. Her pleas were unheard and her tormenters unpunished until I came to her and listened, the first person in this school that listened to her." Caligo pulled down her hood and the first thing which was obvious was the long blond hair, the mask was removed and Luna Lovegood smirked at the Ravenclaws whose jaws dropped.

"Yes, my Master listened to me and offered me protection, I went willingly and as proof, when I was captured he came for me." She said,

"Of course I came for you, my beautiful Caligo. I always look after my own."

She waved her wand delicately and her blue lily rose to the air to join the others.

_I was hated and bullied._

_Shunted and mocked,_

_I tried to speak out,_

_But found my options locked._

_It left me with nothing,_

_It turned me to hate,_

_You never listened anyway;_

_Now it's took late_

"You allow people to suffer headmaster, you have only yourself to blame." She told him lightly, Sang Lys ran a gentle hand over her cheek.

"They will suffer for what they did." He told her and she nodded, "I want to know all those who were particularly spiteful to you; they'll be dealt with in a more  _intimate_  way."

"I have two people in mind, Master." She told him, and Sang Lys gave a vicious smile.

"Good,"

She beamed before going back in to place.

"And the finale, the one who's live you fucked up just as much as mine." Sang Lys said grandly with an elegant, but overdone, flourish.

"Your dramatics still astound me." Tom drawled and Harry mock bowed.

"I do try,"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Cien… Cien wasn't someone I thought of originally but then when more information came to light, he was perfect. You see, the prophecy the headmaster created wasn't just directed at me. No, there was another family who had a child that fit the lines of the profit. Now the Dark Lord went after me himself and he sent his best after the others, it was easier to eliminate both potential threats before they could become threats. Of course, my attack failed and as my parents were killed I survived, the other boy was left in the same situation.

"His parents were left incapacitated while he was fine. It was originally believed that the death eaters were responsible for the parents condition but it was discovered that none other then Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore were responsible for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Minus his own revelation, this cause the most noise in the hall, they had been respected aurors and from and Ancient and Nobel house, the attack on the Longbottoms was legendary. Neville removed his mask,

"You targeted your own and expected to get away with it, foolish man." He hissed venomously, by now, half the order were glaring at Dumbledore and the teachers looked ready to murder the man themselves, Neville sent up his lily and message,

_You took my family_

_With your own hand,_

_They stood in your way,_

_I'll never understand._

_You thought you were free,_

_That no one would know,_

_You were sorely mistaken_

_And now it can show._

"When the Lestranges' and Crouch left the Longbottoms they were still alive and healthy, they hadn't known anything so the attack was short. It was Moody and Dumbledore who came back and finished the job, the only reason they confessed at their trial was because they didn't know that they weren't responsible." Sang Lys explained, answered the questions spewing from most of their mouths,

"You created the mess, now deal with it." Neville told him and it was McGonagall who finally blew.

"YOU SET THEM UP FOR DEATH?" She roared and Sang Lys was impressed by her lungs, "LILY AND JAMES! FRANK AND ALICE! YOU DESTROYED LIVES FOR YOUR GREATER GOOD, I'D KILL YOU MYSELF IF I HAD MAGIC." From the corner of his eye, Sang Lys saw Tom take a tiny step back and snickered, the Dark Lord glared at him and the assassin grinned.

"I did the same thing." He reasoned.

"I forgot what she was like." Tom grumbled,

"Minerva, you don't understand-,"

"No I don't understand. You killed them, you killed them via others and you couldn't possibly had an explanation, it will never be justified." She snarled.

"Voldemort was getting too strong, he was taking over," Dumbledore tried but it was pointless.

"AND WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?" She screamed.

"I-,"

"I saw what was happening, I know what I recognised or are you forgetting I WENT TO SCHOOL WITH HIM!"

The amount of times people had gasped was unreal, this time the mortes and the elite's jaws dropped, Sang Lys couldn't help but burst out laughing at their shock and Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. This was turning out to be the greatest day of his life, he tried to stop laughing but as more people looked between the Dark Lord and McGonagall it got harder, he leaned against Vilkas as he laughed. The hall filled with whispers and talks about the revelation that McGonagall and the Dark Lord went to school at the same time, the assassin was in fits and Tom silenced him.

"Quiet you,"

"Awh, don't worry, people still don't know your age Tommy dearest." He cooed in a sickening tone, he had to dive out of the way of the 6 curses directed at his head and heart, unfortunately for them, they hit some of the order who dropped with screams of pain.

"Oops,"

"Minerva, you-"

"Quiet you despicable man, I hope you burn in hell." She threw her wand to the floor in a clear sign of surrender and took her seat at the head table, Tom's eyebrows shot and Sang Lys blinked.

"Well I wasn't suspecting that." The assassin commented.

"No, I agree. We were suspecting surrenders, just not that one as a starting point."

"Ah well, now's a good a time as any."

"Does anyone else wish to surrender now and easily, you and your families shall not be harmed?" Tom asked and their was the sound of hundreds of wands being thrown to the floor, all of the teacher's accept Kingsley and Dumbledore threw their wands to the ground and majority of the students, only a few of the 6th and 7th years stayed with their wands and Ginny.

"Well that simplifies things," Sang Lys stated.

"If the heads of houses would collect their students wands and lead them back to the dormitories, we shall be dealing with the prisoners and tomorrow you will be alerted of any changes." Tom ordered and the students filed out, an elite member and mortes went with each and the hall was left with majority of the order, Sang Lys smirked.

"Now the real fun can begin."

"I am amazed that you let someone else control this Tom, the assassin seems to be the one in control." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, but they immediately saw that he was trying to turn them on each other.

"It serves for better amusement, terrifying people is amusing for me but watching the one you believed would save you do it is much more pleasant." Tom replied with a smirk.

"So you don't submit to him?"

That sentence brought complete silence to the remaining Dark sec, Sang Lys looked at Vilkas and they both looked at Tom before erupting in laughs, the assassin used his second as a support but they both collapsed to the ground as they laughed themselves stupid.

"Tom – gasp – submit – gasp – to – gasp – me," he got out with great difficulty, the very thought was so ridiculous that it renewed his laughing, he was actually crying where the thought was so ridiculous and Sang Lys hunched over as he fought for control. He calmed himself down but couldn't remove the grin from his face, Tom had flushed cheeks where he had laughed so much and the order actually looked ready to pass out from shock.

"I have to thank you, Dumbledore, I haven't had such a laugh since I found out who Sang Lys was." Tom said gratefully, the assassin snickered again.

"That was funny, you were so shocked before you laughed like crazy for 10 minutes." Sang Lys remembered fondly, Tom shook his head.

"The irony was not lost on me."

"It was a rather beautiful moment," Sang Lys agreed, "Now, we keep getting distracted, where were we?"

"Fun," Tom pointed out and Sang Lys' expression turned evil.

"Let the games begin,"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,** _

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,** _

#Parseltongue#

_**Current word count; 7,352** _

**Chapter 19;**

A year ago, Harry was content with his life, he knew what he was to do and he knew who his friends were; that soon changed. Dumbledore had shattered his illusions and Harry often had the phrase ignorance is bliss on his mind, because that what he had been; ignorant. He should have seen it, he wished he would have seen it sooner, then maybe Sirius wouldn't have died and maybe he could have been who he wanted sooner. It was not the time to be thinking of ifs however, a lot have things had changed and Harry could honestly say he was happiest now than he ever had been.

He had created who he was, yes at first it had been a way to vent his anger and hurt people who hurt him, but it was truly who he was now. He was the assassin Sang Lys, the second leader to the dark and he loved it. He loved the power he held and the fear he created, he loved the relationship he had with the Dark Lord and his elite and he adored his team; he had everything and more. They had fought to crush the corrupt government, they had battled their way to get the Dark rule to the top and they had finally taken Hogwarts; the crowning jewel. Of course, the icing on the metaphorical cake was the fact that they had the order and the chess master himself in front of them. Sang Lys gave a terrible smile,

"Well isn't this cosy," He said, "I've been waiting for this."

"Are you really going to kill us, Harry?" Dumbledore said, "Kill your friends and family?" Sang Lys eye's flashed.

"I'm not going to kill you," Harry denied, "Oh no, I am going to make you suffer. You are going to suffer beyond your wildest dreams, after being tortured of course."

"You wouldn't,"

"Believe me when I say I would." Harry said, "Let's start with you, Weasley." He pointed his wand at Ron and watched with pleasure and he writhed and screamed under the pain, he cut the curse when Hermione screamed at him.

"How can you do this, we were your friends?"

"You were never my friends," He snarled at her, " _Ardens Caro,_ " the spell hit her and it didn't look as if it was doing anything until her skin began to go pink, she started to whimper and then full out scream as she went red. She clawed at her skin furiously to get rid of the burning and the blood began to pool, she was tearing chunks away from herself and Sang Lys watched fascinated, the rest of the dark sec came back and Bella skipped forward.

"Awh, you started without me." She said sadly but perked up when she saw Hermione and laughed. Sang Lys kept the spell active until Granger was nearly unrecognisable due to her own scratches, she has ruined her own skin and he smirked.

"Interesting creation, one of your best I believe." Tom mused and Sang Lys nodded.

"Yes, it does have it's qualities for torture, however I do love this one,  _Tergutus._ " Ron's skin began peeling off and he screamed, it kept peeling away revealing muscle and ligaments and only then did he cut the curse. "They need to be healed." Harry said.

"You never told me what your plans were for these." Tom mused as he waved his wand to heal them,

"Ginny, after Bella has finished playing, will become a breeder." Sang Lys told him conversationally, as he pulled the girl forward and on her knees by Bella. The only female elite cast her favourite curse on the female Weasley making her scream, Bella seemed to know when the point of insanity was because she stopped right before it and kicked her away.

"It's not as good as killing her," Bella sighed despondently,

"Don't worry, there are more to go." Sang Lys pointed out, "They've bred rapidly so we have the pick of the bunch." Molly screamed and tried to rush at him, he nodded to Ensis and Cruor who intercepted with a well placed  _Expulso_  to the knees. A few people winced at that,

"Have fun gentlemen, I know you have been waiting."

The twins, eccentric as they were, took out their knives and began carving Runes in to her skin, they had paralysed her so she could only scream and cry as they went, when they had finished they got up and stepped back quickly.

"You all may want to raise a shield." They warned the dark, Sang Lys raised an eyebrow but lifted a thick shield just as Molly got to her feet dripping in blood, she opened her mouth to yell when the Runes flashed and she exploded; literally. Blood, bone, flesh and skin splattered everywhere and there were cries of disgust, the order wasn't so luck, they were drenched in the gore and the disgust was apparent, a few people were sick and others looked it.

"Now that was impressive." Sang Lys commented.

"Indeed," Tom agreed looking around in interest, "Of your own creation?"

"Yes, we made them especially for her."

"You disgrace the name Weasley." Arthur spat and it was the angriest Harry had ever seen the man,

"Lucius, I think you would appreciate him most." Sang Lys said after a moment's thought, the blond aristocrat walked forward gracefully, a Cheshire grin on his face and he swiped his wand and brought Weasley senior to his knees. Lucius, Sang Lys found out, was very creative in his torture methods. He used lower level spells to create pain, when he used a  _Defodo_  to gouge out Arthur's eyes, Sang Lys had to bite back a pleased groan and he watched his favourite elite's movements with hawk like intensity.

"Do not jump him until we've finished," Tom warned, staying close to his ear so they weren't overheard.

"Got it," Sang Lys replied, and grinned when a final  _Diffindo_  was used to sever Arthur's neck; he bled out. Lucius turned and bowed to the Lord and assassin before falling back, Harry couldn't help but notice how pleased he looked and smirked. He looked towards Caligo and raised an eyebrow,

"Did you get what I asked for?"

"Of course Master, shall I collect them?"

"Please do,"

She skipped away and Sang Lys turned towards Ginny, she was conscious enough to be looking around in fear and Harry knelt down before her.

"Are you in pain, little Weasley?" He asked softly, she looked up at him and flinched back; he laughed, "I got this just for you." He withdrew a black metal collar and secured it around her neck, it could only be removed by him and it had some handy little features in it.

"Now, this is the mark of a breeder and a whore. You cannot remove the collar, you cannot use your magic and until you are being used you will be confined to your cage; understand?" Harry said and she looked at him in horror, he grinned, "Good," He attached a lead to the collar and handed it to Bella; "Look after the new bitch," the elite and mortes snickered as Ginny's face burned in humiliation,

"I did wonder why you wanted cages." Tom said and Harry grinned,

"I have plans for a few more,"

"It's a good idea, it can continue lines without having to worry about wives and feelings." Tom mused and Harry nodded,

"Exactly, now, Granger," He turned to his ex friend, "I have something really special for you."

"Harry please," She begged, "Don't do this, please,"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." He assured her, but it didn't make her feel any better. The doors swung open and Caligo danced her way in followed by two people, Granger screamed in horror and it didn't take a genius to work out who they were.

"Mum, dad?" She whispered, "Why, why would you bring them here?" she was screaming at him now and Ron was holding her back, the elite and Mortes had their wands trained on the rest of the Order and they watched on helpless to stop it.

"They have a little message for you is all, and then they are free to go." Harry said,

"Mum, dad?" She whimpered and their faced morphed in to an expression of disgust,

"You don't get to call us that." Daniel Granger spat and Hermione's eyes went wide,

"W-what?" She gasped, "What do you mean?"

"Mother and father are terms used by children to their parents." Jean lectured, looking at her daughter as if she was an insignificant insect, "So do not use those terms."

"But-but I'm your daughter." She stuttered,

"We have no daughter." Daniel said fiercely, and Hermione reared back in shock,

"What, no! I am your daughter, Hermione, its me Hermione." She told them, her tone pleading.

"You are not our daughter, you are nothing but worthless filth. Our Hermione died, she died when she was younger, our daughter is dead." Jean said cruelly, and Hermione wailed,

"No no no no," She moaned, "Please don't do this."

"Pathetic," Daniel sneered, "You disgust me."

"Its why you'll never belong anywhere," Jean stated, "You'll never have friends, you'll never be successful and you'll always be worth nothing."

"Please, no, no please. Please stop," She begged, tears streaming down her face "Please stop this, please, I can't take it, please don't do this."

"Look at you, you are nothing. A worthless mudblood in a place you don't belong." Jean hissed, "Even in our world you didn't belong, never had any friends, no one ever wanted to be near the bucktoothed bushy haired Hermione; she scared all the kids away." Granger just seemed to crumple, she collapsed on the floor wailing and screaming and Sang Lys stood back and watched it all.

"We're even disgusted to be near you." Daniel said venomously, and despite the hysterics she looked up.

"So disgusted that we have to leave." Jean agreed,

"Goodbye, Hermione Nobody." They said together before slitting their throats, they crumpled to the ground and Granger lost it. She kept screaming and screaming for her parents, begging them to come back, begging them to love her and repeating that she was her daughter until she just stopped; she went catatonic.

"I think that may have been your evilest thing to date." Tom stated, looking at the scene in shock.

"Out of Weasley and Granger, she was the one I trusted the most, she was the one I relied on." Sang Lys told him in way of explanation.

"I see,"

"That reminds me," He dragged her over with his wand and sealed a collar around her neck, it was the same as Ginny's but she didn't even notice. Sang Lys attached a lead and dragged her over to Rabastan,

"A gift," He said, and Rabastan grinned,

"Thank you Master," He patted her head like a dog, "Pretty puppy," Sang Lys chokes on his snort and the Dark Lord burst out laughing, Vilkas glowered at the pair of them and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Do you want me to reveal your names via Nagini?" He growled and they shut up instantly,

"Let's not be too hasty." Tom said and Sang Lys nodded with him.

"Now, I think its time the rest of them meet an unfortunate end." Sang Lys said,

"Ooo, Master?" Espia called, and he raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

"Can I keep one, please, let me keep one?" She asked him, making her eyes go big and pleading, Sang Lys smirked,

"Sure, which one do you want?"

"Let me think…" She walked among the remaining Order members, poking and prodding them before standing in front of Bill Weasley. "I want this one."

"Hm, very well, if you're sure." Sang Lys said and she nodded eagerly, "You can't take it back mind, if it runs its course you'll have to dispose of it and get a whole new one."

"I'll train him very well." She promised,

"Ok, bring him here. We'll have him marked up for you." Sang Lys relented, Espia cheered and dragged an extremely reluctant Bill over to her master. Sang Lys looked him over,

"He is a rather fine specimen, let's see." Sang Lys took out his wand, "Cien, where did we put your mark again?"

"Navel, Master," He answered and Sang Lys nodded,

"I remember, Finnegan squirmed like a bitch," Sang Lys said with a smirk, "How about here." He jabbed his wand in to the base of his spine and imprinted a purple lily; a mark of ownership. "There we go,"

"Thank you, Master." She conjured up a purple strip and collared him, "Don't worry, we'll get you a proper one tomorrow." She assured him before dragging him back to his position.

"You sounded like a parent getting their child a toy." Tom told him and Sang Lys shrugged,

"It's my job to look after mine, you do the exact same thing with your elite." He pointed out,

"Fair point,"

"You cannot simply give away a human being." Dumbledore exclaimed, and Sang Lys blinked, surprised the man had been silent for so long.

"Of course I can, I gave one to the twins, Vilkas, Cien and now to Espia… the only reason Tom hasn't gotten one is because I was waiting for his birthday." Sang Lys told him, and Dumbledore gaped while Tom turned to him interested.

"You were going to get me a toy?"

"I was going to get you two, they would have been trained up and everything, just like my giocattolo. I thought you would appreciate a male and a female." Sang Lys shrugged,

"How very thoughtful," Tom said with a smirk, "I'll have to add something extra to your birthday gift,"

"Oh, I'm excited now." Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"You really are monsters." Kingsley breathed and all those of the Dark gave the same nasty smile.

"We know,"

"I think it's time," Harry said simply.

"It's time." Tom agreed,

"Free for all!" Sang Lys called and elite each picked out an order member to do as they please with, the mortes did the same and Sang Lys pulled Weasley from the fray and slapped a collar on him dragging him over with the rest of the heard. Dumbledore looked helpless as he watched the torture and blood she around him and Tom turned to him.

"Don't worry old man, your turn is coming." He mocked, "I believe Cien and Sang Lys each have a few curses before I have my fun, and then myself and the assassin have something truly horrible planned." Cien went first and hit him with numerous bone breakers and threw a knife in to his shoulder, Dumbledore locked his jaw shut refusing to scream, Cien used a salt spell to pour salt in to the wound which finally made him cry out.

"You will rot old man." He snarled before going back to cursing someone else. Sang Lys stepped up and his eyes were glowing with malevolent glee,

"I'm going to enjoy this,  _Trahere Capillis_ ," Dumbledore did scream this time as every single one of his hairs on every part of his body was forcefully pulled out, his grand beard and long hair were pooled on the floor around him and he had hundreds of bloody dots littering the inflamed skin.

"This is for my mother," Sang Lys slashed his wand carving his lily in to his chest, "This is for my father," a stag joined the lily, "This is for Sirius," a grin joined the scene and with one last slash of his wand a black phoenix settled above them all, "And that is for my life." He stepped back before he killed the man himself, instead he threw a knife and embedded it in Kingley's head to make sure he was dead.

"Ah headmaster how the mighty have fallen," Tom laughed at him; he circled the man fingering his wand.

"Death doesn't frighten me Tom," Dumbledore said his voice weak ad shuddering as the Dark Lord threw a weak  _Reducto_  as hit arm, "It is but the next great adventure." The Dark Lord chuckled and it was ice cold, the sound stopped everything that was happening and they all turned to face the ending of Albus Dumbledore.

"That may be true and I have dreamt of killing you for a very long time." Tom agreed, "But then I thought, why would I want to give you something you are looking forward too?" Tom shook his head and Sang Lys grinned.

"Perfect," he murmured and Tom smirked,

"You see, headmaster, the assassin here gets very bored very quickly and he often creates spells that others deem potentially useless in everyday situations, quite sadistic he is."

Sang Lys smirked.

"I do try,"

"He created this one with myself on the off chance that one day we would hate someone so much that death wasn't good enough. Today, I have decided this spell is perfect for you. This spell is the equivalent to death but you will never reach the  _next great adventure_ , you will forever be trapped within your body, unable to see, unable to hear, unable to move, unable to feel, you will be stuck like it forever." Dumbledore looked ill, he was deathly white and shaking, his fate, it seemed, was not something he wished to happen.

"No, please no,"

Tom laughed cruelly.

"Beg all you want old man, you sealed your fate."

"You cannot hate me so much to deny me death." Dumbledore tried and Harry smirked.

"You are correct," Dumbledore looked relieved but Harry wasn't finished, "We hate you much more but it's the best we have." Tom smirked.

"Say goodbye to the life as you know it Dumbledore." Harry gave a mocking wave.

" _Torbet Mens Corpus Anima,_ " Tom twirled his wand in an intricate manner and a white ball of light shot toward Dumbledore, it consumed the headmaster making him glow before he slumped over completely still.

"Do you think the song is playing yet?" Sang Lys asked, and Tom shuddered,

"I almost pity him."

"Don't waste your valuable pity, you might need it for us later." Sang Lys said and Tom nodded,

"You are correct,"

They looked around the room and smirked at the dead Order and the crumpled old man; they had won.

"The school is ours." Tom stated and the assassin grinned.

"It's finally over,"

"We won the war." Tom said and Harry could hear his disbelief, "We did it," the elite and the mortes cheered and Harry couldn't help but join in, he jumped up and down and even Tom allowed himself to smile properly for their victory. There was a happy pulse of magic and Tom laughed,

"She's happy," He said, "Hogwarts is happy again,"

"Don't worry, great lady, we don't plan on leaving you again any time soon. You are our home."

"Party!" The twins cried,

"I want the world to know first!" Sang Lys said, "And then get completely rat faced,"

"Do you wish to spread the word now?" Tom asked him and Sang Lys smirked.

"Of course," He agreed, "Save me at least a bottle of Vodka," Tom tipped his head and he nodded to his team and they all apperated out, Sang Lys appeared in Diagon Alley with his mask back on, the news of who he was wouldn't be out until tomorrow at least.

_The day has arrived_

_We've got there at last_

_Hogwarts is ours_

_Dumbledore is the past_

_The headmaster is dead_

_We're in full control_

_There's not chance of revolt_

_We own your soul._

Sang Lys shot it in to the air and laughed again, he laughed long and hard and jumped around on the spot.

"We won the war," He called, announcing it to anyone within hearing range, "We did it, Hogwarts is ours." And with that, he left with a cheery wave. He apperated back to the great hall where the room was now clean and there seating had been changed, the elite and the mortes were sat around drinks in hand and a relaxed, easy air surrounding them. Harry grinned and tosses his mask down, he accepted the drink Tom help out for him with a nod of his head and threw himself in to a chair.

"I knew this was going to be a good day," Harry sighed,

"It has been a very good day indeed," Tom murmured.

"I cannot believe it's finally over." Harry said with a shake of his head and Tom hummed in agreement.

"Wizarding Britain is in our control and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"Life is on the up." Harry stated with a grin and Tom smirked.

"Agreed,"

* * *

Many of the students had woken up unsure whether they had been dreaming or not, and approached the great hall with haste. Of course, the Dark Lord sat elegantly in the headmasters chair confirming that yesterday had, in fact, happened. Not a lot ha changed, the only major difference were the elusive team members lining the room and the Dark Lord sat in the headmaster's place. Sang Lys was not there yet and it was still hard to get their heads around the fact that Sang Lys, psychotic, untouchable, murderous assassin, was  _Harry Potter,_  it was just insane and many didn't know what to make of it. The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's who didn't know were the most surprised, the lions took it badly that one of their own was so dark and the Snakes took it badly that it was Harry Potter. As the hall began to fill the noise rose and when it reached it's peak the doors opened and Sang Lys entered; instant silence. Harry smirked and shook his head,

"Well if this is going to happen every time I enter a room I might get myself an announcement party." He said and grinned when he saw Tom roll his eyes, "What do you think? Trumpets, drums, a sonorous charm to announce the great and powerful assassin, the cloaked killer himself; Saaaaang Lys!" the Mortes and elite were valiantly keeping in their laughter and Harry's grin stretched as he looked up to the head table where Tom was massaging his temples with a resigned look.

"You are a grievous annoyance," He muttered and Sang Lys smirked.

"Yeah I know," He said, he raised an eyebrow at Tom, who was sat in the headmaster's chair radiating smugness.

"Suits you," Harry told him with a grin, Tom smirked.

"I know,"

"I have a few things I want to announce and some people to remove," Sang Lys told him as he made his way towards the table, gradual talk began and Harry would bet it was about him.

"That is fine,"

"Oh and there have been talks of revolt already, I'll be removing the creation of the problem today."

"Someone feeling particularly vengeful towards you?" Tom asked amused, Sang Lys grinned,

"It's my natural charm." He said, he saw the elite and his mortes lining the hall and nodded to them as he took his place leaning against Tom's chair. The noise died down a little with his movements, but when the Dark Lord rose, the room fell in to utter silence again.

"As you know, you were given some startling revelations last night before being removed to you common rooms. You were escorted back here this morning for an explanation that will answer most of your queries." Tom told them, his voice cool and calm as he spoke. "The ex headmaster is as good as dead, the dark has won and you are now under mine and the assassin's rule." No one spoke at that, not that they were expecting them to.

"Follow the rules you shall not be harmed, try and go against us and the consequences shall not be pleasant." The threat was very clear and Sang Lys smirked, Tom nodded to him and the assassin came forward.

"There are, of course, some who still have to pay for their crimes, there are some who are in unique positions and there are some that want to fight us." He said, his green eyes looking over the crowd, "Now, if I call your name, you will be escorted out with one of the Mortes or the elite, do not fight it you still don't have magic." He warned, "Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Cormack McClaggen, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Vilkas, if you would lead, and take Snape with you, you know where to go." Sang Lys said and Vilkas nodded once,

"Of course, Master," He said before leading the group out, Cien, Nott and Dolohov lined him as they left.

"Now," The Dark Lord spoke again, bringing the attention back to himself easily, "As for the school, not much will change. New classes will be introduced, some mandatory and others optional, muggle studies will be abolished as will Divination, and introduction to the Dark Arts will be compulsory. The school is no longer under lock down so you are free to write to your families, but be warned, any signs of revolt will be punished as treason." Tom sat down and they were dismissed, it was quite amusing actually, it was like one mad rush for who could get out of the room and up to the owlery the fastest to get the letters out. Sang Lys didn't believe the reality of the situation has sunk in yet, when it hit the headlines, and he had no doubt it would tomorrow, then people would believe and then people who face the reality. When the hall was empty of students, the two leaders turned towards the teachers.

"As you surrendered you will be subjected to the same tests as the ministry staff, members of our teams will be conducting them and if it proves that you are loyal to the dark rule, are not planning anything heinous and are fully qualified you will retain your positions." Tom explained to them, no trace of emotion of his face, the teachers nodded in understanding.

"I might suggest supervising the students for the day, it was a lot to take in and I don't think it's quite hit home. You also might like to explain that they are not going to get murdered for breathing, they know you, they trust you, and you'll be able to explain things better." Sang Lys said to them, "Oh, and Professor Sinistra, you are temporarily head of the house of Snakes, Severus will be busy."

"I'll take the lions back to our den, speak to them there." McGonagall said and left the room, the other heads decided to do the same and the remainder of the teachers divided themselves amongst the houses.

"That went rather well," Tom said,

"Yeah? Wait until tomorrow and it hits the headlines, then we'll get proper reactions."

"Unfortunately, you are right."

"I know,"

"What are you doing with that list of names?" Tom asked him and Sang Lys smirked,

"Wanna see?"

"Of course,"

The assassin led the Dark Lord up to the seventh floor, he paced in front of the blank wall and a door appeared, he looked back to see Tom looking rather pale and smirked.

"Don't worry, it's safe at the manor along with a pretty little locket I found." Harry assured him, "Honestly, that was my relic thank you very much."

"They're at the manor and you didn't tell me?" Tom hissed and Sang Lys waved him off,

"I forgot, besides, we have much more important things to be getting on with and they are under so many wards and protection spells that I don't think even you would get passed them. That and their in your private wing, under more of your own protection spells." He said easily and Tom pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Sometimes, I really really do not understand you,"

"Of course you don't, where's the fun in that?" Harry asked bewildered, Tom rolled his eyes and motioned him in. Harry pushed open the door and it opened in to a large room, it was a comfortable room, with seating for the elite, mortes and the two leaders and cushioned carpet for the kneeling. Sang Lys walked further in to the room with a smirk on his face, he stood in the centre and within seconds Blaise was kneeling at his feet with his head bowed. He was dressed to perfection, tight leather-like trousers that clung to those legs Harry loved so much, and skin tight V-neck and bare foot; wonderful.

"Master, how may I sever you?"

"Just stay there for now, little giocattolo." Sang Lys told him, running a hand through the dark hair, he looked over to the Dark Lord and smirked,

"What do you think?"

"I think you have an exceptional idea," He said, eyeing Blaise with desire. He motioned for his team to take places with their toys, Vilkas tugged Snape forward and Sang Lys was pleased to see the man without a glamour on him. There were fresh bite marks showing that Snape hadn't slipped past the wolf last night and his clothing was different to that of his usually imposing robe. Cien had Seamus on his knees already, he smirked as the Irishman crawled along next to him and Sang Lys hid his chuckle. Espia had gotten her new toy a brand new collar and she pulled him along happily before forcing him to his knees. And finally, the twins beckoned their pretty one over to them and Draco knelt at their feet without question, Lucius eye's widened at the notion and Harry swore he could spot a trace of envy.

"Caligo, my beauty, I think it's only fair that you get a playmate too." Sang Lys said, torn between being fair and wanted to keep what was his, but when he saw he brighten he decided fair won out. Caligo walked straight over to Cho and dragged her down by her long dark hair, a blue lily blooming over her cheek.

"This one,"

Just watching her pull Cho around had aroused Harry so he was all for it,

"Whatever you want," He agreed, "You know ways to keep her trained."

"Yes, Master, but I may come to you to make sure." She said looking at him with big blue eyes, Harry felt a lot of blood rush south at the images her conjured up and grinned,

"That would be excellent." He murmured,

#Mind out of the gutter for now# Tom said and Harry nodded,

"Now, the rest of you are paying for crimes, or crimes you were planning." He told them, "The punishments are simple, you're being collared. Some of you may become breeders, others will simply be whores; I don't particularly care but you need to be informed." Sang Lys motioned for his team to collar them and any protest was met with a nasty zap from the collar, they had leads attached and a member of the elite held on to them for now. Sang Lys turned to the Dark Lord,

"See any you like?" He asked and Tom looked around thoughtfully,

"A few have caught my interest," He admitted,

"Oh?"

"Yes, and if you can get them to behave like your own then I would be highly interested." Tom said, casting an eye back on Blaise.

"My giocattolo is exceptionally well behaved, he is actually quite perfect." Harry said proudly, "Isn't that right, little toy?"

"As you wish it, Master." Blaise answered and Harry flashed a pleased grin, Tom smirked,

"I want mine like that."

"Pick them and I'll break them in," Sang Lys said, and only he and Tom caught the flinch that Malfoy Jr gave off, "I'll have them trained within a fortnight."

"Very well," Tom moved around the choices, he stopped in front of some and looked them over before coming to a stop in front of Dean Thomas.

"Stand," He ordered, and Dean rose gracefully to his feet without a word, Dean was one of those people that aged well. Harry remembered him when they were in first year, he was small with an afro and quite quiet; he had changed a lot. He had short hair now, no traces of frizz at all, it made his strong features sharper and clearer, his lips were full and his dark skin was completely flawless. He was gorgeous.

"This one is rather attractive." Tom mused, "I think I'll take this one." Tom continued looking around, he was browsing when he paused and turned back to Hannah Abbott. "And that one," Harry immediately knew why Tom had chose her, Hannah Abbott, despite being 17 and of age, looked like a porcelain doll. She had the big sky blue eyes, the ringletted blond hair, an English rose complexion and bow-like red lips; she looked completely innocent and Tom wanted to break it.

#You have a very perverse mind# Harry told him amused, Tom flashed an unremorseful and shark like grin.

#Are you surprised?#

#Not even in the slightest# Harry said with a chuckle, #But at least I know what to use when I dress them. Leather and innocent# Tom's crimson eyes went maroon for a few seconds before he smirked,

"I like you,"

"I knew you'd eventually admit it."

"Once only,"

"That's fine," Harry said grinning, "Take the collared and put them in the cages, they'll be open for use soon. We'll have to get the breeding rota up." some tired to struggle but they were subdued and dragged off, Sang Lys personal favourite was when Bella slapped Smith's nose like a dog and told him to behave; he was so stunned he did.

"What are you going to do with the toys?" Tom asked,

"Well, they obviously cannot be touched by anyone outside, they would taint them and I don't like it when people touch my things." Sang Lys said, "Ensis, Cruor, think you can come up with something?"

"On it, Master,"

"Now that's sorted, you're dismissed." The room emptied leaving the two leaders, and the three toys.

"It looks as if you have work to be doing." Tom said, eyeing the three kneeling,

"So it seems," Harry agreed, "I think you'll like the results,"

"I believe you are correct." Tom agreed, "I'm going to send the teams back to the ministry on borrowed time, I don't want things falling behind because they have been gone too long."

"Ok, I'll get to work and check in with the teachers." They shared a nod and Tom left the room, Harry cast a look down and smirked; he wasn't objecting his work right now.

* * *

When the students arrived in the great hall the next day there were some more obvious changes, the head table was larger than before and instead of lining the halls, the elite and mortes were sat there. It was an intimidating image. The Dark Lord in the centre with the feared assassin leaning against the throne like chair and their teams stretching out either side of them; they looked untouchable. Of course, the teachers they knew were there too, so it lessened the intimidation factor a little bit. It wasn't just in school where things were changing; the day the owls went out was possibly the most hectic day in the wizarding world.

Parents who had got letters from their children from school and were blown away by the revelations, worried that their children were in danger and helpless because there was nothing to be done about it. The Dark had won. This led to many of them writing hasty letters to the  _Daily prophet_  to tell them about the news, those letters along with the glowing lilies scattered around created enough drama for the public to go wild. Rita Skeeter had had a field day as the letters poured in revealing Dumbledore's excursions but more importantly, the identity of Sang Lys and his allusive team and the reasons behind their defections.

There were a weeks worth of headlines in one letter and she began writing with speed, the wizarding world needed to know and Rita would be the one to write it. She had pulled off some of her quickest work, she was determined to get the first article out the next day and that's what she would do; she was Rita Skeeter after all. Everyone in the great hall was waiting to see if the news had hit the headlines, they had all written and now they wanted to see it, it as if the paper would force them to accept it; never mind the Dark Lord and Assassin right in front of them.

"How goes the ministry?" Sang Lys asked the Dark Lord, he had taken the seat left for him on Tom's right when he decided he wanted to eat something.

"Very well, Lucius went back with Caligo so he's working right now. The man is having the time of his life, it's unusual how much he likes it." Tom said and Harry laughed,

"He was built for the job," Harry agreed,

"There was a flurry of concerned parents yesterday when the lilies were spotted," Tom told him, "They thought we were going to kill all the students."

"That would be completely counter productive." Sang Lys pointed out,

"Yes, that didn't seem to register. They were told that the school was coming off of lockdown so their student's letters would be arriving as soon as the owls got to them." Tom explained and Harry nodded,

"I bet those at the ministry enjoyed that." He said with a grin,

"Oh yes, the brothers  _loved_  it."

"The parents should be thankful Bella wasn't there."

"That would not have ended well." Tom said amused,

"Yeah, and I can imagine her slipping back in and giving you the biggest puppy dog eyes as she tried to explain why there were so many dead people in the ministry."

"Ah Bella," Tom said fondly, Harry tilted his head and grinned,

"Heads up, owls are in." Just as he spoke the owls flocked in by the hundreds and the papers swept in too, Harry was excited to see the headlines and he wondered what delights would come up.

"I wonder what dear Rita wrote for this?" He mused,

"I think it is more questionable to which headline she used first, your unveilings, Dumbledore's revelations or the taking of the school." Tom pointed out and Harry nodded.

"I say school then me which will link in to Dumbledore," the paper landed in front of them and Harry grinned.

"I was right,"

_**HOGWARTS OVERTURNED; DUMBLEDORE DEAD.** _

_**After seizing control of the ministry just over a month ago in an epic battle, the dark section has been in near control of the wizarding world. Many things within the ministry were rapidly changing, but there were still those who fought against the dark rule. Within the darkness there was one strong opposition; Hogwarts led by Albus Dumbledore. Over the years You-Know-Who and Dumbledore have fought but It was rumoured that Dumbledore was the only person that You-Know-Who ever feared. That rumour was firmly crushed last night as the dark took control of the great school. The full details of what happened in the great hall are unclear, no one but those within the Dark Sect were there to witness it, but it is known that Dumbledore and those who apposed are dead and You-Know-Who has now placed himself headmaster. From now on, what can we expect to happen to our world, will it crash and burn or will this be a start of a new era? Nobody knows, and I pray that we live to see it through.** _

_**Rita Skeeter,** _

"Well look at that, a new era." Harry commented and Tom smirked.

"I believe Rita has that part correct." He said pleased, Harry grinned,

"Of course, we're ruling the world. It is going to be amazing."

"We will have to get those statues commissioned soon." Tom said thoughtfully,

"We'll get one of those massive drop down things Fudge had when he was minister, you know that you really wanted to cut up with a pair of scissors?" Harry said and Tom nodded,

"I remember that thing, Fudge thought he was pulling of grace." Tom shook his head, "Do you know any photographers, decent ones that is. Our image must be preserved, we  _are_  the rulers after all."

"Actually I do, he's young but his images are great. And he used to idolise me, I wonder if he still does; he had much more reason to now." Harry tilted his head and then shrugged, "I'll find out." Vilkas was shaking his head at the pair as the teachers looked at them as if they had grown extra limbs.

"Mr Lupin, are they always this-this…" McGonagall trailed of and Vilkas nodded,

"Egotistical and arrogant? Yes, all the time. It will get worse." Vilkas sighed, Tom and Harry both sniffed and cast them impervious looked.

"We only speak the truth." They said together and then shared raised eyebrows, they seemed to come to a silent understanding because they nodded and went back to observing the hall. Furious whispers and discussions had broken out over the paper and Harry smirked, Tom rose to his feet and the hall went quiet.

"As there are many things that need to be put in to order after the wonderful outcome of our victory, lessons are cancelled until further notice." That brought a cheer from the students and Tom sat back down, Harry chuckled.

"Ooo will you look at that, Tom's getting brownie points from the students." Tom glared as Remus and Tonks choked on their drinks, the purebloods didn't have a clue what he was talking about much to his amusement.

"No humour yet or have you not had enough tea?" Harry asked innocently, the glare intensified and Harry grinned, "Tea then, you know, you should try coffee, there's more caffeine in that and it might make you a more cheerful person, hell, you might even gain a skip in your step." Harry was well aware Tom was inches from cursing him, but it served for some amusement for him, the teachers were looking at him as if he was suicidal and his mortes were looking anywhere but at him for fear of getting curse for laughing.

"The urge to kill you grows greater each day." Tom got out and Harry beamed.

"Awe, I like you too Tom," He just managed to duck and slide off of the chair in time to miss the crucio sent his way, he rolled under the table and jumped to his feet so he was on the other side of the table out of immediate reach.

"That's not a nice way to thank someone for giving you a compliment, honestly, have you no manners?" He flipped out of the way of the curse and twisted away from the other.

"Will someone get the man his tea, look at him, he's in desperate need." Harry exclaimed and had to resort to blocking the spells, Remus was practically dying with laughter but wisely kept it quiet, Tom was not amused, the brat was the possibly the most annoying person he had ever had the misfortune to meet. How they went from getting along fine to Tom wanting to kill him he didn't know; it worked for them he guessed.

"Leave, now,"

Harry mock saluted and transformed in to his phoenix, with a trill that sounded suspiciously like laughter, he vanished in a ball of flames.

"How I deal with that daily I will never know." Tom grumbled, Remus' muffled snickers were heard and Tom glared at him, the silver assassin held up his hands in defence despite the fact he was grinning.

"Hey, I'm not as annoying as him."

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Do they do that often?" McGonagall asked Remus, who again nodded,

"Yes, all the time."

"How have they gotten so far?" She wondered in amazement.

"I think they wonder that themselves."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot,** _

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, rape, blood and gore. Will also contain slash and Het relations, if you don't like that sort of thing then this story really isn't for you,** _

#Parseltongue#

_**Current word count; 11,783** _

**Chapter 20;**

As the students sat back and relaxed in to their lesson-less day, the Dark Lord found the assassin and dragged him off to Dumbledore's office, Harry made a great show of pretending Tom was turning on him and going to kill him. It probably would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that he was grinning and Vilkas followed them up shaking his head, there were many that would never get used to his eccentric behaviour but Harry just shrugged and asked where the enjoyment in life would be. The first thing Tom did was pack up all the books in the office and hand then to Vilkas to protect, then he waved his wand and decimated the room, every single thing that had previously belonged to the headmaster was obliterated and both Harry and Remus agreed they had never seen the Dark Lord look so pleased with himself.

"You've wanted to do that for a long time, haven't you?" Harry asked him,

"Since 1942." Tom told them, Harry blinked,

"Wow, that's been burning for a while then,"

"Yes, and it felt unbelievably good."

"I can imagine."

"Now, let's see…" He waved his wand and vanished all the wreckage leaving the large circular room bare, the only things that had survived were the portraits, the sorting had and the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Hey, that's my sword." Harry said, picking it up from its place on the wall. It felt comfortable in his hand and he swished it a bit, a delighted grin coming to his face. "I might start taking this out with me."

"Oh good Merlin," Remus muttered amused,

"I see the heirs have re-taken their place." An aged voice said, and they turned to face the sorting hat.

"Hey Stan," Harry greeted brightly, the other two turned to look at him as if he had finally lost it.

"What did you just say?"

"I greeted Stan, it's the polite thing to do." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stan?" Vilkas repeated, "Where did that come from?"

"It's his name, he told me when I asked him. I couldn't just refer to him as Hat now, could I?" Harry said in a 'duh' voice.

"How is it that you go from psychotic assassin that couldn't care less about killing and torturing people, to someone who cares enough to ask the sorting hat's name and make sure all the house elves are well looked after." Tom demanded,

"I've told you this so many times, Tom." Harry sighed, "It's my natural charm."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Absolutely none," Harry agreed brightly,

"You are the impossible one, not me." Tom decided, "Good evening… Stan?"

"I thought appropriate name." The hat, Stan, told him, "Does this mean the castle will flourish once again, I have gotten sick of the crumbling wards and her depressed state."

"We fuelled the wards last night and think she is pleased." Tom said to him, "I'm the new headmaster, and he is the deputy."

"Slytherin and Gryffindor united once again, this is most pleasing." Stan said, "I think this castle is going to become great again,"

"Of course it is, we're in charge." Harry said,

"You do remember we have things to do before you go on to profess your greatness again, don't you?" Vilkas pointed out, Harry sighed but nodded.

"Right, Tom, you need to fix your office."

"I think, if she is pleased enough, the castle may help with that." Tom murmured, he moved to the centre of the room and took a deep breath before he threw his magic out. The room began to change as the magic filled it, and Harry and Vilkas watched impressed as it adapted to Tom's wishes. The floors went to glossy ebony, the walls became deep green mixed with lighter shades and the metal around the room became polished silver. A grand desk formed with a high back chair, comfortable seating arranged itself around the fire place set with a low table, the furniture that appeared was ebony and it was finished with green rugs scattered around the room.

"Wow," Remus whispered and Harry grinned,

"Ok, when I get my office I want to do that." Harry said, "That was impressive." Tom looked around his new office and nodded,

"I approve,"

They took seats around the fire and Vilkas pulled out a stack of parchment, neither Tom nor Harry bothered to question why had do much parchment because they had just gotten used to it.

"Ok, so what do we need to cover here?" Harry asked,

"We need to work out what we want to add in, what we want to get rid of, and how things are going to be run around here." Tom said, "First point will be classes."

"Ok, so muggle studies and divination are gone, that's a given." Remus said, after he had written down the current classes, he scratched out the two and then tapped history. "This needs work,"

"Yes, Binns is already gone in my mind." Harry said with a curl of his lip, "The entire curriculum needs working, I'm so sick of goblin wars that it isn't even funny."

"We'll need a new teacher, and we'll have to approve what goes in." Tom said, and Harry nodded,

"History is a subject that can easily bore people, it needs life and a pulse to it. There are so many fascinating things in history, even recent history, the ward with Grindlewald, the drama the action, and then the rise and fall of the first war." Remus told them, his voice filled with passion as he spoke. Tom and Harry exchanged looks and turned back to the werewolf,

"Well, history is sorted," Harry said brightly,

"What?" Remus said confused,

"Congratulations, Moony, you'll be great." Harry said,

"Me?"

"Yes, you obviously have a way with teaching and you adore history. I do not see a better candidate."

"But I don't even have a Mastery in history." Remus exclaimed.

"That is because you're a werewolf and the old ministry was full of shit. We're run the ministry now, go and get a master, its not like you are not going to pass it. You've travelled, explored and know more history than Tom and he actually lived it." Harry said to him,

"Oh, um, ok then," Remus said slowly, "What would I need to do to get my Mastery?"

"There is an examination and you have to submit a 4ft dissertation on a certain era if you wish to specialise, or multiple smaller ones on different parts of history." Tom explained and Remus grinned,

"I think I may have already done that." He said, "You know that I always have parchment on me?"

"Yeah, but we just thought it was one of your weird quirks." Harry shrugged,

"Well, it is, but it started because I was writing a book."

"You wrote a book?" Harry repeated, shocked,

"Yes, I was thinking that if we did take over then the history class would need something at least remotely interesting to read." Remus looked a little sheepish and the Dark Lord and Sang Lys looked at him blankly.

"You are definitely teaching history." Tom stated, with no room for arguments and Remus grinned.

"Ok," he scribbled down his name next to history and a tick to show he was approved. "I think transfiguration is fine, McGonagall has her Mastery with honours."

"She stays and she can stay as head of Gryffindor too, without the deputy position she will have more time to put in to her lions and classes. I know that she was run down when she had to pick up Dumbledore's slack and it got to her that she was unable to properly work with her house." Harry said and Tom nodded,

"We should consider getting her an assistant too," Tom mused, "Along with all the teachers, having only one member of staff for each subject has always seemed ridiculous."

"I agree, when I was still changing with the moon there was no one to cover the class so Severus took it."

"What hell that was," Harry grumbled,

"Ok, so we'll discuss assistants later." Remus said, "Sprout and Flitwick can also be approved for their positions too."

"Snape can no longer teach, it's clear the man hates it and I hate the man so he can go." Harry put in, and the other two agreed,

"We'll have to find a replacement potions master," Remus mused and Tom smirked,

"I have one in mind, and if I still hold my charm, which I'm pretty sure I do, then he'll agree."

"I'll mark it down,"

"I think astronomy should be taken of as a core subject." Harry said, "Sinistra is clear to keep teaching and stay on as Slytherin head if she wants it, but I don't see the point of Astronomy as a core subject."

"Have it as a third year option then," Remus suggested,

"Yes, that is a better option. Having first and second years out at 1am is not sensible." Tom agreed,

"The other options currently have acceptable teachers except care, we need a new one too." Harry pointed out, and Remus made a note of it and next to Defence.

"Speaking of which, we need to outline what classes are going to be core classes and what aren't. That and we need to discuss what classes you want to add in." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Astronomy is no longer a core class, but I believe Arithmancy and Runes should be core classes. They are better being learned while the brain is young and able to adapt." Tom stated, "As well as basic Dark Arts, Etiquette and Latin."

"Plus, add in a mandatory Introduction to the Wizarding World for all Mudbloods." Harry put in,

"So, we'd have Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Arithmancy, Runes, History, Dark Arts, Latin and Etiquette, as well as a side class of Wizarding Introduction." Remus clarified, "That's a lot."

"Yes, but we can extend the class day, when I went to school, lessons started at 8 not 9:30 and are final class got out at 4:30 not 3." Tom said, "We had a small 15 minute break and 45 minute lunch in stead of an hour lunch alone."

"That sounds better." Remus said, "So we'll need teachers for Dark Arts, Introduction, Etiquette and Latin."

"I have an idea for Etiquette." Harry said, and they looked at him in question, "Narcissa Malfoy, she is like the epitome of proper and, despite the fact he is now broken, she was able to teach her son."

"I'll send her a missive, I am sure if she is unable she will have suggestions." Tom said, impressed with the quick thinking,

"What about third year electives."

"Duelling," Harry said immediately,

"Healing," Remus suggested and Tom nodded,

"That would be better, it would enable students to learn more during their school years before taking on a mastery or internship at St Mungos."

"Care of Magical Creatures is still in place," Harry added,

"And I want languages taught, it is pathetic how many wizards are stuck when they come across another race of magical beings." Tom shook his head,

"What about normal languages,"

"We could do a joint classes," Harry suggested,

"How do you mean?"

"Well, French and Fey because Fey are native to France. Nymph and German, Mermish and Greek, and Gobbledegook alone because its more complex and Goblins are found everywhere." Harry explained,

"Brilliant," Remus said,

"Yes, and add in that all language classes can be taken as extra curriculum for extra credit. So, its mandatory for all students to take at least one language class, but those who want to learn more are able to set up private lessons. I am sure there will be groups who want to learn them all." Tom decided after a moments thought.

"Ok, and we'll need teachers for that too," Remus said, "What other changes do you want."

"I've think it would be beneficial to extend the amount of years here at the school." Tom said to them, "We shall still have the NEWT's at the end of the seventh year, and students will be able to leave then if they so with, but I wish to add three extra years."

"Three? Why?"

"I want electives at the beginning of 6th, ones that can only be taken once OWL's have been passed, and I want the same thing for 7th year. Also, with the extra years, it will enable people to study and become the best of their ability, they can have the chance to take elite classes and open more opportunities for them. And the final year can be used as a Mastery year, we could have a program where they can still be students but they can do an apprenticeship almost. We said about assistants for the staff, if there are students who are taking Masteries, some require shadowing a Master/Mistress which is where many miss out. This way everyone wins." Tom explained animatedly, "The three extra years can be used to either become a specialist in a subject/subjects, picking up classes they were unable to take before or retaking something."

"That sounds amazing." Remus was sold on the idea already, "It'll be like – excuse the analogy – muggle college/university, where you need certain grades to get in to different classes and while you are studying new things you can either re-take or pick up classes to fill your timetable."

"Bad analogy, but that is the idea. The tuition can be paid yearly so there is no forcing students to stay on, if they ace their NEWT's and wish to leave then they can." Tom said,

"We'll truly be the greatest magical school with this," Harry murmured, "I want to change a few things, though."

"Oh?"

"Yes, in forth year we can introduce Magical Transportation because they can take the test with their OWL's for apperating licences. And I think that physical exercise should be mandatory, because, lets face it, it helps." Harry said, "And before you even make a comment, I know about your secret gym you have in your suit and you cannot deny it because you've punched me in the face; no one has that much strength or precision without practice." Tom glowered at him but said nothing.

"From first or third year?" Remus questioned,

"First,"

"Right,"

"What electives do you want from 6th year?" Harry asked Tom,

"I was thinking Spell Weaving, Warding, Politics and Animagus Training."

"Nice, we'll have to work out what OWL's will be needed to get in to what."

"Actually, we'll need to work out what will now become an OWL at all." Remus pointed out,

"Write that down, let's focus on what we want to be taught first." Tom said,

"Right," Remus nodded, "What about 7th year advanced classes,

"Blood Magic, Black Magic, Curse Breaking, Spell Creation and Experimentation," Tom suggested,

"Ok, what about a combat for the 7th year class?" Harry inquired, "Something that would train them for the battlefield not just duelling."

"Good,"

"Right, so we have all the classes available at this school sorted. We now need teachers,"

"Well the logical thing to do for the languages are to have creatures of the languages teach, if they are willing to do so that it." Harry said before turning to Tom, "Don't you have a treaty with a the Fey and Nymph colonies?"

"Yes, and you are able to speak with the goblins."

"That leaves Mermish."

"We have a lake full of them,"

"True,"

"What about the human language side of things?"

"Do you think I can convince Fleur to come back? She did leave the Order." Harry wondered, looking at Remus.

"She did have a bit of a soft spot for you, and she wanted to work in this country." Remus mused,

"I'll write to her," Harry said,

"There are multiligual people in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, I'll get Lucius to select the best Greek and German speaker."

"I've put a question mark next to the languages as we have to come back to them, we'll also need a Latin teacher too." Remus told them, "All the core classes are covered except Dark Arts." Tom and Harry shared mean smirks,

"Bella," they said together and Remus looked at them as if they were mad,

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed, "You cannot be serious."

"She is a surprisingly good teacher, ask Espia, and they will be too afraid to mess around. The Dark Arts can be dangerous, having someone like Bella teaching them will ensure no one is hurt because students are playing around." Harry pointed out,

"That and we need some amusement in life." Tom threw in and Harry snickered,

"Who's going to teach introduction, it needs to be someone who knows about the muggle world and won't terrify the little people." Remus asked, moving on from the pair's evilness.

"Espia would be a good choice, she's friendly and she's a halfblood." Harry suggested,

"She would be the ideal choice," Tom mused in agreement,

"The next two are healing and duelling," Remus said,

"If we get Poppy an assistant she could teach healing," Tom said,

"You can tell her that she's having an assistant then, because I'm not." Harry muttered, Tom raised an eyebrow,

"I remember Poppy Pomfrey from when I attended here, she was nice unless you tried escaping her clutches or went back on your word to have a check up." Tom remembered, "What would be wrong with having an assistant?"

"You'll see,"

"Duelling?"

"Dolohov," Tom said instantly, "He already volunteered,"

"That's sorted,"

"And, if what the twins were saying is right, then Charlie can take up the Care of Magical Creatures class, he's coming back to England according to them. He loves animals and I'm sure we could get him a small dragon to keep here." Harry said,

"The magical transportation can be taken by someone from the Department of Magical Transportation, Lucius will select one." Tom decided

"That's everything up to OWL's sorted. We need to work out what classes are becoming OWL's and what aren't."

"All of them will become OWL's except Etiquette and Introduction, Intro because its only a one year course and Etiquette because they'll be learning that until Narcissa sets them free." Harry said,

"We'll have to find people to write the exam papers and work with the to decided what goes in the practical side, if it's required." Tom said, "I am sure I can write a few of them myself, Vilkas can write the new history one and you can write the Physical Exercise one."

"Ok, so if they're going to be OWL's, it's up to the teachers at what grades they take students on with for their subjects. But what about the new classes, we'll need teachers and grades for them; starting with 6th year."

"Politics can be taught by Izar Nott, he's just as politically savvy as Lucius, but Lucius really wanted the job." Tom said in amusement,

"Animagus training is more of a self study class, they have to discover their animal and learn about their magic. Throw Caligo at them, she'll freak them enough to listen to her." Harry said with a smirk,

"I would very much enjoy watching her teaching," Tom agreed,

"Spell Weaving is a particular talent of Rabastan, he creates some particularly nasty chains. If he doesn't mind working with a timeturner he will take it."

"And you can get his brother to take the warding class then," Harry said, "I'll take the Physical Exercise and Combat classes as my own, I'll write the papers and the practicals for the both too."

"Ok, grade needed,"

"Politics needing an E in Latin and another Language class, E in History, full pass on M.T and passing grades in at least 5 other core subjects." Tom decided,

"Spell Weaving?"

"E's in all core Practical magic and duelling," Tom said, "The same with Warding, along with E's in Arithmancy, Runes and History as well as Latin,"

"Animagus training?"

"O in transfiguration, E's in other magic practicals and P.E,"

"Sixth year is done, 7th year," Remus said,

"My Combat class will be practical only. To get in you'll need NEWT E's in Transfiguration, M.T, Dark Arts and Spell Weaving and O's in P.E, DADA, Duelling and Charms." Harry said after thinking quickly. "An elite class,"

"I'll be taking Blood and Black magic as one class." Tom stated, "You'll need O's in Dark Arts, Warding, Spell Weaving, DADA, Charms, Arithmancy, Runes and E's in Potions, Transfiguration and Latin,"

"A super elite class," Harry joked,

"Experimentation?"

"Twins and we'll just leave that to them." Harry laughed,

"Curse breaking?"

"The best one Gringotts had was Bill Weasley, I'll speak to Espia." Harry said,

"And finally Spell Creation,"

Tom and Harry shared a look,

"We'll take that one too," they said, "O's in all core practical magic, Latin, Arithmancy and Runes."

"It's weird how you do that." Remus commented writing it down, he tapped the sheet with his wand and copied it three times. "We just need to confirm the teachers. Unless there is anything else?"

"One more thing…" Tom began, "I believe it would be a benefit for us to call back the last three years worth of a students, the exams are going to be called of for this year anyway and the next few years are going to be hard work getting the system up and running to how we wish. They should be allowed to have the option to continue their studying if they want."

"Right, we'll have to check the Hogwarts class years and send out letters, that can be a ministry job though." Remus said, "If that's done, we'll have to expand the living areas."

"The castle will accommodate anyone coming to learn within her walls." Tom waved of that worry,

"I also thing that there should be a resorting the beginning of 6th year," Harry stated,

"Why?"

"Well, think about it, how many people get older and change? If you put the hat on my head now it would scream Slytherin before I could even argue, and if either of you wore the hat it would be Ravenclaw before you could protest. Slytherin heir or not." Harry pointed out, "6th year is not an exam year, it could be 4th and 6th."

"That is not actually a bad idea," Remus agreed slowly, "There is nothing to say that you won't go back in to the same house."

"It could do no harm, and it would remove the majority of arguments that are caused my house rivalry." Tom said, "Very well, 4th and 6th,"

"Let's go fine the staff then," Harry said, pulling himself up. He rolled the aches out of his joints and the three of them left the office, "This is exciting."

"You're odd,"

"Hypocrite,"

It wasn't long before they were at the staff room and they were lucky enough to have nearly all staff in attendance, the only one who was missing was Sinistra.

"Afternoon all," Harry greeted brightly, skipping in,

"You are exceptionally cheerful, Mr Potter," Flitwick squeaked, "What has lifted your spirits?"

"We've been busy all morning and-," He cast a tempus and blinked when he saw it was approaching 4pm, "Most of the afternoon working on the new curriculum for this wonderful school."

"How much is it changing?" Sprout asked and Harry could detect a trace of worry in her voice,

"Loads," Harry said with enthusiasm, "It's going to truly become the greatest magical school in existence."

"Hogwarts is great." McGonagall pointed out,

"Yes, but it's not the greatest." Harry countered, "We," he pointed between him, Tom and Remus, "Have made it so."

"To begin with," Tom took over, "You are all keeping your positions, you have taught here and obtained admirable results within the restrictions you have been given. Without restrictions I can only assume you will become even better."

"Restrictions?" Sprout repeated,

"All those plants you were not allowed to house or even speak about because they were 'dark' will now be planted in the greenhouses, Cien will be exceptionally happy." Harry told her, and Spout perked up at that; Harry continued, "Anything that was labelled dark and therefore unacceptable to teach is no longer being enforced, your entire subjects are completely yours to teach however you wish to do so. As you are some of the best in your fields, you may receive a letter for input on the new examination papers and practical spell requirements for OWL's, NEWT's and even Masteries in some cases."

"One of the biggest changes to this school is that there will no longer be 7 years here, we will be offering 10." Tom stated, shocking them. "Students will still be able to leave once they have finished their NEWT's, but from now on there will be extra classes available from 6th and 7th years. Students will be able to pick up elite classes, pick up classes they were unable to take previously, retake failed examinations and begin their masteries."

"We'll be running an a program which enables those taking their masteries to shadow a master/mistress; you. Hogwarts holds the biggest collection of masters and mistresses in the world, we are prime at place to aid students gain their qualification. Not only will this help the student, but it will help you because you gain an assistant to help you. They will be allowed to take 1st-3rd year classes, grade work and give exam aid for 5th and 7th years." Harry picked,

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Professor Babbling said happily,

"Another major change is the amount of classes Hogwarts offers." Remus took up speaking, "How can we be the best if we do not offer everything?"

"What classes are being added?" McGonagall questioned in interest,

"Remember all those times you complained that us students had too much spear time to cause mischief?" Harry asked playfully, and her lips twitched,

"Quite right,"

"You definitely don't need to worry about that now," Remus said, "There are going to be thirteen core classes, 14 if you are of new blood and one of those is only a year long, two of you are new blood."

"The school day is changing, when I attended here we started at 8 and finished at 4:30, we will now start classes at 8 and finish at 5pm." Tom said,

"What are the added core classes?"

"Arithmancy and Runes are becoming core classes, along with Latin, Dark Arts, Etiquette, Physical Education and Wizarding Introduction for the new blood." Remus told them. "Astronomy will become an elective opposed to a core subject,"

"Obviously, Wizarding Introduction and Flying are merely for the first year. All core subjects are to become OWL's too, this is so students can have a broader range when they move on to more complicated magics." Tom said to them,

"Third year electives have changed, Astronomy is there along with Care of Magical Creatures, Languages, Duelling and Healing." Harry said,

"To go with the changing statue within the ministry, as of 4th year, all students have the chance to take a Magical Transportation class to get their apperating licence once they receive their OWL results." Remus told them,

"Now things get interesting," Harry said, "Obviously, it is up to you what grades you require for your advanced classes, but, depended on their combined grades students will now have the options to pick up Spell Weaving Animagus Training, Warding or Politics. Students are able to take more than just one, but their timetables may be a bit full to take more than two at NEWT level."

"Then, in response to NEWT grades, students can either chose to leave or take Blood and Black magic, Spell Creation, Combat, Experimental magic and/or Curse Breaking as an elite class, they are also able to pick up any of the previous electives they were unable to take. This means, if a student passes their NEWT's and then wishes to stay on and take healing and spell weaving they are able too. The elite classes require the best grades, but it is still possible for a student to stay on for two years to pass the NEWT's required and spend their last year in an elite class." Tom explained, "They are also about to retake exams while taking new classes, as long as they have they already have the grades to get in to their chosen new class."

"We are also going to offer the last three years of students, ones that have already left, a chance to come back and retake and/or take new classes." Harry said,

"Plus, we have decided that it will be best if the students are resorted 3 times while they are here," Remus continued, "4th and 6th years are not exam years so it will not disrupt the students too much, we feel this will lessen the house rivalry and encourage inter-house friendship."

"Now, Professor McGonagall, would you rather keep your head of Gryffindor position or Deputy head position? We feel it would be better if you only had one, it would give you more time to focus on your class and position instead of being expected to pick up the slack all over the place." Harry said to her,

"I will happily step down from the deputy position, Mr Potter," McGonagall said relieved, and Harry grinned,

"I said you would say that."

"Who is getting the position?" She asked curiously, and Harry grimaced,

"It defers to the next heir present in the castle." He grumbled,

"Then I wish you the greatest of luck, Mr Potter." She said amused,

"Thanks, Professor,"

"We will also be opening our gates to foreign students, as well as magical creatures. No longer shall Werewolves, Vampires, Veela, Fey and Nymphs be pushed away from our halls, Hogwarts is a school for magic not just for humans." Tom stated, and next to him Remus grinned,

"I get to teach again," He said, pleased,

"Wonderful, what will you be teaching?"

"History," He answered, "I'm hoping to put some life in to it." Harry choked on his laughter and Tom couldn't mask his snort in time to hide it,

"That was poor, even for you." Tom commented, and Remus looked bewildered as Harry continued to snicker in to his hands.

"What?"

"Put some  _life_  in to it?" Tom repeated and Remus grinned sheepishly,

"Oops,"

"Brilliant,"

"Anyway," Tom shot them looks of exasperation, "The announcement of the new curriculum and new expectations of this school will be at dinner, the students will be expected to select their new electives by midnight tonight and then we will have the joy of creating the timetables. The new sorting will also take place too. Those in 6th year will be resorted along with the 4th years,"

"Hogwarts is going to be amazing." Flitwick squeaked in excitement,

"What of the new classes, are all the teachers in place."

"They will be," Harry said, "I get my own class, and Tom is teaching. We have a joint class and I believe everyone in the Mortes and Elite will be taking a class."

"I believe this is going to be the best thing that has ever happened to this school." McGonagall stated, and Remus groaned,

"Now you've done it," He told her,

"Of course it will be, we're in charge." Harry said as if it was obvious,

"It could only get better with us as rulers, and with the rest of the wizarding world. We  _are_  the greatest and most powerful wizards alive." Tom continued,

"Yes, we understand that Merlin hasn't got a thing on the pair of you," Remus sighed, "Now, you have teachers to fetch, papers to write, spells to decide and I have to hand in my dissertation and an exam to take before I then re-write said exam."

"Well, I would like to think that Merlin was _close_  to our power…" Harry said thoughtfully, and then he and Tom cracked up as Remus facepalmed.

"Impossible," He groaned, "We'll see you at dinner, if one of you could inform Aurora of the changes, and ask her if she wishes to retain the head of Slytherin, I would be grateful."

"I will speak to her before dinner, Vilkas,"

"Come on you two," He ushered the two snickered wizards out of the room shaking his head,

"Not exactly how I expected the two terrifying leaders to act." Flitwick stated and McGonagall scoffed,

"That is an understatement, Fillius."

"The plans for the school are amazing." Poloma said and the teachers murmured their agreements.

"And we get to see it in action."

* * *

Their plans for the teachers were successful and everything was in order, Harry had a few troubles. He had received a sharp slap in the face from an irate healer, followed by a stern lecture at not coming to her from a thorough check up after every outing he had and he was made to swear that he would go to her for a check up every three months for the next year as she obviously couldn't trust him. Tom had laughed until the terrifying healer had glared him in to submission and he was on the same timetable as Harry, they made a pact not to mention it to anyone else even under duress. The twins and the brothers agrees to work at the school with timeturners to take the elite classes, and the rest of the elite happily took their new positions with the promise that they would also help with the ministry.

Narcissa had been delighted to accept the etiquette and recommended Niomi Greengrass as the Latin teacher as they seemed to have forgotten it. The Tacita Mortes has also been pleased to take up positions at the school, Cien agreed to take DADA and assist in Herbology. Tom had contacted the Fey and Nymph clans that he had treaties with and they agreed to send an instructor of their languages if they could send students to the school in time for the next school year with the promise they would be safe, Tom had easily agreed to the terms and the instructors would arrive within the next week.

Harry had paid a personal visit to Fleur and the French beauty was delighted to see him, she had explained the reason for her and Bill's break up and he happily filled her in with what had occurred over the past few days; she was very happy with Bill and Molly's fate. He had offered the job and she had been worried about leaving Gabrielle until Harry had suggested she transferred to Hogwarts, he explained what they were doing within the school and she said she would speak to her sister but it was 95% chance they would arrive within the week.

Lucius had selected the best people for the positions from the ones he needed from the ministry, the magical transport and languages were covered and the Department of Education were working recalling the past three years and sending them letters of invitation. Lucius was also working on something to announce the changes happening at Hogwarts, and Remus was working on the creature side of things to get the word out to those who wished to study at Hogwarts. Harry has spoken to Ragnok, who had happily introduced to the most cheerful and bouncy goblin, called Nortok, Harry had ever seen, and they had also created a time for them to meet to discuss the renewal of the laws on goblins on Harry's insistence.

Espia had agreed that Bill could teach as long as he touched no one and he wore his collar at all times, she and Bella were excited to be teaching and they would also be working with the breeders to make sure nothing got out of hand. Bella was having way too much fun keeping them in line, she likes dressing them up to look appealing and, for the most part, were too afraid to disagree with her. According to Espia, if she reverted back to her natural form and stood next to her aunt, they were in near hysterics due to fear and when Andromeda joined them it was hilarious. The three Black women agreed to keep running the breeding house and looking after the breeders, Andromeda to help with the carrying, Espia to teach them how to work and Bella to keep them in line and dress them up.

Harry was so glad that he had gotten those timeturners, it enabled him to get everything he needed done and be back in time not to miss all of dinner. He knew that both Tom and Remus had done the same thing because had had seen them both multiple times in multiple places, Remus had actually sat his mastery exam and come out laughing, Harry had been in the ministry when he saw him enter and then seen him again in the same hour laughing about it despite the exam being 3 hours long; he doubted he would ever get used of time turners. Harry landed in the entrance hall just as Tom was walking in to the great hall with Vilkas, Harry caught up with them and flashed a grin.

"How useful was the timeturner just them?" He asked and Tom smirked,

"Very,"

"You a master yet, Vil?"

"I get told in a month, but my book is going to get published." He said and Harry smiled.

"Brilliant,"

They took their seats and ate their dinner, Aurora declined the head of Slytherin and Tom said he had someone to cover it.

"You got your potions master then?" Harry asked,

"Yes, Horace Slughorn practically adored me while I was in school." Tom said with a smirk,

"Slughorn? He was a great teacher, a bit of a collector, but he knows his stuff." Remus remembered,

"He agreed to come back almost instantly when I told him I was now headmaster, he only requested a bigger office." Tom told them amused. Once they had finished their dinner, Tom rose to his feet and silenced the room easily.

"Hogwarts is changing." He began, his smooth voice carrying throughout the room, "The first change is that Hogwarts will now offer 10 years of schooling opposed to seven. This is because there will now be extra classes available to take, you will be able to pick up missed electives and even retake failed exams." Excited whispers broke out at that and Tom allowed them a moment before raising his hand for silence. "You will find a booklet on all the changes happening in detail on your bedside table for you to read through when you return to your dormitories."

"Now, the second change, which will affect you all, is that from now on, in an effort to minimise house rivalry and promote inter-house cooperation, when you reach 4th and 6th years you will be resorted." As expected, the hall exploded in shouts and yells, Tom raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He sent a pulse of his magic crackling through the room and the students fell silent instantly, they turned to look fearfully up at the head table where they seemed to remember that it was the Dark Lord stood before them, and he was now glaring at them.

"I am the headmaster of this school, but do not forget that I am the Dark Lord and I will not allow your criticism or insults to go unpunished." He stated coldly, "As I was saying, every 4th year and 6th year will be resorted, this will happen every year and it is non-negotiable."

"The plans for the new curriculum have been finalised. When you return to your common room, you will find a sheet of parchment on your bedside table with the new classes and electives. If you require details of your choices, the grades you need for the elite or the advanced classes then look to the booklet, it has all the information needed; including your new teachers. You need to choose your new electives by midnight tonight before they are chosen for you." Tom told them and an outbreak of whispering happened, they seemed to be both excited and fearful of what to come and Harry stood up to speak, using a burst of black flames to catch their attention.

"There is also going to be a change of students here at Hogwarts." He said to them, "We are opening our gates to foreign students as well as other magical races, as of September we will be housing Fey, Nymph and Vampire students as well as a smattering of Werewolves. You will all be starting mandatory Etiquette and Custom lessons as per the new curriculum, and you will be taught exactly what is considered offensive to other races; you will have no excuse. I say this now as your first and  _only_  warning, if there is any discrimination to the non-human students then you will not like the consequences, because they will be handed out by me personally." His magic crackled in warning and a resounding silence met his words, no one dared protest when faced with dealing with him.

"If you have any immediate inquires, your head of house will be available for questions," Tom said coolly, "Now, would those of 4th and 6th years form an orderly line in your year group. Your resorting will take place before you are dismissed." With an air of great reluctance, the two year groups got in to the lines, Harry flashed Cien a grin and the pair of them leaped over the table and joined their year group for the re-sorting.

"You are supposed to the one that conducts the resorting," Tom pointed out,

"I know, but I have a second in command, Vilkas can cover me while I act like a good student." Harry said and then pouted at the multiple snorts that sentence gained. "Haters can hate," Vilkas rolled his eyes but took the scroll of names and the waiting stool and sorting hat.

"I'm sure you know the drill, but just in case you've forgotten, when I call your name, come up and I'll put the hat on your head and you will join your selected house." Vilkas said. He started with the 4th years and Harry watched absently, he was too busy betting what house he and Cien would get in to. When Vilkas began on his year they focussed, they watched as Crabbe went to Gryffindor, Seamus went back to Gryffindor, Goyle went to Hufflepuff, Lavender went back to the Lions den with Parvatti. Theo Nott went to Ravenclaw, while Malfoy and Blaise went back to the Snake Pitt with Daphne Greengrass, Ernie joined the house of lions and Justin stayed in Hufflepuff, he was joined with Kevin Entwhistle while Terry Boot went with the snakes. Harry blanked out most of the names until it was him and he skipped up to the hat with a grin, Vilkas rolled his eyes and dropped the hat on his hat.

_Gryffindor and Ravenclaw by blood, but Slytherin by nature, ready to go where I said you should_?

_Take me there, Stan!_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and Harry smirked, he sauntered over to the house of Snakes and took a seat next to Blaise. He watched as Cien took his turn and it was a few seconds before;

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What a surprise," Harry mock exclaimed,

"I know, I didn't see that one coming." Cien agreed. Harry gently stroked Blaise' mark before getting up and returning to his place at the head table much to Tom's exasperation,

"Do you feel better now?"

"Honestly, yes." Harry said, "Now I can proudly say I'm half lion-half snake." One everyone was settled in their placed Tom dismissed them and it was like one mad rush to get to their common room, you could spot those who hat gotten placed in a new house because they were trailing after the rest of the house.

"Well, at least their eager now." Harry mused,

"I do not believe that will last long when they realise they have multiple other classes extra now." Remus joked,

"Tomorrow is going to be a horrible day, isn't it?" Tom asked sighing, every single person at the head table turned and spoke as one.

"Yes."

* * *

In the morning, when the Dark Lord and Sang Lys reached the great hall, the elite and mortes took one look at their leaders and hastily moved away, neither looked as if they had slept much and until they had enough caffeine to fuel the hall in their system they were unapproachable. Tom and Harry had started the timetabling once all the decisions had been handed in, they hadn't believed it would be too difficult of a job; how wrong they were. It had been hell, it wasn't possible for the timetables to be done weekly so it was done on the fortnight rotation and it was lucky that they extended the day or it just wouldn't be possible for all the classes to fit. They were not even close to being finished, but at 5am they just crashed and neither leaded appreciated being woken up by their respective snakes at 7:30 or the kinks in their bodies from sleeping in chairs. Harry blinked a few times after his 6th coffee and looked around in shock,

"Huh, I don't remember getting to the great hall." He said to Tom who was looking around equally shocked.

"No, I don't even remember going to sleep." He agreed, "I am looking forward to the paper however,"

"Oh yes, the paper," Harry visibly perked up at that and eagerly waited for the Prophet. He all but grabbed it when it landed in front of him and grinned, Rita had done well as usual.

_**SANG LYS IDENTITY REVEALD!** _

_**As you know, Hogwarts was taken by the dark section and headmaster Dumbledore killed. Details were not known until now. On that memorable night I can tell you that Dumbledore and a few unnamed others confessed to heinous crimes such as the deaths of Lily and James Potter, the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, the deliberate incarceration of now proven innocent Sirius Black, the attempted murder of Remus Lupin but the complete travesty was the confessions the headmaster made about Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore confessed to placing Mr Potter in an abusive home, hiding his inheritance and suppressing his magic amongst other things. It was the assassin who brought these crimes to light and it was then Sang Lys revealed himself. He stood in front of the entire Great Hall and removed the famous mask to reveal none other than Harry Potter himself, the saviour of the wizarding world turned deadly assassin. That wasn't the only shocks of the night, Sang Lys then unveiled the rest of his team which included Remus Lupin as Vilkas, Nymphdora Tonks as Espia, Luna Lovegood as Caligo, Neville Longbottom as Cien, Fred Weasley as Cruor and George Weasley as Ensis. Sang Lys explained why each was chosen and the Tactica Mortes stood loyally behind their Master. Other shocks of the night were Albus Dumbledore and his ex lover Gellert Grindlewald and Minerva McGonagall attending Hogwarts at the same time as the Dark Lord. With all this revealed I am comfortable in saying the wizarding world as we know it is over, what is uncertain is what will come of it.** _

_**Rita Skeeter.** _

Harry was impressed. It was a perfect exclusive and summed everything up nicely, he wanted to go and run around Diagon Alley, but there were more important things to do so he sat back with a satisfied smirk.

"She didn't miss anything did she?" Tom mused and Harry chuckled.

"Never does, Rita," Harry agreed, "How long do you think it will be until the letters start pouring in?"

"Tomorrow, no doubt, that's if people are not terrified to write to you that is?"

"I can't wait until I'm seen out, I'm hoping for utter silence again."

"The day you walk down Diagon Alley, I am coming with you." Tom stated, amusement colouring his tone and Harry released a delighted laugh.

"That day is going to be great."

"The rest of the new teachers shall be arriving today, these are missives from them explaining that they wish to settle in to their new accommodations. As creatures, they will want know their new area." Tom said indicating his letters, "It is just your selections that are left unsure."

"Ensis, Cruor, when's Charlie getting here?" He called down the table, the twins looked to him from where they were sat with the brothers plotting something.

"Oh don't worry about that," Fred said waving his hand,

"Charlie got here last night," George continued,

"Brought a dragon and everything,"

"Rabastan all about died,"

"They've been chatting ever since." They finished with shrugs, Harry just shook his head as Tom muttered something about impossible menaces.

"Where is he?" Harry asked and then held up his hand, "Right, dragon, got it."

"What sort of dragon did he bring with him?" Tom questioned slowly,

"Dunno," They answered, "It was a small little thing, looked like half a snake."

"A Wyvern?" Both Tom and Vilkas noted in surprise,

"A what?"

"It's a half dragon, half snake hybrid. It only had two legs in stead of four, has the wings and head of a dragon but the tale and venomous bit of a snake." Remus explained and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I not surprised Charlie has one of these as a pet." He said, "Did you set him in to his quarters?"

"Yup, he was thrilled about the outside area and the access to the roof. And we showed him where he would be teaching," George said,

"Good," Harry turned back to Tom, "I'm guessing Slughorn is arriving today?"

"Yes, as will the ones from the Ministry."

"I'm sure Fleur will be here soon, I sent her a booklet of the changed curriculum for Gabby and I doubt that she won't want to transfer, she was rather smitten with the castle, Gabby." Harry said,

"Very well," Tom said. He rose to his feet and the hall settled in to silence. "You have all now selected your new electives and as you can see, there are going to be things you are behind on in regards to OWL and NEWT examinations. You need not panic. All examinations are being postponed for your benefit, if you are in 5th year, you will be able to take the exams you are ready for during the summer here at the school. It shall be open to you. For the exams you have had no previous studies in, you will take your examinations when your class professors deem you ready, be that in 2 years or 5; do not worry. Those studying for NEWT's, your situation is much the same, however, instead of taking NEWT's you will be taking OWL's of the subjects you have yet to learn. You will have the option to stay on to catch up as per the new school year system." The relief, from Ravenclaw especially, was palpable.

"We have already begun creating your timetables." Harry picked up, "Your new teachers will be arriving throughout the rest of the week and you will be starting the new curriculum next week."

"You will be expected to attend all of your new classes, regardless of your personal feelings towards it. Failure to attend, without a viable excuse, will result in harsh punishment, sent through myself and the assassin here." Tom warned, and many paled at the threat. Harry could see many purebloods in the paling group, no doubt they were sneering at the P.E class."

"Now, if there are any questions you can stay behind and ask me." Harry told them before they were dismissed, the hall gradually emptied and there were a few lingering behind to which Harry grinned. He hopped over the table and skipped towards the group, he recognised a few, one being Katie Bell.

"Yes, Miss Bell?" Harry said, she blinked and looked at him in confusion, he grinned, "I'm a crazy assassin and a teacher now." He told her in a mock whisper, she grinned and nodded seriously,

"Got it," She whispered back, before speaking normally, "What is going to the break down of the P.E class?"

"Every class will have at least two classes each week, it will be a mix of physical fitness, martial arts, gymnatics, knife throwing and shooting." He told her and her eyes lit up.

"Wow that sounds amazing." She said pleased, "And who's teaching it? It was one of the classes that didn't list a teacher."

"Ahh, that one is my class actually." Harry said and her eyes widened,

"Oh Merlin, we're going to die if its anything like the D.A." She groaned and Harry gave her a toothy smile.

"It's going to be so much worse." He said gleefully,

"Help!" She moaned, before shaking her head, "Ok, about the new years. If you stay on do you have to do all three?"

"No, the tuition and the sign up is for a year at a time, which means you can take a class merely to fill your timetable even if you don't then go on to take an exam in it."

"That sounds awesome." Katie said enthusiastically, "What happens with later years in regards to the elite classes, or the 6th year electives?"

"Well, we haven't got it confirmed yet, but as I kinda rule the world now, I can pull it off." Harry grinned as she snorted, "I'm going to see if it would be plausible for those with the best grades to have access to 12 hour timeturners. As you've seen, there are certain grades that are needed to get in to them, you are able to pick up the classes you need, and if there are a group of you that want to do certain classes then you should be able to attend side classes if you clear it with the teacher."

"So it is still possible to take an Elite class, even if I'm 20?"

"Merlin yes, the elite classes will be mixed age groups. It doesn't matter when you get the grades, as long as you have them. And you could be taking an elite class at the same time as an OWL class, it really doesn't matter." Harry reassured her.

"This is amazing, there are so many things I want to do." She gushed, "I think I may run out of time."

"I'm not sure on this, but I think there may be a few exceptions allowed with the 5th, 6th and 7th years. Because there has been a massive upheaval at such a time, you may be able to get away with staying on more than three years. If it can be proven that you have the potential to pass an exam, and not just filling up timetables, you should be allowed." Harry said and they looked even more pleased, it was something he had Tom had discusses while they were making the timetables. It wasn't the students fault and if they had the drive to learn, and weren't just waiting time then they should be allowed to learn. The younger years were ok, they had time to catch up and readjust, and it wasn't going to be hard having mixed year group classes. They had found that mixing the year groups was easier on the teachers and students in some cases, it was trying to work it so it didn't overlap.

"Oh, I'm so excited. Just wait, I'll be getting in to Elite Combat in no time." Katie said and Harry smirked,

"Also mine,"

"I'll never be taking Elite Combat." She corrected herself and Harry laughed,

"Don't be like that, it'll be great." Harry assured,

"You'll be teaching me yet," Katie said, "Is it true that the language teachers are actually the race of the language?"

"You're the spokes person, aren't you?" He asked and she smiled sheepishly,

"You terrify everyone." She answered,

"I am pretty scary." Harry agreed, "Anyway, yes, they are. The new nymph and fey teachers should be here today, and we will be having students from the other magical races here. The French teacher is a veela, and I have gotten a goblin instructor."

"Wicked,"

"Anything else?"

"One more thing, Blood and Black magic didn't have a teacher listed, nor did the Spell creation." She said and Harry smirked,

"Interested in those classes, Katie?" He questioned, and she nodded,

"Yes, have you seen them? They look great, and the Spell Creation is something I'm close to. I have to pass my NEWT's, and then I only need Dark Arts and Latin."

"You should be ok, then. Spell Creation is mine and the Dark Lord's class." He said casually and the entire group choked.

"You-Know-Who is  _teaching_?" She squeaked,

"Yes, he's looking forward to it."

"But he's You-Know-Who!"

"First, please start saying the Dark Lord, it's painful to year You-Know-Who," He said and she nodded, "Second, the man is an actual genius. Trust me when I say that, because I am not afraid to list the man's fault, he had hundreds, vile temper and curse happy being some of them." Harry stated,

"I can't believe it, classes are going to be great to go to." She shook her head, "Wait until people find out both of you are teaching."

"Ah, unless they ask me they won't fine out." Harry told her with a grin, she blinked,

"What?"

"You know the magic you felt flare when I came over? It's one of the wards I created, it's a secrecy ward. You have to have my permission to speak of this conversation, and I'm only giving you permission to tell them the information about what the classes entail, and what is going to be happening with the years. You are not allowed to tell them who is teaching what classes, they have to work up the bottle to ask me themselves." Harry explained brightly, and she gaped at him.

"You really are evil." She muttered and he laughed,

"Stop, your making me blush." He waved her off,

"Thank you for the information, I'll pass on the things I'm allowed too." She said and left with a curtsey, the rest of the group hastily bowed or curtseyed and left. Harry shook himself and went made his way Tom's office; they had timetables to finish.

* * *

For the rest of the week and weekend, Tom and Harry, with the help of Vilkas and the old members of staff, created the timetables for the entire school. They had been given responses from the students that did want to come back and they had been fitted in to the class selections once they had responded to the electives. The booklet on the new curriculum had been released and it had received raving reviews, Rita Skeeter had been splashing the paper with praising headlines everyday. From the revamped classes and exams, to the new legislations and updates happening in the ministry, it was everywhere and it was all in favour of the Dark Lord and assassin.

Even the announcement of magical races coming to Hogwarts was met with positivity, once the legislations came out, speaking the goods of the different races and removing the bans and the restrictions on them, having them at Hogwarts to broaden he student population and knowledge of said races was a brilliant idea. The Fey and Nymph teachers spoke to the paper and received wonderful responses, and people were excited to get to meet more Nymphs and Fey. Why wasn't this done before? It was asked, why were we held back from knowing what else lived in out world? This soon spread on the races that had been shunted, if they had not been told the truth about the Nymphs and the Fey, what if they had been lied to about werewolves and vampires, and the proud announcement at  _the_  Vilkas was the Alpha of the biggest werewolf pack in the UK led to more speculation. Both assassin and Lord were revelling in their success, it was better than even they could have guessed and it was only getting better.

They were already getting the first few letters of parents wishing to transfer their students to Hogwarts, the new Hogwarts letters were being drafted by Harry, as per his duty as Deputy, for September and the castle herself couldn't be more pleased. The wards were thrumming under both heirs skin, pulsing with power and reassurance. She had also expanded herself to fit the new and returning students, all of the houses had been astounded when they had woken up to common rooms and dormitories triple the previous size. The 8th, 9th and 10th years, and those staying longer had separate areas of the houses they were in, it was to give them more privacy and freedom from the younger years but not separate them from their house. Harry had had an epiphany when they were discussing catch up for the students, he had remembered that he had completed his training with Cien and Caligo within weeks in the time room within the RoR and so now all catch up classes were sceduelled to be an house on timetable, but it would equal a full day of learning, and those classes were always followed by a break class of theory with a snack.

It enabled them to teach at a much more rapid pace, and Harry had shown all teachers how to access the room. The good thing was the room could expand to be as big as they needed so they had doubled up on the catch up classes to help the students along. Tom had actually called him brilliant for that idea and Harry had marked it on the calendar in remembrance. Students in 5th, 6th and 7th years, with the highest grades had been given timeturners, and they had all been instructed that if they relived the day they must go back a few house to catch up on sleep. They had been given a booklet on the correct way to use the timeturner and tips for the elite and mortes on how to use it without seeing themselves. The timeturners along with time room would be enough for the students to catch up and enable them to have a fair chance at all classes, and on the weekends there would also be bonus classes too. All of their teachers had arrived and settled in, the arrival of the Nymph and Fey teachers had the best reaction.

Many, if any, had never seen either of the races in person before so when they arrived in the great hall it had caused a stir. The Nymph, a beautiful female called Kishi, was a wood Nymph with earthy green hair and rich green translucent wings, almost like butterfly wings, and bright brown eyes, she had a lilting voice and sharp teeth. The students had been astounded at her appearance, but it was nothing to how they reacted when the Fey teacher arrived. Many often believed that Fey and Faeries were the same race; they were wrong.

The Fey were much darker, and much more seductive compared to the light innocence Faeries possessed, but they were both deadly when they wanted to be. The Fey was called Maia, she had long blood red hair with inky black streaks slowing through it, she was tall and statuesque, pale skin, bloody lips and shocking purple eyes. Fleur had also had a popular welcome back when she arrived, and Gabrielle has been extremely excited to see Harry again; Fleur had been proud when her sister was sorted in to Ravenclaw. When Monday morning rolled around, every single student, new and old, was sat poised in the great hall at 6:30 and the old teachers were astounded; it was a phenomenon. The Dark Lord and assassin stood before them and the room fell quiet,

"This is the beginning of a new Hogwarts." The Dark Lord spoke coolly, his red eyes looking out at the hall with no emotion. "Your timetables have been finalised and shall be handed out to you by your head of house momentarily. All information on examinations and catch up shall be explained to you by your teachers today."

"Allow me to formally introduce you to your teachers. Many of you know most of them, but some are unfamiliar to you and some are new." Sang Lys picked up. "Our original staff members include: Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration professor. Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house and Charms professor. Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house and Herbology professor. Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy Professor, Rolanda Hootch, Flying instructor, Bathsheda Babbling, Ancient Runes professor, Septima Vector, Arithmancy professor and finally Poppy Pomfrey, healer and new Healing instructor." Sang Lys paused and the hall burst in to applause for their teachers.

"Now, as I'm sure you have noticed we have many new faces with us and it is an honour to have them teach in our school. We have: Professor Horace Slughorn, new head of Slytherin house and Potions professor. Bellatrix Lestrange, Dark Arts professor, Narcissa Malfoy, Etiquette professor, Niomi Greengrass, Latin professor, Espia, Nymphadora Tonks, Wizarding Introduction professor and finishing the left side closet centre we have, returning to us, Vilkas, Remus Lupin as History professor." Sang Lys had to stop because the students had a round of manic cheering when they heard one of their favourite teachers was coming back to them, Remus went scarlet but was smiling happily. Harry laughed and Tom flashed him an amused smile,

"He is pleased to be back, as I am sure you are happy to have him back." The Dark Lord said in amusement.

"Carrying on to the right, we have Cien, Neville Longbottom as DADA professor, Charlie Weasley for Care of Magical Creatures professor, Anonin Dolohov for Duelling instructor, Maia as our Fey language professor, Kishi as our Nymph language professor, Nortok as our Gobbledegook professor, Fleur Delacour, French professor, Emily Knight, German professor, Natasha Elizabeth, Greek professor." Sang Lys took a breath, "Charlotte Evans for Magical Transportation instructor, Rabastan Lestrange, Spell Weaving professor, Rodolphus Lestrange, Warding professor, Caligo, Luna Lovegood, Animagus Training instructor, Izar Nott, Polotics, Ensis and Cruor, George and Fred Weasley, Experimental Magic and Bill Weasley, Curse Breaking."

"Physical Education and Combat is taught by myself, Master Sang Lys, Harry Potter," He smirked at the shocked whispers before continuing, "Blood and Black magic is taught by the Dark Lord Voldemort, Marvolo Slytherin." He had to hide his grin at the stunned silence that followed his words and he saw Tom forcefully crush his own grin. "The final class, Spell creation, is taught my myself and the Dark Lord." Harry said igniting the whispers again. "And that completes the Hogwarts staff." The hall erupted in to enthusiastic applause, and Harry felt a warm thrill shoot through him.

"You will be studying many more subjects from now on, you will have the chance to explore all available magics without the restriction or prejudice that you experienced before. We are a school of magic, and we shall give you magic." Tom told them, "You will find a map on the back of your timetable, if you tap it and ask for your class it will direct you via the quickest route. You will also find study rooms scattered around the castle, these are accessible to everyone at anytime before curfew."

"Plus, you will find the library has been expanded and the only books restricted are those belonging to an elite class, to which you will receive a pass once you have gotten in to said class. Books are there to be read, not hidden from you. However, those of you who are using the magic you find in these books inappropriately shall have restrictions placed on your person until such time where you can prove you are able to use your knowledge correctly." Tom explained to them, and there was an interested murmur throughout the hall.

"When you go to each new class, you will be given a list of equipment and texts you need. For now, each class holds a set of book and equipment needed, but your parents/guardians have been given a full school list and you will need to get yourself equipped at the quickest convenience." Harry said to them, "Those of new blood or in need of financial aid, see your head of house and they will instruct you on the necessary path. The school has a fund for those who need it, and it had just received multiple donations so we are able to help."

"Your classes start at 8am, you will have a 15 minute break at 10am. Lunch is at 1:15 for 45 minutes, and your final class will finish at 5pm. We understand that this is an extended day, which is why your homework load will lessen, however, you will be expected to do more in your classes. Failure to do so will result in catch up sessions with myself or the assassin on Saturday and Sunday mornings, and I can assure you will not like spending a solid 3 hours with either of us, while we instil the necessary knowledge of any subject in to you." Tom gave them all a look that clearly said if you ended up in one of those sessions your life was forfeit, the hall seemed to shudder.

"You will also be having a meeting with your head of house to discuss examinations. We have installed classes which will enable you to catch up on your missing subjects at a much quicker rate, this will all be explained in the meeting." Sang Lys said, "Your meeting date and time will be given to you along with your timetable."

"Now, you are free to enjoy your breakfast before heading to your classes." Tom said, with an incline of his head. The hall burst in to another round of applause and the Lord and Assassin took their seats at the head table. The applause eventually faded and regular conversation picked up as the students began to eat. The heads of house started handing out timetables and the excitement grew, Sang Lys and the Dark Lord exchanged smirks.

"We are successfully changing the wizarding world." Harry said and Tom's smirk grew.

"We are, and nothing will stand in our way."

As they sat back to watch the students leave in excitement, their thoughts were identical:

Rita Skeeter was right; it was the beginning of a new era.


	21. Epilogue

_**Dark Repercussions:** _

_**A/N: This is the completely new Epilogue, I hope you enjoy it.** _

_**Current word count; 2,745** _

_ **Epilogue;** _

_**5 years later…** _

The crowds were gathering within Diagon Alley, the entire street was packed out and it wasn't just witches and wizards gathering there. There was a good mix of witches, wizards, werewolves, vampires, nymphs, fey, veela, faeries, elves and goblins bustling in the alley, and there was an air of excitement buzzing around. They were milling around a large platform that had been constructed at the far end of the alley in what used to be open space, behind the platform there was a huge sections of area and that was causing a huge amount of speculation amongst the crowd. This day had been eagerly awaited by the population of magical Britain, and of its allies too, and for it everything was shut except the café and bars where refreshments were being sold by the bucket. The noise within the alley picked up when their was movement on the platform, people stepped out on to the platform and they were all recognisable despite their formal wear.

It started with Vilkas, second in command assassin, Alpha werewolf, noted historian and author, and the most popular History professor ever seen at Hogwarts. He was followed by Bellatrix Lestrange, second in command Elite, one of the most powerful women in the world, wicked fast, deadly and held the Black notorious Dark Arts knowledge, she was followed by Espia, who had become known as the Chameleon from her noted success at being able to blend in anywhere. Izar Nott came next, his name grew from his teaching and his sharp silver tongue in politics, people remembered him from when he reduced a foreign department leader to tears with his words. Cien jumped up on to the platform after Nott, his ability to manipulate anything that came from the earth had Herbologists all over the world seeking him out; he was the youngest Herbology master ever seen in Europe.

Antonini Dolohov stepped out and whispered flooded the area, everyone remembered him from flattening three master duellers in the last duelling circle, his talents were highly noted and idolised. Caligo moved with grace that no other person could hope to achieve as she came up, people were still wary to be faced with her bright knowing eyes and her ability to make people confess their darkest secrets made her the best interrogator around. The next people came out as a group, where two were the other two were not far behind, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and Ensis and Cruor, were weird, wacky and dangerous. A combination that had never been beaten, known to experiment with magic and people were not likely to forget the crater that had ended up in Hogsmead for a month due to failed experiment.

The final person on the stage was Lucius Malfoy, minister for magic, the man who had done things with the ministry never before seen, a man who had solidified treaties with nearly the entire Europe and was already stretching his power to the East Asian countries and was beginning talks with America. A man who could literally talk his way out of anything and ate politics for breakfast with a side of negotiation, he had never failed to get exactly what he wanted and if there was any questioning Izar Nott was thrown in to the mix; no one had any chance at winning that battle. Lucius stepped up to the podium and the gathering crowd quietened down a bit,

"I thank you all for coming to this extraordinary day." His crisp, cultured voice rippled across the crowd, settling those still talking. "We are here today, to commemorate the two people who we owe our peace to. We gather here to remember how far we have come as a country, to cherish the society in which we live in and to honour those who made it possible. Those people are our High Emperors, The Dark Lord Voldemort and Master Sang Lys." The crowd burst in to applause and cheers, which rose to ear slitting volume when the two men in question stepped out on to the stage.

The Dark Lord looked effortlessly handsome, tall and imposing, he was wrapped in inky black robes of the highest quality, contrasting against his pale skin. His dark hair styled in to perfection, not a hair across his face and his cool ruby eyes surveying the crowd pleased, a ghost of a smile on his sharp features. Master Sang Lys looked equally as good looking, but in a different way. He was tall, not quite the height of his counter, and lithe, his grace that of a cat as he moved, he was dressed today in rich green robes that made his killing curse eyes flash against his snowy skin. His midnight black hair was in stylish mess, his fringe sweeping down over his distinct lightning bolt scar, and his full lips curled up in to an excited grin as he looked around. Together they made an image that stuck in people's minds. They may look good, but no one forgot their power.

It had happened only once, a group had began a rebel band, they had gotten followers from overseas and amassed a fair number of followers, they had attacked Diagon Alley in the hopes of leaving a message for the Emperors before leaving; neither had worked. The moment the attack began they were doomed to fail, the Dark Lord Voldemort has swept down the alley, in all his elegance, cutting through the rebels like they were nothing but insects to him. From the other side, Master Sang Lys had appeared, wild and fierce, he struck down equal numbers with speed and precision and the rebels fell. Ever since then no one else had tried. Word had spread, to attack the UK, be it home or foreign invasion, they would have the full force of the High Emperors on them and they would be given no mercy.

Sang Lys shared a pleased smirk with the Dark Lord as the crowd continued to go wild for them, they had done it. This was for them. The wizarding world was a different place. Dark arts and dark creatures were accepted and muggle influence eliminated, the only one which stuck was Halloween which the Dark Lord had turned in to a day where the death eaters could play with the unsuspecting muggles, morbid and twisted as it was, it was a great hit and it kept them from going out whenever they felt like it. And there was peace like they had never known, given to them by the two leaders. It wasn't just the outside world which was reaping the changed made by the assassin and Dark Lord; Hogwarts was unrecognisable. The changes they had implemented had taken off and turned the great school in to the greatest educational facility world wide, they had students coming over all the way from Australia to attend and they had ended up adding a year 12 an 13 simply because people did not want to leave.

Tom loved it.

He had already been pegged the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen, and he graciously shared credit to his success with Harry. New bloods still attended the school like every other race, but they were tagged by the ministry so they could be put in to take the compulsory Wizarding Introduction class, most of them never went back to the muggle world and their parents were obliviated of the knowledge of their child. There were many families who couldn't have children and would take them in, adopt them as their own and turn them in to proper wizarding children to continue the lines. But it wasn't just the successful introduction of new bloods, they had also successful introduced many magical races to the school too. After the trial of Nymph and Fey students going exceptionally well, they had more students every year following.

Vampires and werewolves were extremely common and when word spread about the completely non-prejudice education system they had gotten requests from the Elfin, Veela, Siren and Faeries. The compliments couldn't flow fast enough, and if that wasn't enough to put a skip in the Dark Lord and Assassin's steps then it was the firm ending of Dumbledore. The esteemed ex-headmaster's name was well and truly dragged through the mud. Everything about him was splashed in the papers for public knowledge and Rita Skeeter had written a book that was a sell out tell all about the real Albus Dumbledore. All of his dirty little secrets were spilled and the public were in shock. No one could understand how they could look up to someone who was such a monster, Harry and Tom were practically skipping when they got hold of the book.

The mortes and the elite had watched with unhidden amusement when the pair had argued who would read it first because they could only get one copy, the books had flew off the shelves faster than ever seen, they had got in to several heated duels and in the end Lucius had to bring over his own copy before blood was spilt. The pair had vanished for the entire day to read it, neither was seen until the next morning. The grins they came out with afterwards were unnerving to say the least and it had sent the two teams rushing to find the nearest copy so they could also know what was in it. The Dark Lord or the assassin had never treasured a book as much as that one, it was in a glass box in honour in Tom's study, Vilkas had took one look at it and fell in to fits. Neither leader saw what was amusing. Their success had been noted and this day was in honour of them; everything had changed.

"They love us." Harry murmured, loud enough for only Tom, and Vilkas due to enhanced hearing, could hear.

"It still astounds me how much." Tom agreed, "I was not expecting this many people to be here, and I still don't know what's behind that screen."

"Neither do I, they've managed to block my phoenix ability and the wards were layered in a way I was not able to shatter them." Harry grumbled, "Your up, Tom," The Dark Lord stepped up to the podium with Sang Lys on his right and the crowd fell quite,

"Thank you all for being here to celebrate the day where everything changed," Tom began, "5 years ago today, the monster that was Albus Dumbledore fell, and it was the day myself and the assassin stepped forward to change our world to what it is today." There was more clapping and cheers and Tom stepped aside for Harry,

"From that point on, we worked night and day to tear down what was left of this crumbling world and build it back up in to our vision of greatness." Harry picked up where Tom left off effortlessly, "Despite many obstacles and many set backs, we continued to fix the damages left by corruption and manipulation to create something we could be proud of, to make our society in to something many other countries would envy. From that day, we took control. That day was VICTORY DAY!" His final shout was met by thunderous applause and cheering, Harry stepped back for Lucius to take over as he and Tom watched the crowd once again go mad.

"I don't think I will ever get sick of this." Harry muttered with a grin,

"Being confronted by crowds of people that love the very ground we walk on? No, me neither." Tom chucked and Harry laughed,

"Today is not only a celebration of Victory day," Lucius was speaking again, and the crowd focussed on him, "Today is also in honour of our High Emperors and the 5 years of continued peace we have had in their hands. In tribute to their success, today, we unveil the Victory Day Sculpture." Behind the platform, the huge obscuring sector vanished to reveal a grange stature of the Dark Lord and Sang Lys, they were each in their duelling stances, the Dark Lord held his wand like a whip above his head and ball of flames in his left hand while his robes seemed to billow around him. The assassin's wand was mid twist, his forearm to the sky, and his other hand was occupying a vicious looking blade in the position to either throw it or stab someone, his own cloak whipping around him and both their faces etched in clear determination. It was of the day the rebels had attacked and the Lord and Assassin had taken them out themselves, Harry couldn't help it, his jaw dropped in blatant astonishment as he gazed upon it and Tom's lips parted slightly.

"Holy fucking shit we have a statue." Harry got out eventually. There was a shining silver plaque at the base, it read:

_High Emperors:_

_The Dark Lord Voldemort_

_The Assassin Sang Lys_

_De creatis et mundi ruina_

_Et regere, protegere, et pugna_

_De honore nostro serviemus eis_

_Victoria est autem lux diei_

"From ruins they created our world, They rule, protect and fight, On our honour do we serve them, Victory Day was our light." Tom read out and then smiled, Harry was grinned like a maniac and it was only the fact he was sure Tom would hit him was he not jumping up and down.

"We got out statue." He said again, his voice filled with glee.

"We actually got a statue." Tom repeated, his own voice pleased and rather shocked. And they he flashed a truly excited grin, "Ha, that that Dumbledore. We have a statue." Harry laughed at that and gave in to the urge to jump up and down clapping like a child, they had been built a state, he deserved it. Tom took control of the podium again,

"We are proud to have achieved such results for our society, we intend to keep our world in peace for as long as we live. And we thank you for honouring us." He spoke sincerely, and his honesty carried through his words.

"We shall continue to fight, protect and rule our world, we shall continue to make it flourish and we will continue to make our world the greatest places it can be." Harry said, "VICTORY DAY!" This time on his shout, not only was it met with applause, but it was met with the bright explosion of fireworks and glittering confetti courtesy of the twins and the brothers. The Alley descended in to party mode, music blared out and the elite and mortes stepped down from the platform; the only ones remaining were Lucius, Vilkas and the leaders.

"My Lord, Master, I do hope you like the sculpture." Lucius said, Harry flashed him a pleased grin as Tom smirked.

"I believe this may be your best work to date, Lucius." Tom told him, "Now go, have fun, your wife is waiting for you no doubt."

"Thank you," He bowed and left. Harry, Tom and Remus also left the platform, but they didn't merge in with the crowds just yet.

"Did you see that, Vil, we have a statue. Oh Merlin, an actual statue to honour us and we didn't even have to have it built." Harry said in excitement, "This is the best day ever!"

"I thought you would be pleased." Vilkas said amused, "The amount of spell work it took to keep you both out was ridiculous."

"Was hiding it really necessary?" Tom asked him, "It is  _our_  statue."

"Of course, it had to be unveiled at the right moment."

"Well, it was at the perfect moment." Tom mused, "To honour us and our achievements, and it was well deserved."

"Yes, we have changed our world beyond all recognition." Harry agreed, "And we are the greatest wizards alive."

"How you two survive with those egos, Merlin only knows." Vilkas said shaking his head with a grin.

"We are amazing." Harry stated.

"Do not doubt us." Tom agreed.

"Besides, we are doing a better job than anyone ever could." Harry said and Tom nodded,

"Wow," Vilkas muttered, "Just wow,"

"Come on, lets joint the party." Harry said, as he bounced around. "We've earned a celebration."

"The wizarding world is in peace, it will continue like it for as long as we live." Tom said.

"We will forever rule," Sang Lys stated.

And thinking about it, Vilkas couldn't help but agree.

**So, there we have it ladies and gentlemen, the final version of the revised Dark Repercussions! I have to say that this new one has a much better feel to it, and I really enjoyed working on this fic. I would be so happy if you could tell me what you think, thanks guys!**

**Jess***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on FF.Net ~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
